


Heroism, Depression, Anxiety, Killer puns and Memes

by inkchantress



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien/Alya friendship, Asexual Nino Lahiffe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biromantic Aspec Adrien, Carapace and Chat being bros, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Eventual Identity Reveal probably, IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, Identity theories, Just some kiddos having fun, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Maybe some plot IDK, Multi, Pan Alya Cesaire, Rated T for language, Texting, bi/queer marinette, chat au, i edit the tags a lot, like no one, lol, no beta we die like men, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 79,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkchantress/pseuds/inkchantress
Summary: Several people are typing...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, also lots of friendships!!!
Comments: 910
Kudos: 1048





	1. and so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of gc fics and I wanted to try it out so I made this!!  
> Not sure how long it's going to be. I hope to post at least weekly but things may change based on my schedule  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (the first 10 or so chapters are inspired by does papillon have dm's by @noaoats, also a really good fic that i highly recommend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rena Rouge:** ALSKDJFKDLS LADYBUG???  
>  **Ladybug:** yes ???  
>  **Ladybug:** what?  
>  **Carapace:** give her a minute she’s having a fangirl attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go!!! apologies in advance for the erratic updating schedule (this is my first multi chapter fic so i'm really not sure how it's gonna play out)

**10:44 AM**

**_[Ladybug created a chat]_ **

**_[Ladybug added Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to the chat]_ **

**Ladybug:** hello

 **Rena Rouge:** ALSKDJFKDLS LADYBUG???

 **Ladybug:** yes ???

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Carapace:** give her a minute she’s having a fangirl attack.

**_[Ladybug named the chat “superheroes”]_ **

**_[Queen Bee named the chat “Saving the city bitchez”]_ **

**_[Chat Noir named the chat “Fuck papillon”]_ **

**Chat Noir:** sup

**_[Carapace named the chat “heroism”]_ **

**_[Rena Rouge named the chat “heroism and depression”]_ **

**_[Queen Bee named the chat “heroism, depression and anxiety”]_ **

**_[Carapace named the chat “heroism, depression, anxiety and killer puns”]_ **

**_[Chat Noir named the chat “heroism, depression, anxiety, killer puns and memes”]_ **

**Carapace:** tag yourself I’m memes

 **Rena Rouge:** anxiety

 **Chat Noir:** Puns

 **Chat Noir:** And if ladybug’s heroism does that mean queen bee is depression

**_[Queen Bee named the chat “I’m not depression”]_ **

**_[Carapace named the chat “are you sure about that”]_ **

**_[Chat Noir named the chat “Ladybug and company”]_ **

**_[Rena Rouge named the chat “ladybug’s army”]_ **

**_[Ladybug named the chat “calm down rena you’re not my army”]_ **

**_[Queen Bee named the chat “Yes we are”]_ **

**_[Rena Rouge named the chat “we kinda are”]_ **

**_[Carapace named the chat “except for you chat”]_ **

**_[Ladybug named the chat “superhero chat”]_ **

**_[Chat Noir named the chat “superheroes and chat”]_ **

**_[Carapace named the chat “you’re a hero too dude”]_ **

**Ladybug:** stop we should only use this for emergencies

**_[Rena Rouge named the chat “Paris’ finest”]_ **

**RenaRouge:** yeah but it’ll be nice to just have yknow

 **Ladybug:** i guess

 **Ladybug:** but if I have to mute this chat i’m deleting it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will get way longer don't worry. i'm just setting the stage right now so the first like 5 chapters or so will be pretty short.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!!!  
> you can find me on tumblr at https://inkchantress.tumblr.com/ !


	2. volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat Noir:** Ladybug  
>  **Ladybug:** what  
>  **Chat Noir:** I’m bored  
>  **Ladybug:** that sounds like a you problem

**Paris’ finest**

**12:10 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Is anyone awake

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Queen Bee:** No

 **Rena Rouge:** no

 **Carapace:** no

 **Chat Noir:** Good to know

 **Ladybug:** is there an emergency

 **Chat Noir:** Ish

 **Chat Noir:** Akuma at montparnasse

 **Rena Rouge:** omw

 **Queen Bee:** Ugh fuck papillon I have a test tomorrow.

 **Carapace:** rip

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**1:03 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Ladybug:** please don’t tell me there’s another akuma

 **Ladybug:** somebody tell papillon to get some sleep

 **Chat Noir:** No no there’s no akuma

 **Chat Noir:** I just wanted to make sure you were okay

 **Ladybug:** i’m good just exhausted

 **Chat Noir:** Night then buginette

 **Ladybug:** night

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**3:17 PM**

**Marinette:** Hi Adrien! Um I saw the new ad and it loos really cool

 **Marinette:** looks** sorry!

 **Adrien:** Haha no that’s all right. Glad you like it!

 **Marinette:** I didn’t know your dad made perfumes

 **Adrien:** Me neither. He always surprises me.

 **Marinette:** hahaha

  
  


**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:43 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey?

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** I’m bored

 **Ladybug:** that sounds like a you problem

 **Chat Noir:** Cmon

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Ladybug:** it’s not our night for patrol and i’m doing homework what do you want

 **Chat Noir:** What’s your favorite color

 **Ladybug:** why do you need to know

 **Chat Noir:** Idk

 **Ladybug:** will it get you to leave me alone

 **Chat Noir:** Sure

 **Ladybug:** pink

 **Chat Noir:** Hm

 **Ladybug:** hm what

 **Chat Noir:** Hm nothing. What’s your favorite food

 **Ladybug:** you said one question chaton

 **Chat Noir:** I know but i’m offering up another

 **Chat Noir:** Well my favorite color is green and my favorite food is croissants

 **Chat Noir:** Hello?

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat really just loves attention and this is a fact  
> (also this is an au where the main 5 all became permanent heroes around the end of s3 or so)  
> (irdk the timing of this, just. canon divergence)


	3. croissants and video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **princessdaisy:** this was supposed to be for emergencies only  
>  **koopatroopa:** mario kart is absolutely an emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my school's cancelled today bc corona and i'm s t r e s s e d but also bored so have another chapter ig  
> (updates will prob slow down as chapters get longer)

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**4:10 PM**

**Marinette:** oh god send help

 **Alya:** what did adrien do this time

 **Alya:** did he smile at you?

 **Marinette:** shut up

 **Alya:** joking. what’s up?

 **Marinette:** so i saw him waiting for his car and i was eating a croissant

 **Marinette:** and he asked if he could have some

 **Alya:** mhm and?

 **Marinette:** i stuttered a bit but it wasn’t too bad i gave him some

 **Marinette:** and he wouldn’t stop talking about how good it was, he said they’re his favorite food

 **Marinette:** so i just kind of blurted out if he wanted to come to the bakery sometime

 **Marinette:** bc my parents adore him

 **Alya:** oh no did he say no?

 **Marinette:** NO HE SAID YES

 **Alya:** thats awesome!! what’s the problem?

 **Marinette:** THE PROBLEM IS HE THOUGHT I MEANT RIGHT NOW

 **Alya:** so???

 **Marinette:** SO ADRIEN AGRESTE IS WALKING NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW

 **Alya:** seriously??

 **Alya:** get off your phone and talk to him

 **Marinette:** AAAAAA

 **Alya:** start a conversation

 **Alya:** say something about the croissant

 **Marinette:** i need youuu

 **Alya:** no you don’t. i’m going to stop responding

 **Marinette:** no wait don’t leave me

 **Marinette:** alya?

 **Marinette:** ALYA???

**Paris’ finest**

**4:45 PM**

**Carapace:** oh god. akuma at the eiffel tower

 **Queen Bee:** Omw

 **Rena Rouge:** how did your test go by the way chloe

 **Queen Bee:** Pretty awful lmao

 **Ladybug:** dammit papillon i was in the middle of something important

 **Chat Noir:** ugh me too

 **Chat Noir:** this sucks

 **Ladybug:** coming

**Paris’ finest**

**5:22 PM**

**Ladybug:** everyone good?

 **Carapace:** yup

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah. thanks lb

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah you kicked ass back there ladybug!!

 **Ladybug:** thanks

 **Rena Rouge:** i’m just glad that’s over. she was hideous

 **Queen Bee:** ikr papillon has no sense of style

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**5:28 PM**

**Marinette:** Hi! So sorry I had to leave so randomly, one of my friends had an emergency

 **Adrien:** I’m sorry too. Tell your friend I hope they’re okay!

 **Marinette:** I’ll make sure they know

 **Adrien:** I’m just glad I got to get another croissant before you left

 **Marinette:** Did you like them?

 **Adrien:** They were really good! Thanks for inviting me over.

 **Marinette:** No porblem!

 **Marinette:** problem* sorry, clumsy thumbs again :)

**Paris’ finest**

**7:25 PM**

**_[Chat Noir changed their name to “Chatastrophe”]_ **

**Ladybug:** oh god please no

 **Chatastrophe:** What?

 **Ladybug:** the puns. they’re even worse over text

 **Rena Rouge:** wait you can change your name??

 **Chatastrophe:** Yeah

 **Rena Rouge:** how

 **Chatastrophe:** Just settings

 **Ladybug:** we really should only be using this for emergencies

**_[RenaRouge changed their name to “vixen”]_ **

**vixen:** discovering new functions is an emergency

 **Ladybug:** but seriously we should stop texting

**_[Carapace changed their name to “koopatroopa”]_ **

**Ladybug:** koopa troopa?

 **koopatroopa:** like the turtle in mario kart?

 **Chatastrophe:** Ladybug have you honestly never played mario kart

 **vixen:** wait seriously

 **Ladybug:** of course i’ve played mario kart who do you take me for

 **Ladybug:** i could beat all of you into the dirt

**_[Ladybug changed their name to “princessdaisy”]_ **

**vixen:** that’s a joke, @koopatroopa and i are even better at video games than we are at fighting akuma

 **princessdaisy:** rena i would bet you money that i can beat you

 **Chatastrophe:** We should have a video game night sometime

 **princessdaisy:** no

 **vixen:** come on it’ll be fun

 **koopatroopa:** where??

 **princessdaisy:** koopa makes a point. where would we do it

 **Chatastrophe:** Queen Bee could host

 **Queen Bee:** Queen Bee could what now?

 **vixen:** host a video game night

 **Queen Bee:** No thanks, I don’t play video games.

 **Chatastrophe:** So you mean to tell me that nowhere in your gigantic house-hotel is a video game console

 **Queen Bee:** Well, of course we have one, but nobody ever uses it

 **Chatastrophe:** Great, we’ll use it then

 **koopatroopa:** i can bring mario kart.

 **princessdaisy:** no no no no absolutely not

 **Chatastrophe:** But ladybug!!

 **koopatroopa:** but ladybug!!

 **vixen:** but ladybug!!

 **princessdaisy:** this was supposed to be for emergencies only

 **koopatroopa:** mario kart is absolutely an emergency.

 **princessdaisy:** no

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**8:02 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Sorry about that

 **Chat Noir:** I know it’s supposed to be for akuma only

 **Ladybug:** it’s fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, more video game bonding will ensue later :)


	4. homework and kwami snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of late night ladynoir for my soul

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:13 PM**

**Chat Noir:** What are you doing right now

 **Ladybug:** homework

 **Chat Noir:** Why so late

 **Ladybug:** it’s not like i have a lot of time to do it otherwise

 **Chat Noir:** Fair

 **Ladybug:** how are you done with your homework??

 **Chat Noir:** I’m not

 **Ladybug:** go do it then

 **Chat Noir:** This is more fun though

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug?

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:44 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Are you done with your homework

 **Ladybug:** ish

 **Ladybug:** i did a crappy job but at least it’s finished

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve been meaning to ask you, why are you so strict on the group chat

 **Ladybug:** idk i’m just scared

 **Chat Noir:** About what

 **Ladybug:** i dunno

 **Ladybug:** the closer we get to one another the easier it will be for one of us to slip up and reveal something

 **Ladybug:** or for papillon to use our friendship against us

 **Ladybug:** we really can’t forget why we’re all here in the first place

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah I get it

 **Chat Noir:** I guess it’s just like

 **Chat Noir:** We’re kids in the middle of this war with this grown man making random people evil

 **Chat Noir:** And we’re supposed to be the ones to defeat him

 **Chat Noir:** There’s just so much riding on us every day

 **Ladybug:** no kidding

 **Chat Noir:** And you and the others are pretty much all I have to keep me from going totally insane

 **Chat Noir:** It’s like if we can’t even be friends while we’re trying to keep from dying, then what have we got, you know?

 **Ladybug:** i know. we just have to be careful

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** What are you doing right now

 **Ladybug:** talking to you

 **Chat Noir:** What else

 **Ladybug:** lying in bed?? what do you mean

 **Chat Noir:** What’s your kwami doing

 **Ladybug:** trying to get me to go to sleep

 **Chat Noir:** Wait really

 **Ladybug:** yeah but i just gave her a cookie so that should pacify her for awhile

 **Chat Noir:** She likes cookies?

 **Ladybug:** she goes nuts for them

 **Chat Noir:** Oh mine likes cheese

 **Ladybug:** i know i’ve met him. it’s all he ever talks about

 **Ladybug:** what kind of cheese though

 **Chat Noir:** Camembert

 **Ladybug:** oh rip do you have to carry it around with you everywhere

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah it sucks lol he makes me smell like a cheese factory

 **Chat Noir:** What kind of cookies does your kwami like?

 **Ladybug:** she loves all kinds but i think she prefers macarons

 **Chat Noir:** What flavor

 **Ladybug:** why do you want to know this

 **Chat Noir:** Idk I’m bored

 **Ladybug:** i’ve never asked her. right now she’s eating an almond one so i think those might be her favorites

 **Chat Noir:** Oh have you ever been to the Dupain-Cheng bakery?? They make the best almond macarons

 **Ladybug:** yeah that’s actually where i get mine lol. i’m like a regular there

 **Chat Noir:** Have you ever met their daughter

 **Ladybug:** marinette?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** yeah haven’t we saved her a few times

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah I thought so just wanted to make sure

 **Ladybug:** why are you asking me about this

 **Chat Noir:** I’m bored

 **Ladybug:** well i’m tired. goodnight chaton

 **Chat Noir:** Goodnight my lady, I’ll be dreaming of how I would crush you in mario kart

 **Ladybug:** you wouldn’t stand a chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise chapters are gonna get longer, i wrote a bunch out before i started posting and trust me we've got a long way to go!!  
> in the meantime comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> find me on tumblr, my username is inkchantress


	5. chatastrophic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vixen:** @Chatastrophe where are you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name reminders to keep yall updated:
> 
> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Queen Bee

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**7:52 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey Marinette, I just had a question

 **Marinette:** yeah?

 **Adrien:** Do you know ladybug?

 **Marinette:** I’ve talked to her a few times but I don’t know her nearly as well as Alya does

 **Marinette:** Why? Did she say she knew me?

 **Adrien:** No, nothing. I’d seen the two of you before and I just wanted to know

 **Marinette:** Okay

 **Marinette:** Wait, when did you see us together?

**Paris’ finest**

**11:28 AM**

**koopatroopa:** heads up everyone, akuma at collège françois dupont.

 **vixen:** on my way

 **Queen Bee:** Already here

 **Queen Bee:** Let me find an excuse to get away one second

 **princessdaisy:** just got here

 **princessdaisy:** looks like a teacher this could get messy

**Paris’ finest**

**11:42 AM**

**vixen:** @Chatastrophe where are you

**Paris’ finest**

**11:51 AM**

**princessdaisy:** chat??

**Paris’ finest**

**12:02 PM**

**koopatroopa:** where are you dude we’re getting creamed out here

**Paris’ finest**

**12:11 PM**

**Queen Bee:** Chat Noir if you don’t pick up your phone I swear to god

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:17 PM**

**Ladybug:** chat??

 **Ladybug:** we need you

 **Ladybug:** are you all right??

 **Ladybug:** is something wrong

 **Ladybug:** please call me, ok?

**Paris’ finest**

**12:37 PM**

**Chatastrophe:** I’m on my way

 **Chatastrophe:** Sorry sorry sorry

 **princessdaisy:** what happened??

 **Chatastrophe:** Later

 **Queen Bee:** hurry up

 **Chatastrophe:** My kwami’s eating

 **Chatastrophe:** I can’t walk but I’m trying to get as far as I can before I transform

 **princessdaisy:** oh my god

 **princessdaisy:** are you ok???

 **princessdaisy:** do i need to come find you?

 **Chatastrophe:** Don’t

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m not transformed yet

 **Chatastrophe:** I’ll be there in just a minute I promise

**Paris’ finest**

**12:52 PM**

**Chatastrophe:** Thanks for worrying so much guys I’m really fine

 **princessdaisy:** what happened to you??

 **vixen:** we were worried it was something super serious 

**Queen Bee:** You looked in bad shape when you showed up

 **koopatroopa:** are you hurt??

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m fine

 **Queen Bee:** Mind filling the rest of us in??

 **Chatastrophe:** Uh

 **Chatastrophe:** It’s kind of classified it could reveal something

 **princessdaisy:** just use general details like no names or anything

 **Chatastrophe:** Well uh

 **Chatastrophe:** I was touring that school when the akuma hit and I had to fight that teacher in civilian form lol

 **Chatastrophe:** I lost painfully and got captured

 **Chatastrophe:** And because of the whole maze thing it took my kwami ages to find me

 **koopatroopa:** we almost lost to that guy and there were five of us.

 **vixen:** yeah @Chatastrophe how did you survive alone in civilian clothes no less???

 **Chatastrophe:** I barely did lol

 **princessdaisy:** you’re hurt??

 **Chatastrophe:** No

 **princessdaisy:** you promise?

 **Chatastrophe:** I mean just a little banged up

 **koopatroopa:** it looked really bad from where we were. all bloodied and everything.

 **vixen:** you said you couldn’t WALK

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m fine I’ve been much worse

 **Chatastrophe:** I once fought Mayura for half an hour with a broken rib remember?

 **vixen:** i remember that was badass

 **Chatastrophe:** Did I actually scare you

 **koopatroopa:** YES.

 **princessdaisy:** yeah

 **vixen:** you looked awful you could barely stand up straight

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m fine, I appreciate all the support though!!!

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**1:08 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Thanks for the concern

 **Ladybug:** you don’t have to thank me for caring about you

 **Chat Noir:** You didn’t have to get that worried

 **Ladybug:** i know i didn’t but i did anyway

 **Chat Noir:** Exactly. Thanks

 **Ladybug:** don’t thank me

 **Chat Noir:** No seriously thanks. It’s nice to know you’ve got my back like that

 **Ladybug:** i’ve always got your back you know that

 **Ladybug:** are people not normally this worried about you?

 **Chat Noir:** Not really

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** what???

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Ladybug:** seriously??

 **Chat Noir:** Seriously what??

 **Chat Noir:** I mean yeah people would definitely care if I went missing if that’s what you’re saying

 **Ladybug:** but like your parents weren’t freaked out that this happened to their son while he was touring for schools?

 **Chat Noir:** Well

 **Chat Noir:** Um

 **Chat Noir:** I wasn’t intending to tell them

 **Ladybug:** but they would have found out anyway all of the akuma attacks reach the news somehow

 **Ladybug:** do they just not read the news?

 **Chat Noir:** They do

 **Chat Noir:** Just not that often

 **Ladybug:** and you looked kind of... bad

 **Ladybug:** they’re not going to ask about all of the injuries??

 **Chat Noir:** Your lucky charm fixed that up right quick

 **Ladybug:** okay. just wanted to make sure.

 **Ladybug:** i really care about you, you know.

 **Chat Noir:** Really??

 **Ladybug:** wait did you not know this

 **Chat Noir:** No I knew. It’s just nice to hear you say it

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** Ugh that looks hideous. At least give it a nose

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** :-) is a million times friendlier

 **Ladybug:** take what you can get. :)

 **Chat Noir:** :)

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**1:18 PM**

**Marinette:** I saw what happened back there! Are you okay?

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** Earlier!

 **Adrien:** When?

 **Marinette:** When that English teacher from down the hall got akumatized. We all saw you fight him. Didn’t he knock you out?

 **Adrien:** Haha yeah he did. I threw in a few good punches though

 **Marinette:** I was just worried... you looked in pretty bad shape when he took you

 **Marinette:** He kept talking about putting his prisoners in some awful maze...

 **Marinette:** I know ladybug and everyone showed up but are you all right?

 **Adrien:** I’m fine. Nothing ladybug can’t fix. 

**Adrien:** What about you? Are you okay?

 **Marinette:** Oh yeah I ran. Saw the cure fix the school from far away

 **Adrien:** It was really amazing up close

 **Adrien:** Ladybug’s incredible the way she works

 **Marinette:** Thanks!

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** What?

 **Adrien:** No what did you just say

 **Marinette:** Thanks, I’m sure she’d be glad to hear it. And thank you for getting back safe. I was worried

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** Thanks for checking up on me! :-)

 **Marinette:** No problem! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congratulations!! if you're reading this you've reached the part where things start to speed up!!  
> (but don't worry, chapters get a lot longer and many more things happen. but now there's slightly more plot involved)


	6. fabulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **princessdaisy:** iced tea imported from england

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Queen Bee

**Paris’ finest**

**1:24 AM**

**vixen:** so you guys are going to hate me for telling you this

 **princessdaisy:** you have got to be kidding me

 **vixen:** nope

 **koopatroopa:** does that man ever sleep????

 **Chatastrophe:** Does he have something telling him whenever anyone is feeling a negative emotion?

 **princessdaisy:** hopefully not

 **koopatroopa:** bundle up it’s freezing out

 **vixen:** ugh i was just in the shower

 **Chatastrophe:** At one thirty in the morning?

 **vixen:** i’m not a morning person

 **Queen Bee:** on my way

**Paris’ finest**

**1:46 AM**

**Chatastrophe:** that was pretty cool

 **koopatroopa:** it was almost too easy though. like is anybody else unsettled?

 **princessdaisy:** maybe papillon does get sleep deprived

 **Queen Bee:** That doesn’t mean he can project it on a bunch of teenagers.

 **princessdaisy:** fair

 **vixen:** oh god

 **princessdaisy:** what?

 **vixen:** i just pulled a chunk of ice from my hair

 **Chatastrophe:** Oof

 **koopatroopa:** good luck with that.

 **princessdaisy:** good night everyone that was awesome

**Paris’ finest**

**4:15 PM**

**_[Queen Bee changed their name to “princesspeach”]_ **

**princessdaisy:** ugh seriously?

 **princesspeach:** What? I thought it was fitting

 **princessdaisy:** we’re too much alike and i was here first

 **princesspeach:** But now we’re matching

 **princessdaisy:** change

 **princesspeach:** Ugh fine. Chat, got any suitable bee puns?

 **Chatastrophe:** Disobeedient?

 **princesspeach:** Nah not quite right

 **Chatastrophe:** OH I’VE GOT IT

 **Chatastrophe:** QUEEN ELIZABEETH

 **princesspeach:** Meh

 **Chatastrophe:** It’s a masterpiece

**_[princesspeach changed their name to “QueenElizabeeth”]_ **

**QueenElizabeeth:** Actually I kinda like it

 **princessdaisy:** really? you’re sure it’s not utterly ridiculous?

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Stooooop

 **Chatastrophe:** I don’t think you realized how utterly ridiculous you sounded when you said that all the time

 **vixen:** seriously you sounded like the stereotypical rich white blond girl from every teen movie ever except worse

 **koopatroopa:** you were freaking sharpay but to the tenth power.

 **princessdaisy:** iced tea imported from england

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Oh my god

 **vixen:** lifeguards imported from spain

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Stop I’m literally begging you

 **koopatroopa:** towels imported from turkey

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Don’t do it

 **Chatastrophe:** AND TURKEY IMPORTED FROM MAIIIAIIIIIAINE

 **QueenElizabeeth:** There it is

 **vixen:** WE’RE GONNA RELAX AND RENEW

 **princessdaisy:** YOU

 **Chatastrophe:** GO

 **koopatroopa:** DO

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Make it stop

 **vixen:** I WANT FABULOUS THAT IS MY SIMPLE REQUEST

 **Chatastrophe:** ALL THINGS FABULOUS

 **princessdaisy:** BIGGER AND BETTER IS BEST

 **Chatastrophe:** WAIT

 **Chatastrophe:** I’ve got it

 **Chatastrophe:** Fabeelous

 **princessdaisy:** YES

 **vixen:** please do it bee

 **koopatroopa:** DO IT

 **QueenElizabeeth:** This is bullying

 **vixen:** pleaseeeee

 **QueenElizabeeth:** Fine

**_[QueenElizabeeth changed their name to “Fabeelous”]_ **

**Fabeelous:** Happy?

 **Chatastrophe:** Infinitely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was watching hm2 the other day and recognized the similarities between chloe and sharpay so of course i had to write about it


	7. heart eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Marinette:** :( can you come over?  
>  **Alya:** why?  
>  **Marinette:** i just need a friend and some ice cream right about now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous
> 
> Also because of the whole corona thing and because the last chapter was kinda short have another one!

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**9:12 PM**

**Chat Noir:** So um

**Ladybug:** what’s up

**Chat Noir:** So we’ve known each other for a while

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Ladybug:** what, like a few years

**Chat Noir:** Something around that

**Chat Noir:** And I was just wondering

**Ladybug:** what??

**Chat Noir:** You know the ladybug and chat noir movie is coming out next weekend right

**Ladybug:** of course it’s all over everywhere lol

**Chat Noir:** I mean

**Chat Noir:** There’s really no pressure

**Chat Noir:** I was just wondering

**Chat Noir:** Like hypothetically

**Ladybug:** sure i’ll come with you to see it

**Chat Noir:** SERIOUSLY??

**Ladybug:** why not

**Ladybug:** we’d have to be transformed though

**Ladybug:** come to think of it that would be awesome

**Chat Noir:** Who are you and why do you have ladybug’s phone

**Ladybug:** i just think we really need a break

**Chat Noir:** What have you done with my lady???

**Ladybug:** don’t push it chaton

**Ladybug:** should i tell the group?

**Chat Noir:** Nah let’s let them have a break too

**Chat Noir:** Meet you in front of the theater at 7 on Saturday?

**Ladybug:** i’ll be there

**Chat Noir:** Sweet!!

**Direct message - Nino, Adrien**

**3:32 PM**

**Nino:** dude, are you all right? you seemed extra spacey today.

**Adrien:** I’m fine

**Adrien:** Just daydreaming

**Nino:** is that so?

**Nino:** about who??

**Adrien:** No one

**Nino:** i noticed you making heart eyes at a certain marinette

**Adrien:**???

**Adrien:** Nah I was just staring off

**Nino:**...are you sure?

**Adrien:** Positive

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**3:53 PM**

**Marinette:** Hey!

**Adrien:** Hi

**Marinette:** How are you?

**Adrien:** I’m great, you?

**Marinette:** I’m good, I just noticed you looking a little out of it today

**Marinette:** Tired?

**Adrien:** Yeah

**Adrien:** And... really excited, actually.

**Marinette:** Why?

**Adrien:** I just got a date with someone I really like.

**Adrien:** Marinette?

**Adrien:** Hello? Are you there?

**Marinette:** Yeah! Sorry

**Marinette:** Lucky girl, huh?

**Adrien:** Nah, I’m the lucky one.

**Marinette:** Okay well have fun

**Adrien:** Thanks!

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**4:21 PM**

**Marinette:** :( can you come over?

**Alya:** that’s a no, i’m looking after the twins

**Alya:** i leave the room for a second and a tornado hits the house

**Alya:** why?

**Marinette:** i just need a friend and some ice cream right about now

**Alya:** oh no

**Alya:** what happened

**Marinette:** i just

**Marinette:** can i call you?

**Alya:** tell you what

**Alya:** if you can make your way over here we’ve got tons of ice cream

**Marinette:** done

**Paris’ finest**

**5:45 PM**

**Fabeelous:** Akuma at the hotel.

**Chatastrophe:** Almost there

**koopatroopa:** i’m here.

**vixen:** i’m with my best friend give me a second to find an excuse to leave

**vixen:** aaaaa my mind is a blank what should i tell her

**Chatastrophe:** Are your parents there?

**vixen:** no

**Chatastrophe:** Tell her your parents just called you and want you to go to them

**vixen:** i feel really bad just ditching her though

**Fabeelous:** Rena you don’t really have a choice.

**koopatroopa:** yeah we’re kind of getting annihilated. @princessdaisy where are you???

**princessdaisy:** on my way sorry

**princessdaisy:** wait is that sabrina??

**Fabeelous:**...Yeah

**vixen:** everything okay bee?

**Fabeelous:** It’s fine. Let’s just get this over with

**Paris’ finest**

**7:02 PM**

**Fabeelous:** Just found Sabrina and we’re talking about it. Thanks for all the support guys

**Chatastrophe:** No problem that’s what friends are for

**Fabeelous:** I kind of snapped at her and she got scared.

**Fabeelous:** I just have a really short temper

**Fabeelous:** It’s something I’m working on

**princessdaisy:** tell us if you need anything else

**vixen:** i actually had a question

**Chatastrophe:** Yeah?

**vixen:** i was thinking about earlier and i wondered if there were any excuses you guys used to get out of things

**vixen:** and if so could i borrow a couple?

**princessdaisy:** not from me haha i suck at lying

**princessdaisy:** my friends think i’m the flakiest person ever i’m always bailing on them for hero stuff

**koopatroopa:** @vixen i usually just say i’m at your place.

**vixen:** yeah i use you as an excuse a lot lol but there’s a point where they would get suspicious especially if it’s late at night

**Fabeelous:** I mean everyone knows my identity so I usually just tell them there’s an akuma attack

**princessdaisy:** handy

**Fabeelous:** yeah

**Chatastrophe:** I mean I don’t usually have to think up excuses either

**Chatastrophe:** I’m left alone enough that I can always just transform

**princessdaisy:** but you don’t have an excuse on hand??

**Chatastrophe:** I mean not really

**Chatastrophe:** Usually the akuma attacks happen when I’m at school or something and I can always go to the bathroom

**Chatastrophe:** And if it happens when I’m home I can usually just get up and go

**vixen:** does your family know your identity

**Chatastrophe:** No but they’re not around enough to realize I’m gone by the time I get back so

**koopatroopa:** wait hang on

**koopatroopa:** what???

**princessdaisy:** what happens if it’s late? like patrol or something

**vixen:** or for the battles that last like hours

**Chatastrophe:** I dunno

**Chatastrophe:** I’m really not the person to be asking about this

**Chatastrophe:** @vixen you should try asking lb

**vixen:** but hang on a minute

**vixen:** you’re just alone at home?

**Chatastrophe:** Yeah?? It’s pretty nice actually I don’t have to think up lies

**koopatroopa:** i’m sorry dude!!

**Chatastrophe:**????

**Chatastrophe:** Ok now I’m just confused

**princessdaisy:** forget it.

**princessdaisy:** you can always message me, ok chat? and i can move stuff around to do earlier patrol with you

**Chatastrophe:** ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> don't worry, you will see them go to the movies  
> in due time


	8. snek boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fabeelous:** If one more person makes a winky emoticon I swear to god I will leave this chat  
>  **princessdaisy:** ;-))))))  
>  **_[Fabeelous left the chat]_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous

**Paris’ finest**

**9:28 AM**

**Fabeelous:** there’s an akuma here

**vixen:** again??

**koopatroopa:** papillon seems to like that school an awful lot.

**princessdaisy:** on my way

**Chatastrophe:** Here

**vixen:** should we engage it?

**princessdaisy:** wait. before we start fighting we have to see what it’s doing

**koopatroopa:** looks like it’s a student.

**Chatastrophe:** @Fabeelous care to tell us who?

**Fabeelous:** I dunno she’s not in my class

**princessdaisy:** it looks like she’s turning people to ash or something

**koopatroopa:** ouch she looks powerful

**vixen:** everyone’s here right?

**Chatastrophe:** yep

**princessdaisy:** can everybody see me

**koopatroopa:** affirmative.

**princessdaisy:** all right on my count

**Paris’ finest**

**10:13 AM**

**princessdaisy:** is everyone hidden

**vixen:** yeah

**Chatastrophe:** Yes

**Chatastrophe:** What are we gonna do

**princessdaisy:** I can’t figure out what this means

**vixen:** your call, lb

**princessdaisy:** OH

**princessdaisy:** hang on i’m gonna go get viperion

**vixen:** should we hold her off?

**princessdaisy:** no stay hidden

**princessdaisy:** protect yourselves at all costs

**Chatastrophe:** I can fight her in the meantime

**vixen:** we can’t let her get away with this

**princessdaisy:** NO

**princessdaisy:** i’m not letting you get hurt

**Chatastrophe:** She got Carapace and Queen Bee

**Chatastrophe:** We can’t just let her go

**princessdaisy:** stay hidden

**vixen:** ladybug...

**princessdaisy:** find the rest of the students and comfort them but whatever you do stay out her sight

**princessdaisy:** i’ll be right back

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**10:29 AM**

**Ladybug:** Is this Luka Couffaine?

**Luka:** yes, who is this?

**Ladybug:** It’s Ladybug. Where are you?

**Luka:** at school

**Luka:** are you actually ladybug?

**Ladybug:** Yes

**Luka:** how did you get this number? what’s going on?

**Ladybug:** Your sister’s school has been attacked. I need your help.

**Ladybug:** Can you meet me on the front steps of collège Françoise Dupont?

**Luka:** i can be there in 10

**Paris’ finest**

**11:02 AM**

**princessdaisy:** did everyone get back okay?

**koopatroopa:** thanks to you.

**Fabeelous:** Seriously ladybug you saved all of our butts back there.

**princessdaisy:** nah that was viperion.

**Chatastrophe:** Speaking of snek boy, should we add him?

**vixen:** what, to this chat?

**princessdaisy:** no

**Chatastrophe:** Why ever not

**Chatastrophe:** He’s a hero just like us

**princessdaisy:** he’s only a part time holder. it wouldn’t be helpful

**princessdaisy:** but i have his number so i can reach him if we need him

**vixen:** i’d like to do a one eighty for a minute

**Chatastrophe:** To what

**vixen:** to chloe

**Fabeelous:** To me?

**vixen:** does the famous queen bee have a crush?

**Fabeelous:**????

**Fabeelous:** I’m not even mad I’m just confused what are you talking about??

**vixen:** i saw you in the courtyard after ladybug fixed everything

**princessdaisy:** oH

**Chatastrophe:** Oh with--

**Fabeelous:**????? What

**koopatroopa:** sabrina dude.

**Fabeelous:**????????

**princessdaisy:** oh don’t act like you don’t know what we’re talking about

**Chatastrophe:** The minute she was back she freaking LAUNCHED herself into your arms

**Fabeelous:** Oh

**Fabeelous:** Well

**Fabeelous:** There’s a perfectly logical explanation

**vixen:** you KISSED her HAND?????

**Fabeelous:** I was showing off big deal

**princessdaisy:** after you left she was blushing like a storm

**Fabeelous:** We’re friends???

**Chatastrophe:** ;-)

**Fabeelous:** Okay now time to shut up

**koopatroopa:** ;)))

**Fabeelous:** If one more person makes a winky emoticon I swear to god I will leave this chat

**princessdaisy:** ;)))))))

**_[Fabeelous left the chat]_ **

**princessdaisy:** aw cmon don’t be like that

**_[princessdaisy added Fabeelous to the chat]_ **

**Chatastrophe:** Fine we’ll stop

**vixen:** ;)

**Fabeelous:** I hate you all.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**3:47 PM**

**Ladybug:** I just realized I never thanked you for helping us with that mission! You were a real lifesaver

**Luka:** no problem. i’m really honored you chose me, ladybug.

**Ladybug:** Thanks!

**Luka:** and i’m glad i could help. nobody messes with my sister

**Ladybug:** I’m just so happy everyone’s safe.

**Luka:** and one last thing?

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Luka:** this might be a super strange request

**Ladybug:** Believe me whatever it is I’ve heard stranger.

**Luka:** there’s another girl who goes to that school... i don’t know if you’ve heard of her.

**Luka:** she’s in my sister’s class.

**Luka:** marinette dupain-cheng?

**Ladybug:** Yeah I know her.

**Luka:** she got out okay, right?

**Ladybug:** Yes. Everyone who was ash is now fine

**Luka:** but you saw marinette? she was okay?

**Ladybug:** Yes, I saw her. She looked fine. She wasn’t hurt.

**Luka:** okay thanks. i just wanted to make sure.

**Ladybug:** No problem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luka: *protecc mode on*  
> pls leave me comments and kudos, let me know if i should continue this!!! i haven't got much more planned as of now  
> but your feedback and support totally makes my day!!!!!!  
> :)


	9. neon windup toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **princessdaisy:** i think we’re all forgetting the best part of chat’s costume  
>  **princessdaisy:** POCKETS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**5:45 PM**

**Alya:** so we haven’t gotten a chance to talk since the other day...

 **Alya:** sorry for bailing on you by the way

 **Marinette:** it’s okay my mom needed me home anyways

 **Alya:** can you come over?

 **Marinette:** :( i’m grounded

 **Alya:** what??? why?

 **Marinette:** my parents just want to keep closer tabs on me. they’re scared bc of akumatization rates

 **Alya:** fair

 **Alya:** so who do you think it is??

 **Marinette:** who?

 **Alya:** adrien’s girlfriend

 **Marinette:** oh idk

 **Marinette:** kagami? she’s around him a lot

 **Alya:** to evaluate fully we’ll need to see all the evidence

 **Alya:** can you send me a screenshot of what exactly he said??

 **Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Alya:** hm

 **Marinette:** what??

 **Alya:** that’s kind of vague

 **Marinette:** ikr

 **Alya:** do you think he might be being vague on purpose?

 **Marinette:** wym?

 **Alya:** i mean

 **Alya:** if you look at the messages

 **Alya:** he never actually said it was a girl

 **Marinette:** he did though?

 **Alya:** no, that was you

 **Marinette:** oh

 **Marinette:** who do you think it might be then??

 **Alya:** idk. who does he hang out with a lot?

 **Marinette:** well, nino mostly

 **Marinette:** and you and kind of me

 **Marinette:** and chloe but i’m pretty sure that girl’s head over heels for sabrina

 **Alya:** you think so?

 **Marinette:** i mean yeah

 **Marinette:** and kagami

 **Marinette:** and

 **Marinette:** OH

 **Alya:** who???

 **Marinette:** LILA

 **Alya:** oh

 **Alya:** i don’t see it tbh

 **Marinette:** are you sure??

 **Alya:** yeah i think it’s probably kagami

 **Alya:** either her or chat noir

 **Marinette:** ALKDFLKSDJF

 **Alya:** what???

 **Marinette:** CHAT NOIR???

 **Alya:** well yeah

 **Alya:** have you seen adrien’s interview on the ladyblog? he got saved by ladybug and chat noir once

 **Alya:** wouldn’t stop ranting about how amazing they both were, chat in particular

 **Marinette:** I HAVE NOT SEEN THIS????

 **Alya:** _Link: Interview--Adrien Agreste saved by Ladybug and Chat Noir (via Ladyblog)_

**Alya:** come to think of it he seems awfully fond of ladybug too

 **Alya:** maybe he has a crush on them both lol

 **Marinette:** AAAAA HOW DID HE MANAGE TO LAND A DATE WITH ONE OF THEM THO??

 **Alya:** idk. he’s adrien, he knows people

 **Alya:** calm down marinette everything will be all right

 **Marinette:** :(

 **Alya:** whoever it is, he’ll get over them

 **Marinette:** :(((((

**Direct message - Alya, Adrien**

**6:25 PM**

**Alya:** Hi, is this Adrien Agreste?

 **Adrien:** Yes! Who is this?

 **Alya:** I’m Alya, from your class?

 **Adrien:** Oh, hi Alya! I saw your recent article on the Ladyblog about the new rare superheroes. Really cool.

 **Alya:** Thanks! Glad you like it!

 **Adrien:** What’s up?

 **Alya:** I just had a quick question.

 **Adrien:** Sure, what?

 **Alya:** Nino and I are planning to see that Ladybug and Chat Noir movie tomorrow evening at 7...

 **Alya:** Do you and Marinette want to join us?

 **Adrien:** Awwww I’m so sorry I’d love to

 **Adrien:** But I’m already going with somebody else!!

 **Alya:** Maybe I’ll see you there then?

 **Adrien:** Uh

 **Adrien:** I doubt it hahaha

 **Adrien:** But thanks so much for offering

 **Adrien:** I hope you and Nino have a great time on your date

 **Adrien:** And tell Marinette hi from me!!

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**6:38 PM**

**Alya:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Alya:** well, i tried

 **Marinette:** DID YOU REALLY SEND HIM THAT???

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** i thought he was gonna say yes and i was planning to surprise u lol

 **Alya:** but it looks like he’ll be taking his date there too

 **Marinette:** i just need to keep my head down

 **Marinette:** this will all blow over

 **Marinette:** whoever this person is, he’ll get over them

 **Alya:** that’s the spirit

 **Alya:** i wonder why he said i wouldn’t see him there??

 **Marinette:** do you and nino really have tickets to see it tomorrow

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** if we do end up seeing him that would be weird

**Paris’ finest**

**9:13 PM**

**koopatroopa:** isn’t it so weird that papillon is like

 **koopatroopa:** a real person just like us?

 **princessdaisy:** what is prompting this thought

 **koopatroopa:** idk i was spacing out and i just realized papillon is an actual grown man with a life.

 **vixen:** i wonder what his job is??

 **Fabeelous:** Whatever it is I bet he looks awful

 **Chatastrophe:**???

 **Fabeelous:** Judging by the costumes he gives his akuma

 **vixen:** true. they look like neon windup toys

 **princessdaisy:** my costume is almost worse though

 **Chatastrophe:** No it’s not?? It looks good??

 **princessdaisy:** it’s so rED 

**princessdaisy:** I CAN’T SNEAK UP ON ANYTHING

 **princessdaisy:** and don’t get me started on the sound my yoyo makes

 **princessdaisy:** it’s like 

**princessdaisy:** woOOOoooOOoOOooO

 **Chatastrophe:** She talks about this a lot

 **princessdaisy:** it annoys me a lot

 **Fabeelous:** If it makes you feel any better I’m in basically the same situation.

 **Fabeelous:** I’ve got it even worse actually, I’m yellow.

 **princessdaisy:** fair

 **koopatroopa:** i like my costume

 **koopatroopa:** except i don’t really have a mask which annoys the hell out of me.

 **vixen:** my mask is too big it takes up so much of my face

 **Chatastrophe:** I kind of love my costume

 **koopatroopa:** we all love your costume.

 **princessdaisy:** i’ve lost track of the number of times i wish i had a costume like chat’s

 **Chatastrophe:** It’s not really that good

 **vixen:** you’ve got a TAIL

 **koopatroopa:** and a baton??? like what a weapon.

 **Fabeelous:** Your ears are like useless but they’re there anyways

 **princessdaisy:** i think we’re all forgetting the best part of chat’s costume

 **princessdaisy:** POCKETS

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait the rest of you don’t have pockets??

 **vixen:** hahaha that’s a joke

 **princessdaisy:** nope

 **Fabeelous:** No

 **Chatastrophe:** But what if you need to keep things on your person

 **vixen:** we suffer

 **koopatroopa:** wait if you detransform while something’s in your pocket is it still there when you retransform?

 **Chatastrophe:**...

 **Chatastrophe:** Yeah

 **vixen:** WHAT THAT’S SO OP

 **Chatastrophe:** Sometimes I leave snacks for myself in my pockets lol

 **koopatroopa:** in case you need to eat during an akuma battle?

 **Chatastrophe:** Well yeah

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m literally always hungry have you met me?

 **princessdaisy:** so am i

 **princessdaisy:** and yet i power through, pocketless

 **Chatastrophe:** But when you were lady noire didn’t you have pockets too?

 **princessdaisy:** nope

 **princessdaisy:** plagg just loves to torture me

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait

 **Chatastrophe:** I cannot believe I didn’t think of this before

**_[Chatastrophe named the chat “Group Chat Noir”]_ **

**Chatastrophe:** Eh??

 **vixen:** sure

 **Fabeelous:** Acceptable

 **princessdaisy:** ridiculous!!

**_[koopatroopa named the chat “utterly ridiculous”]_ **

**_[Fabeelous left the chat]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but the whole 'adrien dating chat noir' thing that people do in fanfics always makes me laugh. one of the best fandom tropes and i'm here for it


	10. #nosesforemoticons2k20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fabeelous:** You should know better than to listen to watchmojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:46 PM**

**Chat Noir:** So...

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Chat Noir:** The movie premiere’s tomorrow

 **Ladybug:** oh don’t worry i haven’t forgotten

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Ladybug:** you got tickets right

 **Chat Noir:** Well

 **Chat Noir:** About that

 **Ladybug:** how on earth will we get in??

 **Chat Noir:** We are literally the people that this movie is based off of

 **Chat Noir:** They’ll have to let us in

 **Ladybug:** fair

 **Ladybug:** and if they don’t??

 **Chat Noir:** Then we table this and see a different movie

 **Chat Noir:** And I’ll buy us tickets for another time

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** I was just wondering

 **Chat Noir:** Should I just show up in normal transformation clothes or something fancy

 **Ladybug:** it’s not a date

 **Chat Noir:** Oh! I know

 **Chat Noir:** I was just wondering

 **Ladybug:** i mean

 **Ladybug:** whatever

 **Ladybug:** i’ve never been to a movie premiere

 **Ladybug:** do they have to be fancy?

 **Chat Noir:** Usually they are but it really depends

 **Ladybug:** on what

 **Chat Noir:** Who you are

 **Ladybug:** do you go to a lot of premieres??

 **Chat Noir:** Um?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** But we’re superheroes we don’t have to conform to societal fashion standards

 **Chat Noir:** We can probably show up in whatever and we’ll be fine

 **Ladybug:** wear whatever you want then

 **Chat Noir:** See you then mlady! <3

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Chat Noir:** It’s a heart

 **Chat Noir:** <3

 **Ladybug:** <3

 **Chat Noir:** :-)

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** Give it a noseee

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** #nosesforemoticons2k20

 **Ladybug:** :))))))

**utterly ridiculous**

**7:26 AM**

**_[vixen added Fabeelous to the chat]_ **

**vixen:** akuma on the arc de triomphe

 **vixen:** looks pretty weak tbh all he can do is scream really loudly

 **princessdaisy:** are you joking

 **princessdaisy:** it’s freaking 7 am on a saturday

 **princessdaisy:** ugh coming

 **vixen:** you’d better hurry up actually

 **vixen:** i was dead wrong

 **vixen:** one of his screams just knocked carapace back like 50 feet

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m here

 **princessdaisy:** oh i see him

 **Fabeelous:** Omw

**utterly ridiculous**

**7:57 AM**

**Chatastrophe:** Wow that was quick

 **princessdaisy:** good NIGHT

 **vixen:**??? it’s 8 in the morning

 **princessdaisy:** on a saturday

 **princessdaisy:** therefore it is night

**_[Chatastrophe named the chat “Group Chat Noir”]_ **

**Chatastrophe:** I’m not giving up on this name

 **vixen:** @koopatroopa you’re sure you’re okay??

 **koopatroopa:** i’m good. you?

 **vixen:** perfect

 **Chatastrophe:** There’s a video of you guys

 **Chatastrophe:** Before ladybug and queen bee and me got there

 **Chatastrophe:** It looks super badass

 **koopatroopa:** ooooh where?

 **Chatastrophe:** _Link: A Powerful Superhero Duo to Rival Ladybug and Chat Noir (via Ladyblog)_

**vixen:** wow that girl really likes us huh

 **koopatroopa:** no kidding. she really thinks we’re as powerful as ladybug and chat noir??

 **Chatastrophe:** Apparently so

 **Fabeelous:** I’d take anything on that blog with a grain of salt tbh

 **koopatroopa:** what’s that supposed to mean??

 **vixen:** wdym?

 **Fabeelous:** It used to be super good stuff

 **Fabeelous:** But that girl who runs it, alya somebody, thinks she’s soooo special because she was the first one to see ladybug in action

 **Fabeelous:** I mean don’t get me wrong I still keep up with it

 **Fabeelous:** But it’s gone downhill now, it’s all interviews

 **vixen:** idk it always seemed accurate to me

 **koopatroopa:** what’s wrong with interviews?

 **Fabeelous:** Most people who were akumatized don’t remember. When she interviews them afterwards, they mostly just make things up

 **vixen:** how do you know they’re not telling the truth

 **Fabeelous:** I know a few of the people featured on there personally. They’re definitely not telling the truth

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait a minute can we go back??

 **Chatastrophe:** Why did she phrase it like that?

 **vixen:** why did who phrase what like what

 **Chatastrophe:** Why did Alya phrase it like that

 **Chatastrophe:** Like being as powerful as ladybug and me is some kind of honor

 **Chatastrophe:** You’re already super powerful and skilled

 **Chatastrophe:** Not many people could handle this much responsibility

 **vixen:** but you guys are like the og

 **vixen:** whenever a new hero pops up every news source is always comparing them to you two

 **vixen:** like their power and skill

 **koopatroopa:** yeah there are countless articles online about why rena and i are less worthy of miraculous than you.

 **Chatastrophe:** Oh that’s awful

 **Chatastrophe:** You guys absolutely deserve to be here too

 **Chatastrophe:** If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have your miraculous

 **Fabeelous:** Yeah but haven’t you noticed that pattern chat??

 **Fabeelous:** It’s always ladybug chat noir and the others.

 **Chatastrophe:** That’s just because we were there first it has nothing to do with skill

 **koopatroopa:** no it’s skill too.

 **vixen:** and a lot of it is like how useful the power is

 **Chatastrophe:** Okay but why do all of these articles and things say that we don’t make mistakes

 **Chatastrophe:** Or that we rarely make them??

 **koopatroopa:** because you rarely do.

 **Chatastrophe:** I am literally the personification of bad luck

 **vixen:** well look at ladybug

 **vixen:** for as long as i’ve known her she’s never made any mistakes

 **princessdaisy:** i was awoken by the sound of someone saying i’ve never made mistakes before

 **koopatroopa:** you’ve been reading all of these the whole time haven’t you?

 **princessdaisy:**...yeah

 **Chatastrophe:** _Link: Top 10 Mistakes Ladybug and Chat Noir have Made (via WatchMojo)_

**Chatastrophe:** Hello???

 **Fabeelous:** You should know better than to listen to watchmojo

 **koopatroopa:** plus they’ve got all of these videos on how great you guys are.

 **princessdaisy:** really i’ve never seen any

 **vixen:** _Link: Top 10 Most Badass Ladybug and Chat Noir Moments (via WatchMojo)_

**koopatroopa:** _Link: Top 10 Best Ladybug and Chat Noir Saves (via WatchMojo)_

**Fabeelous:** _Link: Top 10 Best Chat Noir Puns (via WatchMojo)_

**princessdaisy:** point taken

 **Chatastrophe:** Well I also have several firsthand accounts of ladybug making mistakes

 **vixen:**???

 **Chatastrophe:** There was that one time she got a block of ice for her lucky charm

 **princessdaisy:** is this really necessary

 **Chatastrophe:** And she let it melt because she thought the solution needed water

 **princessdaisy:** okay stop

 **Chatastrophe:** It was a big ass block though so I was fighting the guy and she was just _staring_ at this ice block on the ground waiting for it to melt

 **Chatastrophe:** He had me pinned and her timer was dinging and she was in tears trying to get this ice block to just _melt_ already

 **princessdaisy:** i beg. i plead. they get the message. stop

 **koopatroopa:** what happened next chat??

 **Chatastrophe:** Well

 **princessdaisy:** don’t yOU DARE

 **Chatastrophe:** Her timer ran out and she detransformed

 **Chatastrophe:** While fighting this like 8 ft giant I could hear her shouting at her kwami around the corner asking wtf do i do with this???

 **princessdaisy:** i will give you anything if you stop right now

 **Chatastrophe:** Meh the retelling of this story is sweeter

 **vixen:** what happened though

 **Chatastrophe:** From what I could hear her kwami was trying to stay calm and talk her through it and I was dying alone so I was like “can you hurry up back there??”

 **Chatastrophe:** So she did the lucky charm again

 **Chatastrophe:** And got the _same thing_

 **koopatroopa:** what did she do with it???

 **princessdaisy:** i did not ask to be exposed like this

 **Chatastrophe:** She literally had to do nothing at all

 **Chatastrophe:** While she was staring at the block wondering what to do with it, the giant dropped me and went straight for it

 **Chatastrophe:** Literally all she had to do was exist

 **koopatroopa:** that’s not too bad ladybug

 **princessdaisy:** oh that’s the least embarrassing thing he’s got

 **vixen:** @Chatastrophe please enlighten us

 **Chatastrophe:** There was one akumatized lady who was so hard to fight she took the strength right out of us

 **Chatastrophe:** And once we defeated her and she came back to her senses I gave ladybug a fist bump

 **Chatastrophe:** And she just. Fell over

 **princessdaisy:** why does god hate me so

 **koopatroopa:** well i mean that’s understandable, you were exhausted.

 **Chatastrophe:** But that’s not all

 **Chatastrophe:** She was on the ground and this lady comes over and asks her if she’s okay

 **princessdaisy:** chat middlename noir you stop this instant

 **vixen:** middlename??

 **princessdaisy:** idk his middle name so i’m improvising

 **princessdaisy:** chat dominic noir i swear to god

 **Chatastrophe:** And she tries to say and “No I’m good” and “You’ve been akumatized” at the same time

 **Chatastrophe:** So ladybug, savior of Paris, most renowned hero, stands up and screams “NO I’M AKUMATIZED”

 **princessdaisy:** i was tiRED OKAY

 **Chatastrophe:** And this woman looks at ladybug and then looks at me

 **Chatastrophe:** And ladybug realizes she messed up at this point so she tries to make it better

 **Chatastrophe:** She tries to say “Are you okay” and “I’m so sorry” and “How much do you remember”

 **princessdaisy:** sTOP THIS IS UNNECESSARY

 **Chatastrophe:** And ends up aggressively shouting at this poor woman “HOW MUCH ARE YOU SORRY”

 **vixen:** hhhhhhh

 **Chatastrophe:** And then she looks at me because she knows how much she messed up and I just stare back bc i don’t know wtf is going on either

 **princessdaisy:** stop

 **Chatastrophe:** But her timer beeps and I start motioning with my head bc she’d better hurry up

 **Chatastrophe:** And she just sort of screams and swings away

 **vixen:** are there any more??

 **Chatastrophe:** Oh there are tons more

 **princessdaisy:** what do you want

 **princessdaisy:** i'll give you anything

 **Chatastrophe:** Hmm let me think I'm sure I can come up with another one

 **princessdaisy:** do you want some of my kwami’s macarons 

**princessdaisy:** i could give you almond macarons

 **Chatastrophe:** There was that one time when we were at the eiffel tower

 **princessdaisy:** THEY’RE FROM THE DUPAIN-CHENG BAKERY

 **Chatastrophe:** And she

 **Chatastrophe:** hmm

 **princessdaisy:** A HALF DOZEN ALMOND MACARONS FROM THE DUPAIN-CHENG BAKERY

 **vixen:** i could get you a dozen

 **Chatastrophe:** h m m

 **princessdaisy:** TWO DOZEN

 **vixen:** i could get you a dozen macarons and a half dozen croissants too

 **Chatastrophe:** H M M

 **princessdaisy:** no chat i’m begging you

 **Chatastrophe:** We were at the eiffel tower and she was lifting this little girl out of danger

 **Chatastrophe:** She swung down to put the kid on the ground and this child leaned up and said

**_[princessdaisy removed Chatastrophe from the chat]_ **

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**9:04 AM**

**Ladybug:** who do you think you are exposing me like that

 **Chat Noir:** They needed a morale boost

 **Ladybug:** nOT AT MY EXPENSE

 **Chat Noir:** It worked tho

 **Ladybug:** i have half a mind to tell them about what happened last summer

 **Chat Noir:**??

 **Ladybug:** with the akuma at the pool

 **Chat Noir:** OHHH

 **Chat Noir:** YOU SWORE YOU’D NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN

 **Ladybug:** keep your mouth shut then

 **Chat Noir:** Seriously??

 **Ladybug:** sleep with one eye open tonight chaton

 **Chat Noir:** That’s so ominous

 **Ladybug:** :)

**Group Chat Noir**

**9:12 AM**

**koopatroopa:** man, this chat name is just sad without chat noir.

**_[princessdaisy added Chatastrophe to the chat]_ **

**Chatastrophe:** I’m back

 **vixen:** speak of the devil

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait you were talking about me?

 **koopatroopa:** welcome back dude! did ladybug go off?

 **Chatastrophe:** Um

 **princessdaisy:** he knows what he did

 **princessdaisy:** :)

 **Chatastrophe:** Sorry Rena I’ll have to pass on your offer

 **Chatastrophe:** :-( croissants are my favorite food

 **vixen:** have you ever had them from the dupain cheng bakery before??

 **Chatastrophe:** I only ever get them from there

 **Chatastrophe:** It feels like a waste of time to go anywhere else

 **koopatroopa:** right?? they put every single other bakery in paris to shame.

 **Chatastrophe:** Whenever I have croissants from another bakery it’s almost like a betrayal

 **Chatastrophe:** My taste buds get so angry with me

 **princessdaisy:** it’s where i get my cookies my kwami loves that place

 **vixen:** took @koopatroopa on a date there once and i had to drag him away

 **Fabeelous:** Wait, you guys know each other in real life?

 **vixen:** yeah. we knew each other as civilians before we got our miraculous. ladybug revealed us to each other

 **Fabeelous:** And you’re dating?

 **vixen:** yep!

 **Fabeelous:** It doesn’t cause too many problems?

 **koopatroopa:** not really. i imagine if we were ladybug or chat noir then it would but we’re less well known.

 **koopatroopa:** and because we know each other's identities we mostly save the dating stuff for civilian!us

 **vixen:** been doing a good job of that so far <3

 **koopatroopa:** <3

 **Fabeelous:** pda!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert funny anecdote here]  
> find me on tumblr at https://inkchantress.tumblr.com  
> (pls leave me comments i appreciate them so much!!! lets me know that you guys are into this)


	11. cinema shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **koopatroopa:** ARE  
>  **vixen:** YOU  
>  **Chatastrophe:** KIDDING  
>  **princessdaisy:** ME????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Chatastrophe  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**5:44 PM**

**Chat Noir:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Chat Noir:** Bribed plagg to change my outfit today for the occasion

 **Ladybug:** classy

 **Chat Noir:** En route to theater

 **Chat Noir:** Should we make a grand entrance or just stroll in?

 **Ladybug:** idk i don’t really feel like being mobbed by cameras today

 **Chat Noir:** Ok, act casual, got it

 **Ladybug:** just left home

 **Chat Noir:** Meet you around the corner on rue de la lune?

 **Ladybug:** sure whatever

 **Chat Noir:** Mlady you ok?

 **Ladybug:** fine

 **Ladybug:** just really need a break lol i’m tired

 **Chat Noir:** If you wanna take a catnap we can table this

 **Chat Noir:** And do it some other time

 **Ladybug:** no it’s fine i’m coming

**Group Chat Noir**

**6:03 PM**

**vixen:** are you guys seriously going to see your own movie

 **Chatastrophe:** What??

 **vixen:** check the ladyblog

 **princessdaisy:** oh no alya posted pics?

 **princessdaisy:** now everybody’s gonna want my autograph uggggghhhhh

 **koopatroopa:** you should talk to alya. maybe you can get her to take the pictures down before everyone sees them

 **Fabeelous:** It’s kinda too late for that lol

 **Chatastrophe:** Mlady where’d you go

 **princessdaisy:** near the red carpet entrance. mobbed by little kids

 **Chatastrophe:** I’ve got an idea

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**6:12 PM**

**Ladybug:** wow that was close

 **Ladybug:** how’d you know about the vip door?

 **Chat Noir:** I have my ways

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve used it before

 **Ladybug:** wait seriously

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah?

 **Ladybug:** you’re rich????

 **Chat Noir:** Well

 **Chat Noir:** Um

 **Ladybug:** do you use it all the time?

 **Ladybug:** are you famous????

 **Chat Noir:** Can we not talk about this?

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:** wait where did you go

 **Chat Noir:** I saved us seats

 **Ladybug:** where???

 **Chat Noir:** Five rows back, dead center

 **Ladybug:** coming

**Direct message -** **Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**6:15 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** hey LB

 **Rena Rouge:** i just wanted to say sorry for posting those pics

 **Rena Rouge:** i didn’t know that would happen

 **Ladybug:** it’s fine

 **Ladybug:** chat snuck us through the vip entrance

 **Ladybug:** but don’t post that lol

 **Rena Rouge:** he’s a rich dude???

 **Ladybug:** that’s what i said!!

 **Rena Rouge:** do you think he’s famous?

 **Ladybug:** who knows? 

**Ladybug:** maybe he goes to premieres as chat a lot

 **Rena Rouge:** maybe

 **Rena Rouge:** do you want me to take the pictures down?

 **Ladybug:** no it’s all right everyone’s seen them by now anyway

 **Ladybug:** enjoy your date with nino btw

 **Rena Rouge:** thanks! i will

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**6:28 PM**

**Alya:** update: at the theater

 **Alya:** movie starts in 15 min

 **Alya:** still no sign of adrien

 **Marinette:** maybe he’s seeing it at a different theater

 **Alya:** good news though

 **Alya:** ladybug and chat noir are there and he’s not with them

 **Alya:** so he might not know chat after all

 **Alya:** maybe i was just reading into things too much

 **Marinette:** that’s a relief

 **Alya:** ladybug’s on her phone lmao

 **Alya:** maybe she’s texting chat noir

 **Marinette:** nah, if she’s right next to him she’d talk to him instead

 **Marinette:** maybe she’s texting rena rouge

 **Marinette:** those two seem awfully close lately

 **Alya:** hahahahahahahaha maybe

 **Alya:** previews have started. i gtg

 **Marinette:** bye!!

**Group Chat Noir**

**6:31 PM**

**vixen:** _Link: Ladybug and Chat Noir seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir (Gallery)_

**vixen:** oh my god look at these pictures

 **vixen:** ladybug you look amazing omg

 **Chatastrophe:** I KNOW RIGHT????

 **Chatastrophe:** SHES SO BEAUTIFUL

 **princessdaisy:** thanks!! tikki was the one who wanted to change my outfit and hair

 **princessdaisy:** she wanted me to look special

 **vixen:** carapace you know i love you but ladybug is hot

 **koopatroopa:** that's fair

 **koopatroopa:** if you left me for ladybug i'd be mad but i would understand

 **princessdaisy:** i don't know how to react to compliments so i'm just going to blush furiously and say nothing

 **vixen:** ur a baddie!!! own it

 **princessdaisy:** ily rena!!

 **vixen:** asdlfksjdlkfja

 **Chatastrophe:** You may have put her into a bi spiral ladybug

 **Chatastrophe:** Bi-ral

 **vixen:** *PAN spiral

 **Chatastrophe:** Pan-ral??

 **vixen:** BUT BABE DID YOU HEAR THAT???

 **vixen:** LADYBUG SAID SHE LOVED ME

 **vixen:** SORRY BUT SHE IS MY GF NOW

 **koopatroopa:** sad. but understandable

 **Chatastrophe:** :-(

 **Chatastrophe:** I'll fight you for her @vixen

 **vixen:** OH YOU WANNA GO???

 **vixen:** BRING IT ON

 **koopatroopa:** @princessdaisy how do you feel about this??

 **princessdaisy:** i am actually watching the previews unlike all of you

 **Chatastrophe:** Rena with all due respect you're going down

 **vixen:** I WILL FIGHT YOU

 **koopatroopa:** @Chatastrophe you're not gonna beat her

 **koopatroopa:** just give up and be my bf instead

 **Chatastrophe:** Bet

 **Chatastrophe:** We're dating now

 **koopatroopa:** awesome!!

 **princessdaisy:** um excuse me

 **princessdaisy:** WHO did you take on a date to this movie theater???

 **Chatastrophe:** OHG MY GOD

 **Chatastrophe:** SHE JUST SDMITTED IT WAS A DATE

 **Chatastrophe:** OG MY GOD OH MY GOD I THINK IM GONNA FAINT LADYBUG JSUT ADMITTED IT WAS A DATE

 **princessdaisy:** no i didn't!!!

 **Chatastrophe:** SOMEBODY CATCH ME IM FAINTING

_**[princessdaisy deleted a message]** _

**princessdaisy:** hahaha now you have no proof

 **Chatastrophe:** NOOOOO

 **vixen:** don't worry chat i got a screenshot

 **Chatastrophe:** GOD BLESS YUO RENA ROUGE

 **Chatastrophe:** SEND IT TO ME????

 **vixen:** ofc

 **vixen:** we're cool?

 **Chatastrophe:** We're cool

 **Chatastrophe:** As long as you can agree to share lb with me

 **vixen:** fine

 **princessdaisy:** not sure i like the idea of being shared??

 **Chatastrophe:** Fine then

 **Chatastrophe:** I shall fight the maiden vixen in your honor ladybug

 **vixen:** you shall die trying

 **princessdaisy:** are we in a movie theater or not????

 **princessdaisy:** put ur damn phones away

 **Chatastrophe:** Fine

 **vixen:** Fine

 **vixen:** DONT THINK I'LL FORGET ABOUT THIS

 **princessdaisy:** istg if you don't put your phones down i will remove each and every one of you from this chat

 **vixen:** ok

 **Chatastrophe:** Yes ma'am

**Group Chat Noir**

**7:08 PM**

**vixen:** _*image.jpg*_

 **vixen:** i-- this is adorable

 **koopatroopa:** she’s so cute when she’s asleep

 **Chatastrophe:** Shhhh I’m trying to enjoy the movie

 **Fabeelous:** More like trying to enjoy Ladybug’s head on ur shoulder lmao

 **koopatroopa:** texting during a movie is illegal you know, especially when the movie’s about you

 **Chatastrophe:** SHHHHHHHHH

 **Fabeelous:** @vixen where did you get that picture?

 **vixen:** ladyblog

 **Fabeelous:** I just checked

 **Fabeelous:** There’s nothing there

 **vixen:** uh

 **vixen:** that’s weird

 **Fabeelous:** You’re there in your civilian form aren’t you

 **vixen:**...

 **vixen:** yeah

 **Fabeelous:** It’s fine. I won’t ask any more questions

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait Rena you’re here too??

 **vixen:** shhhhhh

 **vixen:** no texting during the movie

 **vixen:** go back to enjoying ladybug asleep

 **Chatastrophe:** Wait

 **vixen:** hush

**Group Chat Noir**

**7:55 PM**

**koopatroopa:** ARE

 **vixen:** YOU

 **Chatastrophe:** KIDDING

 **princessdaisy:** ME????

 **Fabeelous:** Omw

 **princessdaisy:** I WISH TO ENACT THE WORST FORM OF TORTURE UPON PAPILLON FOREVER

 **princessdaisy:** ONE DAY. THAT WAS ALL I ASKED FOR

 **Chatastrophe:** If you think about it though we were kind of asking for it

 **vixen:** let me leave to transform one second

 **Fabeelous:** @Chatastrophe how?? Tf

 **Chatastrophe:** Well papillon makes these monsters to lure us out of hiding right, so he can get our miraculous

 **Fabeelous:** *YOUR* miraculous

 **Chatastrophe:** So with both of us in the same place, of course he couldn’t resist attacking

 **vixen:** oh my god

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m so sorry @princessdaisy I shouldn’t have convinced you to do this

 **princessdaisy:** it’s fine we didn’t know

 **vixen:** this is my fault

 **vixen:** this is all my fault oh my god

 **vixen:** i’m so sorry

 **Fabeelous:** What?? How is this your fault?

 **Chatastrophe:** ^^^

 **Fabeelous:** If anything it’s that ladyblog girl’s fault. Alya. Posting the pictures where papillon can see them.

 **koopatroopa:** nothing’s your fault babe it would have happened anyway.

 **princessdaisy:** carapace is right, rena. it’s not your fault

 **Chatastrophe:** I’m confused how could this possibly be her fault

 **koopatroopa:** it’s not, that’s what we’re saying

 **Fabeelous:** Rena what did you do?

 **princessdaisy:** nothing

 **princessdaisy:** let’s just take this fucker out

 **Fabeelous:** I’m here.

 **Chatastrophe:** Looks like mind control to me

 **princessdaisy:** carapace go center, i’ve got right, rena you have left. chat come up from behind and queenie from above

 **koopatroopa:** copy

 **princessdaisy:** @vixen u good?

 **Chatastrophe:** Rena?

 **koopatroopa:** babe?

 **vixen:** i’m fine i’m here

 **princessdaisy:** ok. let’s go

**Group Chat Noir**

**9:02 PM**

**princessdaisy:** everyone get home safe? everyone good?

 **Chatastrophe:** Yep

 **koopatroopa:** yeah

 **vixen:** ye

 **princessdaisy:** good i’m going to sleep now

 **Chatastrophe:** That fight ended earlier than the movie would have so im just on a roof

 **Chatastrophe:** If anyone wants to come and join me that would be greatly appreciated

 **koopatroopa:** why don’t you just go home? it’s cold out

 **Chatastrophe:** I kinda wanted to get out of the house for a bit

 **vixen:** ok i’m on my way

 **Chatastrophe:** Coming to claim your honor?

 **vixen:** of course

 **vixen:** shame you aren't here to see me absolutely destroy your bf ladybug

 **princessdaisy:** hush im sleepin

 **Chatastrophe:** sHE DIDNT DENY IT

 **Chatastrophe:** SHE DIDNT DENY THAT IM HE RBF

 **Chatastrophe:** I LEGITIMATELY TINK IM GONNA FAINT THIS IS TH EBEST DAY OF MY LIFE

 **vixen:** tink

 **princessdaisy:** tink

 **Fabeelous:** Tink

 **koopatroopa:** tonk

 **koopatroopa:** *TINK

_**[koopatroopa's name has been changed to "tonk"]** _

**tonk:** sHUT UP

 **tonk:** WHO DID THAT

 **vixen:** tonk

 **princessdaisy:** tonk

 **Chatastrophe:** tonk

 **tonk:** that's bold coming from you, chat

_**[Chatastrophe's name has been changed to "tink"]** _

**tink:** :-(

 **vixen:** you're going DOWN TINK

 **tink:** NO U

_**[tonk changed their name to "koopatroopa"]** _

**princessdaisy:** nooooo it was perfect

 **koopatroopa:** isnt it a little late for a fight?? cant yall just talk it out?????

 **vixen:** no

 **vixen:** he must pay recompense with his blood

 **tink:** :-(

 **princessdaisy:** as your princess i hereby decree that the joust is off

 **princessdaisy:** be friends

 **princessdaisy:** look at the stars together

 **princessdaisy:** talk

 **princessdaisy:** but stop texting this chat bc i wanna sleep

 **Fabeelous:** ^^^^

 **Fabeelous:** Some of us need our beauty sleep you know.

 **tink:** Beauty sleep??? YOU???

 **Fabeelous:** *Offended gasp*

 **vixen:** AHAHA

 **vixen:** *high five*

 **tink:** *high five*

 **koopatroopa:** bonding over the roasting of chloe bourgeois. classic. 

**Fabeelous:** shut up tonk

 **vixen:** @koopatroopa i'm sorry i cheated on u i've seen the error of my ways

 **koopatroopa:** you are lucky that i am a merciful, peace-loving turtle and i forgive you.

 **koopatroopa:** ly babe <3

 **vixen:** lysm <33333

 **Fabeelous:** Pda much???

 **tink:** @vixen So we're cool?? Fr this time???

 **vixen:** yes, chat

 **vixen:** we're cool

 **koopatroopa:** am i cool??

 **tink:** You're cool, Cara

 **koopatroopa:** sweet

 **Fabeelous:** Am I cool?

 **vixen:** nope

 **tink:** No

 **koopatroopa:** no

 **Fabeelous:** >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonk
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at inkchantress.tumblr.com  
> (also, how do you add a link?? i've seen a lot of people link their tumblr to the end notes but i don't know how to do it??? if you know pls comment because i am sTruggling


	12. civilian stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ladynoir  
> (you can guess what my favorite side of the lovesquare is can't you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would put name reminders here but there's no need bc it's all dms so... enjoy ig

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:39 PM**

**Chat Noir:** I know you’re probably asleep but when you get up can we talk about a rain check?

 **Chat Noir:** This night wasn’t really what I’d imagined lol.

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**9:22 AM**

**Marinette:** oh my god i heard about the akuma at the movie theater, are you ok???

 **Alya:** Ladybug stepped in lol I’m good

 **Alya:** The movie got cancelled so we all got free tickets

 **Alya:** Didn’t see Adrien

 **Marinette:** Maybe he went to a different theater

 **Alya:** Yeah maybe

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**10:20 AM**

**Marinette:** Hey Adrien!

 **Marinette:** How was your date?

 **Adrien:** Uh

 **Adrien:** Honestly?

 **Marinette:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** It kinda sucked 

**Adrien:** You might have heard about that akuma on the news? The one at the movie premiere?

 **Marinette:** Yeah I heard about it

 **Adrien:** Me and my date were there too.

 **Marinette:** Oh my god are you ok??

 **Adrien:** Oh yeah we’re fine

 **Adrien:** But the movie got cancelled after all the heroes showed up.

 **Adrien:** She said it was ok, but I was pretty pissed.

 **Marinette:** Aw dude that sucks!!

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** Plus I don’t think she saw it as much of a date anyway. I’m not really her type

 **Adrien:** Thanks for asking though!!

 **Marinette:** Of course!

 **Marinette:** And Adrien?

 **Adrien:** Yeah?

 **Marinette:** If you’re not her type, she’s either crazy or not into guys.

 **Adrien:** Thanks.

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**10:38 AM**

**Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Marinette:** YOU SAID HE WASN’T THERE!!!!

 **Alya:** i didn’t see him!!!

 **Alya:** well look on the bright side we’ve gained some new info

 **Alya:** we know it’s a girl

 **Marinette:** true.

 **Marinette:** is it bad that i’m feeling kind of happy about this

 **Alya:** um

 **Marinette:** well of course i feel bad for him that sucks

 **Marinette:** but like

 **Marinette:** it didn't work out

 **Marinette:** which is sad 

**Marinette:** but at the same time

 **Marinette:** IT DIDN'T WORK OUT!!!!!!

 **Alya:** valid

 **Marinette:** am i a terrible person

 **Alya:** no

 **Marinette:** are you sure

 **Alya:** absolutely

 **Alya:** you are literally the purest person i know

 **Marinette:** are you Sure??

 **Alya:** i am Sure

 **Alya:** love you girl

 **Alya:** you are valid no matter what

 **Marinette:** aww thanks

 **Marinette:** love you too!!

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:25 AM**

**Ladybug:** sure

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Ladybug:** i’d be down for a rain check

 **Ladybug:** we’ve gotta be discreet this time though.

 **Chat Noir:** Fair

 **Chat Noir:** Do you think it’s Alya’s fault?

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Chat Noir:** For posting the pictures

 **Ladybug:** no it was bound to have happened anyway.

 **Ladybug:** have you seen us?? we’re superheroes. honestly i’m surprised my identity didn’t get revealed by now

 **Chat Noir:** Actually I’ve been meaning to ask you about that

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** You’ve never revealed your identity to anyone?

 **Ladybug:** no of course not

 **Ladybug:** have you??

 **Chat Noir:** well no

 **Ladybug:** i promised you that you’d be the first one i’d tell

 **Ladybug:** as soon as papillon was defeated

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** Sometimes I get curious though

 **Chat Noir:** Is it hard to have to hide your identity???

 **Ladybug:** i mean

 **Ladybug:** yes???

 **Ladybug:** don’t you have to do the same???

 **Chat Noir:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** But our stories are totally different

 **Chat Noir:** Because I mean we’re different people

 **Ladybug:** I guess that’s true

 **Chat Noir:** Like once I had to stop my homework to go fight and when I came back my computer had crashed and my whole 8 page essay was gone

 **Ladybug:** ouch

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** once my family installed a new alarm system in my house but they didn’t tell me

 **Ladybug:** so i had to go fight an akuma in the middle of the night and when i opened the window all these alarms started sounding

 **Ladybug:** i had to explain to my sleepy and mad parents exactly why i was opening my window at 1 in the morning

 **Ladybug:** now i have to disable the alarm before i leave lol

 **Chat Noir:** Once there was an akuma while I was taking a final exam

 **Chat Noir:** God it was so bad the teacher wouldn’t let me leave

 **Chat Noir:** I kept saying I really really had to go to the bathroom but he still wouldn’t let me so I had to speed through the test

 **Chat Noir:** Got like a C overall because I guessed on half the questions

 **Ladybug:** you guessed on half of them and still got a c???

 **Ladybug:** lucky guesser

 **Chat Noir:** Ok but you don’t understand

 **Chat Noir:** A C in my family is worse than an F anywhere else

 **Chat Noir:** I literally wasn’t allowed to leave the house for months I’m not joking

 **Chat Noir:** My father kept me on lockdown

 **Chat Noir:** I wasn’t even allowed to go to school I was homeschooled

 **Ladybug:** ouch

 **Ladybug:** that sounds kinda awful

 **Ladybug:** did you talk to your dad? Tell him he was being unfair?

 **Chat Noir:** I tried

 **Chat Noir:** He never listens to me no matter what I say it’s really infuriating

 **Ladybug:** would hearing my worst story cheer you up?

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...maybe

 **Ladybug:** it’s actually so bad

 **Chat Noir:** No way

 **Chat Noir:** Now you have to tell me

 **Ladybug:** i don’t know if i have the backbone to relive such a humiliating moment

 **Chat Noir:** But you brought it up

 **Chat Noir:** Now you’ve got to tell me

 **Ladybug:** is there any way out of this

 **Chat Noir:** No

 **Ladybug:** fine

 **Ladybug:** i was in class and

 **Ladybug:** oh god

 **Chat Noir:** What???

 **Ladybug:** my kwami comes darting out of my bag

 **Ladybug:** tugs on my leg

 **Ladybug:** and i know that means there’s an akuma so i raise my hand

 **Ladybug:** classic bathroom excuse right

 **Ladybug:** except

 **Chat Noir:** Except????

 **Ladybug:** except i’m in science class and my science teacher is like a freaking jail warden

 **Ladybug:** doesn’t let anybody leave for any reason

 **Chat Noir:** Omg mine is like that too!! Must be a science teacher thing

 **Chat Noir:** Anyway continue

 **Ladybug:** i--

 **Ladybug:** i don’t know if i can

 **Ladybug:** even thinking of that day makes me want to melt

 **Chat Noir:** Pleaseeee

 **Ladybug:** so i’m sitting there waving my hand in the air

 **Ladybug:** safety goggles on with my kwami tugging at my leg

 **Ladybug:** and

 **Ladybug:** you’ll get a kick out of this

 **Ladybug:** my teacher assigned lab partners right

 **Ladybug:** and i’m paired with my longtime crush

 **Chat Noir:** No way

 **Chat Noir:** The Other Boy????

 **Ladybug:** i can barely speak around this guy normally but now i’m jumping up and down waving my hand in the air looking like i’m having a fit

 **Ladybug:** and he totally thinks i’m insane

 **Chat Noir:** I’m sure he didn’t think that

 **Ladybug:** ok but

 **Ladybug:** he looks at me and then he looks down at his phone and brings it up to his face like he’s calling someone

 **Ladybug:** and then he slips out of the room

 **Ladybug:** BUT I SAW HIS PHONE HE WASN’T CALLING ANYBODY

 **Ladybug:** homeboy faked a call to get away from me

 **Chat Noir:** Wait

 **Chat Noir:** Seriously???

 **Chat Noir:** That’s such a dick move I can’t even

 **Chat Noir:** Where is this guy?? I kinda wanna go super smash on him

 **Ladybug:** he’s normally really sweet though he’s a nice person

 **Ladybug:** i don’t know why he was just uncomfortable

 **Ladybug:** ok but the story is far from over

 **Ladybug:** my kwami is freaking out right

 **Ladybug:** and i ask this teacher to go to the bathroom at least five times but she says no

 **Ladybug:** because she saw my crush leave and she thought he was already in the bathroom

 **Ladybug:** and only one person can be out at a time

 **Chat Noir:** Oh my god

 **Ladybug:** but i wait ten minutes and he doesn’t come back

 **Ladybug:** man straight up ditched class

 **Ladybug:** to get away from ME

 **Chat Noir:** Again, dick move but ok

 **Ladybug:** but i’ve got more pressing problems on hand right now there’s an akuma

 **Ladybug:** so i

 **Ladybug:** oh my god

 **Chat Noir:** What do you do???

 **Ladybug:** i take my water bottle from my backpack

 **Ladybug:** and spill it all over myself

 **Ladybug:** and I tap my best friend and gesture to my pants and she just says really loudly for the whole class to hear “Um, miss, my friend peed herself”

 **Chat Noir:** NOOOO AHAHAHA

 **Ladybug:** i had to take the walk of shame up to the desk and the teacher was like “um??? go to the bathroom??? and also maybe call your parents”

 **Ladybug:** i never heard the end of it

 **Ladybug:** i still sometimes get called an awful nickname to this day

 **Chat Noir:** What???

 **Ladybug:** i can’t say it has my real name in it

 **Ladybug:** but like it’s bad

 **Chat Noir:** You’re right that did cheer me up

 **Chat Noir:** Did you ever hear back from the supposed crush???

 **Ladybug:** you know funny enough i didn’t

 **Ladybug:** i’m just so happy he wasn’t around to see that

 **Ladybug:** i wouldn’t have been able to look him in the face for weeks

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks buginette that was quality comedy

 **Ladybug:** anytime

 **Ladybug:** ugh i'm already regretting this

 **Ladybug:** don't you dare bring it up in the chat

 **Chat Noir:** >:-O

 **Chat Noir:** My lady! I would never!!!

 **Chat Noir:** Cat's honor!!!!

 **Ladybug:** is that a real thing

 **Chat Noir:** Of course it's a real thing!!!

 **Ladybug:**...ok

 **Ladybug:** this stays between us, chat fitzgerald noir

 **Chat Noir:** :-3

 **Chat Noir:** Love you LB

 **Ladybug:** I know.

 **Chat Noir:** :-O

 **Ladybug:** ùwú

 **Chat Noir:** Did you jUST USE UWU

 **Ladybug:** no

_**[1 message deleted]** _

**Ladybug:** YOU HAVE NO PROOF

 **Chat Noir:** Damn i didn't screenshot fast enough

 **Chat Noir:** Oh well

 **Chat Noir:** I'll go to sleep tonight knowing that my lady used uwu in a conversation with me

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Ladybug:** stop texting and pay attention in class, chaton

 **Chat Noir:** Yes ma'am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my summaries are so bad :(  
> i love getting feedback so comments and kudos are really so appreciated!!!


	13. anonymouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **koopatroopa:** ok just pretend you’ve never given a miraculous to anybody before.  
>  **koopatroopa:** this magic jewelry just landed in your lap. you know virtually nothing about it but you need to pick a team.  
>  **koopatroopa:** who are you picking
> 
> (or, just some kids being dorks trying to hide their identities)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: tink  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous

**Group Chat Noir**

**2:17 PM**

**vixen:** OH MY GOD

 **vixen:** YOU GUYS

 **princessdaisy:** what?

 **princessdaisy:** akuma???

 **vixen:** YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE DUPAIN CHENG BAKERY

 **vixen:** THEY HAVE A NEW CUPCAKE FLAVOR

 **tink:** Ooooooh

 **tink:** What is it???

 **vixen:** CHOCOLATE SALTED CARAMEL

 **vixen:** MY TASTEBUDS

 **vixen:** THEY SING

 **Fabeelous:** Okay can we not shout please

 **vixen:** sorry

 **vixen:** i just

 **vixen:** so good

 **koopatroopa:** we should get breakfast or dessert there as a team once!!

 **tink:** DUDE YES

 **Fabeelous:** You know what that’s actually a good idea

 **Fabeelous:** Just for fun

 **Fabeelous:** That sounds great

 **princessdaisy:** um maybe not?? can we not do that???

 **tink:** Why ever not? I thought you liked it

 **vixen:** ladybug i have mad respect for you but if you don’t like the dupain cheng bakery i am forcing you to taste their chocolate salted caramel cupcakes

 **princessdaisy:** no no it’s fine it’s good i just

 **princessdaisy:** idk it’s complicated

 **tink:** i thought you said you liked it there??

 **princessdaisy:** i do

 **princessdaisy:** it's just

 **princessdaisy:** complicated

 **koopatroopa:** also  @Fabeelous doesn’t the owner’s daughter go to your school?

 **Fabeelous:** Oh marinette?

 **tink:** Oh yeah! I've met her, she always seemed super sweet

 **vixen:** I know you’re not allowed to tell me  @princessdaisy but do you know if she’s a hero? she’d make a great part time holder

 **koopatroopa:** YES

 **koopatroopa:** i’d totally pick her

 **Fabeelous:** Well

 **Fabeelous:** She’s good to the point where it gets annoying 

**Fabeelous:** Like there’s a certain point where it just feels like she’s rubbing her kindness in everybody’s faces

 **princessdaisy:** she was multimouse remember? but i had to take it away from her

 **tink:** Yeah I never understood why you had to take it away?? I know who Chloe is and she still has a miraculous

 **princessdaisy:** it was for her safety. someone could have still been watching the fight

 **vixen:** what if you gave her a different miraculous then?? i personally think she’d be awesome with the dragon

 **koopatroopa:** or what if you just made mullo change her outfit and call her a new name?

 **tink:** OH MY GOD

 **princessdaisy:** what??

 **tink:** ANONYMOUSE

 **vixen:** YES

 **princessdaisy:** you guys really like her a lot

 **koopatroopa:** well i don’t know her personally but she seems awesome

 **Fabeelous:** She’s also insanely clumsy and forgetful though, always late to everything

 **Fabeelous:** Not sure she’d be able to handle hero stuff

 **vixen:** she’d be my first pick for a miraculous definitely

 **Fabeelous:** Not me lmao

 **Fabeelous:** Pretty sure she hates my guts

 **princessdaisy:** oh i’m sure she doesn’t

 **vixen:** so you’d pick her for being a hero ladybug??

 **princessdaisy:** i’m sure she means well, but maybe being late isn’t a good quality for a hero

 **tink:** You picked her before though

 **princessdaisy:** i was desperate ok. it was meant to be a one time thing

 **koopatroopa:** then who would you pick??

 **princessdaisy:** uh

 **princessdaisy:** i feel like this would reveal some people?

 **koopatroopa:** ok just pretend you’ve never given a miraculous to anybody before.

 **koopatroopa:** this magic jewelry just landed in your lap. you know virtually nothing about it but you need to pick a team.

 **koopatroopa:** who are you picking

 **vixen:** for me i’d definitely go for marinette. 

**vixen:** and do you guys know that dj kid? i think his name is nino

 **koopatroopa:** oh yeah. seems cool

 **vixen:** and that roller skating girl. alix kubdel. she always seemed badass

 **tink:** Really? I thought for sure you were going with Alya Cesaire since you love her blog and all

 **vixen:** i totally would, but the girl has shown that she can’t keep her mouth shut. 

**tink:** Fair. But I think she’d do well anyway

 **tink:** I’d pick her and marinette and probably nino too

 **tink:** And that kid who’s a guitar prodigy, his sister’s like our age

 **princessdaisy:** luka couffaine

 **tink:** Yeah. He always seemed super chill

 **tink:** @Fabeelous what about you?

 **Fabeelous:** Well probably sabrina

 **vixen:** ;)

 **Fabeelous:** Laugh all you want but she’s really good at all-around stuff

 **Fabeelous:** Other than that there aren’t many people actually

 **Fabeelous:** Have you guys ever heard of Kagami Tsurugi?

 **tink:** The fencer?

 **Fabeelous:** She’d be crazy focused in a fight but I don’t know if she’d really be a good friend

 **princessdaisy:** koopa you’re up

 **koopatroopa:** well definitely alya. she knows her way around superhero things almost better than i do

 **koopatroopa:** probably marinette, maybe nino

 **koopatroopa:** and you know that one guy who’s like our age but he got some scientific prize for his theory on artificial intelligence or something?

 **tink:** Max Kante?

 **koopatroopa:** him.

 **tink:** lb your turn

 **princessdaisy:** i think i’d trust alya enough to give her one

 **princessdaisy:** nino too. luka maybe and i don’t know who alix is but she sounds cool

 **princessdaisy:** and you guys might not know him but

 **princessdaisy:** the model. adrien agreste

 **koopatroopa:** oh you’re so right i’d forgotten about him. he’d do so awesome with one

 **vixen:** i second that motion

 **Fabeelous:** I carry the motion

 **tink:** Well I veto

 **princessdaisy:** um

 **tink:** I mean honestly kind of ew

 **vixen:** what???

 **tink:** Have you seen his ads all over everywhere? I don’t like seeing this guy’s face shoved in my face every day

 **koopatroopa:** i strongly suggest you take that back.

 **vixen:** quickly

 **tink:** Wait you all like him??

 **Fabeelous:** He was one of my first friends. We’ve known each other since before I can remember

 **vixen:** what’s your problem with him chat???

 **tink:** I don’t have a problem with him it’s just

 **tink:** He’s overrated

 **tink:** And his ads get annoying af

 **princessdaisy:** i’ve met him once or twice and he always seemed like a cinnamon roll to top all cinnamon rolls

 **koopatroopa:** dude has a heart of gold. i’m pretty sure he’s never said anything bad about anyone ever

 **tink:** @koopatroopa are you friends with him?

 **koopatroopa:** i don’t know him personally but he always seemed so nice

 **tink:** He’s not nice believe me

 **princessdaisy:** why would you say that??

 **tink:** He just annoys me ok

**_[tink's name was changed to "Adrien hater"]_ **

**Adrien hater:** Stop

**_[Adrien hater's name was changed to "Adrien hater >:((((((("]_ **

**Adrien hater >:(((((((: **Who's changing my name???

_**[Adrien hater >:((((((( changed their name to "Tink"]** _

_**[Tink's name was changed to "Tinkerbell"]** _

**Tinkerbell:**???

 **koopatroopa:** idk i couldn't stop thinking abt it once i saw tink

 **koopatroopa:** had to do it

 **Fabeelous:** REGARDLESS

 **Fabeelous:** Chat I'm coming for your blood

 **Fabeelous:** I will not stand for this Adrien hate

 **Fabeelous:** Respect Adrien Agreste or die by my sword

 **Tinkerbell:** [ _*image.jpg*_](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/hqWDWFptQxM/hqdefault.jpg)

 **princessdaisy:** _[*image.jpg*](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/342/448/526.jpg) _

**koopatroopa:** this is not a threat to be taken lightly. we will find out where you live and come and kick your ass

 **vixen:** agreed

 **princessdaisy:** chat robert noir why would you say such things???

 **Tinkerbell:** Wait you guys REALLY like him

 **Fabeelous:** Well

 **Fabeelous:** Yeah

 **Fabeelous:** He was one of my first friends but I was also his first friend. His father doesn’t let him have friends or go out or do anything

 **vixen:** he’s so nice!!!

 **princessdaisy:** i once saw him give a girl his umbrella because she didn’t have one and volunteer to walk in the pouring rain

 **Fabeelous:** He always calls me out on my bs and simultaneously puts up with it

 **koopatroopa:** just. an all around amazing dude.

 **Fabeelous:** We’ve known each other for so long and he’s honestly one of the nicest people I know next to Marinette. The two of them are so sweet they could just about give me a cavity

 **vixen:** chat i don’t understand

 **koopatroopa:** what is to hate about the golden boy??

 **Tinkerbell:** I just don’t like him ok???

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**2:49 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey chaton you okay?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah why wouldn’t I be

 **Ladybug:** it’s just

 **Ladybug:** you sound like you really hate adrien

 **Ladybug:** i’m trying to figure out why

 **Chat Noir:** It’s fine it’s nothing leave it alone

 **Ladybug:** did he do something to you?

 **Ladybug:** he always seemed like such a sweetheart

 **Ladybug:** i’d never believe he would do anything to hurt anyone

 **Chat Noir:** Leave it alone Ladybug please

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:** it’s just

 **Ladybug:** if there’s a problem

 **Ladybug:** like a real problem

 **Ladybug:** you’d come to me right?

 **Chat Noir:** Well I wouldn’t want to reveal some things

 **Chat Noir:** Also like what could you do?? No offense

 **Ladybug:** ok so

 **Ladybug:** don’t tell the others i said this bc identity stuff is supposed to be super secret

 **Ladybug:** but i know him

 **Chat Noir:** WAIT WHAT???????

 **Ladybug:** i mean we’re not friends or anything

 **Ladybug:** we don’t talk

 **Ladybug:** but if there was ever a problem i could talk to him for you

 **Chat Noir:** You know Adrien Agreste in real life???

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Ladybug:** but like i said we’re not friends

 **Ladybug:** i just want to make sure everything’s okay

 **Chat Noir:** Everything’s fine

 **Chat Noir:** But like you’re not friends?

 **Ladybug:** we’re not friends

 **Ladybug:** oh my god i’m already regretting telling you this

 **Chat Noir:** Do you go to the same school??

 **Ladybug:** uh

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Chat Noir:** oh

 **Chat Noir:** WAIT

 **Chat Noir:** ARE YOU KAGAMI????

 **Ladybug:** no??

 **Ladybug:** what on earth are you talking about

 **Chat Noir:** Are you sure

 **Ladybug:** yes i’m sure

 **Ladybug:** kagami is ryuko, remember?

 **Chat Noir:** Oh yeah I forgot. sorry

 **Ladybug:** do you really think he's ugly and that his ads are annoying???

 **Chat Noir:** Well his ads are annoying

 **Chat Noir:** And he's... ok in the looks department

 **Ladybug:** ahahaha you jest

 **Chat Noir:** I do not

 **Ladybug:** you do not????

 **Ladybug:** you really think he's just "ok"?????

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah??

 **Ladybug:** i can't talk to you anymore

 **Ladybug:** you haven't seen the true beauty of adrien agreste

 **Chat Noir:** AKDJSFL

 **Chat Noir:** W HAT

 **Ladybug:** i can no longer interact with you until you admit how hot he is

 **Chat Noir:** AKEWHISDHNJRKDHKJCNOSEuHJIG WHAT

 **Ladybug:** chat elizabeth noir if you think adrien is not hot you have terrible taste

 **Chat Noir:** O KAY I GUE SS HE IS A LITTLE BUIT HOT BUT WHTA

 **Chat Noir:** YOU THIN K HE IS ATTRACTIVE???

 **Ladybug:** i have eyes

 **Chat Noir:** I

 **Chat Noir:** ASEKVUGHSHJWEN

 **Ladybug:**???? are you ok

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** you sure????

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** mkay

 **Ladybug:** you better not have screenshotted this

 **Chat Noir:** I did not

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** you didn't say cat's honor this time

 **Chat Noir:** Cat's honor!!

 **Ladybug:** that's better

 **Ladybug:** are you sure nothing else is going on??? you seemed really weird earlier

 **Chat Noir:** There’s nothing. I just don’t like him

 **Ladybug:** you seem to know an awful lot about him

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** WAIT

 **Chat Noir:**...

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

**Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...what?

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

**Chat Noir:**...WHAT IS IT??

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

**Chat Noir:** WHAT?????

 **Ladybug:** do you know him in real life?

 **Ladybug:** are you guys ex friends??

 **Ladybug:** is that why you know so much about him?

 **Ladybug:** did you have a fight??

 **Chat Noir:** We’re not ex-friends

 **Ladybug:** how do you know so much about him though???

 **Ladybug:** HOLY CRAP

 **Ladybug:** DID YOU DATE HIM?

 **Ladybug:** WERE YOU DATING???

 **Ladybug:** IS HE YOUR EX BF????

 **Chat Noir:** Oh my god

 **Ladybug:** is he?????

 **Chat Noir:** I seriously can’t believe this

 **Ladybug:** IS HE??

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...yeah

 **Ladybug:** OH MY GOD

 **Chat Noir:** We had to keep it a secret bc of his father

 **Chat Noir:** But yeah

 **Chat Noir:** We dated for a bit

 **Chat Noir:** I really liked him and he dumped me

 **Chat Noir:** That’s it

 **Chat Noir:** Now will you leave me alone

 **Ladybug:** oh chat

 **Ladybug:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** i shouldn’t have pried

 **Chat Noir:** It’s fine. It was a while ago

 **Chat Noir:** Forget it

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** and that's crazy that you two were dating

 **Ladybug:** i could totally see you as a thing

 **Chat Noir:** akdjflskadjf really???

 **Ladybug:** totally

 **Ladybug:** are you two still friends?

 **Chat Noir:** Ish

 **Chat Noir:** I really don't know where all the anger came from today

 **Chat Noir:** Guess I'm still a bit residually pissed off at what happened between us

 **Ladybug:** understandable

 **Ladybug:** i'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you though

 **Ladybug:** he's one of the nicest people i know

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah I guess

 **Chat Noir:** I just 

**Chat Noir:** I don't really wanna talk about it

 **Ladybug:** sorry

 **Chat Noir:** It's fine

 **Ladybug:** and you can always talk to me, you know that, right chaton??

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** ...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** (do you really think he's hot???????)

 **Ladybug:** (i don't know a single person on this earth who doesn't think adrien athanase agreste is hot)

 **Chat Noir:** yOU KNOW H IS MIDDLE NAME????

 **Ladybug:** yeah so does everyone

 **Ladybug:** all of his fans at least

 **Chat Noir:** YOURE AN ADRIEN FNA????

 **Ladybug:** fna

 **Chat Noir:** FOCUS ON THE QUESTION LADYBUG

 **Chat Noir:** HOW M UCH DO YOU LIKE THIS GUY????

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** bug out

 **Chat Noir:** LADYBUG

 **Chat Noir:** LADYBUG GET BACK HERE ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Bugginette?

 **Chat Noir:** Lb??

 **Chat Noir:** Little bug???

 **Chat Noir:** My lady???

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug??????

**_[Ladybug is offline]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I was ~going~ to wait till next week to post this because Suspense  
> but i saw all the adrichat content on tumblr and thought it was Very On Theme  
> so i had to contribute  
> (for ppl who haven't been keeping up, adrien x chat noir is now trending on tumblr and it's Confusing but also Hella Hilarious)


	14. video game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_[koopatroopa named the chat “meme team”]_**  
>  **Fabeelous:** Seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: princessdaisy  
> Chat Noir: Tinkerbell  
> Rena Rouge: vixen  
> Carapace: koopatroopa  
> Queen Bee: Fabeelous
> 
> (also i finally figured out the timing of this!! it's a canon divergent au where ladybug never wrote chloe off as a hero option after miraculer, and carapace, rena and queenie became permanent heroes right before miracle queen. also miracle queen never happened, so master fu is still just hoppin around being his mystic self and popping up whenever ladybug needs him.)  
> (why? Drama)

**Group Chat Noir**

**11:35 PM**

**vixen:** [ _*image.jpg*_](https://66.media.tumblr.com/28cfca73aa8004d312e6caa51c46eea1/tumblr_inline_p11hcd4NBw1vnxwgs_1280.jpg)

 **vixen:** discuss

 **princessdaisy:** rena we are in class

 **vixen:** so???

 **Fabeelous:** I would pummel Draco Malfoy into the ground

 **Fabeelous:** End of story

 **Tinkerbell:** Hmmm

 **Tinkerbell:** He has magic though

 **Fabeelous:** And I have venom

 **Fabeelous:** Done

 **koopatroopa:** hmmmm

 **koopatroopa:** idk

 **koopatroopa:** what do you think babe?

 **vixen:** oh draco would win easy

 **Fabeelous:** That's offensive

 **princessdaisy:** i regret to say that i agree

 **Fabeelous:** >:O

 **Fabeelous:** How dare

 **Fabeelous:** @koopatroopa at least you have my back

 **koopatroopa:** hmmm

 **koopatroopa:** i'm sorry chloe 

**koopatroopa:** but i feel like he might have you beat on this one

 **Fabeelous:** H O W D A R E

 **koopatroopa:** it would be a long fight though

 **Tinkerbell:** I feel like at some point you would bring your fathers into it

 **Tinkerbell:** and lucius malfoy would absolutely destroy andre bourgeois

 **Fabeelous:** I'm telling him you said that

 **Tinkerbell:** DONT YOU DARE

 **Fabeelous:** What makes you think that we'd bring our parents into it at all??

 **koopatroopa:** you definitely would

 **Fabeelous:** No I wouldn't???

 **koopatroopa:** yes you would

 **koopatroopa:** you both have influential fathers

 **koopatroopa:** and love to play the daddy card

 **vixen:** kinky

 **koopatroopa:** babe stoppp

 **princessdaisy:** oml rena

 **Tinkerbell:** ???

 **vixen:** you know

 **vixen:** like

 **vixen:** daddy kink???

 **Tinkerbell:** What's a daddy kink

 **Fabeelous:** Oh my god

 **vixen:** you poor innocent boy

 **princessdaisy:** LEAVE THE BABY ALONE

 **Tinkerbell:**?????

 **Tinkerbell:** Seriously what

 **koopatroopa:** well it's, um

 **koopatroopa:** it's

 **princessdaisy:** CARA NO

 **princessdaisy:** YOU ARE FORBIDDEN

 **princessdaisy:** i will not allow anyone to corrupt my poor chaton's brain

 **Tinkerbell:** What?????

 **Tinkerbell:** What is it?????

 **princessdaisy:** don't listen to them chat

 **Tinkerbell:** I'm two seconds away from googling it

 **princessdaisy:** DO NOT

 **koopatroopa:** don't

 **vixen:** do it!!

 **princessdaisy:** don't encourage him rena

 **vixen:** hehehe

 **Tinkerbell:**...

 **Tinkerbell:** Um

 **princessdaisy:** you did it didn't you

 **Tinkerbell:** Yeah

 **koopatroopa:** i fucking warned you dude. i told you bro

 **Tinkerbell:** you did

 **Tinkerbell:** Note to future self: listen to carapace and ladybug

 **Tinkerbell:** do Not listen to rena

 **vixen:** i'm a great person to listen to!!!

 **princessdaisy:** while you're at it chat can you remind your future self to stop texting during class

 **Tinkerbell:** Fine i will

**Group Chat Noir**

**5:39 PM**

**vixen:** akuma at tour montparnasse

 **vixen:** looks like a kid

 **koopatroopa:** just got here

 **princessdaisy:** on my way

 **Tinkerbell:** Having dinner with my father

 **Tinkerbell:** Quick, someone give me an excuse to leave

 **Fabeelous:** Bathroom?

 **Tinkerbell:** Overdone. I don’t want him to suspect anything

 **koopatroopa:** going over to a friend’s?

 **Tinkerbell:** Hahahahaha that’s a joke

 **vixen:** last minute homework project that you forgot about

 **Tinkerbell:** PERFECT

 **Tinkerbell:** I’ll be there in 5

**Group Chat Noir**

**8:27 PM**

**koopatroopa:** duuuuuuude i’m so tired oml

 **Fabeelous:** Why do small children have this much energy? It’s unnecessary

 **princessdaisy:** ok but

 **princessdaisy:** on the bright side

**_[princessdaisy named the chat “Dream team”]_ **

**princessdaisy:** we freaking crushed it

 **koopatroopa:** you’re right there. we were super badass

 **koopatroopa:** like

 **koopatroopa:** chloe awesome shot with that venom.

 **Fabeelous:** Thanks

 **Fabeelous:** But rena you were the best like that was genius

 **vixen:** oh it was nothing lol i think we can all agree ladybug kicked the most ass

 **koopatroopa:** yep

 **Fabeelous:** Absolutely

 **Tinkerbell:** Definitely

**_[koopatroopa named the chat “meme team”]_ **

**Fabeelous:** Seriously?

 **koopatroopa:** i just feel like it fits us better

 **Tinkerbell:** [ _*image.jpg*_](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/624/612/635.jpg)

**_[vixen changed their name to “zelda”]_ **

**_[koopatroopa changed their name to “link”]_ **

**Fabeelous:** Is this another joke that I’m not nerdy enough to understand

 **link:** no

 **link:** well...

 **zelda:** yeah

 **Tinkerbell:** WAIT YOU GUYS PLAY ZELDA???

 **link:** YEAH DO YOU???

 **Tinkerbell:** YEAH

 **zelda:** AAAAAAAA SERIOUSLY???

 **Fabeelous:** Tone it down

 **zelda:** sorry

**_[Tinkerbell changed their name to “Ganon”]_ **

**princessdaisy:** you guys play zelda?

 **zelda:** DOES LADYBUG PLAY ZELDA TOO

 **princessdaisy:** i don’t

 **princessdaisy:** but i always wanted to

 **link:** it’s my favorite game franchise. i’ve been following it basically since it started

 **princessdaisy:** wow that’s a long time

 **Ganon:** Omg I have a friend like that!! He loves zelda so much

 **link:** @princessdaisy how can you think of yourself as a game master and not play zelda???

 **princessdaisy:** i don’t think i’m a game master where did you hear that??

 **princessdaisy:** i suck at just dance

 **Ganon:** Just Dance doesn’t count as a game

 **Ganon:** One of these days I really need to introduce you to Zelda

 **Fabeelous:** You know what?

 **Fabeelous:** Screw this

 **Fabeelous:** I’m at the hotel. Door’s open

 **link:** WAIT FOR REAL

 **Fabeelous:** We’ve got every game you can imagine and some that you can’t

 **Ganon:** Are you serious

 **Fabeelous:** Yep

 **link:** on my way

 **zelda:** me too

 **Ganon:** ME THREE

 **link:** hey

 **link:** princess daisy

 **link:** you coming?

 **zelda:** video game night

 **link:** video game night

 **Fabeelous:** Video game night

 **Ganon:** videO GAME NIGHT

 **zelda:** VIDEO GAME NIGHT

 **princessdaisy:**...

 **princessdaisy:**...

 **princessdaisy:**...fine

 **Ganon:** WOO WOOOO

 **princessdaisy:** only because the rest of you are there

 **princessdaisy:** and because we totally earned it

 **zelda:** HELL YEAH WE DID

 **Fabeelous:** Sneak through the window when you come

 **Fabeelous:** I don’t want my parents to know

 **Ganon:** I’m almost there

 **link:** same

**meme team**

**10:53 PM**

**princessdaisy:** i told you i could beat you rena

 **zelda:** i believed you

 **princessdaisy:** no you didn't

 **zelda:** ok all right i didn't

 **princessdaisy:** you dared challenge the champion

 **princessdaisy:** i obliterated you

 **zelda:** all right all right yes i know i lost

 **princessdaisy:** you ALL lost

 **princessdaisy:** i am the kart master

**_[princessdaisy changed their name to "kartmaster"]_ **

**link:** well i’m glad you finally know what zelda is now, ladybug

 **kartmaster:** yeah me too

 **kartmaster:** but how do yall have time for that??

 **zelda:** yall

 **link:** yall

 **Ganon:** yall

 **kartmaster:** hush

 **kartmaster:** my question still stands

 **kartmaster:** how do you have time???

 **kartmaster:** it takes so long

 **link:** you make time

 **zelda:** there is always time for zelda

 **Ganon:** Yo buginette

 **kartmaster:** what

 **Ganon:** I promise as soon as papillon is defeated the first thing we’re gonna do is play zelda

 **Ganon:** I’m gonna preorder the new game so we can play multiplayer it’ll be great

 **zelda:** awwww

 **Fabeelous:** ¡¡pda!!!

 **Ganon:** How is that pda???

 **link:** @kartmaster you didn’t beat me in super smash though

 **kartmaster:** i didn’t get a chance to play you

 **kartmaster:** i was busy beating everybody else

 **zelda:** who knew ladybug was a gamer girl

 **Ganon:** Me

 **link:** me

 **Fabeelous:** me

 **zelda:** eh you’re right

 **kartmaster:** what’s that supposed to mean??

 **zelda:** you give off huge gamer girl vibes

 **kartmaster:** and that’s... a good thing?

 **link:** are you kidding? that’s an awesome thing

 **Fabeelous:** What vibes do I give off

 **Ganon:** BOUGIE

 **Fabeelous:** Ok even I know that’s not a good thing

 **Ganon:** Sorry it’s just

 **Ganon:** Your last name is literally Bourgeois

 **Fabeelous:** >:(

 **Fabeelous:** shut up

 **link:** [ _*image.jpg*_](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/032/632/No_No_He's_Got_A_Point_Banner.jpg)

 **zelda:** oooh check my vibes next

 **kartmaster:** hmmm

 **link:** the crazed superfan who appears normal in public

 **link:** like you’d never guess it from looking at her

 **link:** but she is the biggest fangirl ever

 **zelda:** shut uppp

 **Fabeelous:** Also one half of a sickeningly in love couple

 **link:** me next

 **Fabeelous:** The other half of the sickeningly in love couple

 **link:** you can do better than that

 **kartmaster:** the kind of guy who gets good grades without trying

 **zelda:** tru

 **Ganon:** My turn

 **zelda:** WEEB

 **link:** anime lover

 **Fabeelous:** yES

 **Ganon:** Wait seriously

 **kartmaster:** yeah that’s accurate

 **Ganon:** I DON’T WATCH ANIME

 **link:** yes you do

 **zelda:** yes you do

 **kartmaster:** yes you do

 **Ganon:** ...

 **Ganon:** Fine all right I do

 **Ganon:** but only the good ones

**_[Ganon’s name was changed to “nerd”]_ **

**nerd:** Look everyone watches anime I can’t be the only one

 **nerd:** WAIT

 **nerd:** WHO CHANGED MY NAME

 **kartmaster:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **link:** look dude you’re a nerd just accept it

 **nerd:** I am not

**_[nerd changed their name to “Ganon”]_ **

**Ganon:** I don’t understand how to change other people’s names???

**_[Fabeelous’s name was changed to “Sharpay”]_ **

**Sharpay:** Seriously?

 **link:** hmm... who could be... doing this... i wonder...

 **kartmaster:** what kind of... supernatural being...

 **zelda:** mystery...

**_[Ganon’s name was changed to “Animeboy”]_ **

**link:** [ _*image.jpg*_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/90/f8/4090f83e29842b22477ddecd5fb08f43.jpg)

 **link:** TELL me this doesn’t look like what i imagine civilian chat would look like

 **kartmaster:** oh my god 

**kartmaster:** chat you’re a real live anime boy

 **Animeboy:** sTOP

 **zelda:** you do look like that in real life though, right???

 **Animeboy:** That’s CLASSIFIED

 **Sharpay:** Lmaooo good night you guys

 **zelda:** good night

 **kartmaster:** night

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:22 PM**

**Chat Noir:** I do not watch anime for the record.

 **Ladybug:** the fact that you continue to argue this means that you do

 **Chat Noir:** I thought I’d be more like

 **Chat Noir:** The cool mysterious guy

 **Ladybug:** AHAHAHA

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Ladybug:** YOU SAID THE COOL MYSTERIOUS GUY

 **Chat Noir:** Ok maybe not

 **Chat Noir:** But do I really give off weeb vibes?

 **Ladybug:** you give off STRONG weeb vibes

 **Chat Noir:** Really?

 **Ladybug:** chat thomas noir you are an anime boy through and through.

 **Chat Noir:** Also I’ve been meaning to ask you about something else

 **Chat Noir:** Should we consider adding the other part-time heroes to the chat?

 **Ladybug:** i don’t think it would be very helpful

 **Ladybug:** they wouldn’t really benefit from hearing us dish dirt and talk about random stuff all day

 **Ladybug:** plus if we wanted to organize things like a bakery run or movie night they would feel left out

 **Chat Noir:** All right I guess so

 **Chat Noir:** Also, one more thing

 **Chat Noir:** You know everyone except me, right?

 **Chat Noir:** everyone’s identities I mean

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** actually no

 **Chat Noir:** Who don’t you know???

 **Ladybug:** roi singe

 **Ladybug:** master fu gave him the miraculous directly I never knew for sure who he was

 **Ladybug:** but I figured it out lol

 **Ladybug:** why

 **Chat Noir:** Just wondering

 **Chat Noir:** I know a couple

 **Chat Noir:** I know Queen Bee Viperion Pegase and Bunnyx

 **Chat Noir:** Oh and Ryuko

 **Ladybug:** oh

 **Chat Noir:** Who’s Roi Singe??

 **Ladybug:** um

 **Ladybug:** i don’t think i can tell you that

 **Chat Noir:** Why not 

**Chat Noir:** You didn’t even give him his miraculous

 **Ladybug:** if you guess right i’ll tell you

 **Chat Noir:** Fine

 **Chat Noir:** Good night buginette

 **Ladybug:** night night anime boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever there's a clickable link it is a relevant meme/image/gif/video  
> and you gotta click  
> or else you might not understand  
> consider yourself warned  
> (also if you got an email that a new chapter has been posted and there wasn't, i'm so sorry!! my finger slipped and posted this chapter prematurely when i hadn't finished writing and just saved it as a draft, it was only halfway done. so i had to delete it and make it again lol. i'm sorry if i led anybody on!!!)
> 
> also i made a specifically ml-centric tumblr!!!! AND i finally learned how to link in notes!! you can follow me [here](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/) :)


	15. tower chillin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **link:** permission to call courtyards square donut holes from now on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: kartmaster  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: zelda  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: Sharpay

**meme team**

**9:22 AM**

**Sharpay:** So I have a problem

 **kartmaster:** mmm?

 **Animeboy:** All ears

 **Sharpay:** Ok I’m regretting bringing this up already I’ll just ask someone else

 **zelda:** no i wanna know

 **link:** we can help.

 **Sharpay:** I doubt it

 **Sharpay:** But ok

 **Sharpay:** So I’ve given some more thought to the things you said about me and Sabrina

 **kartmaster:** MMMMMMM????

 **Sharpay:** Shut up

 **kartmaster:** i didn’t say anything

 **Sharpay:** Ok but I’m serious

 **Sharpay:** She idolizes me and it’s kind of a problem

 **Sharpay:** I think she thinks she has to be of use to me in some way

 **Sharpay:** And yeah I appreciated it back when I was kind of a headass

 **Sharpay:** But now it’s actually becoming an issue

 **Sharpay:** Like she tried to do my homework for me and got mad because I wouldn’t take it from her

 **kartmaster:** i’m at school rn so this explanation might not be as long as id like

 **kartmaster:** but you need to talk to her

 **kartmaster:** i think she’s under the impression that you’ll only have her as a friend if she treats you like a queen which isn’t fair to either of you

 **kartmaster:** it sounds to me like you guys need to work out your issues. if you talk to her about this you need to make sure to emphasize that you value her as a person, not for the things she does

 **Animeboy:** Agreed. To me it sounds like a pretty common fear of abandonment taken to a super dangerous level. She’s so scared of being left behind that she’ll do anything to keep you as a friend, even sacrificing herself

 **Sharpay:** Ok our class just got out for a break. I’m gonna try and talk to her hold on

 **link:** good luck!!!

**meme team**

**10:01 AM**

**Sharpay:** PLAN FAILED

 **Sharpay:** PLAN FAILED HORRIBLY

 **Sharpay:** GET OVER HERE YOU GUYS

 **kartmaster:** on my way

 **Animeboy:** What did you do???

 **Sharpay:** I fucked up

 **Sharpay:** I’m sorry just please help me fix it

 **link:** i’m here

 **zelda:** me too where are you

 **Sharpay:** The square outside thing

 **kartmaster:**???

 **link:**???

 **Sharpay:** You know

 **Sharpay:** Françoise Dupont is built like a square donut

 **Sharpay:** I'm in the center

 **zelda:**...

 **zelda:** you mean...

 **zelda:** the courtyard??

 **Sharpay:** WHATEVER

 **Sharpay:** Hurry up

**meme team**

**11:29 AM**

**link:** ok is it just me or is that girl getting stronger?

 **Animeboy:** It’s definitely not just you

 **kartmaster:** ok now that that’s taken care of

 **kartmaster:** talk to her

 **kartmaster:** if you want one of us can help you

 **Sharpay:** That’s okay I need to learn to speak to people myself

 **Sharpay:** Thanks for all the support though guys I really needed it

 **Sharpay:** Might talk to her at a later point when we’re both in a better frame of mind

 **zelda:** that sounds like a good idea

 **zelda:** stay safe ok!

 **kartmaster:** good luck, again!!

 **zelda:**...

 **zelda:** "square donut"

 **Sharpay:** Shut up zelda

 **kartmaster:** hey

 **kartmaster:** it was a pretty accurate description for someone who doesn't know what a courtyard is

 **Sharpay:** >:(

 **link:** permission to call courtyards square donut holes from now on

 **kartmaster:** GRANTED

 **Sharpay:** >:(((((

**meme team**

**8:45 PM**

**zelda:** @Animeboy hey are you ok?

 **Animeboy:** I’m good why

 **zelda:** check the ladyblog

 **zelda:** sources say you’re on the eiffel tower rn???

 **kartmaster:** IS IT OUR NIGHT FOR PATROL

 **kartmaster:** SHIT I FORGOT IM SORRY CHAT

 **Animeboy:** No you’re good

 **Animeboy:** We’re not on patrol

 **Animeboy:** I’m just tower chillin

 **Animeboy:** I needed to clear my head

 **link:** aw dude

 **Sharpay:** Not debating your coping choices, but wouldn’t it have been easier to go out in civilian mode? Now you have to deal with paparazzi

 **Animeboy:** Yeah I guess

 **Animeboy:** But there’s no way my father would have let me leave

 **link:** why didn’t you just sneak out?

 **Animeboy:** I did

 **link:** fair enough

 **Animeboy:** Plus now I’ve got an awesome view from the tower

 **kartmaster:** is there something bothering you? can we help at all?

 **Animeboy:** Nah

 **Animeboy:** More family stuff lol

 **Sharpay:** You’ve got daddy issues??

 **link:** not the time.

 **Animeboy:** I mean

 **Animeboy:** You’re not wrong

 **zelda:** what’s up?

 **Animeboy:** I can’t say

 **Animeboy:** Might reveal some things

 **link:** you sound really troubled though dude. general idea?

 **Animeboy:** Ok it’s like

 **Animeboy:** I won’t go into specifics but we have a family business

 **zelda:** yeah?

 **Animeboy:** And um. sort of a reputation to uphold? Like i have to represent my family all the time and my father is just super hard on me about it

 **Animeboy:** Like I’m not allowed to do a bunch of normal stuff and I have to always think about how I’m his son or whatever

 **Animeboy:** It's really not that bad now that I think about it

 **Animeboy:** I just needed some air

 **Animeboy:** If he knew I ran around paris in a skintight leather catsuit he’d probably kill me lol

 **link:** can you talk to your mom about it? maybe she can talk to him

 **Animeboy:** Um

 **Animeboy:** She’s a whole other can of worms that I really don’t need to open right now

 **zelda:** you remind me a lot of one of my friends

 **link:** yeah i have a friend like that too. usually he just needs distraction and some company and he feels a lot better

 **Animeboy:** Yeah I mean I have a couple friends and they're great about that stuff they're really supportive

 **Animeboy:** Once I was feeling kinda down and they came and threw me a surprise party at my house lol it was so much fun

 **link:** sounds lit

 **Animeboy:** It was!

 **Animeboy:** I promise it's not that big a deal I'm sorry for bothering you guys

 **zelda:** no don't apologize

 **zelda:** your feelings are your feelings

 **Animeboy:** Thanks 

**zelda:** you sure there's nothing else going on that we should know about??

 **Animeboy:** I mean no?

 **Animeboy:** I just had a huge fight with my father and needed to get out of the house

 **Animeboy:** Thought I could just vibe for a while

 **zelda:** you wanna talk abt it?

 **zelda:** the fight i mean

 **zelda:** maybe we can help you work through it

 **Animeboy:** Well um

 **Animeboy:** My father’s forcing me to do something with this girl in my class for our family’s reputation

 ** **Animeboy:**** He thinks she's a good influence on me

 **Animeboy:** I think he wants her to be my girlfriend

 **Animeboy:** But she’s like

 **Animeboy:** REALLY touchy with me

 **Animeboy:** And it makes me kinda uncomfy

 **kartmaster:** oh chat i’m sorry

 **link:** dude that sucks i’m so so sorry

 **Sharpay:** I really don’t want to victim blame here but have you tried telling her no to her face?

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** A couple of times

 **Animeboy:** She keeps doing it though she insists she’s just “like that”

 **Sharpay:** I’m so sorry this sounds like such an awful situation

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** It just sucks you know

 **kartmaster:** i have a friend like that too

 **kartmaster:** there’s this girl that’s always all over him and it makes him visibly uncomfortable

 **kartmaster:** and for some reason we seem to be the only two people who see it

 **kartmaster:** i always tell him that it’s not his fault no matter what and that i see him

 **kartmaster:** so chat i’m sorry. i see you and i understand that’s awful. you can always talk to any of us about anything you need.

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** I’m so so sorry guys I just dumped all this on you

 **link:** no no no

 **link:** please don’t apologize you’re so valid

 **link:** you needed an outlet and that’s ok

 **Animeboy:** Thanks

 **zelda:** i just conveniently bought disney plus the other day

 **zelda:** and look at that i just ~conveniently~ made a whole bowl of popcorn

 **zelda:** would an eiffel tower movie night help?

 **Animeboy:** I wouldn’t want to bother you

 **Animeboy:** You don’t have to

 **zelda:** i know

 **zelda:** i’m on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the adrien/alya friendship dynamic is so powerful. the two are an unstoppable duo of smart dumbasses and if you think i'm not gonna write about that you are sadly mistaken  
> also up until now i wasn't really planning to have too much plot but i made a rough outline of the rest of this and if everything goes according to plan there'll be like 50 chapters  
> but if it doesn't then i might just -stop-??  
> idk let me know in the comments if you guys like this so far and wanna see more!!  
>   
> follow me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	16. calamity queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kartmaster:** the buzzfeed quiz doesn’t lie  
>  **link:** lb speaks the truth. buzzfeed quizzes are one of the few mysteries of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: kartmaster  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: zelda  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: Sharpay

**meme team**

**4:14 PM**

**link:** [ _Link: What “Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild” Character are You? (via Buzzfeed)_ ](https://www.buzzfeed.com/sjbenda17/what-the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-cha-3sytx)

**Sharpay:**???

 **link:** just trust me

 **Animeboy:** Carapace who did you get??

 **link:** link.

 **kartmaster:** spectacular name choice then

 **Animeboy:** SAME

 **Animeboy:** LINK TWINS

**_[Animeboy changed their name to “Link 2.0”]_ **

**link:** no wait stop we can’t both be link it’ll get confusing

 **Link 2.0:** But I’m not link 

**Link 2.0:** I’m Link 2.0

 **Link 2.0:** See the difference

 **link:** not really.

 **Link 2.0:** Link twins!!

 **link:** i’m the og tho

**_[Link 2.0’s name was changed to “Animeboy”]_ **

**Animeboy:** I still don’t get how to change other people’s names

 **Animeboy:** One of you has to teach me this one day

 **kartmaster:** never

 **zelda:** i got revali

 **zelda:** guess my life is a lie

**_[zelda changed their name to “revali”]_ **

**kartmaster:** i got zelda

 **revali:** hahaha i see that

 **link:** yeah you would be zelda 100%

 **Animeboy:** Who did you get chloe?

 **Sharpay:** I didn’t take it

 **link:** DO IT

 **Sharpay:** Fine one second

 **kartmaster:** i bet you’re getting zelda too

 **link:** i think she’s more revali

 **Animeboy:** Nah the smart money’s on Urbosa all the way

 **Sharpay:** I’m confused

 **revali:** who did you get??

 **Sharpay:** Someone called ‘calamity ganon’????

 **link:** AHAHAHAHA SERIOUSLY???

 **Animeboy:** That’s literally the funniest thing I’ve ever heard

 **Sharpay:** Why??? Who tf is it?

 **link:** he’s

 **link:** uh

 **revali:** he’s one of the side heroes. he’s really cool

 **Sharpay:** It says ‘everyone thinks you’re just plain evil’

 **revali:** yeah he’s super misunderstood

 **Sharpay:** His picture is like all lava and volcanoey

 **link:** yeah that’s his thing!! he’s a lava man

 **Sharpay:** Is he evil?

 **revali:** uh

 **revali:** no

 **revali:** he’s just kind of got a temper

 **Sharpay:** Is he important?

 **revali:** oh yeah he’s super important for the quests

 **Sharpay:** Hm

 **kartmaster:** god i see the resemblance so much

 **Animeboy:** You really are just like him Chloe

 **link:** ahahaha YESSS

 **Sharpay:** I feel like you’re just making fun of me now

 **kartmaster:** he’s the whole ass villain of the game lmaoooo

 **Sharpay:** WHAT

 **Animeboy:** HAHAHAHA

**_[Sharpay’s name was changed to “CalamityQueen”]_ **

**CalamityQueen:** I’m never trusting you guys again

 **CalamityQueen:** I’m the villain????

 **link:** kinda

 **revali:** ok but in all seriousness you are a lot like him

 **revali:** yall both mad powerhungry

 **CalamityQueen:** @revali I asked you straight up if he was evil

 **revali:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://em.wattpad.com/e59e8149f3b20994a55594e5de64f8a1b8b372a9/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f41535a594c59786c39625a4c30773d3d2d3639303335313436302e313537666237643733383464646435643131313438383334373135322e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720)

**CalamityQueen:** I’m gonna retake it

 **CalamityQueen:** I can’t be the villain

 **kartmaster:** the buzzfeed quiz doesn’t lie

 **link:** lb speaks the truth. buzzfeed quizzes are one of the few mysteries of the world

 **CalamityQueen:** Ugh this is ridiculous

 **Animeboy:** Utterly ridiculous

 **kartmaster:** utterly ridiculous

 **link:** utterly ridiculous!!!

 **revali:** uTtErLy RiDiCuLoUs

 **CalamityQueen:** I am so close to leaving this chat you don’t even know

 **kartmaster:** wait don’t

 **kartmaster:** we won’t have anybody else to tease

 **Animeboy:** But fr stay

 **Animeboy:** It’s friend yeasing ok? we care about you

 **revali:** yeasing

 **kartmaster:** yeasing

 **link:** yeasing

 **CalamityQueen:** yeasing

 **Animeboy:** Stfu

**meme team**

**5:41 PM**

**Animeboy:** Oh god send help

 **kartmaster:** what’s up?

 **kartmaster:** akuma?

 **Animeboy:** No but there’s about to be lmao

 **revali:** what’s buggin ya

 **Animeboy:** You know the girl I was talking about

 **Animeboy:** The one who I was forced to be friends with

 **link:** mhm

 **Animeboy:** Yeah well now she seems to think we’re dating for real

 **Animeboy:** I kid you not I could not be less interested in this girl

 **Animeboy:** AH SHIT SHE JUST ASKED WHO I WAS TEXTING WHAT DO I SAY

 **kartmaster:** pick a name of a friend and go with it

 **Animeboy:** Ok it just got worse

 **revali:** how could it get worse???

 **Animeboy:** I don’t think she believes me

 **Animeboy:** SHE’S DEMANDING TO SEE WHAT IM DOING HELP

 **link:** that’s a violation of privacy???

 **link:** tell her you don’t owe her shit

 **CalamityQueen:** Show her this chat

 **CalamityQueen:** Power move

 **revali:** dude?

 **revali:** you there?

 **kartmaster:** what happened?

 **kartmaster:** did she get mad?

**meme team**

**6:11 PM**

**Animeboy:** I’m grounded

 **revali:** why???

 **Animeboy:** I told her I don’t have to show her what I’m doing

 **Animeboy:** And just straight up said that the way she was acting was making me uncomfortable

 **link:** [ _*image.gif*_ ](https://media1.giphy.com/media/f9RzoxHizH72k15FKS/giphy.gif)

**Animeboy:** But then she broke down

 **Animeboy:** Said she was sorry and she was just super insecure and that it manifested itself in protectiveness

 **Animeboy:** And she told my father everything

 **Animeboy:** So now I’m grounded

 **kartmaster:** DUDE

 **kartmaster:** that sucks i’m sorry

 **Animeboy:** Yeah lol

 **Animeboy:** Thank you guys I’m sorry I’ve been so weird lately lots of home stuff

 **revali:** it’s totally fine!! i would come over but i don’t know where you live lol

 **revali:** hang in there don’t get too bored

 **Animeboy:** I won’t

 **Animeboy:** Thanks though!!

**Direct message - Adrien, Alya**

**7:34 PM**

**Alya:** Hey dude!

 **Adrien:** Oh, hi Alya

 **Adrien:** What’s up?

 **Alya:** Oh I just wanted to ask you something

 **Adrien:** Fire away

 **Alya:** You were at the movie the night of the akuma attack right?

 **Adrien:** Yep, we must have missed each other

 **Alya:** And they gave you free tickets to come back?

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Alya:** There’s a showing at 8:30 at the same theater...

 **Alya:** You want to set something up for tonight? 

**Alya:** You can bring your date if you want

 **Alya:** No pressure though

 **Adrien:** Thanks for offering but I’m grounded

 **Adrien:** Not sure when I’m getting out

 **Alya:** You’re grounded?

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Alya:** What for?

 **Adrien:** Family stuff

 **Alya:** oh

 **Alya:** OH

 **Alya:** WAIT

 **Adrien:** Yeah... but if we can set up a different time that would be awesome!

 **Adrien:** Hello?

 **Adrien:** Alya?

 **Adrien:** Are you still there?

**Direct message - Alya, Nino**

**9:02 PM**

**Alya:** wanted to ask you about something

 **Nino:** sure babe whats up?

 **Alya:** you’re gonna think me crazy lol

 **Nino:** try me

 **Alya:** all right

 **Alya:** but you need to promise not to laugh

 **Alya:** it’s just a theory

 **Alya:** but

 **Alya:** you’re carapace, right?

 **Nino:** yeah ahahaha is that all?

 **Alya:** no just making sure

 **Alya:** and you’ve been keeping up with the superhero chat

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Alya:** so i had this weird crazy idea and the more i think about it the more it makes sense

 **Alya:** hear me out

 **Alya:** who do we know who loves puns and anime

 **Nino:** chat

 **Alya:** stay with me

 **Alya:** a blond guy with green eyes who’s a total dork but doesn’t show it. severely allergic to feathers and goes into a sneezing fit every time he comes close to them. is probably rich and/or famous based off the fact that he knew there was a vip door at the cinema. claimed to be at said cinema with his date the night of the akuma attack. has a horrible and frankly abusive-adjacent relationship with his father and won’t talk about his mother under any circumstances. has a business he needs to uphold for the sake of his family name, is not allowed to do anything that normal teenagers are allowed to do, and is probably feeling very stuck right about now.

 **Nino:** chat??

 **Alya:** now read that entire paragraph again

 **Nino:** still chat????

 **Nino:** WAIT

 **Nino:** HOLY FUCK

 **Nino:** ARE YOU SAYING

 **Alya:** yes i am saying

 **Nino:** OMG

 **Nino:** HOW

 **Alya:** i don’t know

 **Alya:** i don’t know if this is all one big coincidence or what but it does seem a little too eerily connected

 **Nino:** OH MY GOD

 **Alya:** you can’t tell this to anybody even though they’re only suspicions

 **Alya:** no one can know

 **Nino:** yeah right i know

 **Nino:** BUT ALYA

 **Nino:** IF YOURE RIGHT THAT MEANS I’VE BEEN SITTING NEXT TO CHAT NOIR AT SCHOOL FOR A YEAR AND A HALF

 **Alya:** it would mean that every time anyone dissed chat they were dissing the biggest teen heartthrob in paris

 **Nino:** IT WOULD MEAN THAT EVERY TIME HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS AND THEN WE SAW CHAT NOIR ON THE NEWS--

 **Alya:** it would mean marinette’s in love with a superhero

 **Nino:** holy crap.

 **Alya:** you don’t think i’m crazy?

 **Nino:** hell no this makes way too much sense

 **Alya:** but we’ve gotta investigate before we take any more steps

 **Nino:** ok

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Marinette**

**10:07 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hi, is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

 **Marinette:** Yes

 **Marinette:** Who is this?

 **Chat Noir:** This is Chat Noir

 **Marinette:** What

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Marinette:** Really????

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah?

 **Marinette:** What do you need?

 **Chat Noir:** Oh I just

 **Chat Noir:** It’s a pretty crazy request

 **Marinette:** Shoot

 **Marinette:** I bet you I’ve heard crazier

 **Chat Noir:** Uh

 **Chat Noir:** Just feeling kinda lonely

 **Chat Noir:** Can I come over to your balcony?

 **Marinette:** Oh sure

 **Marinette:** Door’s always wide open if you want to talk

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks I’ll be there in 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm delighted to announce that alya cesaire is the proud owner of five (5) braincells!! they should have been distributed evenly across the hero team, one for each hero, but she got them all instead  
> (at least for this chapter)  
> (stay tuned)  
> (also yes, i literally took the quiz five separate times to find the results for each character and chloe actually got ganon)  
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	17. just a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Animeboy:** Can’t a superhero get a little privacy for once in his life  
>  **revali:** nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: kartmaster  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen
> 
> thank you guys so so much for 200 kudos and 100 subscriptions!!!!!!! all of your feedback/interaction w my content makes my day! ❤︎

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**7:27 AM**

**Alya:** _Link: Chat Noir’s Midnight Visit (via Ladyblog)_

**Alya:** WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS???

**Marinette:** First of all calm down

**Marinette:** Second of all you wrote that article yourself

**Marinette:** How’d you find out?

**Alya:** somebody sent me pictures

**Marinette:** Look

**Marinette:** It wasn’t a date

**Marinette:** He just needed somebody to talk to ok

**Marinette:** Chaton’s pretty lonely

**Alya:** i--

**Alya:** ok

**Marinette:** What?

**Alya:** nothing

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Marinette**

**9:03 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey, Marinette?

**Marinette:** Yeah?

**Chat Noir:** I just wanted to say thank you.

**Chat Noir:** For last night

**Chat Noir:** It really helped to talk to someone

**Marinette:** Anytime!

**Marinette:** You can always swing by unannounced

**Chat Noir:** And, um...

**Chat Noir:** Would you mind not mentioning the stuff I said to anyone?

**Marinette:** you mean the stuff about how you once ate five croissants in under a minute?

**Chat Noir:** Haha no I meant

**Chat Noir:** I meant. the other stuff

**Marinette:** Oh of course!!

**Marinette:** That's your personal stuff, Chat

**Marinette:** I'd never tell anyone you didn't want me to tell

**Chat Noir:** Thank you princess!!

**Marinette:** That’s my new nickname now isn’t it

**Chat Noir:** Yep!!

**Marinette:** *deep sigh*

**Chat Noir:** But seriously thanks

**Chat Noir:** I don’t know what I would do without you.

**Marinette:** I’m always here, chaton!

**meme team**

**10:49 AM**

**link:** _Link: Chat Noir’s Midnight Visit (via Ladyblog)_

**Animeboy:** Can’t a superhero get a little privacy for once in his life

**revali:** nope

**CalamityQueen:** I thought you were grounded?

**Animeboy:** I am

**Animeboy:** But chat noir isn’t

**link:** yes but the girl???

**Animeboy:** She’s not my girlfriend

**Animeboy:** If that’s what you’re thinking

**Animeboy:** I just needed a break from my life for a while

**revali:** mkay

**Animeboy:** She’s just a friend!!

**link:** oh my god

**Animeboy:** What??

**link:** YOU FR????

**revali:** AHAHAHA

**Animeboy:** WHAT????

**link:** oh god dude...

**revali:** i swear i’m not crazy

**link:** if i didn’t believe you before i do now

**Animeboy:** What are you talking about

**revali:** nothing

**kartmaster:** what??

**link:** NOTHING

**kartmaster:** i don't understand what’s going on

**revali:** chat’s got a girlfried

**kartmaster:** girlfried

**link:** girlfried

**CalamityQueen:** girlfried

**Animeboy:** I do not have a girlfried OR a girlfriend

**revali:** mhm

**link:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/023/021/e02e5ffb5f980cd8262cf7f0ae00a4a9_press-x-to-doubt-memes-memesuper-la-noire-doubt-meme_419-238.jpg)

**CalamityQueen:** Is that why you wanted to give her a miraculous so bad?

**Animeboy:** NO

**Animeboy:** I just think she’d make a fantastic part time hero and @kartmaster you’re really missing out

**revali:** and you’re in love

**Animeboy:** I AM NOT

**kartmaster:** look i have no problem with marinette it’s just dangerous for her

**link:** there are so many comments on that article talking about chat’s night girl

**Animeboy:** Don’t call her my night girl

**revali:** they’re literally calling her Midnight Girlfriend

**CalamityQueen:** Give her a miraculous

**CalamityQueen:** Change her suit

**CalamityQueen:** Call her Midnight Mouse or something

**Animeboy:** anonymouse!!!

**CalamityQueen:** Mmm hate to break it to you but midnight mouse sounds better

**Animeboy:** No it doesnt???

**CalamityQueen:** It kinda does

**revali:** no it doesnt

**revali:** im with chat

**revali:** team anonymouse

**Animeboy:** YES

**Animeboy:** HIGH FIVE RENA

**revali:** the two of us really should start a club at this point 

**revali:** Team Anonymouse And Also Team Loving Ladybug

**Animeboy:** Bet!!!

**CalamityQueen:** I am lonely

**CalamityQueen:** I am so lonelyyyy

**CalamityQueen:** I have nobodyyyyyyy

**link:** i literally can't believe i actually agree with chloe bourgeois on anything

**link:** but i'll join team midnight mouse

**link:** it sounds cool

**CalamityQueen:** YESSS

**Animeboy:** Et tu, link??

**revali:** babe seriously?

**revali:** you have horrible taste

**link:** but you're my taste

**revali:** my point stands

**revali:** team anonymouse

**link:** TEAM MIDNIGHT MOUSE

**CalamityQueen:** YES CARA!!!

**Animeboy:** the battle lines have been drawn

**Animeboy:** @kartmaster you shall break the tie

**kartmaster:** hate to burst your bubble guys but none of this matters

**kartmaster:** marinette’s not getting a miraculous again

**kartmaster:** it’s too dangerous for her and her family

**revali:** but ladybug!!!

**link:** but ladybug!!!

**Animeboy:** But ladybug!!!

**CalamityQueen:** But ladybug!!!

**kart master:** BUT NOTHING

**Animeboy:** Fine

**Animeboy:** In that case

**Animeboy:** Akuma at the eiffel tower

**link:** on my way

**kartmaster:** give me around 10 min and i’ll be there too

**Direct message - Nino, Alya**

**12:01 PM**

**Nino:** so i gave some thought to what you were saying

**Alya:** about that, i did some more research

**Nino:** please don’t tell me you stalked my best friend

**Alya:** no!!

**Alya:** i just noticed that in class the other day he has a square ring on his right ring finger

**Nino:** oh yeah.

**Nino:** i asked about it once and he said it was a gift from his dad. super sweet.

**Alya:** have you ever seen him take it off though?

**Nino:** well

**Nino:** alya i wanted to talk about that.

**Alya:** what?

**Nino:** well i just don’t think we should jump to any conclusions

**Nino:** yesterday i got super hype about it and yeah it could still be a possibility

**Nino:** but there’s also a lot of things that don’t add up

**Alya:** like what?

**Nino:** idk i’ve given this a lot of thought

**Nino:** like when mylene was akumatized and adrien got captured but chat was there.

**Alya:** did anybody actually see adrien get captured though???

**Nino:** and when ms bustier got turned into zombizou

**Nino:** and adrien had the kiss virus but chat showed up to save us

**Alya:** ok you do have a point there

**Alya:** but still

**Alya:** there’s a lot of things that are way too similar

**Alya:** you should test him

**Nino:** test him??

**Alya:** ask him something that only chat should know??

**Alya:** idk you’ll think of something

**Direct message - Nino, Adrien**

**1:25 PM**

**Nino:** hey bro!

**Adrien:** Hi Nino!

**Nino:** i heard you’re grounded!!

**Adrien:** Yeah :-(

**Nino:** bummer. i just found this really cool quiz online.

**Adrien:** What’s it about?

**Nino:** [ _Link: What “Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild” Character are You? (via Buzzfeed)_ ](https://www.buzzfeed.com/sjbenda17/what-the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-cha-3sytx)

**Adrien:** Huh cool!

**Nino:** you should take it!!

**Adrien:** I will

**Adrien:** Give me one minute

**Nino:** what did you get?

**Nino:** i got link!

**Adrien:** I got Urbosa

**Nino:** wait

**Nino:** really??

**Adrien:** Yeah

**Adrien:** Is that bad??

**Nino:** no no no it’s just

**Nino:** you struck me much more as a link kind of guy

**Adrien:** Hahahahahahahahaha

**Adrien:** I’m not _that_ brave

**Direct message - Nino, Alya**

**1:38 PM**

**Nino:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

**Alya:** SERIOUSLY???

**Alya:** no way

**Alya:** NO FREAKING WAY

**Nino:** right???

**Alya:** I WAS SO SURE

**Nino:** sorry

**Alya:** no you did great

**Alya:** also there’s a chance he could have lied

**Alya:** or taken it again and chosen different options

**Nino:** why would he do that???

**Alya:** idk???

**Alya:** looks like we’re gonna have to test him more

**Nino:** well

**Nino:** uh

**Nino:** i dunno

**Nino:** remember that time you were so sure that chloe was ladybug?

**Alya:** this is different

**Alya:** that time i was a young reporter

**Alya:** i didn’t know a cosplayer when i saw one

**Alya:** and also i didn’t know what miraculous were

**Nino:** still

**Alya:** I thought you were on board with this??

**Nino:** i mean i am

**Nino:** i still think there’s a good chance he could be chat

**Nino:** but before we do anything else we should step back

**Alya:** “she’s just a friend”?

**Alya:** cmon nino that’s definitely him

**Nino:** i’m not saying i don’t believe you it’s just

**Nino:** what if you’re right?

**Nino:** then we know who chat noir is

**Nino:** if either of us gets akumatized again we’ll be able to reveal him to papillon

**Alya:** you have a point there

**Alya:** hang on i’m gonna get a second opinion

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**2:15 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** hey girl!

**Ladybug:**...hi?

**Ladybug:** what’s up

**Rena Rouge:** yeah i actually wanted to talk to you about something pretty serious

**Ladybug:** ok shoot

**Rena Rouge:** uh

**Rena Rouge:** i think i’ve figured out... an identity?

**Ladybug:** WHAT

**Rena Rouge:** not yours

**Rena Rouge:** i think i know who chat is

**Ladybug:** um

**Ladybug:** why are you telling me this?

**Rena Rouge:** i wanted to know if you had basically any intel on it?

**Ladybug:** i have no idea who chat noir is

**Rena Rouge:** i know

**Rena Rouge:** but i wanted to give you my suspicions??

**Rena Rouge:** in case i’m wrong idk

**Ladybug:** well what if you’re right?

**Ladybug:** that could be really dangerous for chat

**Rena Rouge:** you know the rest of our identities

**Ladybug:** that’s different and you know it

**Ladybug:** papillon is only after chat’s and my miraculous

**Ladybug:** he wants the power that comes from combining them

**Rena Rouge:** i know

**Rena Rouge:** i just feel like i should tell you anyway

**Rena Rouge:** you’ll know what to do with it better than i will

**Ladybug:**...

**Ladybug:** ok

**Ladybug:** let’s hope that you’re wrong

**Rena Rouge:** um ok

**Rena Rouge:** so i did some thinking 

**Rena Rouge:** and i thought

**Rena Rouge:** everything sort of added up

**Ladybug:** who

_**[Rena Rouge is typing...]** _

_**[Rena Rouge is typing...]** _

_**[Rena Rouge is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** spit it out

**Rena Rouge:** adrien agreste?

**Ladybug:** no

**Rena Rouge:** i thought you didn’t know who he was?

**Ladybug:** i don’t

**Ladybug:** but i can say with absolute certainty that he’s not adrien agreste

**Rena Rouge:** how do you know?

**Ladybug:** it’s not my place to tell you

**Ladybug:** personal chat biz

**Rena Rouge:** ok

**Rena Rouge:** thanks!! sorry

**Ladybug:** no it’s totally fine

**Ladybug:** it’s just thank god you were wrong lol. i don’t think i could deal with adrien being chat

**Rena Rouge:** why??

**Ladybug:** it’s just hard to imagine

**Ladybug:** actually i take that back they do seem weirdly similar

**Rena Rouge:** right???

**Ladybug:** but he’s not

**Rena Rouge:** ok

**Ladybug:** thanks for telling me!

**Ladybug:** oh, and rena?

**Rena Rouge:** yeah?

**Ladybug:** maybe don’t mention adrien around chat

**Ladybug:** touchy subject

**Rena Rouge:** ok

**Rena Rouge:** yeah i noticed that

**Ladybug:** yeah

**Ladybug:** thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry you guys i know you were so excited that she had braincells last chapter but they said ~sike~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> now im feeling really bad bc i got so many 'alya is finally smart' comments and now im regretting revoking her rights to smartness  
> (but to be fair it's not revoking her smartness per se it's more like a poorly executed adrichat joke from a couple chapters ago coming back to save adrien's identity from her top notch sleuthness)  
> (it was luck, not brains, bc there was absolutely zero way that adrien could have known that claiming to be dating himself would save alya cesaire reporter extraordinaire from thinking that he was him)  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	18. chasing akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kartmaster:** to the batmobile!!
> 
> (cw: mentions of anxiety/adhd/depression)  
> (sorry idk i've never done this before just wanted to put a warning just in case)  
> (don't worry it's nothing super graphic or in detail just some light mentions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: kartmaster  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen  
> 
> 
> AUTHOR NOTE before we go on, to keep morale and not lose readers:  
> so um!! some people were really pissed about the last chapter so i wanted to psa everybody going forward:  
> 1) contrary to popular belief, alya STILL HAS BRAINCELLS. i don't wanna spoil too much, but she has NOT just dropped this case because ladybug said to drop it. she is STILL THINKING and she WILL GET THERE, i promise  
> 2) you know how the characters are in this show, they are HELLA dense. making alya figure everything out too quickly would not work with the outline i have planned for the rest of this fic, especially since i made a rough sketch of a bunch of chapters that require her NOT to be in the know.  
> 3) please trust me!! and be patient that's all i ask
> 
> love you guys, i'm really sorry if i upset anybody
> 
> (now onto your Regularly Scheduled Dumbassery)

**meme team**

**1:33 PM**

**revali:** YOU GUYS

 **kartmaster:** what???

 **revali:** _Link: Akuma Alert (via App Store)_

**link:** WAIT IS THAT--

 **revali:** so i did some research on this app

 **revali:** and of course it’s not connected to papillon every time he releases an akuma bc it’s not magic or anything

 **revali:** but apparently if you see an akuma you can report it on the app and everyone who has notifications on will get an alert

 **revali:** and it just came out

 **revali:** it’s also connected to every news source monitoring papillon or something???

 **Animeboy:** DUUUUUDE

 **link:** THIS IS HUGE OMG

 **kartmaster:** I’VE NEVER CLICKED DOWNLOAD SO FAST AHAHA

 **CalamityQueen:** What this is amazing

 **kartmaster:** no more wondering whether or not there’s an akuma every second of the day!!!!

 **Animeboy:** No more waiting in limbo hoping you don’t have to be somewhere right now!!!!!!!

 **revali:** read the description

 **revali:** they created it for us and dedicated it to us

 **CalamityQueen:** Awww that’s really sweet

 **link:** downloading

 **link:** this is literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me 

**CalamityQueen:** Download complete

 **kartmaster:** i’m so excited about this

 **revali:** and apparently everyone’s finding out about it now

 **revali:** so us downloading it won’t out us to anybody

 **CalamityQueen:** This is awesome

 **CalamityQueen:** Omg there’s a map and everything

 **revali:** turn alerts on and you’ll get a message with the akuma report and a location

 **Animeboy:** So uh guys

 **Animeboy:** Slight problem

 **kartmaster:** yeah?

 **Animeboy:** My father has to approve apps before I buy them

 **link:** what

 **kartmaster:** booooo

 **Animeboy:** I need an excuse to get this

 **CalamityQueen:** Thats dumb

 **Animeboy:** Do your parents not monitor your purchases??

 **CalamityQueen:** Well

 **CalamityQueen:** No

 **CalamityQueen:** My mom’s in New York half the time and my dad’s doing mayor stuff I can kind of just buy whatever I want

 **revali:** @Animeboy i’m in the same situation my parents do that too

 **Animeboy:** What excuse did you use??

 **revali:** well

 **revali:** let’s just say that civilian!me is kinda into superhero stuff

 **kartmaster:** *really into superhero stuff

 **link:** **obsessed with superhero stuff

 **revali:** irrelevant

 **revali:** i had to convince them to let me get it but it made sense under the circumstances

 **revali:** as long as i promised i wouldn’t “go off chasing akuma”

 **kartmaster:** ahahaha

 **CalamityQueen:** Straight up lied to your parents

 **revali:** hey i was telling the truth

 **revali:** normal me isn’t going to go off chasing akuma

 **kartmaster:** anymore

 **revali:** rena rouge will be the one doing the chasing

 **link:** my parents can see what apps i buy, but they don’t really look at it

 **kartmaster:** same

 **revali:** anyway chat maybe tell your dad you just want to know what’s going on? say that the current superheroes really interest you

 **Animeboy:** That’s worth a shot actually

 **Animeboy:** What if he says no though, I should have a backup excuse

 **kartmaster:** i’ve told my parents a couple of times that i get really stressed with the uncertainty that comes with akuma attacks

 **kartmaster:** so i think they’ll assume that i’m getting it to manage my anxiety

 **kartmaster:** which does get really bad sometimes and they’ve seen me in panic mode before

 **kartmaster:** so you should say the same thing to your dad

 **revali:** lb you’ve got anxiety?

 **kartmaster:** um.

 **kartmaster:** yeah?

 **revali:** i’m sorry is it bad

 **kartmaster:** it’s pretty serious yeah but we’re looking into meds for it

 **kartmaster:** they’re supposed to stop or at least dramatically reduce the amount of panic attacks i have

 **CalamityQueen:** Wait seriously?

 **CalamityQueen:** You’re like the most composed person I’ve ever met

 **kartmaster:** ha you should see civilian me

 **kartmaster:** i’m a wreck

 **kartmaster:** shit sorry i know we’re not supposed to be talking about this stuff

 **link:** no no it’s okay you can always vent to us you know

 **kartmaster:** thanks

 **CalamityQueen:** If it makes you feel any better there’s something wrong with all of us

 **CalamityQueen:** I’ve got mom issues lmao and from what I’ve heard about Chat he does too

 **revali:** i’m adhd

 **revali:** got diagnosed just a few months ago 

**revali:** that’s been a ride

 **Animeboy:** Hey actually that’s an idea too

 **Animeboy:** I can say the akuma attacks scare me and the app will help

 **link:**...???

 **Animeboy:** CRAP sorry just saw lb’s response

 **Animeboy:** I did not read the room sorry

 **kartmaster:** it’s ok

 **kartmaster:** thank you guys

 **Animeboy:** And Chloe isn’t wrong buginette I do have parent issues lol

 **Animeboy:** Due to said parent issues I haven’t been able to go to a therapist yet

 **Animeboy:** Haven’t plucked up the courage to ask

 **Animeboy:** But at my last doctor’s appointment they had me fill out a thing and said I had a lot of symptoms of depression?

 **Animeboy:** So that’s been fun

 **link:** oh chat i’m sorry

 **Animeboy:** Hahaha it’s fine

 **Animeboy:** Just another side effect of being bi ig

 **CalamityQueen:** WHAT

 **Animeboy:** Yeah you know that meme where it’s like lgbtq kids have father issues and/or depression

 **CalamityQueen:** NO I MEAN

 **CalamityQueen:** YOURE BI???

 **Animeboy:** Well

 **Animeboy:** I mean

 **Animeboy:** I'm not exactly sure yet

 **Animeboy:** I definitely know I like more than one gender

 **Animeboy:** And recently I saw some stuff about the asexual spectrum?? And some of it sounds like it could be me

 **Animeboy:** I honestly don't know

 **Animeboy:** But yeah i'm not straight

 **CalamityQueen:** Oh my god I thought I was the only gay one here

 **link:** they call me carapACE for a reason

 **Animeboy:** Quality pun, 10/10

 **kartmaster:** @CalamityQueen far from it!!

 **kartmaster:** and @Animeboy dw, i'm still figuring myself out too

 **kartmaster:** as of now i believe i am bisexual but i haven't found a permanent label yet

 **revali:** proud pan here!!

 **revali:** took me a while to realize it though lol ladybug was my gay awakening

 **CalamityQueen:** SAME

 **link:** i don't think i've ever met someone who likes girls and did not have a crush on ladybug

 **kartmaster:** i'm flattered???

 **kartmaster:** wait are you serious

 **link:** yeah

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **CalamityQueen:** yep

 **revali:** @CalamityQueen i literally went on a rant about how ladybug was my wife and queen and how i'd date her in a heartbeat

 **revali:** i challenged chat to a DUEL over her

 **revali:** after that you really thought i was straight???

 **CalamityQueen:** in my defense

 **CalamityQueen:** the way straight girls show affection is wack

 **CalamityQueen:** i thought you were doing that thing that straight girls do where you talk about marrying girls and loving girls

 **CalamityQueen:** except you're just straight

 **revali:** I LITERALLY SAID I WAS PAN

 **CalamityQueen:** i don't read this chat word for word!!!!

 **revali:** *eyeroll*

 **CalamityQueen:** that's my line

 **Animeboy:** *deep sigh*

 **kartmaster:** that's MY line!!

 **kartmaster:** aNyways

 **kartmaster:** i’m totally here for all of you if you need me

 **link:** us too lb!

 **link:** and good luck with your anxiety thing!! tell us how it goes

 **link:** @revali that goes for you too

 **revali:** ofc

 **Animeboy:** Ok I’m going to go tell my father

 **Animeboy:** Gonna ask him for the app

 **kartmaster:** good luck!!!

**meme team**

**2:00 PM**

**Animeboy:** Good news!!

 **kartmaster:** you got it!!

 **Animeboy:** YEAH BOIII

 **Animeboy:** It took a lot of persuasion hahaha

 **Animeboy:** @revali I went with your idea first

 **Animeboy:** About how I’m really interested in superheroes and akuma and stuff and I want to know more

 **revali:** how’d it go?

 **Animeboy:** Didn’t work

 **Animeboy:** He just said I could check the news and I didn’t really have a reply to that

 **revali:** you should've told him that it lets you report akuma too

 **Animeboy:** Well 

**Animeboy:** Then I moved on to LB’s excuse

 **Animeboy:** Told him that the akuma attacks always seem to happen really close to me

 **Animeboy:** And I said I was starting to feel unsafe

 **kartmaster:** what did he say?

 **Animeboy:** He just gave me this really weird sideways soft look

 **Animeboy:** And told me not to worry and that I’d be safe from akuma attacks

 **link:** that’s... a really weird thing to say

 **CalamityQueen:** Ikr

 **Animeboy:** Especially since it's literally my job to NOT be safe from akuma attacks

 **kartmaster:** ...yeah that's weird

 **kartmaster:** what happened next??

 **Animeboy:** So I brought out the acting skills

 **Animeboy:** I kept insisting that I really didn’t feel safe as it was right now and that it was causing me a lot of stress and making me fall behind in school

 **Animeboy:** Honestly I didn’t expect it to work he’s really not an emotional guy

 **link:** yeah no kidding

 **Animeboy:** First he suggested to pull me out of school if that was the problem

 **revali:** WHAT

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** But I kept saying I learned more at school with a normal curriculum

 **Animeboy:** And that papillon was the problem, not school

 **Animeboy:** Even brought out the tears a little

 **kartmaster:** wow i didn’t know you could act

 **Animeboy:** I can do anything

 **kartmaster:** except drive a bus

 **Animeboy:** That was ONE TIME

 **link:** finish the story 

**link:** what happened after that??

 **Animeboy:** Idk

 **Animeboy:** I really only used tears as a last resort I wasn’t expecting them to work

 **Animeboy:** But at this point I think he just wanted to get rid of me as quick as possible and he knew I’d bother him until he said yes

 **Animeboy:** Anyway I’VE GOT THE APP

 **link:** WOOOO

 **revali:** congratulations!!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Carapace**

**2:36 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey dude

 **Carapace:** hey!

 **Carapace:** what's up?

 **Chat Noir:** I have a question?

 **Chat Noir:** It's sort of personal

 **Carapace:** shoot

 **Chat Noir:** Just tell me if it's too invasive or anything

 **Carapace:** i will

 **Chat Noir:** Because I really don't wanna be pushy

 **Carapace:** dude what's the question

 **Chat Noir:** Um

 **Chat Noir:** I was thinking about what you said earlier in the chat

 **Chat Noir:** And I was just wondering

 **Chat Noir:** How did you know you were ace?

 **Carapace:** oof that is a very complicated question

 **Chat Noir:** I'm sorry if you don't wanna answer

 **Carapace:** no dude it's fine i'm happy to answer

 **Carapace:** just let me find the right words 

**Carapace:** one minute

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Carapace:** so there's like. many different types of ace so this explanation might not be all-knowing bc i can't really speak for other aces i just know about me

 **Carapace:** but i found out as i got older

 **Carapace:** bc in media and in society there's a lot of emphasis on, well, sex in relationships

 **Carapace:** like hookup culture is a really prominent thing in high school

 **Carapace:** and sometimes when i heard some of my friends talking about it it never seemed like something i was really interested in?

 **Carapace:** like i have a girlfriend and ofc i love her to death

 **Carapace:** but for a lot of other people sex is a really important part of a relationship and for me it's just not

 **Carapace:** idk if that makes any sense

 **Carapace:** ik it's kind of a shitty explanation

 **Chat Noir:** No no it makes sense

 **Carapace:** i had to take an online quiz to know for sure

 **Chat Noir:** Did it work?

 **Carapace:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Can you send me the link?

 **Carapace:** _ Link: What Type of Aspec are You? _

**Chat Noir:** Oh my god you're an angel thank you carapace

 **Carapace:** no problem!!!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Carapace**

**2:48 PM**

**Chat Noir:** It said I'm something called demisexual?

 **Chat Noir:** I googled it and did some more research

 **Carapace:** do you think it sounds like you?

 **Chat Noir:** I mean yeah

 **Chat Noir:** I think that's probably it

 **Chat Noir:** But I still don't know for sure

 **Chat Noir:** Wanna keep my options open before I pick a definite label

 **Carapace:** well congrats man!!

 **Carapace:** and you can always talk to me about this stuff

 **Carapace:** you know that, right?

 **Chat Noir:** Of course

 **Carapace:** aspec bros

 **Chat Noir:** Aspec bros!!

**meme team**

**4:22 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** My phone just pinged it's so loud omg

 **Animeboy:** Did we all get that??

 **kartmaster:** our first alert from this app

 **kartmaster:** exciting

 **link:** WHOA

 **link:** there’s pictures and everything

 **link:** this thing is deluxe

 **kartmaster:** anyway

 **kartmaster:** to the batmobile!!

 **Animeboy:**???

 **kartmaster:** idk i’ve always wanted to say that

 **link:** really?

 **kartmaster:** yeah

 **kartmaster:** it’s fun

 **revali:** to the batmobile

 **link:** to the batmobile!!!

 **Animeboy:** To the batmobile!!!!!

 **revali:** *nyoooooom*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally just vibing at this point like  
> plot???? we don't know her  
> up next: kwami cameo, plagg eats cheese, and Chat Noir is Best Boy  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	19. kwami questionnaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **revali:** chat please tell your kwami i very much treasure all ten of my fingers thank you
> 
> (cw for implied panic attack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: kartmaster  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen
> 
> im so sorry for how late this update was!!! stuff has been crazy with school and tests lately, i've been really stressed out abt work   
>  :(  
> this chapter is super long to make up for it!!!

**meme team**

**5:22 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** Wow that was a good one

 **Animeboy:** Yep

 **kartmaster:** indeed

**_[kartmaster’s name was changed to “batgirl”]_ **

**batgirl:** who did that

 **link:** sorry i thought of it before but i didn’t get a chance until now

 **link:** anyways  @revali you all right?

 **revali:** yeah

 **revali:** just had to dip my timer ran out

 **batgirl:** that was a really good idea with the illusion

 **revali:** yeah

 **batgirl:** also i’ve got a question because this wasn’t really clarified

 **batgirl:** does your mirage just do visual illusions or does it stretch to other senses too?

 **revali:** that’s a good question

 **revali:** hang on let me ask trixx

 **Animeboy:** Yeah a lot of our powers are really obscure and hard to understand

 **Animeboy:** I have some questions too

 **revali:** ok i asked them

 **revali:** they say that it depends on what i want

 **revali:** normally visual is what works to defeat the enemy because most enemies are very visual people

 **revali:** and that sometimes it stretches to auditory and occasionally smell

 **revali:** but they also said that hypothetically if i wanted to create an illusion that was JUST the smell of meat with no visual aspect that would work too

 **revali:** i can’t do touch or taste though

 **revali:** and the more senses the illusion involves, the harder the toll on me and on trixx

 **batgirl:** thanks i was curious

 **Animeboy:** Will you ever be able to do touch rena??

 **revali:**???

 **Animeboy:** Like I know as we get older and more skilled with the miraculous our kwami don't have to detransform after 5 minutes

 **Animeboy:** And we get a lot of new powers too

 **Animeboy:** I'm just wondering will you ever be able to do touch or taste

 **revali:** trixx says yes

 **revali:** in the future probably

 **link:** wait hold on a minute we get new powers as we grow older???

 **Animeboy:** We're supposed to

 **Animeboy:** Remember that news story that alya cesaire made a couple months ago about all the superheroes in the louvre??

 **Animeboy:** I went back and looked at them and did some more research

 **Animeboy:** And they had a whole bunch of powers that we don't have 

**Animeboy:** So hopefully we'll get new powers and weapons and things

 **Animeboy:** As well as an upgrade on our preexisting ones

 **link:** DUDE

 **link:** DO YOU THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO BREATHE UNDERWATER

 **batgirl:** maybe

 **batgirl:** hopefully i'll fly

 **batgirl:** tikki says no promises but fingers crossed!!!

 **CalamityQueen:** WAIT does that mean I'll be able to fly too??

 **batgirl:** i sure hope so

 **Animeboy:** Well I'm hoping for a new weapon

 **Animeboy:** A sword would be nice

 **Animeboy:** We'll have to wait and see

 **batgirl:** more hero power questions incoming

 **batgirl:** if chat tried to cataclysm one of carapace’s shields would it work

 **link:** wayzz says yes

 **link:** he says that the ladybug and chat noir miraculous are the most powerful of the bunch so they automatically beat anything else

 **link:** also my shields aren’t impenetrable. a strong enough force for a long enough time could tire me out enough to break it

 **revali:** ok well that begs a new question

 **revali:** if chat decided to cataclysm a lucky charm would it work

 **Animeboy:** Plagg doesn’t know

 **batgirl:** tikki doesn’t either

 **batgirl:** she says it’s never been done before

 **batgirl:** “except once, but it was part of ladybug’s plan so it worked because she let it work”

 **link:** unstoppable force vs immovable object

 **Animeboy:** Plagg says we should try one day

 **batgirl:** tikki says we should _not_

 **batgirl:** and she also called plagg a stinky sock

 **Animeboy:** Plagg says to “quit being so uptight, sugarcube”

 **revali:** are your kwami just using you to flirt now

 **batgirl:** pretty much

 **batgirl:** although tikki says they are NOT flirting

 **Animeboy:** Plagg begs to differ

 **batgirl:** then beg.

 **CalamityQueen:** Speaking of lucky charm

 **CalamityQueen:** I have a question about that

 **batgirl:** shoot

 **CalamityQueen:** Is it sentient???

 **CalamityQueen:** Like how does it know what you need

 **CalamityQueen:** And how do _you_ know how to use it

 **batgirl:** tikki says it’s not sentient it’s just magic

 **batgirl:** she says it doesn’t know anything

 **batgirl:** and it depends on the person

 **batgirl:** it very rarely just gives you what you want, you have to figure out how to use it

 **batgirl:** she said not to think about it too much

 **revali:** also what do your kwami eat?

 **revali:** i’m just wondering if it differs from kwami to kwami

 **revali:** mine has the biggest sweet tooth they love chocolate

 **revali:** the darker the better

 **link:** mine likes lettuce but he won’t eat it once it’s gone all limp so i have to refresh my stock every once in a while

 **Animeboy:** Ugh mine likes camembert

 **Animeboy:** It’s his obsession it’s all he ever eats

 **Animeboy:** Hell it’s all he ever talks about

 **Animeboy:** Makes me smell awful it’s getting on my nerves

 **revali:** you can’t ask him to compromise?

 **Animeboy:** I don’t think he would take it very well

 **CalamityQueen:** Mine likes fruit

 **CalamityQueen:** All kinds but she loves raspberries the best

 **batgirl:** mine also has a sweet tooth

 **batgirl:** she likes cookies

 **batgirl:** chocolate chip is high on the list but i think macarons are her favorites

 **batgirl:** which is nice because i live near a bakery so i can get them easily

 **link:** back to chat for a second

 **Animeboy:** Mmmmyes

 **link:** this is gonna get dark be ready

 **link:** if you decided to cataclysm a person would it work?

 **link:** like what would it do

 **link:** i know you got cataclysmed by miraculer but that only broke your rib

 **Animeboy:** Oh god Plagg’s telling me to hand him the phone

 **Animeboy:** He says it’s a long explanation

 **batgirl:** here we go

 **link:** what?? i wanted to know

 **CalamityQueen:** It is a fair question. I always wondered that

 **batgirl:** it could be like my lucky charm

 **batgirl:** like it’s magic so the inner workings are impossible to understand

 **revali:** schrodinger’s cataclysm

 **Animeboy:** ok so basically the cataclysm caters to the user’s wants

 **Animeboy:** if chat was racing towards someone with the intent to destroy their clothes and he touched them, the clothes would disintegrate

 **Animeboy:** because papillon wanted chat’s miraculous, his intent wasn’t to kill chat, so he had miraculer use the cataclysm to hinder him, breaking his rib

 **Animeboy:** so hypothetically if chat wanted to kill someone he could

 **Animeboy:** but that’s never happened. you superheroes were chosen for a reason, you’re not psychopaths

 **Animeboy:** also if any of you even try to convince him to feed me a raspberry or some shit i will hurt you

 **Animeboy:** someone will be losing a finger

 **batgirl:** good to know

 **revali:** chat please tell your kwami i very much treasure all ten of my fingers thank you

 **link:** damn plagg really came for pollen didn’t he

 **CalamityQueen:** Pollen says there’s no need to yuck her yum

 **CalamityQueen:** Whatever that means

 **Animeboy:** i'll yuck whatever i want

 **Animeboy:** suck it up pollen

 **CalamityQueen:** :(

 **revali:** Tikki come get your mans

 **batgirl:** plagg quit being mean

 **Animeboy:** i'm not being mean sugarcube i'm ju st beigna skjd

 **Animeboy:** ASKEHICBEDDSG hsebgusbs c. ehwwj

 **link:** ...

 **revali:** u good??

 **Animeboy:** ehcabuehghb; 73hbc

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** plagg?

 **batgirl:** do i need to come over there and tell you to knock it off

 **Animeboy:** hbeddya5rvbc ;'ua

 **batgirl:** while plagg's busy having a seizure

 **batgirl:** i have a question for the other kwami

 **batgirl:** (this is ladybug btw)

 **batgirl:** do you guys ever catch yourself using old slang?

 **batgirl:** like i know you’ve been around since the dawn of time so you’ve seen a lot of generations of slang go by

 **link:** this chat is turning into a kwami interview

 **revali:** Kwami Questionnaire™

 **CalamityQueen:** Pollen says yes she sometimes slips up but mostly it’s not that hard because language evolves over time and she evolved with it

 **Animeboy:** Just wrestled my phone away from Plagg sorry for the keysmash

 **Animeboy:** He says sometimes, but he likes this generation’s slang the best out of all of them so it didn’t take him long to adapt

 **Animeboy:** He does say “tea” to me a lot

 **link:** wayzz says he’s often in the middle of a sentence and suddenly realizes he’s talking like the 20s

 **batgirl:** well that’s understandable that was about 100 years ago

 **batgirl:** around the time that he met master fu

 **link:** true

 **link:** he says the way i talk trips him up sometimes

 **revali:** trixx says they’re still stuck in the 90s

 **Animeboy:** About that um

 **Animeboy:** I’ve been meaning to ask a question

 **Animeboy:** To Trixx specifically

 **Animeboy:** And uh

 **Animeboy:** I really don’t want to sound rude

 **Animeboy:** And I’m really just asking I promise I just want to know

 **Animeboy:** But uh

 **revali:** you want to know why they use they/them

 **Animeboy:** Uh

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** I’m sorry I don’t know how kwami work

 **revali:** they say it’s fine, it’s a valid question

 **revali:** hang on a minute let me hand them the phone

 **link:** our kwami are just talking through us at this point

 **link:** that’s what we are

 **link:** living kwami vessels

 **revali:** Ok so

 **revali:** Kwami are magical creatures right

 **revali:** We’re kind of not in the realm of understanding

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **revali:** And we don’t have genders

 **revali:** That’s completely a human thing

 **revali:** Every kwami just chooses what pronouns they take

 **revali:** Most of them choose one or the other, mostly because it’s easier for the owner

 **revali:** But I just didn’t really want to choose? If that makes sense

 **Animeboy:** Yeah

 **Animeboy:** That makes sense

 **Animeboy:** Thanks

 **revali:** No problem.

 **revali:** And tell Plagg not to threaten people.

 **link:** do any other kwami take they/them?

 **revali:** I’m not sure

 **revali:** It’s been a while I can’t remember off the top of my head

 **Animeboy:** Thanks that was really helpful

 **Animeboy:** And plagg just looked up from his cheese wheel to say “tell them to shut it”

 **revali:** No

 **batgirl:** anybody else got any earthshaking power questions?

 **CalamityQueen:** For the moment I think we’re all good

 **link:** agreed

 **revali:** uh oh

 **CalamityQueen:** Please don’t tell me this is real

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-1qju6V1jLM/maxresdefault.jpg)

**revali:** it’s been fun

 **link:** *dramatic sigh*

 **Animeboy:** Somebody really needs to give this man a break

 **Animeboy:** He really needs to give _himself_ a break

 **link:** ugh this sucks I was just sitting down

 **batgirl:** to the batmobile

 **batgirl:** again

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**9:15 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Yo

 **Ladybug:** hey

 **Chat Noir:** What are you up to?

 **Ladybug:** trying and failing to get my shit together and study for this test i have tomorrow

 **Ladybug:** i’ve been staring at this paper literally all afternoon but i can’t bring myself to study

 **Ladybug:** it’s physically painful

 **Chat Noir:** Go study!!

 **Chat Noir:** Am I distracting you?

 **Chat Noir:** I’m sorry!

 **Ladybug:** don’t worry about it

 **Ladybug:** but i’m going back to studying

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Chat Noir:** Good luck

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:04 AM**

**Ladybug:** hey um chat?

 **Chat Noir:** whats up?

 **Ladybug:** i’m um

 **Ladybug:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** i don’t want to bother you

 **Chat Noir:** Never a bother what’s going on

 **Ladybug:** i’m just

 **Ladybug:** i literally have been staring at this stuff since i sat down five hours ago and i just can’t

 **Ladybug:** it’s like my brain is refusing to study

 **Chat Noir:** Oh I’ve been there

 **Ladybug:** it’s freaking me out

 **Ladybug:** i’m really freaking out because i need to do this by tomorrow and i’m going to fail this test

 **Chat Noir:** You’re not going to fail you’ll be ok

 **Ladybug:** i’m sorry i’m sorry i didn’t know who else to text

 **Ladybug:** it’s so weird it’s such a weird thing to stress about

 **Ladybug:** but everybody else is asleep

 **Chat Noir:** Hey it’s ok

 **Chat Noir:** I’m here talk to me

 **Ladybug:** i probably need a break anyway if i can’t do it

 **Ladybug:** but god i don’t deserve one lmao i’ve done no work today

 **Chat Noir:** You don’t have to “deserve” a mental break

 **Chat Noir:** If you’re stressed just take five minutes and go get a sip of water

 **Chat Noir:** Eat some ice cream

 **Chat Noir:** Change into some comfy pajamas

 **Chat Noir:** Take a shower

 **Chat Noir:** Works wonders

 **Ladybug:** what, showering?

 **Chat Noir:** You’d be surprised

 **Ladybug:** ok against my better judgement i’m taking your advice

 **Ladybug:** i’m taking a shower and trying to ignore the guilt rising in my stomach

 **Chat Noir:** Will it help if I tell you you’re amazing?

 **Ladybug:** not really

 **Chat Noir:** Ok well will it help if I tell you you’re beautiful and intelligent and totally capable and going to ace this thing?

 **Ladybug:** stop boosting my ego

 **Chat Noir:** It needs a bit of a boost imo

 **Chat Noir:** Take care of yourself!!!

 **Ladybug:** can you do me a big favor?

 **Chat Noir:** Sure what?

 **Ladybug:** talk to me

 **Ladybug:** i’m really scared for this and i know i haven’t studied enough and if i even have a moment to sit with my own thoughts i might explode

 **Ladybug:** it’s such a weird thing to be scared about isn’t it? a test

 **Ladybug:** i’m ladybug i shouldn’t be this scared for a test

 **Chat Noir:** People get scared about a bunch of different things no matter who they are

 **Ladybug:** it’s such a weird frame of mind to be in

 **Ladybug:** but i know if i’m left alone with my thoughts i’m going to think of everything i haven’t done and it’s gonna stress me out

 **Chat Noir:** Ok everything’s ok

 **Chat Noir:** You’re gonna be all right

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** What’s your favorite type of music

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** Idk I’m trying to distract you

 **Ladybug:** jagged stone

 **Chat Noir:** I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ like him

 **Chat Noir:** Everybody likes Jagged Stone

 **Ladybug:** i've met him a couple times he's hella rad

 **Chat Noir:** Omg seriously???

 **Chat Noir:** What was he like?

 **Ladybug:** he's cool

 **Ladybug:** don't wanna say too much though cause identities

 **Chat Noir:** Fair

 **Chat noir:** do you like any other types of music or do you just listen exclusively to jagged stone

 **Ladybug:**...i guess there's other stuff too??

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Ladybug:** don’t laugh

 **Chat Noir:** I won’t

 **Ladybug:** i don’t really know music

 **Ladybug:** like i’m not into it the way some people are into it

 **Ladybug:** but i really really really love broadway shows

 **Ladybug:** listen to them all the time

 **Chat Noir:** Which ones are your favorites?

 **Ladybug:** that’s like asking a parent to choose a favorite child

 **Ladybug:** i can’t

 **Chat Noir:** Parents always secretly have favorite children though, they just don’t show it

 **Ladybug:** true

 **Ladybug:** in that case i really like wicked

 **Ladybug:** it was the first musical i ever saw and i fell in love with it

 **Chat Noir:** Oh I’ve seen it it’s so good!

 **Ladybug:** i saw it when i was like a little kid

 **Ladybug:** original cast

 **Chat Noir:** WHAT

 **Chat Noir:** Lucky

 **Chat Noir:** I saw it with my mom when I was little too

 **Chat Noir:** Didn’t see original cast though

 **Ladybug:** i know the whole show by heart

 **Chat Noir:** Are you running a shower?

 **Ladybug:** yeah i’m about to

 **Chat Noir:** Do you have a speaker that connects to your phone?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Is it waterproof?

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:**...yeah?

 **Chat Noir:** Play Wicked in the shower

 **Ladybug:** um

 **Chat Noir:** Just trust me

 **Chat Noir:** It solves existential crises so well

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Chat Noir:** Believe me

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:** i’m running it now

 **Ladybug:** thank you

 **Chat Noir:** You don’t have to thank me I’ve been there

 **Chat Noir:** Do you sing in the shower?

 **Ladybug:**...................sometimes

 **Chat Noir:** AAAA NO WAY

 **Chat Noir:** I bet you sound incredible

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve never heard you sing before!!

 **Ladybug:** that’s because i don’t sing

 **Ladybug:** trust me you don’t want to hear me sing

 **Chat Noir:** Yes I do!!

 **Ladybug:** no you don’t i am TONE DEAF

 **Ladybug:** istg i sound like a cat being stepped on

 **Chat Noir:** I’m sure you don’t

 **Ladybug:** i do

 **Ladybug:** i have a whole other story about why i don’t sing lmaoooo

 **Chat Noir:**???

 **Ladybug:** later

 **Chat Noir:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** Keep talking

 **Chat Noir:** Uhhh favorite movie?

 **Ladybug:** probably something marvel

 **Ladybug:** spiderman?

 **Chat Noir:** You’re practically the same person

 **Chat Noir:** Insect themed red teenage superhero who’s super well known and generally loved and possesses the power of Swing™

 **Ladybug:** he is the single most relatable character i’ve ever seen in media

 **Ladybug:** also spiders aren’t insects

 **Chat Noir:** They’re arachnids I know

 **Ladybug:** it’s either that or the princess bride

 **Chat Noir:** Ah I knew you had good taste

 **Chat Noir:** That movie’s so good

 **Ladybug:** what about you 

**Ladybug:** favorite movie?

 **Chat Noir:** Um

 **Chat Noir:** You’re going to laugh

 **Ladybug:** no i won’t

 **Chat Noir:** Yes you will

 **Ladybug:** no i won’t!!!

 **Chat Noir:** Yes you will!!!

 **Ladybug:** chat john noir tell me your favorite movie

 **Chat Noir:** You really think I’d have a middle name as boring as john??

 **Ladybug:** chat winifred noir

 **Chat Noir:** better

 **Ladybug:** you’re avoiding the question

 **Chat Noir:** You’re gonna laugh

 **Ladybug:** i promise i will not laugh

 **Chat Noir:** Fine

 **Chat Noir:** The lego batman movie

 **Ladybug:** AHAHAHAHA

 **Chat Noir:** :-(

 **Ladybug:** seriously???

 **Chat Noir:** Well second favorite

 **Chat Noir:** I can’t help it it’s so funny

 **Chat Noir:** The jokes in there

 **Chat Noir:** Just quality comedy

 **Ladybug:** you’re not wrong it is funny

 **Ladybug:** but also wym second favorite??

 **Ladybug:** what’s your favorite?

 **Chat Noir:** Classified

 **Ladybug:** cmon you have to tell me

 **Ladybug:** i actually promise i won’t laugh this time

 **Chat Noir:** No but it’s actually classified

 **Ladybug:** :(

 **Chat Noir:** Trust me

 **Chat Noir:** It um

 **Chat Noir:** It could reveal something about my identity??

 **Ladybug:** well now i really wanna know

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll tell you after papillon is gone

 **Chat Noir:** Then maybe we can see it together

 **Ladybug:** fine

 **Ladybug:** i’ll mark my calendar

 **Chat Noir:** <3

 **Ladybug:** getting in the shower wicked’s beginning to play

 **Ladybug:** you’re right it’s already helping

 **Ladybug:** how did you know it would work??

 **Chat Noir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.imgflip.com/3580r4.jpg)

**Ladybug:** haha bye chaton

 **Ladybug:** i’ll talk to you later

 **Chat Noir:** *bows*

 **Ladybug:** hey, chat?

 **Chat Noir:** Yes ma’am

 **Ladybug:** thank you

 **Ladybug:** this really helped

 **Chat Noir:** Anytime

 **Ladybug:** (what’s your favorite movie???)

 **Chat Noir:** (my lips are sealed mlady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, chat noir's favorite movie is solitude starring emilie agreste in case that wasn't clear  
> also i literally just made this chapter to add some more headcanons i had abt kwami and the way their magic works. idk why but one of my favorite hcs is that kwami are like the gems from steven universe - all of them are nb but they just choose their pronouns.  
> and trixx in particular always just gave me gender nonconforming vibes bc i mainly watch this show in the french dub to try and learn french (that's why i call hawkmoth papillon instead of hawkmoth, and ladybug calls chat noir chaton instead of kitty). in the french dub trixx's voice is very generally ambiguous so i just made a headcanon i guess  
> (also i wrote the second half of this when i was stressed for a test and feelin unproductive can you tell)  
> anyway notes over  
> i hope you're enjoying this so far!! all of your comments/kudos are always appreciated (∩ᵔヮᵔ)⊃━☆ﾟ❤︎.*


	20. the more you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **batgirl:** ooooh carapace’s friends skipped school  
>  **link:** i kinda skipped too???  
>  **batgirl:** ooooooh carapace skipped school
> 
> (also tw hallucinations i guess?? it's really nothing serious just some mild akuma induced stuff but i'd rather be safe than sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Animeboy  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**7:36 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Morning

 **Ladybug:** nnnnnnnnghhhhhh

 **Chat Noir:** Did you sleep???

 **Ladybug:** yeah but it doesn’t feel like it

 **Ladybug:** whatever no matter

 **Ladybug:** it’s test time

 **Chat Noir:** Good luck!

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:13 AM**

**Ladybug:** I TOOK IT

 **Chat Noir:** How’d it go???

 **Ladybug:** well

 **Ladybug:** it was weird

 **Ladybug:** i sped through it but i got stuck on one of the questions and started panicking

 **Ladybug:** but then idk i just remembered that i studied

 **Ladybug:** and i remembered what we talked about last night

 **Ladybug:** and i did it??

 **Chat Noir:** Congrats!!

 **Chat Noir:** So it did end up helping after all?

 **Ladybug:**??

 **Chat Noir:** Me telling you that you’re capable

 **Chat Noir:** It helped after all

 **Ladybug:** i guess so yeah

 **Ladybug:** thank you!!

 **Chat Noir:** You're welcome bugginette <3

 **Ladybug:** i told you if you kept calling me bugginette i'd start calling you bananoir

 **Chat Noir:** That's a risk I'm willing to take bugginette

 **Ladybug:** ...

 **Ladybug:** mkay

 **Ladybug:** don't say i didn't warn you

**meme team**

**10:21 AM**

_**[Animeboy's name was changed to "Bananoir"]** _

**link:**??

 **batgirl:** he knows exactly what he did to earn this

 **Bananoir:** ;-)

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**10:42 AM**

**Marinette:** Hi Adrien I a question?

 **Marinette:** **HAVE a question

 **Adrien:** Sure fire away

 **Marinette:** What did you get for the last problem on the chem test?

 **Marinette:** You know the word problem with the lithium

 **Adrien:** Oh, that one was really hard

 **Adrien:** I spent a lot of time on it

 **Marinette:** Yeah me too!

 **Adrien:** I got 62.79 grams at the end

 **Adrien:** But that might be wrong

 **Marinette:** Oh no

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** I got 23.1

 **Adrien:** Uh oh

 **Adrien:** I’m probably wrong

 **Adrien:** I didn’t check my work

 **Marinette:** I didn’t either I didn’t have time!

 **Marinette:** Hopefully we both do ok otherwise

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Marinette:** How have you been doing besides?

 **Adrien:** I’ve been ok

 **Adrien:** It’s been

 **Adrien:** Oh um

 **Adrien:** I’m sorry to cut this off but I have to go 

**Marinette:** Why? Third period doesn’t start for another half hour

 **Marinette:** Oh

 **Marinette:** Yeah me too

**meme team**

**10:43 AM**

**CalamityQueen:** Beep beep bitches

 **revali:** where?

 **CalamityQueen:** Looks like the Musee d’Orsay

 **link:** on my way

 **link:** anybody know what we’re dealing with?

 **batgirl:** no pictures thus far

 **batgirl:** anybody there?

 **revali:** me

 **batgirl:** what can you see?

 **revali:** lots of lasers

 **revali:** not sure what they do to you but I’m sure it’s not good

 **Bananoir:** On my way

**meme team**

**12:12 PM**

**batgirl:** oh god i’m so late

 **Bananoir:** SAME

 **revali:** ME TOO

 **batgirl:** my teacher’s gonna wonder where i am

 **link:** how much have i missed???

 **Bananoir:** Idk ask your friends to fill you in?

 **link:** no dice

 **link:** they’re all gone

 **batgirl:** ooooh carapace’s friends skipped school

 **link:** i kinda skipped too???

 **batgirl:** ooooooh carapace skipped school

 **link:** yes indeed

**Direct message -** **Alya, Marinette**

**12:28 PM**

**Alya:** Where on earth were you??

 **Marinette:** Um

 **Marinette:** What about you??

 **Marinette:** You were gone too

 **Alya:** Skipped school to see a movie with Nino

 **Marinette:** Wow seriously??

 **Marinette:** Skipping school?

 **Alya:** You’re avoiding the question

 **Marinette:** No I’m not

 **Marinette:** I can’t believe you skipped to see a movie with Nino

 **Marinette:** What movie did you see?

 **Alya:** Still avoiding my question...

 **Marinette:** My parents asked me to come home they said it was an emergency

 **Alya:** What happened??

 **Marinette:** Oh it was nothing

 **Marinette:** Just um

 **Marinette:** They needed someone small to crawl down and get a bag of flour

 **Alya:** they made you skip for that?? 

**Marinette:** In their defense there was a very angry customer waiting

 **Marinette:** She kept yelling at them

 **Alya:** Well I’m glad you’re back

 **Marinette:** You too

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**12:35 PM**

**Adrien:** I saw you weren’t in class! Are you ok?

 **Marinette:**???

 **Adrien:** I came back to class and you weren’t there!

 **Marinette:** Oh! Um

 **Marinette:** I, uh

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** I sometimes get really freaked out by akuma

 **Marinette:** Like akuma attacks

 **Marinette:** So, um

 **Adrien:** Yeah?

 **Marinette:** I got permission from the school to leave class whenever there’s an akuma attack

 **Marinette:** I didn’t tell anyone because it’s super embarrassing

 **Marinette:** But in all fairness papillon does target françoise dupont a lot

 **Adrien:** I guess so

 **Adrien:** I’m sorry

 **Adrien:** The girl I’m in love with is like that, she’s got real bad anxiety

 **Marinette:** The girl you’re in love with?

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** So just text me anytime ok?

 **Adrien:** If you’re ever freaking out or anything

 **Marinette:** Uh huh

 **Adrien:** Glad I could help!

 **Marinette:** Yeah

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**1:04 PM**

**Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Marinette:** UGHHHHHH

 **Alya:** He’s really hooked on this girl isn’t he

 **Alya:** Also, what?

 **Alya:** You told me you went home during class

 **Marinette:** Uh

 **Marinette:** Do you think it’s Kagami?

 **Alya:** At this point?

 **Alya:** Probably

 **Alya:** Except I never thought Kagami had anxiety

 **Marinette:** You can’t always see it 

**Marinette:** And he had to have been close enough to said girl for her to trust him

 **Marinette:** So it must be Kagami

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** wait wasn't he dating her at some point???

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Marinette:** but i thought they broke up after like a month or so

 **Alya:** i wonder why??

 **Marinette:** i don't know for sure

 **Marinette:** they're still good friends though

 **Marinette:** do you think he still likes her?

 **Alya:** I don't know

 **Alya:** I’m sorry girl

 **Alya:** I’m sure he’ll get over whoever it is in no time flat

 **Marinette:** HE SAID LOVE

 **Marinette:** LOVE

 **Marinette:** I’m doomed

 **Alya:** not yet

 **Alya:** but you will be if ms bustier sees us texting

 **Marinette:** fair

**meme team**

**9:49 PM**

**Bananoir:** So I know we’re really not supposed to talk about our civilian lives at all

 **Bananoir:** But I’ve got a question?

 **Bananoir:** Something I’m confused about

 **Bananoir:** Hang on let me see if I can phrase it in a way that doesn’t reveal anything

 **revali:** sure we’re always here for u!!

 **kartmaster:** yeah what she said

 **Bananoir:** So I’ve talked abt my family a bit before

 **link:** yeah...

 **Bananoir:** And because of the whole situation mentioned earlier I was homeschooled for most of my life

 **revali:** oh i did not know that

 **link:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GD6qtc2_AQA/maxresdefault.jpg)

**Bananoir:** Yeah

 **Bananoir:** So I don’t really have many friends

 **revali:** mm?

 **Bananoir:** And I’m kind of awful with social stuff

 **Bananoir:** I don’t take social cues well

 **Bananoir:** And I can’t really read people that well

 **batgirl:** you need some help with someone in your civilian life

 **Bananoir:**...

 **Bananoir:** Yeah

 **link:** sure shoot

 **Bananoir:** There’s this girl I’m friends with

 **revali:** yeah

 **Bananoir:** Idk something happened with her it was a while ago but I’m still thinking about it

 **Bananoir:** I think her friends tried to set us up??

 **Bananoir:** And it just really freaked her out, which I didn’t know how to take because I never thought she hated me that much

 **Bananoir:** But ever since she’s been totally avoiding me? Like I tried to take her somewhere as friends you know because she’s an awesome person

 **Bananoir:** But she couldn’t even look me in the eye and I don’t really know how to get her to stop hating me

 **Bananoir:** Like today I tried to start a conversation with her after school

 **Bananoir:** And she went beet red and just choked out “aldfjskald” and ran away

 **CalamityQueen:** It sounds like she either hates your guts or she’s madly in love with you

 **Bananoir:** WHAT

 **link:**...and on that note

 **revali:** here we go

 **batgirl:** twice in one day?? seriously?

 **Bananoir:** Where?

 **CalamityQueen:** Near the Agreste mansion

 **Bananoir:** Oh I’m right near there

 **batgirl:** oH???????

 **revali:** what?

 **batgirl:** nothing.

 **Bananoir:** Shut up

 **batgirl:** fine

 **batgirl:** what can you see?

 **Bananoir:** Looks like an adult

 **Bananoir:** 20-something??

 **Bananoir:** Powers unclear

 **Bananoir:** He hasn’t hit anybody yet

 **batgirl:** stay out of sight until you figure it out

 **Bananoir:** Yeah yeah

 **revali:** what else?

 **Bananoir:** Papillon’s really outdone himself this time that outfit is truly disgusting

 **batgirl:** i’m here

 **batgirl:** oh god you weren’t lying that is the ugliest thing

 **revali:** focus

 **batgirl:** sorry

 **batgirl:** oh he just hit a civilian

 **batgirl:** effects are unclear but she just dropped to her knees and started screaming

 **link:** i’m here too

 **link:** oh this looks bad i think he’s driving people insane

 **CalamityQueen:** I’m here

**meme team**

**11:08 PM**

**batgirl:** everyone get home safe?

 **revali:** yeah

 **revali:** did we ever figure out exactly what he did???

 **batgirl:** not really

 **batgirl:** unless

 **batgirl:** @Bananoir what happened to u??

 **link:** dude?

 **CalamityQueen:** Chat?

 **revali:** what did happen to him? my timer ran out

 **link:** he got hit

 **revali:** yeah no shit

 **revali:** after that though??

 **revali:** i had to leave right then

 **batgirl:** it looked to me like he was ok 

**batgirl:** he didn’t like start screaming or anything

 **batgirl:** not like most of the other people who got blasted

 **link:** but he wasn’t talking

 **link:** or fighting anything either

 **link:** he was just sort of standing there swaying

 **link:** and he kept looking around like there was something behind him

 **batgirl:** i had to call his name five times before he even looked at me

 **batgirl:** and after i fixed everything he was still acting sort of weird

 **batgirl:** he left without a fist bump which never happens

 **revali:** yeah that is out of character

 **link:** chat when you wake up or see this can you tell us everything’s ok?

**Direct message -** **Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:24 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey i know you’re probably asleep

 **Ladybug:** but will you text me when you wake up?

 **Ladybug:** thanks

 **Chat Noir:** Sorry I’m here what’s up buginette

 **Ladybug:** oh i just wanted to make sure you were okay

 **Chat Noir:** I’m good!

 **Ladybug:** what on earth did that guy do to you???

 **Chat Noir:** I think he got akumatized because of nightmares or night terrors or something?

 **Chat Noir:** After I got blasted I started seeing weird shit

 **Chat Noir:** I couldn’t separate reality from fantasy?

 **Ladybug:** like sandboy?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** But kind of worse

 **Chat Noir:** Because there were more of them and I was the only one who could see them

 **Chat Noir:** It was like ascending through my fears in order??

 **Chat Noir:** Freaky

 **Ladybug:** whoa omg why didn’t you say something??

 **Chat Noir:** I couldn’t

 **Chat Noir:** I tried but then I couldn’t figure out if I was actually talking or not??

 **Ladybug:** that sounds terrifying

 **Chat Noir:** It was this weird place

 **Chat Noir:** I could see everything that was going on, but I couldn’t reach it. Like I was there, but I wasn’t there

 **Chat Noir:** And the whole time there was just this panicking constricting feeling around my chest like somebody was standing on it?

 **Chat Noir:** And like a sense of impending doom like something terrible was about to happen

 **Ladybug:** that sounds so awful i’m sorry

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah and I kept hearing your voice but it felt like I was miles underwater like I was drowning

 **Chat Noir:** And then I _was_ drowning

 **Chat Noir:** I guess I’m afraid of drowning too haha

 **Ladybug:** what happened after that?

 **Chat Noir:** Well it got worse the longer time went on

 **Chat Noir:** Like I could hear less and less of the real world and more and more of hallucinations and fears and just like generally freaky stuff

 **Chat Noir:** And when you fixed everything it all disappeared 

**Chat Noir:** But the voices were still there

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah I get why most of the people who he hit went totally insane as soon as they were touched. That was rough

 **Ladybug:** ouch

 **Ladybug:** why didn’t you??

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** why didn’t I what

 **Ladybug:** go totally insane

 **Ladybug:** like the other people that got hit. it felt like they were so far gone, but i got the sense that you were still here

 **Ladybug:** you felt far away but you weren’t gone completely

 **Ladybug:** like you didn’t scream or anything

 **Ladybug:** why?

 **Chat Noir:** Because I see them all the time

 **Ladybug:** like in your nightmares?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah and in real life too

 **Chat Noir:** I’m afraid of way more things than I thought I was hahaha

 **Ladybug:** and um

 **Ladybug:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** i’m really sorry chaton

 **Ladybug:** you wouldn’t have gotten hit if it wasn’t for me

 **Chat Noir:** And you _would_ have gotten hit if it wasn’t for me

 **Chat Noir:** So I guess that we’re even

 **Ladybug:** chat...

 **Chat Noir:** anyway I’m kinda tired

 **Chat Noir:** any chance we can table this convo?

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** of course

 **Ladybug:** get your rest

 **Ladybug:** play wicked in the shower!!

 **Chat Noir:** <3

 **Ladybug:** <3

**meme team**

**11:49 PM**

**batgirl:** good news, he’s ok!!

 **link:** yesss

 **batgirl:** he’s just resting

 **batgirl:** akuma took a huge toll on him

 **batgirl:** apparently it caused like nightmares and stuff

 **revali:** like sandboy?

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/028/596/dsmGaKWMeHXe9QuJtq_ys30PNfTGnMsRuHuo_MUzGCg.jpg)

**batgirl:** he was the only one who could see it and it was mostly hallucinations

 **batgirl:** sounds crazy scary

 **link:** no kidding

 **CalamityQueen:** Well when you read this Chat we hope you feel better!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Marinette**

**12:04 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey, princess?

 **Marinette:** yeah?

 **Marinette:** need a balcony talk?

 **Marinette:** i can sneak downstairs and get some croissants if you want

 **Chat Noir:** I wasn’t going to ask but honestly

 **Chat Noir:** That sounds amazing

 **Marinette:** but wait chat didn’t you get hit by that akuma earlier

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Now I can’t sleep

 **Marinette:** yeah but you shouldn’t be running across rooftops this late

 **Marinette:** you need your rest

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah but croissants sound better

 **Marinette:** i’ll have it ready in 10

 **Chat Noir:** Sweet

 **Chat Noir:** Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont  
> stop  
> me  
> now  
> cause im HAVIN A GOOD TIME ᕕ(^ヮ^)ᕗ  
> HAVIN A GOOD TIME ᕕ(^ヮ^)ᕗ  
>   
> next up on These Oblivious Dorks: fighting about childhood tv shows  
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	21. catch these claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bananoir:** Sugar  
>  **CalamityQueen:** Spice  
>  **revali:** and eveRYTHING NICE
> 
> (im sorry for the lack of plot i promise it'll get better soon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Bananoir  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen

**meme team**

**7:42 AM**

**Bananoir:** I’m up

 **Bananoir:** Thanks for all your concerns I’m ok!!

 **Bananoir:** Just super tired ahaha

 **link:** i’m sorry you had to deal with that dude

 **link:** that sounds scary af

 **Bananoir:** It’s ok I’m really fine

 **Bananoir:** I’m just glad LB didn’t get hit

 **batgirl:** thanks to you

 **Bananoir:** I know

 **batgirl:** don’t do that again ok

 **Bananoir:** I shall make no promises

 **batgirl:** i’m really uneasy with the idea of you sacrificing yourself for me???

 **batgirl:** it’s starting to become a trend

 **batgirl:** and i don’t like it

 **Bananoir:** You’re the only one who can fix everybody

 **batgirl:** still

 **Bananoir:** If something happened to you then the world would be doomed

 **Bananoir:** But if I, like, died during battle or something

 **batgirl:** NO PLEASE DON’T SAY THAT

 **Bananoir:** Then you use your lucky charm and I’d be alive

 **batgirl:** DON’T EVEN BRING THAT UP

 **batgirl:** just don’t

 **batgirl:** i can’t stand the thought of one of you dying for me

 **Bananoir:** People have died before remember?

 **batgirl:** what

 **Bananoir:** Every time we destroyed the Eiffel tower

 **Bananoir:** Blew up some random landmark

 **Bananoir:** Made an all around mess

 **Bananoir:** A bunch of people probably died

 **batgirl:** oh my god

 **Bananoir:** Did you never think about that?

 **batgirl:** i never thought about that

 **Bananoir:** It doesn’t matter though

 **Bananoir:** They obviously all came back to life

 **batgirl:** and you know this how??

 **Bananoir:** If they didn’t, we’d probably have some lawsuit shit on our hands

 **batgirl:** true

 **link:** i’m really sorry lb but i’m gonna have to take chat’s side on this one

 **link:** even though ofc i don’t want to ever see him hurt

 **link:** he makes a point

 **revali:** yeah it’s our job!!

 **batgirl:** NO IT’S NOT!!!

 **batgirl:** we’re a team

 **batgirl:** none of us are more important than the other

 **Bananoir:** I know

 **Bananoir:** But we all need you to set everything back to normal

 **batgirl:** i know that

 **batgirl:** but please stop

 **batgirl:** i don’t think i’d be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt

 **batgirl:** or died

 **batgirl:** shit i’m getting sick just thinking about it

 **link:** gtg i think my teacher can see me

 **Bananoir:** Good luck dude

 **batgirl:** i love you guys

 **batgirl:** a lot

 **batgirl:** ok?

 **CalamityQueen:** Awwww

 **batgirl:** and i’d absolutely take a hit for any of you

 **Bananoir:** We’d do the same!!!

 **revali:** update:  @link’s phone has been confiscated

 **Bananoir:** F

 **batgirl:** f

 **CalamityQueen:** F

 **revali:** f

 **Bananoir:** @batgirl please don’t worry about this

 **Bananoir:** I’m fine

 **batgirl:** but what if you weren’t?

 **Bananoir:** But I am

 **batgirl:** but what if you weren’t???????

 **revali:** but he is

 **Bananoir:** But I am!!

 **batgirl:** but chat

 **batgirl:** what if you weren’t

 **Bananoir:** It wouldn’t matter

 **Bananoir:** Because I would be soon

 **Bananoir:** You’d fix everything up and I’d be fine

 **batgirl:** look i appreciate it

 **batgirl:** but i am no more important than anybody else on this team and you know it

 **batgirl:** now stop texting in class

 **Bananoir:** All right

 **CalamityQueen:** So we’re just gonna ignore the fact that you are also texting in class?

 **batgirl:** hush

**meme team**

**3:19 PM**

**link:** got my phone back!!!

 **CalamityQueen:** Nice

 **link:** i’m just glad papillon took a day off

 **link:** i don’t know what i would have done if there was an akuma attack today

 **batgirl:** shhhh you’ll jinx it

 **Bananoir:** Watch mayura do something now

 **batgirl:** honestly amok are so much better than akuma imo

 **batgirl:** usually easier to take care of

 **Bananoir:** Not always

 **Bananoir:** Remember reflekdoll?

 **batgirl:** oh god that was a mess

 **Bananoir:** And the senti ladybug?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** i remember her

 **batgirl:** i still miss her sometimes

 **Bananoir:** Yeah

 **CalamityQueen:** Well I can’t believe carapace got his phone confiscated for the whole day

 **batgirl:** texting in class

 **batgirl:** tsk tsk

 **revali:** what a delinquent

 **link:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/9a/05/e79a0561a158bd51a746ada72f48b493.jpg)

**Bananoir:** WAIT

 **Bananoir:** YOU WATCH THAT’S SO RAVEN???

 **link:** yeah

 **link:** everybody watches that’s so raven dude

 **revali:** umm what’s that’s so raven

 **batgirl:** tf is that’s so raven??

 **Bananoir:** Oh my god

 **CalamityQueen:** Uncultured

 **Bananoir:** You don’t know what that’s so raven is???

 **link:** one of these days we’ve got to have a sleepover

 **link:** marathon that shit

 **CalamityQueen:** YES  
****

**CalamityQueen:** I can host

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** video game night was bad enough

 **revali:** is nobody going to explain to me what that’s so raven is??

 **Bananoir:** The height of Disney shows

 **Bananoir:** Literally the best

 **Bananoir:** I can’t believe you didn’t even know what it is

 **batgirl:** some of us are good luck charlie stans ok

 **Bananoir:** Good luck charlie was acceptable

 **Bananoir:** But no match

 **revali:** i’d be willing to give that’s so raven a chance

 **revali:** but nothing i repeat nothing will ever top suite life

 **Bananoir:** That’s so raven slapped way harder and I will fight you

 **link:** you’re starting to sound like plagg

 **Bananoir:** Well it’s warranted

 **Bananoir:** To even suggest that suite life is superior to that’s so raven is blasphemy and you will catch these claws

 **revali:** square up

 **batgirl:** anybody else here rep kim possible?

 **revali:** i did

 **link:** yeah

 **Bananoir:** Kim possible was actually pretty awesome you’ve got good taste

 **CalamityQueen:** Yall sleeping on Wizards of Waverly Place smh

 **Bananoir:** I will accept that too, it was pretty good

 **link:** a worthy contender

 **link:** but consider

 **link:** victorious

 **Bananoir:** Disqualified

 **link:** what???

 **Bananoir:** It was decent

 **Bananoir:** But it’s not disney so it doesn’t count

 **CalamityQueen:** If we’re going outside of disney can I throw in iCarly?

 **Bananoir:** No

 **Bananoir:** If we're gonna get into nickelodeon there is only one acceptable contender

 **Bananoir:** [ _*video.mp4*_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1EnW4kn1kg)

**batgirl:** YES CHAT

 **batgirl:** QUALITY

 **link:** can we all agree that this show tops everything

 **revali:** agreed

 **CalamityQueen:** I never saw it

 **link:** WHAT

 **batgirl:** boo

 **Bananoir:** At the that’s so raven marathon that’s definitely happening we also need to show you this

 **Bananoir:** because damn it hit different

 **batgirl:** is this just a childhood shows popular opinion game now?

 **Bananoir:** Pretty much

 **batgirl:** because if so i would like to suggest powerpuff girls

 **link:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/facebook/000/025/376/DJrmQ8yV4AA9JjX.jpg)

**Bananoir:** Sugar

 **CalamityQueen:** Spice

 **revali:** and eveRYTHING NICE

 **link:** AND EVERYTHING NICE

 **batgirl:** THESE WERE THE INGREDIENTS CHOSEN TO CREATE THE PERFECT LITTLE GIRLS

 **link:** BUT PROFESSOR UTONIUM ACCIDENTALLY ADDED AN EXTRA INGREDIENT TO THE CONCOCTION

 **Bananoir:** CHEMICAL X

 **batgirl:** CHEMICAL X

 **CalamityQueen:** Thus the powerpuff girls were born!!!

 **link:** USING THEIR ULTRA SUPERPOWERS  
****

**batgirl:** BLOSSOM

 **Bananoir:** BUBBLES

 **revali:** AND BUTTERCUP

 **link:** DEDICATED THEIR LIVES TO FIGHTING CRIME

 **batgirl:** AND THE FORCES OF EVIL

 **Bananoir:** *drum solo*

 **CalamityQueen:** Next Saturday

 **CalamityQueen:** Obligatory team movie night

 **CalamityQueen:** Plus whatever you wanna show me abt avatar or whatever

 **batgirl:** i already said no!!!

 **Bananoir:** I thought we were all equal on this team???  
****

**batgirl:** we are

 **batgirl:** i’m just saying

 **batgirl:** it’s a bad idea

 **revali:** this is a democracy

 **revali:** all those in favor??

 **Bananoir:** me

 **link:** me!!

 **CalamityQueen:** me

 **revali:** me, that’s four votes

 **revali:** majority rules

 **batgirl:** the jury must be unanimous for a decision to be made

 **batgirl:** until you figure out a way to sway me i guess we’re out of luck

 **link:** awww cmon

 **batgirl:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **batgirl:** i don’t make the rules

 **Bananoir:** Yes you do

 **revali:** yes you do???

 **link:** wait

 **link:** we’re not in court

 **link:** majority still rules

 **batgirl:** nO

 **revali:** democracy!!

 **Bananoir:** Democracy!!

 **link:** democracy!!!!

 **batgirl:** hush children

 **batgirl:** let the adults talk

 **revali:** and the adults are....

 **batgirl:** me

 **batgirl:** that’s it

 **link:** lmao no way.

 **batgirl:** i’m the mom friend

 **link:** you’re more like the cool older cousin

 **batgirl:** no

 **revali:** i’m the mom

 **revali:** and i decree that this movie/tv night shall indeed happen

 **revali:** i also decree that suite life is inherently better than whatever that’s so raven is

 **Bananoir:** Can we vote the mom out for having terrible opinions??

 **revali:** don’t talk back

 **Bananoir:** i vote yes

 **batgirl:** i also vote yes

 **revali:** how dare

 **batgirl:** sorry rena

 **batgirl:** but suite life just wasn’t that good

 **revali:** *offended mom noise*

 **link:** well i vote no. i want the mom to stay

 **revali:** does that mean you’re the dad?

 **link:** i guess so

 **link:** hey kiddos

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.gif*_ ](https://media.tenor.com/images/bf9fd332a496f75568d67fd7a072d1e3/tenor.gif)

**link:** hush child, you’ll get used to me eventually

 **Bananoir:** >:-(

 **Bananoir:** I do respect your choice in shows though

 **link:** i know

 **revali:** why your emoticon got a nose???

 **batgirl:** that’s what i said

 **batgirl:** nobody cares about sense of smell anymore

 **Bananoir:** >:-((((((((

**meme team**

**8:27 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** Ok but I’m actually serious about this

 **CalamityQueen:** Saturday 

**CalamityQueen:** 8pm

 **CalamityQueen:** Be there or be ladybug

 **batgirl:** >:(

 **link:** i might be able to make it

 **revali:** maybe i’ll see what i have

 **Bananoir:** I have a work meeting with the girl I was telling you about

 **Bananoir:** The hella annoying one

 **Bananoir:** So I’m down

 **CalamityQueen:** Wait you mean the one who you were forced to be friends with?

 **revali:** the one who got you grounded???

 **Bananoir:** Yep

 **batgirl:** look i do not condone this movie night thing

 **batgirl:** but i’m just curious

 **batgirl:** what excuse are you gonna think up to get out of that one??

 **Bananoir:** About that

 **Bananoir:** Are any of you sick?

 **Bananoir:** And if so would you be ok with getting me sick??

 **revali:** dude nO

 **Bananoir:** The only way my father will get me out of it is if I’m visibly sick

 **link:** you can’t just say you feel awful??

 **Bananoir:** If I don’t have a high fever, no

 **revali:** say you’re feeling bad and drink some really hot tea 

**revali:** and then take your temperature

 **revali:** it’ll be high

 **Bananoir:** A worthy idea

 **Bananoir:** If it doesn’t work?

 **revali:** run a cloth under hot water and put it on your forehead too

 **revali:** you’ll look sweaty and feel hot

 **batgirl:** how do you know this???

 **revali:** i’ve got little siblings

 **revali:** they tried to trick me with that

 **revali:** didn’t work because i used to do it myself lol

 **revali:** they even made fake puke once

 **revali:** it almost worked

 **Bananoir:** God siblings sound like a nightmare

 **revali:** most of the time yeah

 **Bananoir:** how many have you got?

 **revali:** two younger one older

 **revali:** all sisters

 **link:** oof lucky

 **link:** i’ve got a brother

 **revali:** i know

 **revali:** he can be pretty cute though

 **Bananoir:** So glad I’m an only child

 **batgirl:** mood

 **batgirl:** although my bff sometimes brings me over to babysit her siblings

 **batgirl:** unfun

 **CalamityQueen:** Also 

**CalamityQueen:** We’re just not gonna talk about earlier huh

 **revali:** earlier??

 **CalamityQueen:** Chat

 **CalamityQueen:** He told a story about this girl who got super flustered around him

 **Bananoir:** The girl who apparently has a crush on me???

 **batgirl:** it’s either that or she totally hates you. no in between

 **Bananoir:** Ok so what if she hates me, what do I do then

 **revali:** what do you think you could have done that might make her mad??

 **Bananoir:** Nothing I’ve tried to be nice

 **Bananoir:** Well there could be one thing

 **link:** do tell

 **Bananoir:** When I first met her it was because of a mistake

 **Bananoir:** She misread a complicated situation and she thought I was making fun of her

 **Bananoir:** I tried to make up for it but she refused to talk to me for like a week

 **revali:** maybe she still doesn’t like you then

 **Bananoir:** I mean we managed to be friends despite that

 **Bananoir:** Not sure how

 **Bananoir:** Maybe she still hasn’t forgiven me

 **batgirl:** is she like a nice person?

 **Bananoir:** Oh yeah

 **Bananoir:** She’s the nicest person I know

 **batgirl:** maybe she’s just too nice to tell you that she hates you to your face

 **Bananoir:** Hm

 **Bananoir:** I’m gonna try really hard to be her friend

 **link:** ok

 **link:** good luck!!

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**8:48 PM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Marinette:** Hey!

 **Marinette:** What's up?

 **Adrien:** Nothing in particular

 **Adrien:** How are you doing?

 **Marinette:** I'm good?

 **Adrien:** Just wanted to make sure you were ok!

 **Adrien:** It's been a while since we last talked

 **Marinette:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** Wanna call?

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**8:54 PM**

**Marinette:** ALYA HOLY SHIT

 **Marinette:** LOOK

 **Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Alya:** OH MY GOD

 **Marinette:** YEAH

 **Marinette:** HE JUST WANTS TO TALK TO ME FOR NO SPECIFIC REASON????

 **Marinette:** WHAT DO I DO

 **Alya:** CALL HIM!!!

 **Marinette:** RIGHT

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**9:22 PM**

**Adrien:** Marinette?

 **Adrien:** Are you still there?

 **Marinette:** hey! sorry

 **Marinette:** i can call now!

 **Adrien:** Great!

_**[9:25 PM - Voice call started]** _

_**[10:02 PM - Voice call ended]** _

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**10:04 PM**

**Alya:** how did it go????

 **Marinette:** AMAZING

 **Alya:** you gotta give me the whole story tomorrow

 **Marinette:** ofc!!!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**11:12 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Ladybug:** hey

 **Ladybug:** how was getting the girl to be friends with you?

 **Chat Noir:** I think it went ok

 **Chat Noir:** I hope

 **Ladybug:** cool

 **Ladybug:** how are you doing?

 **Chat Noir:** I'm good

 **Ladybug:** oh

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Ladybug:** did you contact me for a specific reason, or

 **Chat Noir:** Does my flirting make you uncomfortable???

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** why would you ever think that?

 **Chat Noir:** I dunno

 **Chat Noir:** I just couldnt stop thinking about it

 **Chat Noir:** What if you were serious? What if I was making you totally uncomfortable all these years????

 **Chat Noir:** And the more I thought about it the more scared I got

 **Chat Noir:** So just. I wanted to let you know that I really never meant to make you uncomfortable in any way

 **Ladybug:** you never did!!!

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Ladybug:** look chat

 **Ladybug:** it's part of our dynamic

 **Ladybug:** i never minded it

 **Ladybug:** you could be pretty funny and besides, it's how we work

 **Ladybug:** we joke with each other

 **Ladybug:** it never made me uncomfortable.

 **Chat Noir:** I never wanted to invade your personal space...

 **Ladybug:** i'm literally thrown directly into you on a daily basis by various supervillains

 **Ladybug:** there's no such thing as personal space when you're a superhero

 **Chat Noir:** I guess...

 **Chat Noir:** Are you sure??

 **Ladybug:** i'm sure!!!

 **Chat Noir:** And I had one other question

 **Ladybug:** shoot

 **Chat Noir:** How old are you

 **Ladybug:** why do you want to know

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** I always just kind of assumed you were the same age as me

 **Chat Noir:** But given that we don't know anything about each other...

 **Chat Noir:** I don't know

 **Chat Noir:** I just thought

 **Chat Noir:** It might be useful to know

 **Chat Noir:** I mean you don't have to answer or anything I get it's kind of in the realm of identities

 **Chat Noir:** You know what forget it's fine it doesn't matter

 **Ladybug:** i'm sixteen

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Me too

 **Ladybug:** cool

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** and you're SURE i never made you feel uncomfy??

 **Ladybug:** i'm sure!!!!!!

 **Ladybug:** it's just how we function

 **Ladybug:** and besides i thought it was pretty cute sometimes

 **Chat Noir:** ALKJFLKJALSDFsKDLKSFJ

 **Chat Noir:** D ID YOU JSUT CALL ME CUTE

_**[Ladybug deleted a message]** _

**Chat Noir:** DELETING A MESSAGE DOES NOT MAKE IT GO AWAY LADYBUG

 **Ladybug:** YES IT DOES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet  
> sneak peek next week: cats, cucumbers, and more part time heroes  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	22. flowerbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **batgirl:** now look what you’ve done  
>  **batgirl:** you’ve gone and revealed my identity  
>  **batgirl:** i am indeed a flower  
>  **batgirl:** carapace how could you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Bananoir  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen

**meme team**

**2:04 PM**

**link:** oh god 

**link:** send help

 **link:** save me

 **Bananoir:** What happened now

 **link:** so i was talking with this girl i have a huge crush on

 **link:** and one of my friends came up and scared me

 **link:** and on instinct i just popped down to the floor and curled up in a ball

 **batgirl:** AHAHAHA

 **batgirl:** YOU WENT FULL TURTLE

 **link:** ughhhh

 **link:** i don’t think i can ever look her in the face again

 **revali:** babe i’m on this chat

 **link:** hhhhhh

 **link:** please tell me i’m not the only one who gets affected by the miraculous

 **link:** i need to know that i’m not alone in my humiliation

 **batgirl:** if it makes you feel any better i fell against chat once and he started purring

 **Bananoir:** HUSH

 **CalamityQueen:** HAHAHA

 **revali:** i’m pretty sure i’m becoming slowly nocturnal

 **revali:** didn’t go to sleep until like four last night

 **revali:** though that could just be insomnia??? idk what is going on with my life anymore

 **Bananoir:** I hissed at my father once

 **Bananoir:** He thought I was crazy

 **Bananoir:** And for some reason I love arts and crafts stores now

 **Bananoir:** Can spend hours in the yarn aisle

 **CalamityQueen:** Well I don’t have any side effects

 **revali:** hm

 **link:** oh?

 **Bananoir:** I don’t believe that for a second

 **batgirl:** i’ve seen you walk by a flower shop before

 **CalamityQueen:** Shut up

 **batgirl:** didn’t you buy like twenty bouquets once??

 **CalamityQueen:** HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT

 **batgirl:** i have my ways

 **revali:** plot twist ladybug stalks us all

 **Bananoir:** Plot twist, she owns the flower shop in question

 **CalamityQueen:** Plot twist she’s Pollen

 **link:** plot twist, she’s a flower

 **batgirl:** now look what you’ve done

 **batgirl:** you’ve gone and revealed my identity

 **batgirl:** i am indeed a flower

 **batgirl:** carapace how could you

 **Bananoir:** Shame

 **link:** oh no what have i done

 **link:** you all must promise not to tell anyone

 **link:** the future of paris depends on it

 **batgirl:** i must swear each of you to absolute secrecy

 **Bananoir:** I swear!!1!!!!1!!

 **revali:** i swear, ladybug

 **link:** i swear!!

 **batgirl:** queenie?

 **CalamityQueen:** This is ridiculous

 **batgirl:** you must swear

 **batgirl:** no one can know

 **CalamityQueen:** Fine I swear

 **batgirl:** good

 **revali:** @batgirl?

 **batgirl:** what

 **revali:** i refuse to believe that you have no side effects

 **revali:** you’ve had the miraculous even longer than the rest of us

 **batgirl:** well i don’t

 **batgirl:** and even if i did it would be hard to tell, ladybugs don’t really act any certain way

 **Bananoir:** Oh really?

 **batgirl:** really.

 **Bananoir:** Hm

 **Bananoir:** Let’s try something then

 **Bananoir:** A little experiment if you will

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** let’s not

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/article_hero_inline/public/blue-eyed_darner_-_small_01.png?itok=Hlp_8Vil)

**batgirl:** stop

 **Bananoir:** What??

 **revali:** lb what’s wrong

 **batgirl:** he knows exactly what he’s doing

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/public/web_americancrow_10-26-2015-046-adult.jpg?itok=RM86qrQW)

**batgirl:** chat no

 **batgirl:** STOP

 **Bananoir:** [_*image.jpg*_](https://a4.pbase.com/u10/mplonsky/upload/3877650.IMG_6594s.JPG)

 **batgirl:** NO

 **batgirl:** I CAN ALMOST HEAR YOU LAUGHING

 **batgirl:** STOP GETTING JOY OUT OF THIS

 **Bananoir:** [ _*video.mp4*_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9f8aSy-Pi4)

**batgirl:** YOU KNOW I HATE SPIDERS

 **batgirl:** STOP THIS RIGHT NOW

 **revali:** what????

 **Bananoir:** She’s terrified of a bunch of ladybug’s natural predators

 **Bananoir:** [ _*video.mp4*_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhpn1jOCUQE)

**batgirl:** STOP

 **batgirl:** I JUST DON’T LIKE SPIDERS OKAY

 **batgirl:** they’re hairy and crawly and ewwwww

 **link:** understandable no one likes spiders

 **Bananoir:** what about dragonflies??

 **batgirl:** DISGUSTANG

 **CalamityQueen:** Aww cmon LB dragonflies are cute

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://ladybugplanet.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/robber-fly-eating-ladybug.jpg)

**batgirl:** CHAT I WILL REMOVE YOU

 **Bananoir:** ;-3

 **revali:** wait i get the spiders but what about the bird??

 **batgirl:** what about it??

 **batgirl:** it’s murderous and terrible and awful

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/unfortunate-ladybird-robin-redbreast-garden-bird-eating-ladybug-insect-face-bug-makes-cute-funny-animal-meme-image-147772590.jpg)

**_[batgirl removed Bananoir from the chat]_ **

**batgirl:** birds have no rights

 **revali:** some birds have rights

 **batgirl:** mayura’s a bird

 **revali:** fair

**_[link added Bananoir to the chat]_ **

**link:** stop terrorizing ladybug

 **Bananoir:** :-( fine

 **Bananoir:** Just one more though?

 **revali:** chat no

 **Bananoir:** Chat yes

 **batgirl:** chat nO

 **link:** chat no

 **Bananoir:** Chat YES

 **batgirl:** ok you know what

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://cdn.mos.cms.futurecdn.net/EBEXFvqez44hySrWqNs3CZ-320-80.jpg)

**CalamityQueen:**???

 **Bananoir:** WHAT THE FCUK

 **Bananoir:** JUMPSCARFE MUCH

 **batgirl:** i’ve got more where that came from

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://snaped.fns.usda.gov/sites/default/files/styles/crop_ratio_7_5/public/seasonal-produce/2018-05/cucumbers2.jpg?itok=YISLeW4e)

**link:** wait is this like a cat and cucumber thing

 **revali:** OMG I SAW THIS ON YOUTUBE

 **revali:** I DIDNT THINK IT WAS REAL

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://secure.i.telegraph.co.uk/multimedia/archive/03431/cucumber_3431889b.jpg)

**Bananoir:** sTOP IT LB

 **Bananoir:** THIS INST FUNNY

 **CalamityQueen:** It’s pretty funny

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i0.wp.com/cdn-prod.medicalnewstoday.com/content/images/articles/283/283006/sliced-cucumber-with-lots-of-health-benefits.jpg?w=1155&h=1444)

**Bananoir:** THIS IS BULLYING

 **Bananoir:** MY HEART IS RACING STOP

 **Bananoir:** IM GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK STOP DOING THSI

 **batgirl:** what will you do to get me to stop

 **Bananoir:** ANYTHING

 **revali:** ~kinky~

 **batgirl:** shut it fox girl

 **revali:** no

 **CalamityQueen:** What do you have against cucumbers chat???

 **Bananoir:** Theyre the devils food theyre green and lumpy and terrifyign

 **Bananoir:** Delete them delete then get them out of heree theyre torturimg me

 **batgirl:** [ _*image.gif*_ ](https://sadanduseless.b-cdn.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/cat-vs-cucumber2.gif)

**Bananoir:** Stop it LB sTOP STOP STOP

 **batgirl:** stop sending pictures of spiders

 **Bananoir:** FINE

 **batgirl:** AND birds

 **Bananoir:**...

 **Bananoir:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQf1JqLUYOfCBMZe_RSIxAOuAnZyszl3CLvQYWZv4OYV6qXUdPB&usqp=CAU)

**batgirl:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://www.healthline.com/hlcmsresource/images/AN_images/AN88-Cucumbers-732x549-thumb.jpg)

**Bananoir:** OK OK I’LL STOP I PROMISE

 **batgirl:** good kitty

 **Bananoir:** >:-(

 **revali:** we’ve found chat’s weakness

 **Bananoir:** I can’t believe I’ve been cowed into submission by a CUCUMBER

 **CalamityQueen:** Ahaha weak

 **batgirl:** you should talk, bouquet girl

 **CalamityQueen:** Touche

 **link:** on another note

 **link:** chat did you ever end up deciding on a plan for your sick day??

 **Bananoir:** I’m gonna try

 **Bananoir:** This hypothetical thing is tomorrow right

 **CalamityQueen:** Yep!

 **batgirl:** NO

 **Bananoir:** I’m gonna go with the fever

 **Bananoir:** Wish me luck

 **revali:** let us know how it goes!!!

**meme team**

**4:55 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** Akuma at the library

 **CalamityQueen:** Lucky I was here when it attacked I sent the alert

 **CalamityQueen:** Some kinda invisible ghost hurling shit off of shelves

 **Bananoir:** Library poltergeist I like it

 **link:** on my way

**meme team**

**6:18 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** @batgirl Hate to rush you but are you almost back????

 **link:** i second that. hurry up

 **batgirl:** jeez i’m going as fast as i can

 **batgirl:** you’re all safely hidden right?

 **CalamityQueen:** Yeah I’m across the street

 **CalamityQueen:** Feel really bad for just leaving that library though

 **link:** bee and me had to detransform. rena and chat are still holding down the fort

 **link:** please please hurry

 **CalamityQueen:** Yeah listen to the turtle

 **batgirl:** ok hang on 

**batgirl:** i’ll be back in five minutes tops

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim**

**6:29 PM**

**Ladybug:** Is this Kim?

 **Kim:** Pleased to make your acquaintance

 **Kim:** What can I do for you kind stranger?

 **Ladybug:** It’s Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** Look I don’t really have time to explain

 **Ladybug:** Where are you

 **Ladybug:** Are you near the library

 **Kim:**...Yeah?

 **Ladybug:** Can you meet me outside on the steps

 **Kim:** Mkay

 **Kim:** But if you kidnap me I will be very...

 **Ladybug:** Angry?

 **Kim:** Disappointed

 **Kim:** And that’s worse

**meme team**

**7:19 PM**

**Bananoir:** That was so exhausting omg

 **Bananoir:** Plagg just went straight to sleep on the desk he didn’t even ask me for any cheese

 **link:** damn

 **link:** monkey boy really saved our butts didn’t he?

 **CalamityQueen:** Yep he did

 **revali:** speaking of him

 **revali:** what’s his power anyway?

 **batgirl:** honestly?

 **batgirl:** i’m not sure

 **batgirl:** i wasn’t even the one who gave him his miraculous the first time

 **CalamityQueen:** When did he first appear???

 **link:** that time there was a party at adrien agreste’s house

 **link:** and all the bois showed up

 **revali:** i’m still salty i wasn’t invited to that

 **batgirl:** sorry

 **batgirl:** i had no say in who i was giving the miraculous

 **revali:** who was giving them out?

 **batgirl:** master fu

 **Bananoir:** Master Fu was at Adrien’s party???

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** i saw him

 **batgirl:** it was a super dire situation after i got captured

 **batgirl:** don’t take it personally rena 

**batgirl:** he had to get everyone their miraculous fast and you were on the other side of town

 **revali:** don’t worry i won’t take it personally

 **revali:** wait

 **revali:** how did you know i was on the other side of town?????

 **batgirl:** i told you i’m a flower

 **batgirl:** i get around

 **link:** i’m gonna start calling you flowerbug

 **batgirl:** anyway, from what i’ve seen of his power, it’s a kind of chaotic lucky charm

 **batgirl:** like it just makes everything go haywire which can be a blessing and/or curse

 **link:** interesting

 **Bananoir:** I kinda wanna meet him

 **Bananoir:** He was making monkey puns WHILE fighting

 **Bananoir:** Takes admirable finesse

 **batgirl:** what can i say

 **batgirl:** i pick my people well

 **revali:** but you didn’t even pick him??

 **batgirl:** hush

 **link:** WAIT

 **link:** if you didn’t pick roi singe, how did you know his identity?? 

**link:** how did you know how to find him again?

 **CalamityQueen:**????

 **batgirl:** i guessed

 **link:** lucky guess

 **batgirl:** yep

 **batgirl:** it’s what i do

 **batgirl:** anyway gtg

 **Bananoir:** Wait if you guessed that means we can too

 **batgirl:** i sincerely doubt that but ok

 **Bananoir:** Watch me!!!

 **Bananoir:** I just need to think really hard

 **batgirl:** nah you still couldn’t do it

 **batgirl:** none of you have both the prior knowledge and the intellectual capacity

 **Bananoir:** I have the intellectual capacity!!

 **batgirl:** chat arthur noir

 **batgirl:** you haven’t even guessed who rena and carapace are yet

 **Bananoir:** And you haven’t guessed who I am yet!!

 **Bananoir:** For all you know I could be sitting five feet away from you right now

 **batgirl:** haha yeah right. i’d know you if i saw you, chaton. trust me.

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**7:32 PM**

**Adrien:** Psst

 **Adrien:** Marinette

 **Adrien:** Look up

 **Marinette:** Adrien!!

 **Marinette:** What are you doing here??

 **Adrien:** Had to do some late-night studying.

 **Adrien:** You?

 **Marinette:** Same

 **Marinette:** Came to the library, it’s a good place to get work done.

 **Adrien:** Me too!

 **Adrien:** What a coincidence that we’d see each other here haha.

 **Adrien:** What are you working on?

 **Marinette:** Oh just some English

 **Marinette:** Or I’m supposed to be 

**Marinette:** I’m super tired ugh.

 **Adrien:** I don’t wanna keep you from your studies

 **Adrien:** But I just had a quick question

 **Marinette:** Sure, what?

 **Adrien:** You’re ok being friends with me, right??

 **Marinette:** Of course!! Why would you ever think I wasn’t??

 **Adrien:** Are you sure? You’re not just saying that to be nice?

 **Marinette:** No

 **Marinette:** What on earth gave you that idea?

 **Adrien:** Nothing

 **Adrien:** I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it

 **Marinette:** Of course!!

 **Adrien:** Well I won’t distract you from your English

 **Marinette:** Thanks

 **Adrien:** Good luck studying, princess!

 **Marinette:** What?

 **Adrien:** Nothing

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim**

**9:22 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hey, it’s Ladybug again! Thanks so much for helping us with that one

 **Ladybug:** Couldn’t have done it without you

 **Kim:** Glad I could help you out

 **Kim:** I ain’t afraid of no ghost

 **Ladybug:** I trust you weren’t disappointed?

 **Kim:** No ma’am

 **Ladybug:** Well I’ll call you the next time I need to make something go crazy

 **Kim:** I’ll be ready

 **Kim:** Chaos is my element

 **Ladybug:** Yes indeed

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:01 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Who is it???

 **Ladybug:** who is what

 **Chat Noir:** Roi Singe

 **Ladybug:** not telling

 **Chat Noir:** Ok let me think

 **Chat Noir:** Who are the holders that I know?

 **Chat Noir:** Pegase is Max Kante

 **Chat Noir:** Bunnyx is Alix Kubdel

 **Ladybug:** can you not do this out loud

 **Chat Noir:** I just need to look for a common trend

 **Chat Noir:** Queenie is Chloe 

**Chat Noir:** But that was an accident so it doesn’t count

 **Chat Noir:** And

 **Chat Noir:** OH

 **Chat Noir:** MARINETTE IS MULTIMOUSE

 **Ladybug:** do this in your head please

 **Chat Noir:** Normally I’d see a trend in the fact that max and alix and chloe and marinette are all in the same class

 **Chat Noir:** But I know for a fact that both viperon and ryuko aren’t in that class

 **Chat Noir:** So they break the pattern

 **Chat Noir:** Ugh this makes no sense

 **Ladybug:** ten bucks on your first guess being wrong

 **Chat Noir:** Fifteen on one of my first three guesses being right

 **Ladybug:** you’re on chaton

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve gotta go

 **Chat Noir:** Homework beckons

 **Chat Noir:** But I’ll be thinking of the twenty five dollars I’ll win soon enough

 **Ladybug:** lmao

 **Ladybug:** in your dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a super exciting announcement  
> i am  
> OFFICIALLY  
> out of school for the year!!!  
> which means more frequent updates yayyyyy!!!  
> anyway thank you guys so much for the support on this <3
> 
> (also i promise more plot is coming soon!! next time: a guest appearance from The Man Himself)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	23. buy papillon ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Bananoir:** You think Alya could get an interview with him?  
>  **Bananoir:** Maybe we can start a gofundme to get him a therapist or something  
>  **batgirl:** #sendpapillontotherapy2k20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Bananoir  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen

**Direct message - Adrien, Alya**

**9:41 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey, Alya? Quick question

**Alya:** ask away

**Alya:** but you’re going to have to be discreet

**Alya:** ms bustier has eyes like a hawk

**Adrien:** Don’t worry I’m doing the texting-in-lap thing

**Alya:** ah a classic

**Alya:** not sure she’ll fall for it though

**Alya:** you could always just pass me a note?

**Adrien:** That wouldn’t work

**Adrien:** I need you to send me something

**Alya:** ok i’ll see if i can help you

**Alya:** what’s up

**Adrien:** I know he’s really recent out of everybody so you may not have much on him

**Adrien:** But do you happen to have any videos, pictures and/or interviews of roi singe?

**Alya:** roi singe, huh?

**Alya:** why?

**Adrien:** Oh I just think he’s really cool

**Adrien:** And I love his costume design

**Alya:** that’s it?

**Adrien:** Well um yeah, we’ve only met once but he seemed like an awesome guy and he’s really fun and his power is cool and

**Adrien:** Sorry I’m rambling

**Alya:** wait a minute

**Alya:** do you have a celebrity crush on roi singe

**Adrien:** Um

**Adrien:** No

**Alya:** Are You Sure

**Adrien:** Yes I’m Sure!! I just wanted to research his design. I’ve been doing research on a lot of the superhero’s designs and I’ve been able to do most of my studying using the Ladyblog as a resource, but I noticed that there was virtually nothing on Roi Singe

**Adrien:** Can you see if you have any footage?

**Alya:** i’m not sure

**Alya:** let me check

**Adrien:** Thanks!

**Alya:** _*video.mp4*_

**Alya:** _*video.mp4*_

**Alya:** _*video.mp4*_

**Alya:** _*image.jpg*_

**Alya:** _*image.jpg*_

**Alya:** i’m afraid all i’ve got is a few amateur vids of him fighting and a couple of action shots

**Alya:** no interview yet, though i’m working on it! just gotta catch him lol :)

**Adrien:** Thank you so so much, you’re the best!!!

**Alya:** no problem!

**Alya:** have fun with ur monkey bf lol

**Adrien:**...

**meme team**

**6:40 PM**

**revali:** serious question time

**Bananoir:** Serious answer time

**revali:** what do you think happened to papillon?

**batgirl:** what do you mean

**revali:** like why is he this way

**revali:** why does he want the miraculous so bad

**revali:** what does he want to use it for

**batgirl:** if you combine the ladybug and chat miraculous you can get one cosmic wish

**revali:** wait

**revali:** what

**Bananoir:** Yeah it’s part of the folklore of the miraculous

**Bananoir:** How the ladybug and chat ones are the most powerful and when combined they grant the user one wish

**revali:** HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS

**batgirl:** so i guess the question is what is he wishing for?

**link:** bro what a heavy question

**link:** what does he want

**Bananoir:** You think Alya could get an interview with him?

**Bananoir:** Maybe we can start a gofundme to get him a therapist or something

**batgirl:** #sendpapillontotherapy2k20

**revali:** but that’s an even bigger question

**revali:** what could he possibly want??

**Bananoir:** I’m not sure but it must be something really bad

**batgirl:** he dropped an ice cream cone when he was five and it all went downhill from there

**link:** some kids toilet papered his house once and now he craves revenge

**Bananoir:** He stubbed his toe and still hasn’t recovered emotionally

**CalamityQueen:** He got made fun of at school for his horrible fashion sense

**revali:** his wife is dead and he wants to bring her back to life

**link:** whoA THERE

**Bananoir:** [ _*image.gif*_ ](https://media1.giphy.com/media/Ihy9GQCDUWX8fXcQ8R/giphy.gif)

**batgirl:** wow rena where did that come from??

**revali:** idk 

**revali:** i mean a cosmic wish is a huge thing

**revali:** what could he want that he can’t just buy??

**revali:** he must have lost something or somebody important to him, right? like his wife?

**link:** i thought he and mayura were a thing tho

**revali:** then maybe a child?? he’s old enough to be a parent

**Bananoir:** Jeez you’re right

**Bananoir:** That would be rough for his kid

**Bananoir:** Can you imagine your dad being papillon

**batgirl:** nope

**batgirl:** although

**batgirl:** if rena is right and it’s because he’s lost something

**link:** what???

**batgirl:** like if it’s out of grief

**batgirl:** it does make you wonder

**link:** spit it out

**batgirl:** whether we’re doing the right thing, fighting him

**revali:** WHAT

**CalamityQueen:** Ladybug are you crazy

**link:** wym???

**batgirl:** like

**batgirl:** it almost makes me feel bad

**batgirl:** if we knew the reason he was doing this, maybe we could help him

**Bananoir:** You mean give up our miraculous?

**Bananoir:** Because honestly I’ve wondered that too

**Bananoir:** If his wish wasn’t like, world domination or something

**Bananoir:** Maybe all this fighting isn’t worth it

**CalamityQueen:** Maybe he just wants an ice cream

**link:** #buypapillonicecream2k20

**revali:** but maybe his wish _is_ world domination. you never know

**batgirl:** should we ask him?

**link:** maybe we should ask him

**revali:** honestly?

**revali:** personally it wouldn't matter to me what he wants

**revali:** how long have we been fighting this guy?

**link:** years

**revali:** yeah, but how many years

**link:** i was, what, 15 when this started?

**batgirl:** yeah i was 14

**Bananoir:** Same

**link:** so like a couple years

**revali:** i wouldn't care what he wants

**revali:** he's done enough damage to this city

**revali:** traumatized so many people

**revali:** they deserve to see someone pay

**batgirl:** but that's just straight up revenge rena

**revali:** so???

**revali:** people have been forced to hurt their friends and family because of him

**revali:** it's gotten to the point where no one can feel a negative emotion anymore

**revali:** it doesn't matter what he wants. i hate him anyway

**batgirl:** fair

**revali:** plus we still know virtually nothing about him

**batgirl:** wym?? we know plenty

**revali:** ok then, let’s go through a comprehensive list of Everything We Know (For Sure) About Papillon

**Bananoir:** He’s a guy??

**revali:** unproven but highly likely

**batgirl:** he’s an adult

**revali:** also technically unproven, but also highly likely. analyzed the sound of his voice and it corresponds to an adult man in his maybe 40s

**revali:** what else??

**link:** he wants the miraculous to make a cosmic wish

**revali:** unproven!! we don’t know why he wants them

**revali:** he could just want to dress like a ladybug, who knows

**revali:** maybe he just feels like cataclysming things

**revali:** maybe he wants to enslave all kwami and use them as servants

**revali:** we don’t know

**batgirl:** yeah rena but in this case it’s pretty highly probable

**batgirl:** he started off by only targeting me and chat, remember?

**batgirl:** and he’s akumatized miraculous users before, right? has anyone here been akumatized??

**CalamityQueen:** Yeah

**CalamityQueen:** He always says his main objective is to get ladybug AND chat noir’s miraculous

**CalamityQueen:** So it can be implied that he wants specifically the two of them, to make the wish

**revali:** ok we’ll put that in the ‘likely theories’ category

**revali:** anything else?

**Bananoir:** He’s got a superhero sidekick named mayura who knows everything about him

**revali:** the first part is true, but there’s a chance she could not even know who he is or what he wants. there’s no guarantee that she knows anything--maybe they met the same way lb and cn did

**batgirl:** fair

**link:** also there’s no guarantee that she’s the sidekick

**link:** maybe she’s running the whole show and just needs his powers to carry out HER plan

**CalamityQueen:** That’s true. She could be the criminal mastermind behind this all along. Maybe SHE lost someone important, and she’s romancing papillon to use his power.

**batgirl:** a stretch

**CalamityQueen:** Just a theory

**revali:** anything else that we know for sure? besides the fact that mayura exists?

**batgirl:** we know that the temple of the guardians was destroyed by feast, and that the butterfly and peacock miraculous were lost

**batgirl:** what we don’t know is how papillon and mayura found them

**batgirl:** whether they used to be heroes or something

**revali:** i’m going to do some research

**revali:** we know the miraculous were used throughout time, but we don’t know if and when they were specifically used in paris

**revali:** we know that they resurfaced, for what was the first time in anyone’s living memory, four years ago

**revali:** but we don’t know if there are any records pertaining to butterfly or peacock themed superheroes or villains in paris specifically prior to this

**batgirl:** master fu’s the oldest person i know and he told me that the reason why he started giving out miraculous again was because he felt the presence of dark magic from the butterfly miraculous

**batgirl:** and he was there when the temple of the guardians fell

**batgirl:** so it can be assumed that this is the first time the butterfly miraculous has been used in the last 100 years or so, which means they weren’t heroes

**revali:** but that’s also unproven

**revali:** if he could only sense dark magic, maybe they were heroes originally. maybe they were using their powers for good and only recently started using them for evil

**revali:** plus there’s a whole gray area in the idea of ‘sensing’ things. before anything’s proven i’m not gonna add that info to the ‘known’ category

**Bananoir:** BUT

**Bananoir:** What we do know is that the peacock miraculous is broken!!! AND it’s affecting mayura!!!

**revali:** proof??

**Bananoir:** _*video.mp4*_

**Bananoir:** I do my homework, Rena

**link:** i can’t see anything??

**Bananoir:** If you zoom in on her pin you can see it’s cracked down the center

**Bananoir:** And she keeps having to pause fighting to cough, if you look closely she’s holding her side. She’s super sick

**revali:** ok so we know that the peacock miraculous is broken

**revali:** and that mayura is sick, but we don’t know whether the two are connected

**revali:** either way, these both go in the ‘facts’ category, where they’ll stay until we find a connection. does anyone have anything else??

**link:** wait

**link:** miraculous can’t be damaged, right??

**link:** aren’t they indestructible

**batgirl:** yeah

**batgirl:** why

**link:** how did mayura’s miraculous get damaged then??

**revali:** can’t only the cataclysm damage miraculous??

**Bananoir:** All I can tell you is that I didn’t do anything

**Bananoir:** Could have been one of the past chats

**batgirl:** @revali can u update our list?

**revali:** ok, past miraculous cataclysm has been added to the theories category

**link:** wait but it’s not a theory it’s a fact

**revali:** no

**revali:** the fact is that it’s damaged

**link:** and the other fact is that miraculous can only be damaged by cataclysm, therefore it has been damaged by cataclysm

**revali:** as far as we know

**revali:** it’s possible they can be damaged by something else

**revali:** we’re not sure

**revali:** we need to be 100% sure before we add anything to ‘facts’

**revali:** anybody else got a contribution?

**Bananoir:** Damn you’re really analyzing this

**Bananoir:** You sound like one of my friends

**Bananoir:** She wants to be a reporter and once she starts organizing things you CANNOT stop her

**revali:** i’d like to meet your friend someday. i think we’d get along very well

**revali:** anyway is there anything else??

**batgirl:** i feel like we’re missing something but i can’t put my finger on it

**batgirl:** i can’t believe we’ve fought this man for years and this is all we know

**batgirl:** this can’t be EVERYTHING

**CalamityQueen:** What we do know is that he looks like an EGG

**link:** tru

**revali:** ok added to the ‘facts’ category

**revali:** he looks like a shiny hard boiled egg it makes me want to PUNCH his FACE in

**revali:** also he’s a bitch ass mf

**revali:** ruining people’s days like that

**revali:** like seriously he’s made it so that people in paris can’t just experience normal human emotions anymore wtf

**batgirl:** yeah i really hate the whole ‘please try to think positive’ agenda that we have to push on paris

**batgirl:** god i’ll be so glad when this is all over

**Bananoir:** Cheers I’ll drink to that

**link:** wait

**link:** i’m gonna get kicked from the chat for asking this question

**batgirl:** what??

**link:** but i think it’s worth it

**link:** papillon is like. an ungodly height, right?

**Bananoir:** Have been held hostage by him, can confirm he is insanely tall

**link:** and there’s a method to estimate dick size by height, right??

**revali:** babe. do not even finish that sentence

**CalamityQueen:** I don't think I like where this is going

**batgirl:** really wishin i was jared, 19 right about now

**link:** im just saying

**link:** add it to ur list

**revali:** i’m not adding that

**link:** why ever not?

**revali:** the man RADIATES small dick energy

**revali:** he fights CHILDREN for a LIVING

**revali:** he doesn’t even fight them head on, he recruits other people to fight children FOR him

**revali:** name a person with a smaller dick than papillon

**Bananoir:** That’s fair

**Bananoir:** Add small dick energy to your facts category rena

**revali:** added

**Bananoir:** Hold on

_**[Chat Noir created a chat]** _

_**[Chat Noir added Ladybug, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and Papillon to the chat]** _

_**[Chat Noir named the chat "heroes vs. villains"]** _

**heroes vs. villains**

**7:22 PM**

**Papillon:** Hello?

**Ladybug:** oh my god

**Rena Rouge:** is that really him???

**Chat Noir:** I think so

**Ladybug:** wtf chat

**Papillon:** What is going on? Who are you?

_**[Ladybug removed Papillon from the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** no nono i wanna talk to him

_**[Chat Noir added Papillon to the chat]** _

_**[Papillon's name was changed to "goth moth"]** _

**goth moth:** Are you the superheroes???

**Ladybug:** are you papillon????

**goth moth:** I might be.

**Chat Noir:** Omg it's actually him

**Queen Bee:** what is happening

**Chat Noir:** listen man what do you want from us

**goth moth:** Your miraculous. I thought I made that clear by now

**Ladybug:** why??

**goth moth:** I don't have to explain myself to you

**Carapace:**...well there goes that plan

**goth moth:** Give me your miraculous

**Carapace:** _[*image.jpg*](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/497/040/471.jpg) _

**goth moth:** This is incredibly immature.

**Queen Bee:** nah what's immature is physically and mentally torturing an entire city for years and forcing them to hurt the ones they love

**Queen Bee:** but go off!!! <3

**Rena Rouge:** damn queenie snapped

**Carapace:** hey, papillon?

**Carapace:** i've got something really important to say

**goth moth:** Yes?

**Carapace:** you suck.

**Rena Rouge:** yeah fuck u

**Chat Noir:** seconded

**Queen Bee:** thirded

**Ladybug:** fourthed

**Ladybug:** even though i know that's not a word

**goth moth:** You all are acting like children

**Chat Noir:** We are children

**goth moth:** This is ridiculoud.

**Chat Noir:** ridiculoud

**Rena Rouge:** ridiculoud

**Queen Bee:** ridiculoud

**Carapace:** ridiculoud

**Ladybug:** ridiculoud

**Chat Noir:** I never thought the day would come when I got to make fun of papillon for a typo

**goth moth:** I don't have time for this.

_**[goth moth left the chat]** _

_**[Carapace added goth moth to the chat]** _

_**[goth moth left the chat]** _

_**[Rena Rouge added goth moth to the chat]** _

_**[goth moth left the chat]** _

_**[Chat Noir added goth moth to the chat]** _

**goth moth:** If you think I'm going to play your little childish games you are sorely mistaken.

**Chat Noir:** Can we call Pegase? Maybe he could trace the signal and find out where you are

**Ladybug:** That won't work

**Carapace:** Why?

**Ladybug:** Our phones pair to our weapons, remember? They're coated in so much magic that they're impossible to trace

**goth moth:** You're a wise little ladybug.

**Ladybug:** That's the creepiest sentence I've ever read.

**goth moth:** Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to attend to.

_**[Ladybug removed goth moth from the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** :( Lb you're no fun

**meme team**

**8:37 PM**

**Bananoir:** Why'd you do that ladybug?

**batgirl:** we were getting nowhere with him

**batgirl:** plus being in proximity to papillon in any way, even over the phone, makes me gag

**batgirl:** any longer and i would have suffocated with the smell of human trash can

**batgirl:** "you're a wise little ladybug"

**batgirl:** wtf

**Bananoir:** Fair

**CalamityQueen:** Also, movie night anyone???

**CalamityQueen:** Did that plan just fall apart or

**CalamityQueen:** Cause I’ve been waiting at my window for like the past hour and a half

**Bananoir:** OH CRAP I FORGOT

**Bananoir:** On my way

**batgirl:** what did you tell ur father??

**Bananoir:** Oh yeah

**Bananoir:** Get this

**Bananoir:** I didn’t have to fake sick, because the GIRL was sick

**Bananoir:** So I didn’t have to work with her today

**link:** awesome!!

**Bananoir:** Plus I think he's a bit proccupied rn

**Bananoir:** I can't hear super well but I think he's yelling about "these damn teenagers"

**link:** i’m coming

**batgirl:** i thought you had homework

**link:** chemistry can wait

**link:** it’s team bonding time

**revali:** i’m coming too!!

**revali:** wait for me

**batgirl:** well i, unlike the rest of you, have work to do

**batgirl:** and i will be doing it

**Bananoir:** We’ll be watching atla

**batgirl:** i cannot be tempted

**Bananoir:** You can choose the movie...

**link:** wait what?? no she can’t!!

**Bananoir:** Hush. Yes she can

**batgirl:** i am coming if and only if we watch tangled

**CalamityQueen:** Done

**Bananoir:** Is it good? I’ve never seen it

**link:** WHAT???

**revali:** you’ve never seen tangled?????

**Bananoir:** Nope

**revali:** it’s decided then

**revali:** queenie, pop it in the dvd player

**revali:** we’ve got a date with a disney princess

**link:** almost there

**batgirl:** chat i can’t believe you’ve never seen tangled. you are literally rapunzel

**Bananoir:**???

**batgirl:** green eyes

**batgirl:** luscious blond locks

**CalamityQueen:** Estranged family

**_[Bananoir’s name was changed to “Rapunzel”]_ **

**revali:** does that make ladybug flynn rider??

**batgirl:** i’m not flynn rider

**link:** [ _*image.gif*_ ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/PartialFineAsiantrumpetfish-size_restricted.gif)

**_[batgirl’s name was changed to “Flynn rider”]_ **

**Flynn rider:** nO

**_[Flynn rider changed their name to “batgirl”]_ **

**Rapunzel:** Now I’m intrigued

**batgirl:** ok i’m coming

**batgirl:** we’d better be watching that movie

**CalamityQueen:** Roger that!!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**12:31 AM**

**Rena Rouge:**...

**Ladybug:** yes?

**Rena Rouge:** you do know that the rest of the team could see you, right??

**Ladybug:**???

**Rena Rouge:** we saw you and chat at the movie

**Ladybug:**????

**Rena Rouge:** he was laying on top of you

**Ladybug:** oh he does that

**Ladybug:** he’s a cat, rena

**Ladybug:** he curls up and stretches out and is like that a lot

**Ladybug:** it’s pretty comfortable sometimes

**Ladybug:** unless he falls asleep on my leg and i can’t move it

**Rena Rouge:** ok but

**Rena Rouge:** i have EYES

**Rena Rouge:** i saw the way you looked at him

**Ladybug:**?????????

**Rena Rouge:** girl

**Rena Rouge:** you’re in love with chat noir

**Ladybug:** tf

**Ladybug:** you interviewed me

**Ladybug:** you of all people know that’s not true

**Ladybug:** we’re friends

**Rena Rouge:**...

**Rena Rouge:** _*image.jpg*_

**Rena Rouge:** the look on your face would suggest otherwise????

**Ladybug:** when did you take that picture???

**Rena Rouge:** during the movie

**Rena Rouge:** as an avid lb fan i had a sworn duty

**Ladybug:** we are FRIENDS

**Rena Rouge:** sure jan

**Ladybug:** >:(

**Rena Rouge:** maybe i should shut you in a cage together for a couple hours and then see how you feel

**Rena Rouge:** worked for me

**Ladybug:** rena no 

**Rena Rouge:** operation ‘get lb and cn together in a cage’ is a go

**Ladybug:** r e n a n o

**Rena Rouge:** suit yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was 100% unplanned i just started writing  
> but honestly that's how most of the fic has been so far so  
> next time: chat noir plays with voice memos and queen bee gets a vibe check  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	24. bee&bug news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CalamityQueen:** Hey you guys. Can we all talk?  
>  **revali:** oh god, punctuation  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: link  
> Queen Bee: CalamityQueen

**meme team**

**8:34 PM**

**Rapunzel:** YOU GUYS

 **batgirl:** where

 **Rapunzel:** No there's no akuma

 **batgirl:** what is it

 **Rapunzel:** I just discovered that you can speak and it'll turn it into words???

 **Rapunzel:** Watch

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Hey

 **revali:**...hey?

 **link:** you mean speech to text??

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙I never knew you could do that

 **batgirl:** you can

 **batgirl:** but i rarely ever use it

 **batgirl:** it usually muddles all my words up

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙It's working pretty fine for me

 **batgirl:** that's cause you enunciate

 **batgirl:** when you're always in a rush you don't have time to say words slowly

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙This is fun

 **revali:** did you seriously not know this existed

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙In my defense I didn't are you talking to tea key

 **revali:**???

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙I want to say hi

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙A drain give me the phone

 **Rapunzel: 🎙** No

 **batgirl:** is that plagg??????

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Tea key

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Ladybug say hi to sugar cube no let go

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Lego or no more cheese

 **batgirl:** tikki says hi

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Miss me sugar cube

 **batgirl:** she also says give chat back his phone

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Listen to tea key give it no I don't want to

 **revali:** what is happening

 **link:** idk but it's entertaining

 **revali:** wait plagg what is going on?

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Tricks

 **revali:** 🎙Did you steal his phone

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙I didn't steal it I'm borrowing it

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Plaid let go no you let go

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Are tea key ways and pollen here we can have a qualm e meet

 **batgirl:** 🎙This is tea key give him back his phone

 **link:** plagg do you wanna talk to wayzz

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Yes

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Give me my phone or no more cheese for a month

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Someone will hear you

 **link:** 🎙Plaid

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Ways

 **revali:** 🎙We can have a qualm e take over

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙No plaid put the phone down

 **link:** 🎙What even is the point of this

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Let go someone's gonna hear you stop no you

 **batgirl:** what is happening

 **revali:** 🎙Qualm e takeover

 **batgirl:** 🎙This is a bad idea

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙QUALM E TAKEOVER

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙SHUT UP someone's gonna hear you

 **batgirl:** 🎙This is a bad idea

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙A drain who are you talking to

 **Rapunzel: 🎙** NOBODY

 **link:** ouch he got caught

 **batgirl:** f

 **link:** f

 **revali:** f

 **CalamityQueen:** f

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙You know you're not allowed to call your friends without permission

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙I know I know I'm just talking to myself I'm all right

 **Rapunzel:** 🎙Thank you gnat alley goodbye

 **batgirl:**...you good??

 **Rapunzel:** I'm never using speech to text again

 **revali:** this is the funniest string of texts i've ever seen

 **batgirl:** you're not allowed to call your friends???

 **Rapunzel:** I'm never letting Plagg even touch my phone again

 **revali:** don't you mean

 **revali:** plaid

_**[link changed the chat name to "qualm e takeover"]** _

**Rapunzel:** >:(

 **batgirl:** 🎙This is tea key take away his cheese

 **Rapunzel:** Don't worry

 **Rapunzel:** I will

**qualm e takeover**

**10:03 AM**

**Rapunzel:** @link

 **link:** yes bro

 **Rapunzel:** Can i change ur name

 **link:** sure

**_[link's name was changed to “michelangelo”]_ **

**Rapunzel:** This ok?

 **michelangelo:** pretty good. though raphael was clearly the best tmnt, your knowledge of good pop culture really showed through on this one. 8.5/10

 **Rapunzel:** Raphael had nothing on Michelangelo are you joking

 **Rapunzel:** Say that to my face

 **CalamityQueen:** Akuma at the hotel

 **batgirl:** on my way

 **Rapunzel:** Before we even had our first bro fight

 **michelangelo:** it’s ok i forgive you bro

 **Rapunzel:** Me too bro

 **batgirl:** pda!!

 **michelangelo:** here

 **Rapunzel:** Almost there

**qualm e takeover**

**10:42 AM**

**revali:** on my way!!

 **revali:** sorry i’m on new meds

 **revali:** knocked me out pretty hard

**qualm e takeover**

**11:15 AM**

**batgirl:** everyone good?

 **michelangelo:** yep

 **Rapunzel:** @revali you ok??? You looked super tired

 **revali:** yeah i’m going back to bed hahaha

 **michelangelo:** take it easy babe

 **revali:** thanks ily

 **batgirl:** again, pda????

 **Rapunzel:** @CalamityQueen yo are you ok too

 **CalamityQueen:** I’m fine

 **michelangelo:** are you sure??

 **Rapunzel:** Hello?

 **batgirl:** bee?

 **CalamityQueen:** I said I’m fine.

 **batgirl:** ok geez sorry

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Queen Bee**

**5:32 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Chat Noir:** Just heard about what happened today

 **Chat Noir:** Is everything all right over there?

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**5:48 PM**

**Chat Noir:** _Link: Criticism of Superhero “Queen Bee” Continues to Rise (via NowNews)_

**Chat Noir:** Uh oh

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Ladybug:** she’s been grilled before

 **Ladybug:** we both have

 **Ladybug:** it’s nothing new

 **Chat Noir:** Read the article

 **Chat Noir:** Apparently there was an anti-QB rally today at the Bourgeois’ hotel before the fight and that’s where the akuma came from

 **Chat Noir:** Nobody trusts her, they really don’t like her

 **Ladybug:** so???

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** I think you need to take her miraculous away

 **Chat Noir:** Permanently

 **Chat Noir:** The way you were supposed to do last time

 **Ladybug:** what??

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Ladybug:** she’s been a major help to our team

 **Chat Noir:** It’s dangerous

 **Chat Noir:** What if she gets akumatozed?

 **Ladybug:** akumatozed

 **Chat Noir:** I’m serious

 **Chat Noir:** Look I love her I really do

 **Chat Noir:** But I also want her to be safe

 **Chat Noir:** Read the article

 **Chat Noir:** She was getting death threats, Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** It was so bad that they had to put the hotel on lockdown

 **Ladybug:** omg

 **Ladybug:** have you spoken to her??

 **Ladybug:** is she ok?

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t know

 **Chat Noir:** Messaged her directly but she didn’t respond

 **Ladybug:** i guess you have a point

 **Ladybug:** that’s dangerous

 **Ladybug:** but i feel really bad just taking it away like that especially after all she’s done to change as a person

 **Chat Noir:** talk to her, maybe she’ll understand

 **Ladybug:** but maybe she won’t

 **Ladybug:** maybe she’ll get mad

 **Chat Noir:** Can you meet me at the Eiffel tower in 20?

 **Chat Noir:** Maybe we can talk it out and think of a solution

 **Ladybug:** sure

**Direct message - Ladybug, Queen Bee**

**7:43 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hey, bee?

 **Ladybug:** I’m sorry about what happened today

 **Ladybug:** I need to talk w you about something important

 **Ladybug:** When you see this will you answer?

 **Ladybug:** Thanks

**Direct message - Ladybug, Queen Bee**

**8:37 PM**

**Queen Bee:** Let me guess. You’re taking my miraculous away

 **Queen Bee:** It’s fine

 **Queen Bee:** Take it. I won’t fight you for it

 **Queen Bee:** And although I think we can both agree that this whole thing is total bullshit, I understand what’s making you do it and that you’re just trying to protect me

 **Queen Bee:** Even so, I’m honored to have been a part of this team, and I really hope you see how much I’ve changed as a person. I hope this isn’t because of the person I used to be.

 **Queen Bee:** That’s all. I can meet you on my roof in 20 to hand it over for the last time.

 **Queen Bee:** Thank you, Ladybug

 **Queen Bee:** For everything

 **Queen Bee:** (And tell my replacement that Chloe says hi and that I expect them to have a bamf new outfit.)

 **Ladybug:** whoa whoa

 **Ladybug:** chloe, it’s fine

 **Ladybug:** i’m not taking your miraculous away

 **Queen Bee:** Wait

 **Queen Bee:** Are you KIDDING ME???

 **Ladybug:** i mean

 **Ladybug:** i guess if you wanted me to take it???

 **Ladybug:** but that was not at all my original plan

 **Queen Bee:** I spent HALF AN HOUR composing that paragraph wtf ladybug

 **Ladybug:** i mean

 **Ladybug:** sorry???

 **Ladybug:** i can take it if that’s what you really want

 **Queen Bee:** No no it’s fine

 **Queen Bee:** What were you going to suggest

 **Ladybug:** i do think it is dangerous for you to be queen bee

 **Ladybug:** and i’m not sure i like the idea of you getting death threats

 **Queen Bee:**...

 **Ladybug:** but i’ve seen how much you’ve grown as a person and i honestly couldn’t imagine anybody else as our bee so...

 **Ladybug:** i need you to do something for me

 **Queen Bee:**???

 **Ladybug:** i’ll take your miraculous for a week or two, give an interview as to why i decided to retire queen bee (nothing about the negative press, just about how it was dangerous that papillon knew your identity). i’ll talk about how good an asset you were to this team and how we’re all sad to see you go

 **Ladybug:** and i’ll say i am planning to find another bee miraculous holder

 **Ladybug:** and then in a few weeks, i’ll give it back in secret

 **Ladybug:** you’ll have pollen change your outfit and we’ll think of a new name

 **Ladybug:** nobody will know who you are

 **Queen Bee:** Ok so essentially I’m giving up my miraculous...

 **Queen Bee:**...for myself?

 **Ladybug:** exactly.

 **Queen Bee:** And when you say no one will know who I am you mean no one?

 **Ladybug:** no one meaning no one

 **Ladybug:** not your parents or your friends, nobody

 **Queen Bee:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** to be completely honest, it’s going to be hard. you’ll probably get a fair bit of hate as chloe, both on social media and in real life. it’s gonna be a real blow to your ego knowing all the people out there still think you’ve been benched by ladybug

 **Ladybug:** can you handle it?

 **Queen Bee:** Are you kidding??

 **Queen Bee:** What’s the alternative, not have a miraculous and just be retired forever???

 **Ladybug:** well, yeah, basically.

 **Queen Bee:** Hell yeah, I’m in

 **Queen Bee:** And one more question

 **Queen Bee:** When you say ‘no one meaning no one’ obviously that doesn’t include you. But what about the other heroes?

 **Ladybug:** well chat knows, as he helped me come up with this plan in the first place

 **Ladybug:** and i hate keeping secrets from my team but i’d appreciate if you didn’t tell rena or carapace or any of the part-time heroes who you are

 **Ladybug:** we’ll remove you and re-add you to the chat as your new superhero alter-ego so they think you’re a different person

 **Ladybug:** so when i say ‘no one meaning no one’ i mean no one except me and chat

 **Queen Bee:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** i will meet you on your roof in 20 to take it and i’ll give it back in a little while when the time is right

 **Ladybug:** once paris has settled down and stopped reeling over the fact that you’re no longer a superhero

 **Queen Bee:** Thank you

 **Ladybug:** you’re welcome.

 **Ladybug:** i trust you, chloe. don’t make me regret it.

**qualm e takeover**

**10:13 PM**

**CalamityQueen:** Hey you guys. Can we all talk?

 **revali:** oh god, punctuation

 **michelangelo:** jeez is it serious?

 **michelangelo:** video chat?

 **batgirl:** i think some things are better said over text. this way you can think about what you want to say, and i can help you out.

 **revali:** ooooh it’s joint bee&bug news

 **revali:** you’re dating

 **Rapunzel:** You’re getting married!!!

 **michelangelo:** one of you is pregnant

 **batgirl:** nO

 **batgirl:** it’s serious

 **batgirl:** like actually serious so can everyone please stop with the jokes

 **michelangelo:** ok

 **michelangelo:** is everything ok?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** you wanna go first bee?

 **CalamityQueen:** Nah. You’re better with words

 **batgirl:** ok. here goes nothing

 **batgirl:** After a lot of thinking and taking into consideration the safety of everybody involved, I’ve made the really difficult decision of taking Chloe’s miraculous away permanently and retiring Queen Bee for good.

 **revali:** WHAT????

 **batgirl:** Trust me it was a really hard choice. I’ve already talked it over with Chloe. It wasn’t safe to have Papillon know her identity, and it wasn’t only risky for our team as a whole, it was also jeopardizing her personal life. It’s been so difficult because I love having Chloe on this team, but her safety always has to come first.

 **michelangelo:** say sike right now

 **CalamityQueen:** I talked it over with Ladybug. At first I was kind of mad but then I understood where she was coming from. I’m gonna miss the time I spent with you guys and I really hope you’ll still consider me a friend even if I’m not going to fight alongside you anymore. I hope that once you defeat Papillon we can all become civilian friends, and that we’ll still know each other and talk to each other. I’m going to miss seeing you guys every day.

 **michelangelo:** oh my god

 **Rapunzel:** We’ll miss you!!!

 **revali:** oh my GOD

 **revali:** this is crazy

 **michelangelo:** i’m so sorry it had to come to this. papillon sucks. and everyone else too, for making you feel unsafe. i’m glad you’re going to be safer now but i will miss you, and we’ll always be friends.

 **revali:** honestly i never thought i’d be saying this in a million years but i'll miss you too. it’s been amazing having you on the team. i’m really proud of you, chloe. i’m so sorry about this.

 **CalamityQueen:** It’s okay. Thank you guys

 **CalamityQueen:** You all make me want to be a better person

 **batgirl:** Thank you!!

 **CalamityQueen:** Just message me if you ever wanna have another video game night or movie night or sleepover or something

 **michelangelo:** that’s a promise.

 **CalamityQueen:** And give papillon a good ass-kicking from me, ok?

 **CalamityQueen:** (I mean that seriously, by the way. You four had better give him hell.)

**_[CalamityQueen left the chat]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot!!!!  
> i'm proud of myself for this. the first sign of plot and we are 24 chapters in  
> if you're still here, Thank You  
> This Work Was Made Possible Because Of Viewers Like You  
> (also this marks the Official Halfway Point, if my outline is to be believed. yaaaaaay)


	25. voice call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short interlude from the lil bit of plot we had last week  
> (sorry it's so late and short things have been kinda crazy and i've been super busy)  
> (but the next one should be nice and long)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> 

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**11:02 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey

 **Rena Rouge:** hi

 **Ladybug:** people are going to start talking about the disappearance of queen bee and i want them to hear about what happened from me. if you can, could i give a quick interview about it?

 **Ladybug:** i want everyone to know why she had to go, and not resort to rumors that could hurt her even more.

 **Rena Rouge:** ok

 **Rena Rouge:** tomorrow at 10?

 **Ladybug:** sure. we can go to the studio if you want. i’m sure they’ll let you do it on short notice.

 **Rena Rouge:** ok

**heroes vs. villains**

**11:04 PM**

_**[Chat Noir added goth moth to the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** Fuck you.

 **Chat Noir:** That is all.

_**[Chat Noir removed goth moth from the chat]** _

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:25 PM**

**Ladybug:** how are you feeling about everything that's going on with queen bee?

 **Chat Noir:** I mean she's getting her miraculous back right?

 **Chat Noir:** No hard feelings

 **Ladybug:** i mean i guess...

 **Ladybug:** is it weird that i feel bad about this?

 **Ladybug:** i mean it’s not like i’m actually retiring her

 **Ladybug:** but rena and cara sounded so heartbroken when i told them

 **Ladybug:** do you think they’re going to treat the new hero the same?? maybe they’ll be mad

 **Chat Noir:** I’m sure they’ll be fine

 **Chat Noir:** They’ll welcome the new Chloe just fine don’t worry

 **Ladybug:** can i call you

 **Chat Noir:** sure

 **Chat Noir:** why?? anything specific?

 **Ladybug:** nah

 **Ladybug:** just wanna talk to someone

**_[11:16 PM - Voice call started]_ **

**qualm e takeover**

**11:21 PM**

**michelangelo:** rip chloe bourgeois

 **revali:** yeah

 **revali:** she was a real one

 **revali:** are you gonna pick a new holder for the bee, lb??

 **batgirl:** not sure

 **batgirl:** probably eventually, because we need her power

 **batgirl:** but we’ll see

 **batgirl:** i wanna wait

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **revali:** i just hope she doesn’t get akumatized over it

 **revali:** chloe’s been akumatized enough as it is

 **revali:** and each time she’s harder and harder to beat

 **batgirl:** yeah

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**11:29 PM**

**Alya:** did you hear abt what happened????

 **Marinette:** what

 **Alya:** ladybug retired queen bee!! FOR GOOD!!!!

 **Marinette:** what?? where did you hear that???

 **Marinette:** oh poor chloe

 **Marinette:** she’s gonna be so sad

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** at least she can’t hold her superhero status over anyone else’s heads anymore lmao

 **Marinette:** true

 **Marinette:** even so

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** it’s sad

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:03 AM**

**Chat Noir:** I know you’re asleep but I feel bad hanging up, even though I know you can’t hear me

 **Chat Noir:** Sleep tight. Today was tough

 **Chat Noir:** I guess what I want to say is that I love you and I’m always here for you

 **Chat Noir:** _God,_ Ladybug, I love you. You’re clumsy and funny and strong and beautiful and your sleepy voice makes my heart so full.

 **Chat Noir:** I love you even when you don’t love yourself. I love talking to you, I love being there for you, I love supporting you. I love being your best friend and having you as mine.

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t know the girl behind the mask yet, but I promise you I love her too.

 **Chat Noir:** I really hope I can meet her someday.

 **Chat Noir:** And I know you don’t think of me in that way, but I’m still so glad we have each other. I don’t know what I would do without you as my best friend. Sometimes I can’t remember how I survived before I met you.

 **Chat Noir:** I love you so much, Ladybug, and I’ll be right by your side every step of the way. Get a good night’s sleep. You deserve it.

**_[9 messages deleted]_ **

**Chat Noir:** Good night bugginette

**_[12:15 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second half of this fic should be much more interesting IF my outline is to be believed  
> more part time heroes!!  
> more lovesquare!!!  
> im done hyping myself up here i just wanted to say that  
> and btw thank you for all of the love!! i was not expecting this fic to be as popular as it is  
> 


	26. cinema shenanigans, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat Noir:** >:3  
>  **Ladybug:** and yet now you choose to neglect the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> 

**qualm e takeover**

**1:41 PM**

_**[revali changed their name to "rena rogue"]** _

**michelangelo:**???

 **rena rogue:** i was getting sick of the zelda theme

 **rena rogue:** sorry

 **michelangelo:** >:(

 **batgirl:** that's just your name

 **batgirl:** but spelled wrong

 **rena rogue:** exactly

 **rena rogue:** i am a rogue

 **rena rogue:** plus i've seen so many people spell it wrong

 **michelangelo:** fair

 **batgirl:** wait do they actually spell it like that?

 **rena rogue:** all the time

 ** **Rapunzel:** **#RipQueenBee is trending on twitter

 **batgirl:** seriously??

 **batgirl:** it’s only been like an hour since i officially announced it

 **michelangelo:** word gets around fast huh

 ** **rena rogue:** **yeah

 ** **rena rogue:** **i still feel kinda bad about it

 **rena rogue:** like the whole thing

 **batgirl:** me too

 **batgirl:** but it’s for the best

 **michelangelo:** one of us should check up on her, see how she’s doing

 **michelangelo:** being chloe she’s got a massive ego and this will have been a huge blow

 **batgirl:** i talked to her she’s doing ok

 **Rapunzel:** Speaking of...

 **Rapunzel:** Ready for our first fight without her?

 **michelangelo:** no

 **batgirl:** nope

 **Animeboy:** Me neither

**qualm e takeover**

**3:22 PM**

****rena rogue:** **ok that was... surprisingly easy

 **Rapunzel:** No kidding

 ** **rena rogue:** **even so it would have gone much faster with the venom

 ** **rena rogue:** **@batgirl when are you gonna pick a new holder i think we need somebody

 **batgirl:** i know ok??

 **batgirl:** let the world take this in

 **batgirl:** let ME take it in

 **rena rogue:** right sorry

 ** **rena rogue:** **well

 ** **rena rogue:** **let us know when you’ve chosen a new holder

 **batgirl:** yeah ofc

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**4:51 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Ladybug:** hey

 **Chat Noir:** So

 **Chat Noir:** We never ended up doing that rain check

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** There’s another showing of the movie today at 7:30

 **Chat Noir:** You wanna go together?

 **Ladybug:** i’m pretty sure i’m free let me check

 **Ladybug:** been super busy as of late

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Chat Noir:** It’s totally fine if not

 **Chat Noir:** I understand I asked you on super short notice

 **Ladybug:** by some miracle i don’t have anything going on tonight

 **Ladybug:** so sure

 **Ladybug:** honestly i need a bit of a break from everything right about now

 **Chat Noir:** Awesome!!

 **Chat Noir:** Should I meet you around the corner like last time?

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** we should think this through

 **Ladybug:** the last time, when we went in suits, we got attacked

 **Ladybug:** just being lb and cn gives us publicity

 **Chat Noir:** You’re suggesting we go in some kind of disguise?

 **Chat Noir:** Like we did when that sentimonster got akumatized?

 **Ladybug:** bingo

 **Ladybug:** it’s the only way to keep our identities secret and not attract the press

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** but i don’t mean showing up in a whole ass banana suit

 **Ladybug:** people will get mad at you for blocking their view in the theater

 **Ladybug:** also we’ve used those disguises before so everyone will know it’s us anyway

 **Chat Noir:** How are we supposed to do this then

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t happen to have any other bodysuits or disguises just lying around

 **Ladybug:** hmmm me neither

 **Ladybug:** thus begins the dilemma

 **Chat Noir:** BUT

 **Chat Noir:** I do have a couple of pairs of of those dark sunglasses meant to make it so no one can see your eyes

 **Ladybug:** that sounds perfect

 **Ladybug:** where’d you get them from??

 **Chat Noir:** Uh

 **Chat Noir:** Costume party a few years ago

 **Ladybug:** can you leave a pair somewhere so i can pick them up?

 **Chat Noir:** Ok I’ll leave them somewhere

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll let you know

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** Also how will I know who you are?

 **Chat Noir:** So I don’t just run up to the first dark-haired girl wearing sunglasses that I see

 **Ladybug:** if you want i can wear red so you can recognize me?

 **Chat Noir:** That'd be awesome

 **Ladybug:** ok well see you tonight then?

 **Chat Noir:** See you then!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**7:02 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Left the glasses on the balcony

 **Ladybug:** which balcony

 **Chat Noir:** The one we always meet on after patrol

 **Ladybug:** ok i got them

 **Ladybug:** headed towards the theater

 **Chat Noir:** I’m waiting in line

 **Ladybug:** just got here

 **Chat Noir:** Wait is your hair in a bun?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** the pigtails are kind of ladybug’s signature style. wanted to change it up

 **Ladybug:** why do you ask

 **Chat Noir:** No reason

 **Chat Noir:** I like it it looks pretty

 **Ladybug:** thanks

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** oh my god

 **Chat Noir:** What??

 **Ladybug:** are those cat ears on your hat

 **Chat Noir:** >:3

 **Ladybug:** and yet now you choose to neglect the nose

 **Chat Noir:** >:-3

 **Ladybug:** that’s somehow worse

 **Ladybug:** i’m at the back of the line these people won’t let me through

 **Ladybug:** wait we still have to get tickets right?

 **Ladybug:** i’m gonna go buy them at the desk

 **Chat Noir:** Wait

 **Chat Noir:** I learned from my past mistakes

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve already got our tickets dw

 **Ladybug:** WHAT

 **Ladybug:** aww man i was gonna buy them!!

 **Ladybug:** i wanted to get you something for once :(

 **Ladybug:** it’s ok i’ll get the snacks

 **Chat Noir:** You most certainly will not

 **Ladybug:** i most certainly will

 **Chat Noir:** No!!1!11!!!1!

 **Ladybug:** too late

 **Ladybug:** snacks acquired

 **Chat Noir:** Nooooo

 **Ladybug:** >:3

 **Ladybug:** i’m waiting in line

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve got your ticket

 **Chat Noir:** Meet you at the counter

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:23 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Ladybug:** hi

 **Chat Noir:** Just wanted to say thanks for that

 **Chat Noir:** It was really fun

 **Chat Noir:** Nice to just get out of the house for a while and get my mind off things

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** You kept the sunglasses, right??

 **Ladybug:** yeah why 

**Ladybug:** do you want them back

 **Chat Noir:** No keep them

 **Chat Noir:** In case we want to do this again

 **Ladybug:** thanks

 **Ladybug:** and thanks for the tickets

 **Chat Noir:** Thank you for the snacks

 **Chat Noir:** Cookie dough bites are my favorite

 **Ladybug:** i’ll remember that

 **Chat Noir:** :-)

 **Chat Noir:** I’m glad we were able to do this

 **Ladybug:** me too

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Ladybug:** hold on

 **Ladybug:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Ladybug:** OH MY GOD I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU

 **Chat Noir:** So I assume you found it

 **Ladybug:** CHAT MAXIMILIAN NOIR

 **Ladybug:** HOW DID YOU GET THIS???

 **Chat Noir:** I made it, actually

 **Ladybug:** how did it get into my purse???

 **Chat Noir:** Slipped it in in the middle of the movie

 **Chat Noir:** Do you like it??

 **Ladybug:** i didn’t know you knew how to make clothes!!

 **Chat Noir:** I know how to do everything

 **Ladybug:** oh my god chat

 **Ladybug:** it’s amazing

 **Chat Noir:** Really?? You like it??

 **Ladybug:** i love it

 **Ladybug:** chat it’s beautiful

 **Ladybug:** but i can’t wear it

 **Chat Noir:** Why?

 **Ladybug:** what if you see me wearing it in my civilian form??

 **Ladybug:** you’ll automatically know who i am

 **Chat Noir:** Fair

 **Chat Noir:** Ok I’ve got an idea

 **Chat Noir:** This can be your ‘superhero team’ hoodie

 **Chat Noir:** Like you can wear it on patrol when it’s cold out

 **Chat Noir:** And if we ever wanna plan to go incognito like this again...

 **Ladybug:** i can wear this!!

 **Ladybug:** chat that’s brilliant

 **Chat Noir:** Aww it was nothing

 **Ladybug:** you know what??

 **Ladybug:** that's it

 **Ladybug:** i'm making you a ladybug hoodie

 **Chat Noir:** It's ok you don't have to

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Ladybug:** we're gonna match

 **Ladybug:** im starting on it right now

 **Ladybug:** i'm bringing it to you next patrol

 **Chat Noir:** If you insist

 **Ladybug:** are you tired?

 **Chat Noir:** Not really

 **Chat Noir:** You wanna talk?

 **Ladybug:** sure

**_[11:30 PM - Voice call started]_ **

**qualm e takeover**

**12:03 AM**

**revali:** so

 **revali:** i’ve noticed we’ve all been a little quiet lately

 **batgirl:** papillon’s been a little quiet lately

 **batgirl:** no doubt trying to go after chloe

 **batgirl:** i trust her though. she’s too tough to let it get to her

 **revali:** yeah

 **revali:** what’s up

 **batgirl:** not much

 **batgirl:** on a call with chat

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**12:08 AM**

**Rena Rouge:** since when do you and chat do calls at night??

 **Ladybug:** idk

 **Ladybug:** we’re just talking

 **Ladybug:** well actually he kind of fell asleep like ten minutes ago

 **Ladybug:** we _were_ just talking

 **Rena Rouge:** awww

 **Ladybug:** i can just barely hear him snoring lol

 **Ladybug:** when he gets sleepy his words kinda spill together

 **Rena Rouge:** girllll

 **Ladybug:** what??

 **Rena Rouge:** i can’t even talk to you

 **Ladybug:**??????

 **Rena Rouge:** you’re in love with this boy and the sooner you realize that the better it’s going to be for everybody

 **Ladybug:** i’m not in love with chat noir we’ve been over this

 **Rena Rouge:** mhm

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:25 AM**

**Ladybug:** it’s weird, i’m not the slightest bit tired

 **Ladybug:** i can’t stop thinking about today. it was amazing we should do it all the time

 **Ladybug:** my kwami won’t stop telling me to just go to sleep and maybe i should. she’s finally given up and gone to sleep without me but i just can’t fall asleep

 **Ladybug:** you know that song? the owl city one? fireflies? when i couldn’t sleep as a kid i used to play it on loop

 **Ladybug:** it’s really good i highly recommend. i’m probably gonna play it now

 **Ladybug:** i can hear you snoring. you totally lied to me, you’re exhausted.

 **Ladybug:** i’m wearing your hoodie now. it’s really warm

 **Ladybug:** did you sew cat ears on the hood??? that’s amazing. that’s so _you_

 **Ladybug:** thank you for everything about this evening. thank you for the tickets and the jokes during the boring parts of the movie and somehow slipping my new favorite hoodie into my purse when i didn’t even notice. thanks for telling me it was all gonna be ok, thanks for those silly little cat ears that you stuck to your hat just to make me laugh

 **Ladybug:** love you to pieces chaton.

**_[10 messages deleted]_ **

**_[12:41 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> officially back on my ladynoir bs  
> (it's ladynoir july what do you expect from me)  
> (at least this one was longer)  
> (next week: Identity Things)  
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (also all memes aside fireflies is like. actually a good song. i loved it sm as a kid it slaps)


	27. akuma, identities, and a life-saving croissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Carapace:** um ladybug  
>  **Carapace:** i've got something important to tell you  
>  **Carapace:** something really important you might wanna sit down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: rena rogue  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
>   
> (strap in you guys, this one's a bit of a ride)

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**7:42 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Marinette:** Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Marinette!

 **Marinette:** Uh hi

 **Adrien:** Hi yourself

 **Marinette:** Did you need something?

 **Adrien:** Actually yeah, can I ask you a huge favor??

 **Marinette:** Sure

 **Adrien:** I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast today

 **Adrien:** And I know your bakery doesn’t open till 8

 **Adrien:** But I don’t have time to call a ride to take me back home to eat, and school starts at 8

 **Adrien:** So um

 **Adrien:** Would you guys be ok opening up a little early

 **Adrien:** Just so I can grab some breakfast?

 **Marinette:** Oh

 **Adrien:** I mean I really don’t want to bother you

 **Adrien:** You know what? Forget it

 **Adrien:** I’m so sorry

 **Adrien:** Just forget it I’ll be fine

 **Marinette:** Just talked my parents!! We’re open

 **Marinette:** **talked TO my parents

 **Adrien:** Are you sure? I really don’t want to cause any trouble

 **Marinette:** Don’t worry, it’s really no trouble at all!! They love you

 **Marinette:** I’d be wary though, they might start asking you questions

 **Marinette:** They interrogate any friend I ever bring home

 **Marinette:** You’ve met them already, right?

 **Adrien:** Yeah! They’re super nice

 **Adrien:** Thank you endlessly Marinette!! I won’t forget this

 **Adrien:** You’re the best!!!

 **Marinette:** No problem! I’m so glad you like our stuff so much :)

 **Marinette:** Just want to make sure you know that it might just be better to grab your breakfast and go if you don’t want to be roped into a big discussion

 **Adrien:** I don’t mind talking to your parents!! They’re both such amazing people

 **Adrien:** I wish I had parents like yours lol

 **Marinette:** They’ll be happy to hear that you like them so much

 **Adrien:** I’m almost there

 **Adrien:** See you soon!!

 **Marinette:** see you!

**qualm e takeover**

**2:42 PM**

**michelangelo:** i’m near the 13th quartier and i just heard screaming??

 **michelangelo:** think there might be an akuma

 **batgirl:** i’ll come check it out

 **batgirl:** one min

 **Rapunzel:** On my way

 **michelangelo:** yep it’s an akuma

 **michelangelo:** somebody reported it

 **Rapunzel:** Wait where is it

 **michelangelo:** right near andre’s ice cream

 **rena rogue:** carapace are you there?

 ** **rena rogue:** **can you see anything

 **michelangelo:** something going on with light???

 **michelangelo:** idk

 **michelangelo:** looks painful tho

 **batgirl:** en route

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**3:09 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hey

 **Luka:** hi

 **Luka:** you need viperion?

 **Ladybug:** Yep

 **Ladybug:** Are you free rn?

 **Luka:** sure

 **Ladybug:** Where can I meet you?

 **Luka:** i’m at the seine

 **Ladybug:** Coming

 **Ladybug:** I should warn you though, before you arrive

 **Ladybug:** Your sister and her girlfriend are here

 **Ladybug:** They’ve been hit by the akuma

 **Luka:** shit

 **Ladybug:** Just wanted to tell you so it doesn’t come as a surprise

 **Luka:** is she ok???

 **Ladybug:** She’s alive but badly blinded

 **Luka:** ok

 **Luka:** thanks for confiding in me again ladybug i won’t let you down

**qualm e takeover**

**3:31 PM**

****rena rogue:** **jeez

 ** **rena rogue:** **i think i’m blind after that

 ** **rena rogue:** **got hit so many times

 **michelangelo:** yeah those lasers hurt

 **Rapunzel:** Well we’re ok now

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** thanks to viperion

 **batgirl:** again

 **Rapunzel:** I really think you should consider making him a permanent hero

 **batgirl:** maybe someday

 **batgirl:** i do think he works really well with us

 **batgirl:** but not now

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**3:49 PM**

**Ladybug:** Thanks for saving us again!

 **Luka:** no problem

 **Luka:** i’m always honored to help you out, ladybug.

 **Luka:** and i won’t ever let anyone hurt my sister.

 **Ladybug:** It’s because of you that she’s okay!!

 **Luka:** thank you for giving me a miraculous

 **Ladybug:** thank YOU. you’re always a huge help.

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**3:54 PM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Adrien:** I just wanted to thank you so much again for opening early for me

 **Marinette:** it’s really no problem

 **Marinette:** it wasn’t that early

 **Adrien:** I really can’t stress enough how much that croissant saved my life today

 **Marinette:** i promise you it was nothing

 **Adrien:** Well

 **Adrien:** Thank you anyway

 **Marinette:** you’re welcome!!

 **Marinette:** But I have a question

 **Adrien:** Sure

 **Marinette:** how often do you go without breakfast, adrien??

 **Adrien:** Uh

 **Adrien:** I mean

 **Adrien:** It depends

 **Marinette:** Often??

 **Adrien:** I mean

 **Adrien:** Yeah?

 **Adrien:** I guess

 **Marinette:** That’s not good

 **Marinette:** Breakfast is the most important meal of the day

 **Adrien:** I know I know

 **Adrien:** But sometimes I don’t have time

 **Marinette:** Hold on one minute

 **Adrien:** Ok

 **Marinette:** Ok I just talked to my parents

 **Marinette:** The Dupain-Cheng bakery’s opening time is now 7:15 AM for Adrien Agreste only

 **Adrien:** Wait

 **Adrien:** SERIOUSLY???

 **Marinette:** Yep!

 **Marinette:** You should never have to go without breakfast

 **Marinette:** When you don’t have time, just come over and we can get you something

 **Adrien:** Oh my god

 **Adrien:** I really don’t want to trouble you Marinette

 **Marinette:** My parents care much more about you eating than keeping the bakery closed an extra 45 minutes

 **Adrien:** I’m sorry

 **Marinette:** Don’t be sorry!!

 **Marinette:** Come on over whenever you’re hungry and we’ll fix you up

 **Adrien:** Marinette

 **Adrien:** You’re an angel

 **Adrien:** Thank you

 **Marinette:** You’re welcome!!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Rena Rouge**

**4:17 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** hey chat

 **Chat Noir:** Sup

 **Rena Rouge:** i have a question

 **Chat Noir:** what

 **Rena Rouge:** but before i ask it i need you to promise me something

 **Chat Noir:** What

 **Rena Rouge:** i need you to promise that you will never ever ever tell ladybug anything that we talk about here

 **Rena Rouge:** SWEAR

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** This feels uncomfy

 **Chat Noir:** Why?

 **Rena Rouge:** i can't tell you why till you promise

 **Chat Noir:**...you know I don't like keeping things from my lady

 **Rena Rouge:** please chat

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Fine

 **Chat Noir:** I promise

 **Chat Noir:** What's your question

 **Rena Rouge:** how's it going, adrien?

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**4:18 PM**

**Chat Noir:** FUCK.

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Rena Rouge**

**4:22 PM**

_**[Chat Noir is typing...]** _

_**[Chat Noir is typing...]** _

_**[Chat Noir is typing...]** _

**Chat Noir:** I think you might have the wrong number

 **Rena Rouge:** cut the bullshit

 **Chat Noir:** how'd you find out

 **Rena Rouge:** been harboring the theory for a while now

 **Rena Rouge:** you talked about that girl in your civilian life and she sounded familiar

 **Rena Rouge:** the blond hair, the green eyes, the talk about your father

 **Rena Rouge:** the feathers

 **Rena Rouge:** the ring

 **Rena Rouge:** it all sort of clicked

 **Chat Noir:** Oh

 **Rena Rouge:** plus last week your speech to text basically gave it away

 **Rena Rouge:** "a drain"

 **Chat Noir:** Shit I forgot to delete those

 **Rena Rouge:** you should probably do it before anybody else looks back over them and figures it out

 **Chat Noir:** All right

 **Chat Noir:** Done

 **Rena Rouge:** good

 **Chat Noir:** You're more cunning than I thought

 **Rena Rouge:** i'm an expert

 **Chat Noir:** Who are you?

 **Rena Rouge:**?

 **Chat Noir:** Now that you know who I am

 **Chat Noir:** I mean it's only fair

 **Rena Rouge:** no

 **Chat Noir:** ???

 **Rena Rouge:** i can't tell you

 **Rena Rouge:** because it would mean exposing carapace as well

 **Rena Rouge:** and that's not my call i'm sorry

 **Chat Noir:** ...

 **Rena Rouge:** you know we're dating

 **Rena Rouge:** so you would know who he was automatically if you learned who i was

 **Rena Rouge:** and it's his decision to tell you if he wants, not mine

 **Chat Noir:** Noble

 **Chat Noir:** All right I understand

 **Rena Rouge:** so you're not gonna tell ladybug?

 **Chat Noir:** Are you?

 **Rena Rouge:** no

 **Chat Noir:** I mean

 **Chat Noir:** I'd feel bad

 **Chat Noir:** I really don't like keeping secrets from her

 **Rena Rouge:** then tell her

 **Chat Noir:** But she's gonna make me give up Plagg

 **Chat Noir:** And I don't think I can do that

 **Rena Rouge:** then don't

 **Rena Rouge:** your call

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** I'll wait

 **Chat Noir:** I'll tell her later

 **Chat Noir:** After I've gotten the chance to sit with it for a while

 **Rena Rouge:** okay.

 **Rena Rouge:** so we cool?

 **Chat Noir:** We cool

 **Rena Rouge:** team anonymouse and also loving ladybug?

 **Chat Noir:** Team anonymouse and also loving ladybug.

 **Chat Noir:** Also speaking of carapace

 **Chat Noir:** Will he know about this??

 **Rena Rouge:** not my call to make either

 **Rena Rouge:** from everyone else's point of view, this conversation never happened.

 **Chat Noir:** Got it.

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks, Rena.

 **Rena Rouge:** you're welcome.

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** You swear this is safe with you?

 **Rena Rouge:** i swear.

 **Chat Noir:** I trust you.

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:25 PM**

**Ladybug:** everything ok?

 **Chat Noir:** Yep!!

 **Ladybug:** what happened????

 **Chat Noir:** Just um

 **Chat Noir:** Stubbed my toe!!!

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:**...ok?

**qualm e takeover**

**8:07 PM**

**batgirl:** akuma 

**rena rogue:** where???

 **batgirl:** the wax museum

 **batgirl:** crossing my fingers it's not wax themed

 **batgirl:** i don't think i could live with that

**qualm e takeover**

**10:03 PM**

**Rapunzel:** Everybody get home ok?

 **rena rogue:** yep!! checked on the lady she seemed ok

 **Rapunzel:** good

 **Rapunzel:** @batgirl @michelangelo you guys good?

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**10:05 PM**

**Carapace:** I'M SORRY I'M SORRY SHIT IM SO SORRY

 **Ladybug:** nah you don't have to be!! it was me who was being careless

 **Ladybug:** shouldn't have detransformed so close to ground zero

 **Carapace:** yeah

 **Carapace:** it feels... wrong though sort of

 **Carapace:** like i walked in on you changing

 **Carapace:** but not in a sexual way just rlly awkward

 **Ladybug:** lol

 **Ladybug:** you're good don't worry about it

 **Carapace:** you sure?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** it was my fault

 **Ladybug:** plus you didn't even see anything

 **Ladybug:** you turned around after you saw the flash of light

 **Ladybug:** right?

 **Ladybug:** and it was dark, and you couldn't see my face

 **Ladybug:** so you don't know my identity

 **Ladybug:** so we're all good

 **Ladybug:** right????

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

**Carapace:** right! that's right!! i didn't see anything!!

 **Carapace:** no identity stuff here, i definitely don't know who ladybug is now!!!

 **Carapace:** i saw absolutely nothing!!!!!

 **Carapace:** right, right, mr right, that's me!!!!!

 **Ladybug:**...ok

 **Ladybug:** you good?

 **Carapace:** yep!!!!

 **Ladybug:** all right

 **Ladybug:** see you later then?

 **Carapace:** right!!!!!!

**Direct message - Alya, Nino**

**10:14 PM**

**Nino:** babe i've got a question

 **Nino:** and it's gonna sound vague on purpose

 **Alya:** sure shoot

 **Nino:** what would you do if you found something out that you weren't supposed to find out??

 **Alya:** depends on the context

 **Nino:** i can't give any more context

 **Alya:** are you ok?

 **Nino:** right as rain!!!

 **Alya:** okay...

 **Alya:** you're acting weird

 **Alya:** but continue

 **Nino:** like. pretend you just found out a very serious secret what would you do

 **Alya:** like. secret identity serious?

**_[Nino is typing...]_ **

**Nino:** no no no no no no no nothing like that um

 **Nino:** but like. a similar level of critically secret

 **Nino:** do you tell the person it concerns??

 **Alya:**...

 **Alya:** are you sure you're all right?

 **Nino:** fine!!!!

 **Nino:** you know what?? never mind i'll figure it out

 **Alya:** no babe i wanna help you

 **Alya:** i'm just not sure how?

 **Alya:** can you describe your situation in a little more detail

 **Nino:** um

 **Nino:** let's just say i found out some stuff about a close friend who i can't name because privacy reasons

 **Nino:** and it's like. SUPER secret super sensitive stuff

 **Nino:** do i tell them

 **Alya:** honestly i think it depends on the secret

 **Alya:** some things i think are better left untouched if you can help it

 **Alya:** all i can say is try to put yourself in their shoes. if you were them, would you want to know?

 **Nino:** ok

 **Nino:** thanks babe

 **Alya:** glad i could help

**Direct message - Carapace, Ladybug**

**10:37 PM**

**Carapace:** um ladybug

 **Carapace:** i've got something important to tell you

 **Carapace:** something really important you might wanna sit down

 **Ladybug:** i'm sitting

 **Ladybug:** hit me with your knowledge, wise carapace

 **Carapace:** i saw something

 **Carapace:** i think you'd want to know about it

 **Ladybug:** all ears, captain turtle

 **Carapace:** well um

 **Carapace:** tonight

 **Carapace:** after the akuma fight

 **Carapace:** i saw

 **Carapace:**...

 **Ladybug:** yes??

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** spit it out dude

 **Carapace:** A BUTTERFLY

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Carapace:** the butterfly. i saw the butterfly. that you purified. after we defeated the akuma. that is what i saw. tonight after the akuma fight.

 **Ladybug:** okay

 **Ladybug:** i mean. we all did??

 **Carapace:** i tried to follow it back to papillon's lair but lost sight of it. that was what i wanted to tell you. and i wanted to apologize. for not following it all the way. that is what i am sorry for. not following the purified akuma. i'm sorry ladybug.

 **Ladybug:** it's ok!! chat and i tried that a while back, actually, and it turns out that they don't go back to papillon's lair. they just essentially get released into the wild lol

 **Ladybug:** much like the akuma victims themselves, the akuma have no memory of papillon, so they just wander

 **Ladybug:** paris' population of wild white butterflies has skyrocketed in the past few years lmao

 **Carapace:** wow. that is an interesting fact.

 **Ladybug:** this sounds like sarcasm

 **Carapace:** it's not!!!!

 **Carapace:** i'm actually interested!!!!!!!!!

 **Ladybug:**...that sounds like even more sarcasm

 **Ladybug:** are you SURE you're all right?

 **Carapace:** mr right! that's me!

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** ok

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**10:49 PM**

**Ladybug:** you'd best check up on ur bf

 **Ladybug:** just texting with him and he's acting hella weird

 **Rena Rouge:** right?? i was wondering about that too

 **Rena Rouge:** i'll talk to him tonight

**Direct message - Carapace, Nino**

**10:56 PM**

**Nino:** bro u screwed up

 **Carapace:** I KNOW

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Marinette**

**11:27 PM**

**Marinette:** wow

 **Marinette:** what a crazy coincidence

 **Marinette:** we just baked a fresh batch of cookies and we’ve got leftovers

 **Marinette:** and i’ve got nobody to eat them with

 **Marinette:** what a shame

 **Chat Noir:** Damn, princess

 **Chat Noir:** Cookie tactics

 **Chat Noir:** You really know how to lure a cat

 **Marinette:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** Be there in 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting early, yay!!  
> you can have a little adrienette. as a treat  
> (i didn't know how else to say I Ship Julerose other than casually slipping it in. was that casual? i don't know. but they are Canon and I'm Not Sorry)  
> sorry i crammed A LOT of Events™ into this chapter. So here's a TLDR:  
> \- Adrien is hungry  
> \- Luka is best brother  
> \- Rena has Braincells and is a Super Sleuth  
> \- Carapace accidentally saw Something Very Important and is now Stuck
> 
> next week: watch nino Struggle with classified info  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	28. classic mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **revali:** am i seeing things or did the entire eiffel tower just fall over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: revali  
> Carapace: michelangelo

**_[Queen Bee deleted their profile]_ **

**_[Honeybee created a profile]_ **

**Direct message - Ladybug, Honeybee**

**10:42 AM**

**Ladybug:** Hello?

 **Honeybee:** It’s me

 **Ladybug:** nice name

 **Honeybee:** Thanks

**_[Ladybug added Chat Noir to the chat]_ **

**Chat Noir:** Chloe?

 **Honeybee:** Yep

 **Ladybug:** so in a couple of days i’m going to announce that i’ve found a new bee holder

 **Ladybug:** because it’s been like two weeks since queen bee left right?

 **Honeybee:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** and i’ll put you in as the new bee

 **Ladybug:** face of paris

 **Honeybee:** Ok

 **Honeybee:** I’m ready

 **Chat Noir:** You’d better be

 **Ladybug:** got any ideas for your outfit yet?

 **Honeybee:** Hell yeah

 **Honeybee:** Sketching out designs has been the only thing keeping me sane the past few days

 **Honeybee:** I’ve narrowed it down to three

 **Ladybug:** ooh can I see?

 **Honeybee:** sure

 **Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Chat Noir:** MIDDLE ONE

 **Chat Noir:** DUDE THAT LOOKS SO BADASS

 **Chat Noir:** I LOVE THAT

 **Honeybee:** really? I liked the first one best

 **Chat Noir:** Nobody will mess with you if you wear the middle one

 **Ladybug:** i kinda like the middle one

 **Ladybug:** i like what you did with the stripes

 **Ladybug:** i approve

 **Chat Noir:** ME TOO

 **Honeybee:** All right

 **Honeybee:** I’m so excited lb you can’t even imagine

**qualm e takeover**

**4:21 PM**

****rena rogue:** **am i seeing things or did the entire eiffel tower just fall over

 **michelangelo:** lmao

 **Rapunzel:** And _now_ the alert comes

 **batgirl:** *sigh* to the batmobile

**qualm e takeover**

**5:00 PM**

**michelangelo:** everybody good?

 **batgirl:** yep

 ** **rena rogue:** **yep

 **Rapunzel:** Yea

 **michelangelo:** cool

 **batgirl:** i'm so sorry rena but i cannot look at your user any more

 **batgirl:** it hurts

 **rena rogue:**??

 **batgirl:** i just--

 **batgirl:** the spelling

 **batgirl:** change it

 **rena rogue:** how's this

_**[rena rogue changed their name to "rena the rogue"]** _

**batgirl:** better

 **rena the rogue:** :)

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**5:49 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Thank you again for the hoodie LB!!

 **Ladybug:** you like it??

 **Chat Noir:** I love it!!!!

 **Chat Noir:** I didn't know you knew how to make clothes too

 **Ladybug:** i do!

 **Ladybug:** so these are now our hero hoodies?

 **Ladybug:** like we can wear them on patrol and in disguise?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah!!

 **Ladybug:** awesome

 **Ladybug:** thanks again for giving me the idea!!

 **Chat Noir:** No problem bug!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Rena Rouge**

**6:12 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Rena?

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah?

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** I feel really bad

 **Rena Rouge:**???

 **Chat Noir:** For not telling ladybug

 **Chat Noir:** About the identities thing

 **Chat Noir:** It's like I'm hiding something from her

 **Rena Rouge:** so tell her!!

 **Chat Noir:** How?

 **Rena Rouge:** ok

 **Rena Rouge:** let me call you

 **Rena Rouge:** we can talk through what you're going to say

 **Rena Rouge:** ok?

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

_**[6:18 PM - Voice call started]** _

_**[6:32 PM - Voice call ended]** _

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**7:03 PM**

**Chat Noir:** um, lb?

 **Ladybug:** yes?

 **Chat Noir:** I have something really really important to tell you.

 **Ladybug:** Sure what is it

 **Chat Noir:** Can I call you?

 **Ladybug:** Ok

_**[7:05 PM - Voice call started]** _

_**[8:31 PM - Voice call ended]** _

**Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Are you mad?

 **Ladybug:** i already told you i'm not mad.

 **Chat Noir:** You're mad.

 **Ladybug:** i don't have the right to be mad.

 **Chat Noir:** I'm really sorry, Ladybug.

 **Ladybug:** don't apologize to me!! you didn't do anything to me

 **Ladybug:** if anything i'm sorry for YOU

 **Ladybug:** that's a really shitty way for things to go down

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah.

 **Ladybug:** but you know what? what's done is done.

 **Ladybug:** do you trust rena rouge with this?

 **Chat Noir:** I think so.

 **Ladybug:** well you'd better be sure

 **Chat Noir:** Yes. I trust her.

 **Ladybug:** well that's all there is to it then.

 **Chat Noir:** Thank you.

 **Ladybug:** don't thank me i didn't do anything

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**8:48 PM**

**Marinette:** hey girl!!

 **Alya:** heyyy

 **Marinette:** i know this is super short notice but can you come over?

 **Alya:**...

 **Alya:** only if we can spend some of the time working on calc

 **Marinette:** :(

 **Marinette:** fiiiine

 **Alya:** why do you ask?

 **Marinette:** nadja chamack’s got a late night tonight

 **Marinette:** asked me to look after manon

 **Marinette:** and she won’t stop bouncing off the walls

 **Alya:** did you give her anything?

 **Marinette:** she kept begging me for soda

 **Marinette:** she said her mom let her have it all the time

 **Alya:** and you gave it to her???

 **Marinette:** yeah 

**Alya:** WHAT???

 **Marinette:** i mean

 **Marinette:** yeah???

 **Marinette:** just a little

 **Alya:** classic mistake

 **Alya:** there’s no way her mom lets her have soda

 **Alya:** you’ve been lied to, girl

 **Marinette:** :((((

 **Marinette:** doesn’t this happen with your sisters??

 **Alya:** they’re not soda people

 **Alya:** they go nuts for oj though

 **Marinette:** what do you do?

 **Alya:** either tell them a really scary made-up story about how drinking oj is going to make an orange tree sprout in their stomachs, promise to read them their favorite book if they settle down, or just turn on the lb and cn movie and wait

 **Marinette:** good ideas

 **Marinette:** but she won’t stand still long enough for me to get a word in

 **Marinette:** and i can’t find the tv remote

 **Marinette:** SOS SHE JUST FOUND THE POTS CABINET

 **Alya:** jeez you’re gonna need some help

 **Marinette:**!!!

 **Alya:** be right there

 **Marinette:** thanks you’re the best!!!!!

**Direct message - Carapace, Ladybug**

**9:52 PM**

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** hello?

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** what is it, nino??

_**[Carapace is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** what??????

 **Carapace:** nothing

 **Carapace:** don't worry about it

 **Ladybug:** ...ok

**Direct message - Nino, Carapace**

**9:47 PM**

**Nino:** AAAAAAA

 **Carapace:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**heroes vs. villains**

**2:17 AM**

_**[Chat Noir added goth moth to the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** someBODY once told me

 **Carapace:** the WORLD is gonna roll me

 **Chat Noir:** i AINT the sharpest TOOL in the SHEEEED

 **Carapace:** she was LOOKin kinda DUMB

 **Chat Noir:** with her FINger and her THUMB

 **Rena Rouge:** IN THE SHAPE

 **Chat Noir:** OF AN L

 **Carapace:** ON HER FOREHEAD

 **Rena Rouge:** WELL

**_[goth moth left the chat]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR because there's a whole bunch of stuff going on at once rn and it's difficult to convey it all through text:  
> \- Ladybug made Chat a matching hoodie, so they each have hoodies of the other. They're prepared to wear them everywhere. (Basically, ladynoir.)  
> \- Chat told Ladybug that Rena knows his identity and she was way chiller about it than he thought she'd be  
> \- Nino knows Ladybug's identity but is STRUGGLING because he wants to tell her but he's scared that telling her will hurt her even more than not telling her  
> \- Chloe picked out a name and an outfit and will arrive shortly  
> \- Marinette's a well meaning babysitter but Manon is a hyper child  
> \- The hero team loves trolling papillon
> 
> Next week: honeybee!


	29. honey nut cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **michelangelo:** ladybug?  
>  **michelangelo:** something you want to tell us??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: rena the rogue  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honeybee

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**10:57 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey

 **Rena Rouge:** hi!!

 **Ladybug:** so i’ve got some kind of big news...

 **Rena Rouge:** uh huh??

 **Ladybug:** i’ve found a new permanent bee holder!!!

 **Rena Rouge:** AWESOME!!!

 **Rena Rouge:** who is it? what’s their name??

 **Ladybug:** her name is honeybee!!

 **Ladybug:** just texting you to ask if you wanted to do an interview with her tomorrow??

 **Ladybug:** in part to get her accustomed to superhero fame and in part because paris needs to know who they’re dealing with now

 **Rena Rouge:** oh i’m always up for interviews

 **Rena Rouge:** you know that lb

 **Ladybug:** yep!!

 **Ladybug:** so i’ll tell her tomorrow at noon or something?

 **Rena Rouge:** perfect!!

 **Ladybug:** awesome

**Direct message - Ladybug, Honeybee**

**11:21 PM**

**Ladybug:** booked you an interview with alya cesaire

 **Ladybug:** the girl who runs the ladyblog

 **Ladybug:** she’ll be your first introduction to hero stuff 

**Ladybug:** as honeybee

 **Honeybee:** ok

 **Ladybug:** i’ll swing by in a half hour to drop off your miraculous

 **Ladybug:** think about what kind of persona you want to put on

 **Honeybee:**???

 **Ladybug:** you’ll be presenting yourself to the world for the first time as honeybee

 **Ladybug:** you need to think about what your superhero personality is

 **Honeybee:** I still don’t understand

 **Ladybug:** in other words you can’t act like chloe

 **Ladybug:** you gotta be approachable

 **Ladybug:** you need to be someone we can trust wholeheartedly

 **Ladybug:** can you do that?

 **Honeybee:** I can try

 **Ladybug:** if there’s one thing we learned from you being queen bee, it’s that people have to trust you if you’re going to be a superhero

 **Ladybug:** you’ve been handed a clean slate on a silver platter

 **Ladybug:** don’t mess it up.

 **Honeybee:** I won’t

 **Ladybug:** interview’s at noon

 **Ladybug:** don’t be late

 **Honeybee:** I’m never late

 **Ladybug:** you’re late literally all of the time

 **Honeybee:** well I won’t be late this time

 **Ladybug:** you’d better not be

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**10:05 AM**

**Alya:** hey!!

 **Alya:** i’ve got news

 **Marinette:** really? What

 **Alya:** don’t spread it bc it’s supposed to be super secret

 **Marinette:**???

 **Alya:** but ladybug picked a new bee holder!!

 **Marinette:** wow

 **Marinette:** that fast??

 **Marinette:** what’s her name?

 **Alya:** honeybee

 **Alya:** and get this

 **Alya:** LB ASKED ME TO INTERVIEW HER!!!

 **Alya:** interview’s at noon!!

 **Alya:** can you believe it?? it was super last minute too, she only contacted me like last night

 **Marinette:** WOW

 **Marinette:** that’s amazing!!

 **Alya:** RIGHT???

 **Alya:** you’ll watch it?

 **Marinette:** totally

 **Alya:** promise??

 **Marinette:** promise!!!

**Group message - Ladybug, Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**1:10 PM**

**Honeybee:** Did I do ok?

 **Ladybug:** you did pretty good

 **Ladybug:** think you can keep it up?

 **Honeybee:** I think so

 **Ladybug:** good

 **Chat Noir:** Well glad to meet you then, honeybee!!

 **Honeybee:** There’s something freeing about having to not be me all the time

 **Ladybug:** welcome to the wonderful world of secret identities

 **Chat Noir:** one of us 

**Ladybug:** one of us 

**Chat Noir:** oNE OF US 

**Ladybug:** ONE OF US

**qualm e takeover**

**1:21 PM**

**michelangelo:** _Link: Meet Paris’ New Bee-themed Superhero (via Ladyblog)_

**michelangelo:** ladybug?

 **michelangelo:** something you want to tell us??

 **batgirl:** crap i forgot to text this chat

 **batgirl:** well now you know i guess

 **batgirl:** i found a bee holder for us!! her name’s honeybee and she’s very brave and super kind

 **michelangelo:** cool

 **michelangelo:** is she going to be permanent?

 **batgirl:** that was the plan

 ** **rena the rogue:** **she was on tv earlier today with alya cesaire

 **michelangelo:** yeah i saw

 **michelangelo:** and i read the article

 **michelangelo:** just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page

 **Rapunzel:** I saw the interview too

 **Rapunzel:** I don’t remember if I said this earlier but I love Alya sm

 **Rapunzel:** She’s crazy smart and super dedicated

 **Rapunzel:** I’m so glad her blog is doing well

 **michelangelo:** well don’t get too attached

 **michelangelo:** she has a boyfriend

 **Rapunzel:** I know 

**Rapunzel:** I’ve seen her insta pictures they’re very cute together

 **rena the rogue:** she’s dating that dj kid, right??

 **michelangelo:** yep

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “we should think of a good chat name before honeybee joins”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “meme team”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “jeez babe be more original”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “double date”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “no”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “paris’ last hope”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “ladybug etc.”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat "ladybug fan club"]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “alya cesaire fan club”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “adrien agreste fan club”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “marinette dupain-cheng fan club”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “multimouse fan club”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “midnight mouse fan club”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “anonymouse fan club”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “give it a rest already i told you marinette’s not getting one again”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “but ladybug!!!”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “ugh lb you’re no fun”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “ugh whyyy”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “it’s too dangerous”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “but she’s amazing!!!!!”]_ ** ****

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “chat noir is in love with marinette dupain-cheng send tweet”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “i absolutely am NOT”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “yes you are and there are pics to prove it”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “she’s just a friend”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “we’ll see about that”]_ **

**batgirl:** ok we actually need to decide on a name

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “viva ladynoir”]_ **

**Rapunzel:** Ladynoir?

 **rena the rogue:** uh oh

 **michelangelo:** dude don’t act like you don’t know what ladynoir is

**_[batgirl named the chat “papillon’s worst nightmare”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “ladybug’s army”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “for the last time rena you’re not my army”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “we are though. just a little bit”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “a TEAM where everyone is EQUAL and EQUALLY VALUED and NO ONE IS ABOVE ANYONE ELSE”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “what is ladynoir??”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “just google it”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “OHHHHH”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “property of ladybug”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “rena istg”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “we’re famous”]_ **

**_[batgirl named the chat “kneel before us and weep, papillon”]_ **

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “red, orange, yellow, green, black”]_ **

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “the paris patrol”]_ **

**Rapunzel:** I’m ok with that

 **batgirl:** i like that

 **batgirl:** we sound like a band

 **michelangelo:** or like we’re running some kind of business

 **michelangelo:** which i guess we are

 **batgirl:** all right

 **batgirl:** we good?

 **Rapunzel:** We good

 **batgirl:** ok

**_[batgirl added Honeybee to the chat]_ **

**batgirl:** hello!

 **batgirl:** i’m ladybug

 **batgirl:** this is a superhero chat so you can meet who you’re going to be working with!!

 **Rapunzel:** Friendly neighborhood chat noir at your service

 **michelangelo:** teenage mutant ninja turtle carapace reporting for duty!!

 **rena the rogue:** ummm

 **rena the rogue:** i’m rena rouge i guess

 **michelangelo:** cmon you can do better than that

 **rena the rogue:** uh

 **rena the rogue:** i’m volpina but good??

 **Rapunzel:** Boo

 **Honeybee:** Hi!

 **Honeybee:** I’m honeybee!!

 **Rapunzel:** Nice to meet you

 **rena the rogue:** it’s nice to finally meet you too

 **rena the rogue:** even though we haven’t technically met yet

**_[Honeybee’s name was changed to “Honey nut cheerios”]_ **

**michelangelo:** hey now that honey’s here we should do some team bonding!!

 **michelangelo:** get to know her

 **michelangelo:** because let’s face it, once a day fighting akuma and communicating through text isn’t enough

 **rena the rogue:** true

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Who changed my name???

 **batgirl:** probably carapace

 **michelangelo:** hey i couldn’t resist

 **michelangelo:** it was there for the taking

 **rena the rogue:** also get this

 **rena the rogue:** _Link: Akuma Alert (via App Store)_

**rena the rogue:** helps us keep track of akuma

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Already downloaded!! Don’t worry I’ve been following this stuff for so long

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Been obsessed with ladybug for longer than I can remember lol

 **rena the rogue:** we all are

 **Rapunzel:** Eyy join the club

 **batgirl:** wow i’m flattered

 **batgirl:** but honey, you were chosen for a reason

 **batgirl:** so were all of you

 **batgirl:** i know you all inside out. everyone here is smart and brave and strong and resilient, and i know we can take down papillon!!

 **Rapunzel:** Hell yeah!!

 **michelangelo:** preach ladybug!

 **rena the rogue:** i love ur pep talks

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Thank you for welcoming me!! I’m so excited to be part of this team :)

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**4:38 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** i don't know if i trust honeybee.

 **Ladybug:** what??

 **Ladybug:** why ever not?

 **Rena Rouge:** her vibes are off

 **Rena Rouge:** i don't know if she'll really work well with us

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** elaborate

 **Rena Rouge:** idk it's just a feeling

 **Ladybug:** i know you're sad that chloe's gone but try to put this behind us for everyone's sake

 **Ladybug:** i know honeybee personally and she's had a bit of a rough go

 **Ladybug:** she's just ecstatic to finally be part of a team

 **Ladybug:** i promise you that she's trustworthy and i have no doubt she'll work well with us

 **Rena Rouge:** ok

 **Rena Rouge:** if you say so

 **Ladybug:** thanks for understanding, alya

**Direct message - Carapace, Ladybug**

**8:02 PM**

**Carapace:** ladybug i have something really important to tell you

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** look dude i know you've been acting weird and stressed these past few days but i don't know why

 **Ladybug:** i promise that whatever it is, it's totally fine

 **Ladybug:** if you think i'm mad at you i promise i am not

 **Carapace:** no dude i mean it's actually important

 **Ladybug:** well then tell me????

 **Carapace:** i'm trying

 **Carapace:** but the words wont come

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** all right

 **Ladybug:** i'm... not sure how to help you

 **Ladybug:** but i'll be here if you ever need anything, all right??

 **Ladybug:** if you figure out how to tell me 

**Ladybug:** or if you ever wanna talk

 **Carapace:** ok

 **Carapace:** thanks ladybug.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**2:27 AM**

**Ladybug:** hey

 **Chat Noir:** Hey?

 **Ladybug:** i hope i didn't wake you up

 **Chat Noir:** You didn't

 **Ladybug:** really?

 **Chat Noir:** Well, you did

 **Chat Noir:** But it's ok

 **Chat Noir:** What's up?

 **Ladybug:** you know what?

 **Ladybug:** it's nothing

 **Ladybug:** go back to sleep

 **Ladybug:** sorry

 **Chat Noir:** Nah

 **Chat Noir:** What's going on

 **Ladybug:** it's fine

 **Ladybug:** forget it

 **Chat Noir:** If you texted me this late it's definitely not fine

 **Chat Noir:** What's up, ladybug?

 **Ladybug:** it's fine

 **Chat Noir:** If you say it's fine one more time i'm going to call you

 **Ladybug:** ok ok

 **Ladybug:** it's weird

 **Ladybug:** i just had a nightmare

 **Ladybug:** woke up pretty panicked

 **Ladybug:** but it's really actually fine please don't worry

 **Chat Noir:** Do you wanna talk about it?

 **Ladybug:** kinda

 **Ladybug:** i'm not gonna go to sleep after that so i might as well

 **Chat Noir:** What was it about?

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** you

 **Chat Noir:** Really?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** you um. kind of destroyed the world

 **Chat Noir:** What???

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** you got akumatized

 **Ladybug:** everything was blue and underwater

 **Ladybug:** and everyone was dead

 **Ladybug:** and the moon was split in half and you had basically gone insane and no matter what i did i couldn't save you

 **Chat Noir:** Wow that's a crazy nightmare

 **Chat Noir:** Good thing it's not real

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

_**[Ladybug is typing...]** _

**Ladybug:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** You good?

 **Chat Noir:** Hesitated for a sec there

 **Ladybug:** i'm good

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** i've been having that dream a lot lately, actually

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Well. It's not real

 **Ladybug:** are you sure?

 **Chat Noir:** I'm sure

 **Chat Noir:** Meet at eiffel?

 **Ladybug:** it's 2 am

 **Chat Noir:** so?

 **Ladybug:** good point

 **Ladybug:** i don't wanna keep you from your sleep though

 **Ladybug:** i shouldn't have bothered you in the first place

 **Chat Noir:** You're never a bother m'lady

 **Chat Noir:** I promise

 **Chat Noir:** I'm always happy to talk to you

 **Ladybug:** thanks

 **Chat Noir:** Race you?

 **Ladybug:** you're on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is!!!  
> (pls don't kill me she has so much potential and it breaks my heart)  
>   
> (also, for clarity, because i see a lot of aus doing this: chat blanc did happen in this au, ladybug knows full well that it is possible. but she doesn't want to mess with time so she's not telling him. also she gets nightmares about it sometimes and they get Bad)  
> i posted this chapter a day early bc i'm going on vacation with my friend tomorrow so this fic will probably be on hiatus for a couple of weeks. sorry for the inconvenience!!  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	30. ship wars™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rapunzel:** Now that you have to hide your identity from everybody it’s important that you know how to lie  
>  **michelangelo:** so tonight’s your first class  
>  **Rapunzel:** Featuring professors Chat Noir and Carapace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: rena the rogue  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**Direct message - Honeybee, Ladybug**

**8:04 AM**

**Honeybee:** how am i doing so far

 **Ladybug:**...uncharacteristically bubbly

 **Ladybug:** but good

 **Honeybee:** JEEZ it's so hard

 **Ladybug:** think you can sell it all the way??

 **Honeybee:** i hope so

 **Ladybug:** good luck

**the paris patrol**

**9:52 AM**

**Honey nut cheerios:** So, question

 **batgirl:** mmm

 **Honey nut cheerios:** What happens when there’s an akuma attack and you’re at school?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** What do you do?

 **Rapunzel:** Bust out the lying skills and get the hell out of there

 **michelangelo:** pretty much yeah

 **Honey nut cheerios:** But don’t people notice you’re gone??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s just that I’ve never had to hide my identity before

 **Honey nut cheerios:** And I know how to lie but I’m not super good at it

 **rena the rogue:** well now’s your time to learn i guess??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Ok

 **michelangelo:** next patrol we’re teaching you how to lie

 **michelangelo:** it’ll be fun

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Patrol?

 **rena the rogue:** yeah

 **rena the rogue:** every so often some of us take a sweep of the city just to make sure there’s no akuma

 **rena the rogue:** which i guess is sort of useless now that we’ve got the app but we do it just in case

 **rena the rogue:** plus it’s fun

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah!!

 **Rapunzel:** Speaking of, who’s up next for the patrol

 **michelangelo:** i think it’s me and you chat

 **michelangelo:** but honey you can come too!! so we can teach you the art of lying

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I don't know if that's such a good idea

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Are you sure?

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **Rapunzel:** Now that you have to hide your identity from everybody it’s important that you know how to lie

 **michelangelo:** so tonight’s your first class

 **Rapunzel:** Featuring professors Chat Noir and Carapace

 **michelangelo:** patrol starts at 8 pm. meet at the base of the eiffel tower. don’t be late

 **Honey nut cheerios:** i'm never late

 **batgirl:** jeez lay off the poor girl she only just got here

 **rena the rogue:** exactly she’s got a lot of catching up to do

 **Rapunzel:** Speaking of catching up...

 **Rapunzel:** My alert just went off

 **michelangelo:** same

 **rena the rogue:** really?? mine didn’t

 **rena the rogue:** oh there it is

 **batgirl:** where?

 **Rapunzel:** Near the seine

 **michelangelo:** on my way

 **Honey nut cheerios:** WHAT DO I DO

 **Rapunzel:**???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m still in school I have to lie

 **batgirl:** ask to go to the bathroom

 **batgirl:** classic excuse

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I would but there are like four people there already

 **michelangelo:** ask to get water???

 **batgirl:** tell the teacher you aren’t feeling well

 **batgirl:** and if she rejects that, just say you’re going to throw up

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Ok

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **rena the rogue:** me too

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She’s telling me to go to the nurse

 **batgirl:** say it’s an emergency 

**batgirl:** say you just need to go to the bathroom

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It worked

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m out of class

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Now what do I do?

 **batgirl:** find a private place to transform

 **batgirl:** go to the bathroom

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Now what

 **michelangelo:** now get over here

 **michelangelo:** sooner rather than later

 **rena the rogue:** you ready for your first fight with us?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** hell yeah

 **Rapunzel:** This guy’s kind of tough

 **Rapunzel:** Think you can handle him??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Of course I can

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I see you guys

 **batgirl:** ok

 **batgirl:** drop in!! we need you

**the paris patrol**

**11:21 AM**

**Honey nut cheerios:** Is that what it always feels like?

 **michelangelo:** pretty much

 **michelangelo:** you caught on super quickly that was awesome

 **rena the rogue:** yeah you’re surprisingly good at this for someone who’s supposedly never done it before

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Ahahahahahahahahaha thank you

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah honey that was awesome!!

 **batgirl:** i told you, i have good taste in heroes

 **rena the rogue:** damn straight

 **Rapunzel:** _Link: Watch Honeybee, Paris’ Newest Superhero, In Action (via Ladyblog)_

 **Rapunzel:** Very amateur footage but it captured your venom super well

 **batgirl:** yeah!!

 **Honey nut cheerios:** There’s something exhilarating in saving the world while nobody knows it’s you

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** it’s a very strange feeling but i love it

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **batgirl:** i really love it. this way we’re not constantly bombarded by cameras and paparazzi everywhere we go

 **batgirl:** like if the whole world knew i was ladybug, there would be so many news reporters constantly outside my house all the time

 **michelangelo:** that would suck yeah

 **batgirl:** not to mention papillon

 **batgirl:** he’d try to akumatize me even more than he already has

 **Rapunzel:** Hold up

 **Rapunzel:** What?

 **batgirl:**??

 **Rapunzel:** Wym ‘more than he already has’??

 **batgirl:** oh

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** i’ve almost been akumatized like twice as a civilian

 **Rapunzel:** WHAT????

 **batgirl:** ya

 **batgirl:** i don’t know why but he really seems to want me

 **Rapunzel:** Why didn’t you tell me about this??

 **batgirl:** well it was a while ago

 **batgirl:** both of them

 **batgirl:** and i couldn’t really tell anyone at the time bc of the circumstances

 **rena the rogue:** which were???

 **batgirl:** can’t say

 **batgirl:** identity

 **batgirl:** but they were complicated

 **michelangelo:** can you at least give us a general idea?

 **batgirl:** well for one of them, another person got akumatized immediately after

 **batgirl:** and she was so dangerous that it sort of eclipsed everything else

 **batgirl:** as for the other one

 **batgirl:** it was a super complicated situation that i really don’t want to go into right now

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Tell us next time, we can help you

 **rena the rogue:** yeah!!

 **rena the rogue:** i didn’t know this was happening

 **rena the rogue:** otherwise i would’ve scheduled like a team talk or therapy session or something

 **batgirl:** it was a long time ago

 **batgirl:** you weren’t even a permanent hero yet

 **rena the rogue:** still

 **rena the rogue:** i would’ve supported you in any way that i could

 **Rapunzel:** Me too!!

 **batgirl:** thank you guys i really appreciate it

 **batgirl:** but i gotta go

 **batgirl:** school

 **rena the rogue:** me too

 **rena the rogue:** but text me anytime, okay ladybug??

 **rena the rogue:** love you so much girl!!

 **batgirl:** love you too

 **michelangelo:** me too!

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Me three!!

 **batgirl:** aww i love you all

 **Rapunzel:** Me too!!!

 **michelangelo:** awww

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “ladynoir rights”]_ **

**michelangelo:** AHAHA

 **batgirl:** i thought you had a balcony girl, chat

 **rena the rogue:** oh yeah

 **rena the rogue:** marinette

 **rena the rogue:** now i’m torn

**_[rena the rogue named the chat “ladynoir vs marichat”]_ **

**batgirl:** marichat??

 **revali:** marinette and chat??

 **batgirl:** OH

_**[rena the rogue named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace"]** _

**michelangelo:** renapace??

 **rena the rogue:** us!!!

 **michelangelo:** we have a ship name now?

 **rena the rogue:** we've always had a ship name try to keep up

_**[michelangelo named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug"]** _

**batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** what on earth is dragonbug

 **michelangelo:** you and ryuko

 **batgirl:** WHAT???

 **Rapunzel:** Omg I see it

 **batgirl:** i mean she is gorgeous and sweet and awesome with a sword but WHAT

 **rena the rogue:** and if you look to your left you'll see ladybug, hero of paris, in a bi crisis

 **Honey nut cheerios:** a disaster bi at her finest

 **batgirl:** excuse you i am distinguished

 **michelangelo:** ladybug please

 **michelangelo:** you are functional at best

_**[Honey nut cheerios named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion"]** _

**Rapunzel:** I'm almost afraid to ask

 **Honey nut cheerios:** you and viperion

 **rena the rogue:** HONEY YOURE A GENIUS

 **Rapunzel:** Where is this coming from???

 **Rapunzel:** I mean I'm not saying it's bad, but ??????

 **Honey nut cheerios:** literally google chatperion

 **batgirl:** i see it

 **Rapunzel:** Oh

 **Rapunzel:** OH

 **Rapunzel:** All those photos are taken out of context

 **Honey nut cheerios:** mkay

 **rena the rogue:** add your favorite hero ships to the chat name go

_**[batgirl named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion vs renabug"]** _

**rena the rogue:** RENABUG????

 **batgirl:** :)

 **rena the rogue:** ALKDJFLSDJLFK

 **rena the rogue:** IS THAT OYU AND ME

 **Honey nut cheerios:** oyu

 **Rapunzel:** oyu

 **michelangelo:** oyu

 **batgirl:** oyu

 **rena the rogue:** i am being mocked

 **batgirl:** :))))

_**[michelangelo named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion vs renabug vs papyura"]** _

**batgirl:** you ship papillon and mayura???

 **michelangelo:** idk

 **michelangelo:** in an evil villain duo sort of way

 **michelangelo:** plus im pretty sure they're married in real life

 **rena the rogue:** fair

 **rena the rogue:** papyura is a decent ship considering we know virtually nothing about either of them

_**[Honey nut cheerios named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion vs renabug vs papyura vs ladrien"]** _

**batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** care to explain what ladrien is??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** you and adrien agreste

 **batgirl:** LAKJDFKLDKSJFSLDFJA

 **rena the rogue:** i see it

 **Rapunzel:** ALLSDKSASJDKSAAJDLKS

 **michelangelo:**... are you two ok

 **batgirl:** yep!!

 **Rapunzel:** Fine :-)

 **rena the rogue:**...

 **rena the rogue:** honey that might have been a bad time

 **Honey nut cheerios:**???

 **rena the rogue:** chat's a bit sensitive around the topic of adrien agreste

 **Honey nut cheerios:** oh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** my bad

 **Rapunzel:** It's fine!! You didn't do anything wrong don't worry

_**[batgirl named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion vs renabug vs papyura vs ladrien vs adrichat"]** _

**Rapunzel:** Ladybug why

 **batgirl:** >:3

 **rena the rogue:** on second thought that is kinda cute i see it

 **Rapunzel:** (RENA WHAT THE HELL)

 **rena the rogue:** ( ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

 **michelangelo:** slow burn enemies to lovers, 300k

 **Rapunzel:** NO

 **Rapunzel:** you know what

_**[Rapunzel named the chat "ladynoir vs marichat vs renapace vs dragonbug vs chatperion vs renabug vs papyura vs ladrien vs adrichat vs maribug"]** _

**batgirl:** i hate you

 **Rapunzel:** >:-3

 **Rapunzel:** It's called payback babey!!

 **rena the rogue:** wait is this marinette and ladybug

 **Honey nut cheerios:** i could see that becoming a thing

 **michelangelo:** ALKJFLDSDKFJ LMAOOOO

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** chat this has gone way too far

 **Rapunzel:** You started it

_**[batgirl named the chat "this chat name is getting out of hand"]** _

**michelangelo:** no it's not this is fun

_**[batgirl named the chat "ninopace"]** _

**Rapunzel:** Wait is that Nino Lahiffe and Carapace??

 **Rapunzel:** I kinda see it

 **michelangelo:** ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I GET YOUR POINT LB

 **michelangelo:** CHANGE IT BACK

 **Honey nut cheerios:** oop--

 **rena the rogue:** aww we were barely just getting started

**_[batgirl named the chat "alyarouge"]_ **

**rena the rogue:**...

 **rena the rogue:** fine

 **Rapunzel:** *eyes emoji*

_**[batgirl named the chat "the paris patrol"]** _

**Rapunzel:** ladybug has dirt on all of us she's too powerful

 **batgirl:** >:3

**the paris patrol**

**8:02 PM**

**Honey nut cheerios:** @michelangelo @Rapunzel im at the eiffel tower for my lesson and you’re late

 **Rapunzel:** I’m on my way

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Where are you

 **Honey nut cheerios:** People are starting to take pictures of me

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Not that I don't love it of course but still

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **Rapunzel:** I’m here

**Group chat - Chat Noir, Ladybug, Honeybee**

**9:34 PM**

**Ladybug:** how was the lesson?

 **Honeybee:** Confusing

 **Honeybee:** How do you keep track of all of that all the time??

 **Ladybug:** usually i don’t

 **Ladybug:** i just spit out words and act panicked

 **Chat Noir:** The trick is to not draw attention to yourself

 **Chat Noir:** If you can just leave without anyone noticing that’s your best bet

 **Chat Noir:** Otherwise situational awareness is really important

 **Honeybee:** Got it

 **Honeybee:** That was helpful

 **Honeybee:** Thank you professor chat

 **Chat Noir:** Anytime

**heroes vs. villains**

**10:03 PM**

_**[Chat Noir added goth moth to the chat]** _

_**[goth moth's name was changed to baddie daddy]** _

**Carapace:** jskskjdjskakksjd

_**[Chat Noir added Honeybee to the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** Papillon

 **Chat Noir:** Meet your match

 **Honeybee:** bonjour bitch

 **baddie daddy:** Ah, the new bee hero.

 **baddie daddy:** Good luck.

 **Honeybee:** ...

 **baddie daddy:** You're going to need it.

 **Rena Rouge:** nah bruh

 **Rena Rouge:** we could totally take you

 **Carapace:** yeah!! plus you have small dick energy!!!

 **baddie daddy:**...What?

 **Ladybug:** please do not explain to him what small dick energy is

 **baddie daddy:** Give me your miraculous.

 **baddie daddy:** You're only making things more difficult for yourself.

 **Chat Noir:** How??

 **Rena Rouge:** why are you even doing this????

 **baddie daddy:** I don't owe you anything, least of all an explanation.

 **Ladybug:** oh you owe us and the city of paris a lot more than an explanation

 **Ladybug:** you'll be lucky if an explanation is all you'll have to give when i find you

 **Ladybug:** can you explain away my fist in your face??

 **baddie daddy:** You are a child.

 **Ladybug:** so are you

 **baddie daddy:** I am an adult.

 **Honeybee:** yeah?? well we're five pissed-off teenagers forced to put our lives on pause every time you decide throwing a little butterfly tantrum is worth turning our city into chaos

 **Honeybee:** so

 **Honeybee:** _g_ _ood luck._

 **Honeybee:** _you're going to need it._

 **Chat Noir:** DAMN

 **Carapace:** *eats popcorn*

 **baddie daddy:** You're not as powerful as you think you are.

 **Rena Rouge:** we outnumber you five to one

 **baddie daddy:** You might want to check your math there, little fox.

_**[baddie daddy added Mayura to the chat]** _

**Ladybug:** SEE???

 **Ladybug:** THIS is why I said this was a bad idea

 **Mayura:** Hello?

 **Ladybug:** no.

**_[Ladybug removed baddie daddy from the chat]_ **

**Ladybug:** hey, mayura?

 **Mayura:** Hi?

 **Ladybug:** you could do so much better than him

 **Ladybug:** just saying.

_**[Ladybug removed Mayura from the chat]**_

**the paris patrol**

**10:17 PM**

****rena the rogue:** **he called me "little fox"

 ** **rena the rogue:** **HE FUCKING CALLED ME LITTLE FOX

 ** **rena the rogue:** **MY SKIN IS CRAWLING

 ** **rena the rogue:** **THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM ITS ON SIGHT

 **michelangelo:** THE NERVE

 **michelangelo:** THE AUDACITY

 **michelangelo:** sometimes i feel bad for him but then things like this happen

 **Rapunzel:** I'm sorry I keep opening the chat up

 **Rapunzel:** I guess I'm just hoping he'll accidentally reveal something

 **Rapunzel:** Plus, annoying him is fun

 **michelangelo:** fair

 **michelangelo:** annoying papillon is a hobby that we've taken up in revenge

 ** **rena the rogue:** **i hope someone plays all star at his funeral

**Direct message - Mayura, Ladybug**

**10:52 PM**

**Mayura:** Hello.

 **Ladybug:**...what do you want?

 **Mayura:** Did you really mean what you said back there?

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** On the group chat you created.

 **Ladybug:** you could do so much better than papillon?

 **Mayura:** Yes.

 **Ladybug:** yeah i meant it

 **Ladybug:** he's not worth your time

 **Ladybug:** you deserve so much better

 **Mayura:** You don't know anything about me.

 **Ladybug:** i know you're sensible enough to design a decent costume for yourself

 **Ladybug:** (it looks amazing, by the way. i love the thing you have going with the skirt and the little veil. i know i'm not supposed to like it but i do. do you design?)

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** Sometimes.

 **Ladybug:** i can tell.

 **Ladybug:** as opposed to your boyfriend's costume. he looks like a hard-boiled egg

 **Ladybug:** are you two a thing by the way?

 **Mayura:** NO.

 **Ladybug:** all right sorry i was just wondering

 **Ladybug:** it looks like it

 **Ladybug:** from all the videos we have of you two

 **Mayura:** What?

 **Ladybug:** you can't blame people for thinking you're together if you act like That in public

 **Mayura:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** Does it really look like we're a couple?

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Ladybug:** but that is not a good thing

 **Ladybug:** also, another question: is there something up with the peacock miraculous?

 **Ladybug:** is it making you sick?

 **Mayura:** Is this an interrogation?

 **Ladybug:** i just wanted to know.

 **Ladybug:** you shouldn't be risking your life for somebody whose head looks like a very poppable balloon.

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** You don't know anything about our situation.

 **Ladybug:** maybe i don't

 **Ladybug:** but i've watched the two of you for the last couple years

 **Ladybug:** and you should drop him.

 **Ladybug:** or at the very least, teach him some fashion sense. those akuma are an eyesore.

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** I'll think about that.

 **Mayura:** Thank you, Ladybug.

_**[Ladybug removed Mayura from the chat]** _

**the paris patrol**

**1:04 AM**

_**[batgirl's name was changed to "ship hater"]** _

**ship hater:** >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *emerges from hiatus hole to shove new chapter at u*  
> so sorry again for the delay!! had a bunch of stuff going on at home. chapters might slow down soon as well bc im going back to school soon  
> and thank you all so so much for all of the support i love you <3  
> *retreats back into hiatus hole*  
> coming up next time (hopefully soon, because what is an updating schedule anymore): identity shenanigans  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	31. bakery brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_  
>  **Marinette:** help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: ship hater  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: rena the rogue  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**7:16 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Marinette:** Adrien!

 **Adrien:** Marinette!

 **Adrien:** Again!

 **Marinette:** Hahaha sorry you just startled me

 **Adrien:** I didn’t mean to scare you haha

 **Adrien:** I just got to school

 **Adrien:** Can I come over to get some breakfast!!

 **Marinette:** Always!

 **Marinette:** We’re open for you

 **Adrien:** You’re incredible

 **Adrien:** Thank you so so much

 **Adrien:** I owe you my life

 **Marinette:** Haha

 **Marinette:** How about you just date me and we’ll call it even

 **Adrien:**???

 **Marinette:** I MEAN

 **Marinette:** AHAHAHAHAHA

 **Marinette:** I’M KIDDING!!

 **Adrien:** Hahaha you’re funny

 **Adrien:** Coming over now

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**7:21 AM**

**Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Marinette:** help

 **Alya:** OMG HAHAHAHAHA

 **Alya:** DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT

 **Marinette:** i didn’t mean to send it

 **Marinette:** typed it up as a joke

 **Alya:** BWAHAHAHA

 **Marinette:** my life is over

 **Marinette:** he’ll be here in like five minutes and i can’t look him in the eye

 **Marinette:** help

 **Marinette:** alya help i cannot do this

 **Alya:** ok it’s gonna be ok

 **Alya:** breathe

 **Alya:** pretend it never happened

 **Marinette:** how can i face him?????

 **Alya:** come up with a conversation topic

 **Alya:** something safe like the science project or the history homework or our upcoming break

 **Alya:** and no matter what happens, stick to it

 **Marinette:** HE’S HERE

 **Alya:** good luck!!

 **Alya:** tell me how it goes

 **Marinette:** i will

**the paris patrol**

**7:27 AM**

**_[ship hater changed their name to "batgirl"]_ **

**_[r **ena the rogue** ’s name was changed to “maid marian”]_ **

**maid marian:**???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** You know

 **Honey nut cheerios:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/b/b8/Maid_Marian.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160706142025)

**maid marian:** ah

 **maid marian:** good choice

 **michelangelo:** very fitting honey

 **michelangelo:** i approve

**the paris patrol**

**7:45 AM**

**maid marian:** uh you guys

 **maid marian:** akuma at the dupain cheng bakery

 **batgirl:** shit

 **michelangelo:** almost there

 **maid marian:** crap

 **maid marian:** this is gonna get messy ugh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m on my way!!

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **michelangelo:** it’s a customer

 **michelangelo:** mad bc the bakery isn’t technically open yet

 **maid marian:** entitled prick

 **michelangelo:** looks like he’s sending people back in time

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m here

 **maid marian:** almost here

 **maid marian:** @michelangelo you have to make sure everyone’s out of harm’s way

 **maid marian:** marinette dupain-cheng is there

 **michelangelo:** SHIT YOURE RIGHT

 **michelangelo:** don’t worry i found her she’s here w that model dude

 **michelangelo:** adrien

**the paris patrol**

**7:54 AM**

**Honey nut cheerios:** @Rapunzel @batgirl where are you

 **maid marian:**....

 **michelangelo:** @batgirl @batgirl @batgirl

 **maid marian:** @Rapunzel @Rapunzel @Rapunzel

 **batgirl:** sorry i’m caught up with something else super important

 **Honey nut cheerios:** What could possibly be more important than this??

 **batgirl:** sorry i’m trying one second

 **Rapunzel:** Complicated

 **michelangelo:** you two had better hurry

 **michelangelo:** marinette’s parents just got sent back in time

 **maid marian:** WHERE ARE YOU???

 **Rapunzel:** Caught up with something

 **michelangelo:** well seriously hurry up

 **michelangelo:** we’re getting beaten to a pulp

 **Honey nut cheerios:** crap

 **maid marian:** @michelangelo will you keep an eye on the kids while honey and i try to tackle him

 **michelangelo:** uh

 **michelangelo:** i can't find marinette

 **michelangelo:** i think she got sent back in time??

 **batgirl:** i’m on my way

 **michelangelo:** OH

 **maid marian:** hurry pls

 **Honey nut cheerios:** @Rapunzel?

 **Rapunzel:** Give me a minute

 **batgirl:** i’m here

 **michelangelo:** @batgirl go put adrien somewhere safe

 **batgirl:** roger

 **batgirl:** brought him upstairs

 **batgirl:** coming back down

 **Rapunzel:** On my way

 **michelangelo:** TOOK U LONG ENOUGH

 **Rapunzel:** I’m here

**the paris patrol**

**9:38 AM**

**michelangelo:** JEEZ

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Are they usually this difficult???

 **michelangelo:** no that was a rare case

 **michelangelo:** bc it was such an enclosed space and also we had to take care of a bunch of civilians too

 **maid marian:** speaking of civilians...

 **maid marian:** i had to dip bc my timer ran out

 **maid marian:** but  @Honey nut cheerios did you make sure marinette and adrien were back safe??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** CRAP

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Was I supposed to do that??

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** you gotta make sure

 **michelangelo:** i’m pretty sure the cure fixed them up ok, but you always have to check

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Oops I forgot

 **michelangelo:** it’s ok

 **michelangelo:** i’m sure they’re fine

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**9:40 AM**

**Marinette:** Where are you?

 **Adrien:** Ladybug put me in your room

 **Adrien:** I’m hiding in the closet

 **Marinette:** Ok 

**Marinette:** Coming your way now

 **Marinette:** Are you ok??

 **Adrien:** I’m fine

 **Adrien:** Are you???

 **Marinette:** Yep

 **Adrien:** That was so brave, what you did to fight that akuma

 **Adrien:** I was in awe

 **Marinette:** thank you!

 **Adrien:** Don’t thank me I should be thanking you

 **Adrien:** The way you hit it on the head from behind??

 **Adrien:** You probably saved both of our lives

 **Marinette:** It was nothing really

 **Adrien:** I heard the superheroes saying you’d gone back in time and I was worried

 **Marinette:** Yeah I did

 **Adrien:** What was it like???

 **Adrien:** How far back did the akuma send you?

 **Marinette:** pretty far

 **Marinette:** I’ll tell you when I find you hahaha

 **Adrien:** You think Ms. Bustier is gonna be mad?

 **Marinette:** nah

 **Marinette:** She must have heard about it over the news

 **Marinette:** Don’t worry

 **Adrien:** Thank you so much!!

 **Adrien:** I just feel partially responsible for this

 **Adrien:** If I hadn’t asked you to open early for me...

 **Marinette:** That guy still would’ve gotten mad

 **Adrien:** Fair

 **Marinette:** I’m almost to my room

 **Adrien:** Ok

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**9:43 AM**

**Alya:** I HEARD ABOUT THE AKUMA!!!

 **Alya:** Are you ok???

 **Marinette:** we’re fine!!

 **Alya:** ok just making sure

 **Alya:** it stinks that that ruined your date w adrien

 **Marinette:** oh, it didn’t ruin anything

 **Alya:**???

 **Alya:** DID SOMETHING--

 **Marinette:** well no

 **Marinette:** but there was an akuma and i didn’t think i just hit it on the head from behind with a rolling pin

 **Marinette:** hindered it long enough for the superheroes to get there

 **Alya:** WOAH

 **Alya:** that’s INCREDIBLE!!!

 **Marinette:** and adrien saw the whole thing

 **Marinette:** he called me brave

 **Marinette:** he said i saved his life

 **Alya:** AAAAA

 **Alya:** GIRL

 **Alya:** that’s amazing!!!

 **Marinette:** YEAH

 **Marinette:** and we’re walking together just talking about it and i’m not even stuttering and aaaa

 **Alya:** THAT’S AWESOME

 **Alya:** you better tell me every word

 **Marinette:** i’ll talk to you when i get there hahaha

**Direct message - Ladybug, Adrien**

**9:59 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Adrien:** Ladybug?

 **Ladybug:** Adrien!

 **Ladybug:** I mean

 **Ladybug:** This is Adrien Agreste isn’t it??

 **Adrien:** Yep!

 **Ladybug:** Good

 **Ladybug:** It would be awkward if it wasn’t haha

 **Ladybug:** Do you need something?

 **Adrien:** I just

 **Adrien:** I really want to thank you

 **Adrien:** For saving me back there

 **Ladybug:** Oh you mean shutting you in that closet?

 **Ladybug:** It was nothing

 **Adrien:** Yeah I guess

 **Adrien:** But like

 **Adrien:** Thank you so much for just talking to me

 **Adrien:** Telling me it was gonna be ok

 **Ladybug:** No problem at all!!

 **Ladybug:** Just wanted to make sure you were all right

 **Ladybug:** You looked hurt

 **Adrien:** I wasn’t

 **Adrien:** Just worried about Marinette

 **Adrien:** She’s one of my best friends and I was scared something was going to happen

 **Ladybug:** I checked up on her

 **Ladybug:** She’s ok!!

 **Adrien:** Ok I’m glad!

 **Adrien:** Are _you_ all right?

 **Ladybug:**??

 **Ladybug:** I’m fine, why do you ask?

 **Adrien:** Just wanted to know

 **Ladybug:** Oh! Um

 **Ladybug:** Well thank you for asking, I don’t get that very often

 **Adrien:** No problem

 **Adrien:** Love you!!

 **Ladybug:** Love you too!!

 **Ladybug:** Wait, what?

 **Adrien:** What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giving yall a faceful of adrienette with a side of ladrien  
> (also known as the Lovestruck Dork Double Punch)  
> next week on the What Even Is This Fic Anymore show: the team discusses lila rossi and carapace Confronts His Inner Conflict  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	32. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED I HIT 500 KUDOS A WHILE AGO???  
> this is so much bigger than i ever expected it to be, thank you all so so so much!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**the paris patrol**

**7:49 PM**

**maid marian:** honey?

 **michelangelo:** yes babe?

 **maid marian:** no not you

 **maid marian:** @Honey nut cheerios 

**Honey nut cheerios:** what

 **maid marian:** [ _Link: What “Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild” Character are You? (via Buzzfeed)_ ](https://www.buzzfeed.com/sjbenda17/what-the-legend-of-zelda-breath-of-the-wild-cha-3sytx)

**michelangelo:** YESSS

 **Honey nut cheerios:**???

 **maid marian:** trust me

 **maid marian:** everybody’s taken it

 **maid marian:** now you must continue the tradition

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Ok

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’ll take it give me one second

 **batgirl:** yeah!!

 **maid marian:** now i’m betting SHE gets urbosa

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah 100%

 **batgirl:** yep

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Um

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I got Calamity Ganon

 **maid marian:** AHAHAHAHAHA

 **maid marian:** THAT’S HILARIOUS

 **Honey nut cheerios:**???

 **maid marian:** he’s one of the best heroes in the series

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Nice try rena 

**Honey nut cheerios:** I know he’s the main villain

 **maid marian:** hahaha

 **maid marian:** chloe fell for that it was hilarious

 **maid marian:** i managed to convince her that he was a hero it was so funny

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Not that funny

 **michelangelo:** so the bee has a dark side, huh??

 **michelangelo:** hopefully we won’t have to see it

 **batgirl:** oh you don’t want to see it

 **batgirl:** she’s a badass

 **batgirl:** right honey??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Right

 **michelangelo:** hopefully not evil though

 **batgirl:** hopefully

**Direct message - Honeybee, Ladybug**

**7:53 PM**

**Honeybee:** HOPEFULLY????

 **Ladybug:** ;)

**the paris patrol**

**7:54 PM**

**Rapunzel:** We gotta play zelda one of these days

 **michelangelo:** yeah but bc chloe isn’t here anymore we can’t just go over to her place

 **michelangelo:** and anywhere else would compromise identities

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I don’t know how to play zelda but I’ve heard of it

 **Honey nut cheerios:** My friends played it in front of me once so I’ve seen it

 **Rapunzel:** After papillon is defeated we all have to play zelda together

 **batgirl:** after papillon is defeated we all have to do a lot of things

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**8:56 PM**

**Chat Noir:** How’s it going?

 **Ladybug:** pretty good

 **Ladybug:** i’m immensely tired though

 **Chat Noir:** Same

 **Chat Noir:** It’s weird

 **Chat Noir:** It’s only like 9 PM

 **Ladybug:** at the same time i can’t sleep

 **Chat Noir:** SAME

 **Chat Noir:** You want to meet on The Balcony?

 **Ladybug:** awww i'd love to but i kinda can't

 **Ladybug:** promised a friend I'd do a movie night tonight

 **Chat Noir:** Ooooh what movie?

 **Ladybug:** i don't know yet

 **Ladybug:** spiderman, if i get my way

 **Ladybug:** or something silly like the phineas and ferb movie

 **Chat Noir:** Oh I saw that

 **Ladybug:** Was it good?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** Huh I'll keep that in mind

 **Ladybug:** Gotta go meet up with her!

 **Chat Noir:** Best of luck to you ma bugginette

 **Ladybug:** :)

**Direct message - Alya, Adrien**

**9:00 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey

 **Alya:** hi?

 **Adrien:** Have you seen Marinette?

 **Adrien:** I know she probably overslept but I'm just making sure

 **Alya:** yeah she definitely overslept

 **Alya:** we had a movie night last night and it went late

 **Alya:** prob still sleeping it off

 **Adrien:** Cool

 **Adrien:** Thanks

 **Adrien:** What movie did you watch by the way?

 **Alya:** she spent like half the time fighting me on spiderman

 **Alya:** but we've seen it dozens of times together

 **Alya:** so we finally settled on the phineas and ferb movie

 **Adrien:**...oh?

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Adrien:** Really?

 **Alya:**...yeah? why?

 **Adrien:** Oh. Nothing. Probably just a coincidence.

 **Alya:** what coincidence?

 **Adrien:** Never mind.

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**9:33 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey, mari?

 **Marinette:** Hey!! What's up?

 **Adrien:** Just wanted to know if you're okay?

 **Adrien:** Alya said you probably overslept again but I wanted to be sure

 **Marinette:** what?

 **Adrien:**...we're at school?

 **Marinette:**???

 **Marinette:** CRAP.

 **Adrien:** What?

 **Marinette:** I FORGOT WE HAD SCHOOL TODAY.

 **Adrien:** Hahaha

 **Marinette:** Coming now!!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**10:05 AM**

**Chat Noir:** How was the movie night?

 **Ladybug:** good!!

 **Chat Noir:** What did you end up watching?

 **Ladybug:** phineas and ferb. her siblings came in halfway through and ate it up, they loved it

 **Ladybug:** how about you? how was your night??

 **Chat Noir:** Interesting.

 **Ladybug:** ...

 **Ladybug:** well that's unnecessarily cryptic

 **Chat Noir:** Forget it.

 **Ladybug:** ok

**the paris patrol**

**11:58 AM**

**michelangelo:** i don’t understand

 **batgirl:**???

 **michelangelo:** can somebody tell me WHY

 **michelangelo:** in the name of ladybug herself

 **michelangelo:** does papillon like this school so much???

 **Rapunzel:** Oh

 **Rapunzel:** it’s The School huh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** The School??

 **maid marian:** papillon loves this one school way more than anywhere else

 **maid marian:** idk why

 **maid marian:** collège françoise dupont

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Oh i know where that is

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Right around the corner from the Dupain Cheng bakery right??

 **batgirl:** that’s the one

 **batgirl:** there’s an akuma there now right

 **michelangelo:** yep

 **batgirl:** do you know who??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I think I know her

 **Rapunzel:** Really? Who is it

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s this bitch named Lila

 **batgirl:** -_- ew

 **michelangelo:** wait

 **maid marian:** hang on

 **maid marian:** you guys don't like lila too??

 **batgirl:** less texting more fighting

 **maid marian:** right

**the paris patrol**

**5:43 PM**

**michelangelo:** @Honey nut cheerios 

**Honey nut cheerios:** yes

 **michelangelo:** what’s your problem with lila??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She just

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Forget it

 **maid marian:**???

 **Rapunzel:** What?

 **batgirl:** no keep going i want to hear this

 **Honey nut cheerios:** No it’s stupid forget it

 **michelangelo:** no i wanna know

 **Rapunzel:** You’re valid honey

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I know

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She just

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s her energy 

**Honey nut cheerios:** If that makes any sense

 **maid marian:** it doesn’t but can you elaborate

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She’s like an eel

 **michelangelo:** i think she’s nice

 **Honey nut cheerios:** That’s because that’s what she wants you to think

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She immediately struck me as the slippery type when I met her

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Something about the way she talks

 **maid marian:** maybe you just don’t like her voice??

 **maid marian:** it does take some getting used to i’ll admit

 **Honey nut cheerios:** no

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s her personality

 **michelangelo:** your ganon is showing

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Also she lies like crazy, and it wouldn’t be a problem if they were harmless lies, but they’re not

 **batgirl:** you do have a point there

 **batgirl:** she hates me with a burning passion

 **batgirl:** which i’d be able to accept if she’d just come out and say it but she tells everybody we’re best friends

 **batgirl:** like if you’re going to hate me at least have the guts to hate me in public

 **maid marian:** ok that’s fair

 **maid marian:** i'll reevaluate my stance on her

 **Rapunzel:** Let’s please talk about something else

 **maid marian:**??

 **Rapunzel:** Idk I don’t want to talk about this right now

 **Rapunzel:** Whose night is it for patrol

 **maid marian:** me and honeybee

 **maid marian:** why

 **Rapunzel:** Because that means you’re in charge of teaching her second lesson

 **Honey nut cheerios:** my second lesson?

 **maid marian:** what do i teach her??

 **Rapunzel:** Whatever you want

 **maid marian:** hmm let’s see

 **Honey nut cheerios:** How to take care of your kwami?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’ve never had to hide her before

 **maid marian:** sure

 **Honey nut cheerios:** This is awesome

 **Honey nut cheerios:** All I need is a lesson from ladybug and I’ll have gotten superhero lessons from the two biggest superhero power couples of all time

 **batgirl:** chat and i are not a couple

 **batgirl:** i don’t know how many times i have to say that

 **maid marian:** me and carapace aren’t either??

 **maid marian:** where did you hear that?

 **michelangelo:** yeah what who told you???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Oh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Uh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** You didn’t tell everybody??

 **maid marian:** no

 **maid marian:** how on earth did you know that???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** You’re

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Uh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** You’re kind of obvious tbh

 **michelangelo:** really?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Yeah just a little

 **maid marian:** lol

 **maid marian:** so even as a civilian you knew?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Well... yeah

 **Honey nut cheerios:** A lot of the internet ships it too

 **michelangelo:** really??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Just google renapace

 **michelangelo:** damn

 **Honey nut cheerios:** There’s plenty of speculation online

 **Honey nut cheerios:** But I always knew

 **batgirl:** bahaha yeah you two are pretty obvious tbh

 **maid marian:** kwami lesson

 **maid marian:** 8pm

 **maid marian:** don’t be late

 **Honey nut cheerios:** When am I ever?

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**5:55 PM**

**Carapace:** hey

 **Carapace:** i need to talk to you

 **Carapace:** can we meet somewhere?

 **Ladybug:** now????

 **Carapace:** well yeah as soon as possible

 **Carapace:** so i can just do it

 **Ladybug:** um ok

 **Ladybug:** where

 **Ladybug:** eiffel??

 **Carapace:** nah

 **Carapace:** too public

 **Carapace:** can we pick a cafe?

 **Carapace:** maybe we can discuss it over croissants

 **Ladybug:**...mkay

 **Ladybug:** the dupain cheng bakery?

 **Ladybug:** they always try to give me free food whenever i show up

 **Carapace:** bet

 **Carapace:** how soon can you be there

 **Ladybug:** 10

 **Carapace:** cool

 **Carapace:** headed over now

**Direct message - Nino, Marinette**

**6:02 PM**

**Nino:** hey

 **Marinette:** nino??

 **Nino:** yep

 **Nino:** i just wanted to say that you're an awesome friend

 **Marinette:** thanks????

 **Marinette:** you too!!

 **Marinette:** where is this coming from

 **Nino:** nowhere

 **Nino:** just wanted you to know

 **Nino:** i love you, marinette

 **Marinette:** i thought you had a girlfriend

 **Nino:** ha ha very funny

 **Nino:** you know what i mean

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Marinette:** thanks dude!!

 **Nino:** whatever happens

 **Nino:** i just wanted to say that

 **Marinette:** are you okay?

 **Marinette:** you're scaring me...

 **Marinette:** is everything all right?

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Marinette:** you promise?

 **Nino:** i promise

 **Marinette:** ok

 **Marinette:** love you too dude!!

 **Marinette:** but you knew that already

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**8:03 PM**

**Ladybug:** so

 **Carapace:** so

 **Ladybug:** i'm glad you told me

 **Carapace:** me too

 **Carapace:** feels so good to get it off my chest

 **Ladybug:** but i would have appreciated it if you'd done it up front instead of lying

 **Carapace:** i panicked

 **Ladybug:** i know

 **Carapace:** i'm sorry

 **Carapace:** i'm so sorry

 **Ladybug:** it's ok

 **Ladybug:** it's not your fault

 **Carapace:** but i'm sorry i found out like that

 **Carapace:** i'm sorry i was your first reveal

 **Carapace:** you and chat promised to be each other's, right?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Carapace:** i'm sorry i ruined that

 **Ladybug:** nino

 **Ladybug:** can i tell you a secret

 **Carapace:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** i'm sort of relieved

 **Carapace:** really?

 **Ladybug:** really

 **Ladybug:** do you know how exhausting it is to have nobody know who you are

 **Ladybug:** to be constantly showing up late to things and to be known as the clumsy girl and hear people insult marinette and praise ladybug in the exact same sentence

 **Ladybug:** i can answer that question

 **Ladybug:** really fucking exhausting

 **Carapace:** ouch

 **Ladybug:** so yeah

 **Ladybug:** and i trust you

 **Ladybug:** i know you'd never tell anyone

 **Ladybug:** not even alya

 **Carapace:** of course not

 **Carapace:** i would never

 **Carapace:**...

 **Carapace:** so does this mean you're not taking back my miraculous??

 **Carapace:** because i thought it over and that might have been what was holding me back

 **Carapace:** but in the end i decided it was worth it

 **Ladybug:** well

 **Ladybug:** technically i'm supposed to...

 **Ladybug:** and i'm technically supposed to tell master fu about this too.....

 **Carapace:**...

 **Ladybug:** but you know what?

 **Carapace:** what?

 **Ladybug:** let's cross that bridge when we get to it

 **Carapace:** wow 

**Carapace:** i never thought i'd hear marinette 'what if i don't have my lucky socks' dupain-cheng say that sentence

 **Ladybug:** what can i say? life's full of surprises

 **Ladybug:** call?

 **Carapace:** yeah

_**[8:15 PM - Video chat started]** _

_**[10:48 PM - Video chat ended]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was originally gonna make lila a central part of the plot, but you know what  
> she doesn't even deserve the attention
> 
> next week: chloe does some Super Sleuthing and adrien falls asleep at lunch


	33. sleepy dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Honey nut cheerios:** Well we all would have died if chat couldn’t see in the dark  
>  **batgirl:** truth  
>  **Rapunzel:** Just another part of my charm
> 
> (also tw for another implied panic attack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**the paris patrol**

**2:54 AM**

**Rapunzel:** You’ve got to be kidding me

 **Rapunzel:** 2 AM????

 **batgirl:** ugh thank god the akuma alarms are this loud

 **batgirl:** otherwise i don’t think it would wake me up lol

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Where?

 **maid marian:** arc de triomphe again

 **maid marian:** there are pictures but it’s too dark to see them well enough

 **michelangelo:** ughhh i was in the middle of such a good dream

 **batgirl:** SAME

 **batgirl:** this sucks

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Any idea what we’re dealing with before we get there?

 **maid marian:** there’s no description up yet

 **maid marian:** just photos

 **maid marian:** and even then it’s just a dark shape

 **maid marian:** i can’t see what we’re up against

 **michelangelo:** ok  @batgirl what do we do? wait for an akuma description before we go?

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** we’ve gotta get over there as soon as possible

 **batgirl:** let chat go first

 **Rapunzel:** Scope out the terrain

 **Rapunzel:** Since I can see in the dark

 **Honey nut cheerios:** WHAT???

 **maid marian:** since WHEN???

 **Rapunzel:** ...

 **Rapunzel:**...since always??

 **michelangelo:** WHAT OMG

 **maid marian:** i cannot BELIEVE i didn’t know this

 **batgirl:** well now you know?

 **michelangelo:** have you always been able to do this??

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah??

 **maid marian:** we’ve gotta test this sometime

 **maid marian:** how many cat traits do you HAVE????

 **Rapunzel:** Idk

 **Rapunzel:** Never tested them

 **Rapunzel:** I mean I can run up walls and stuff

 **Rapunzel:** But I’ve never really tested the extent of my catlike nature

 **maid marian:** ok next patrol you and me chat

 **maid marian:** we’re doing an experiment

 **michelangelo:** i thought me and ladybug had next patrol though

 **batgirl:** and i thought we had an akuma to fight???

 **batgirl:** or are we gonna just sit around talking about chat’s night vision

 **maid marian:** sorry lb

 **maid marian:** you gotta admit it’s pretty cool though

 **batgirl:** it is

 **batgirl:** the first time i found out about it i tested him for hours

 **batgirl:** did the ‘how many fingers am i holding up’ thing like a hundred times

 **Rapunzel:** She did

 **Rapunzel:** It was like two weeks or so after we met

 **Rapunzel:** At first I thought it was charming but I got sick of it so quick

 **batgirl:** shut up you loved it

 **Rapunzel:** Ok I did

 **Rapunzel:** It was adorable

 **Rapunzel:** She was marveling at it for so long

 **Honey nut cheerios:** ok but do we have a villain to fight or not

 **Rapunzel:** Right sorry

 **Rapunzel:** Almost there

 **batgirl:** i’m transformed

 **batgirl:** heading your way now

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Same

 **maid marian:** give me a sec and i’ll be there

 **batgirl:** chat, report??

 **Rapunzel:** I’m here

 **Rapunzel:** Looks like teleportation

 **Rapunzel:** But I think they can only travel to other dark places. I haven’t seen them teleport anywhere near a light yet

 **michelangelo:** ok on my way

 **batgirl:** i’m here

 **batgirl:** can’t see v well though

 **batgirl:** and i can’t trap them they’re intangible

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m here

 **batgirl:** ok hurry

**the paris patrol**

**3:28 AM**

**michelangelo:** @Rapunzel did you get him home safe?

 **Rapunzel:** Yep

 **Rapunzel:** He was just a kid. Couldn’t have been older than five

 **Rapunzel:** Scared out of his mind

 **michelangelo:** aww poor guy

 **Rapunzel:** Took me ten minutes to get him to even trust _me_

 **Rapunzel:** He wouldn’t tell me where he lived until I gave him some chocolate and promised I wouldn’t hurt him

 **Rapunzel:** I felt so bad

 **batgirl:** omg that’s so sad

 **Honey nut cheerios:** ouch

 **maid marian:** imagine getting akumatized at five

 **maid marian:** it’s scary enough when you’re 16

 **Rapunzel:** Rena you’ve been akumatized?

 **maid marian:** yes.

 **Rapunzel:** When???

 **maid marian:** before i became a permanent hero

 **maid marian:** i don’t wanna talk about it

 **batgirl:** the entirety of paris has trauma from papillon and i hate it

 **batgirl:** like that five year old kid is gonna carry that with him for the rest of his life

 **batgirl:** that he became evil and tried to destroy paris

 **batgirl:** as a CHILD

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** honestly sometimes i just hate papillon so much

 **michelangelo:** like sometimes i don’t even care why he’s doing it i just hate him

 **michelangelo:** and then i feel like a bad person bc what if rena was right earlier? what if he lost a kid or his wife or something??

 **michelangelo:** i don’t wanna hate someone who’s hurting

 **batgirl:** the morals in all of this are so complicated

 **batgirl:** we don’t have much information on this, so it’s really hard to tell

 **batgirl:** but our job is to keep paris safe from threats, and right now he’s a threat. so we’re doing our job.

 **Rapunzel:** You have a point there

 **maid marian:** if we defeat him then maybe we can find out who he is and try to help him

 **batgirl:** **WHEN

 **maid marian:**??

 **batgirl:** *when we defeat him. we’re going to do it.

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She’s right. We can do this

 **batgirl:** anyway i’m too tired for complicated conversation

 **batgirl:** good night everyone

 **batgirl:** have a good sleep

 **michelangelo:** i will after that

 **Rapunzel:** Yep

 **maid marian:** that was so rewarding

 **batgirl:** you saved all of us rena

 **batgirl:** that illusion?

 **batgirl:** GENIUS

 **maid marian:** aww lb thank you!!

 **maid marian:** it’s an honor

 **michelangelo:** babe ur a legend

 **maid marian:** thanks

 **maid marian:** but you saved me too!!

 **maid marian:** how’d you know he was gonna shadow travel to me at that exact moment??

 **michelangelo:** just a feeling

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Well we all would have died if chat couldn’t see in the dark

 **batgirl:** truth

 **Rapunzel:** Just another part of my charm

 **maid marian:** well i’m exhausted. gn everybody

 **michelangelo:** gn

 **Rapunzel:** gn!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**3:36 AM**

**Chat Noir:** You good?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** why?

 **Chat Noir:** Idk

 **Chat Noir:** It just feels weird not to check up on you

 **Chat Noir:** Especially after a battle like that

 **Ladybug:** i’m good

 **Ladybug:** just can’t stop thinking about what carapace was talking about

 **Ladybug:** about papillon and what he wants and all of the morals and i’m supposed to be the team leader but what can the leader do when nothing’s set in stone?? i don’t know how to reassure them that we’re doing the right thing when i don’t even know if we’re doing the right thing

 **Chat Noir:** Whoa whoa hey

 **Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Ladybug:** what if he lost his wife? what if he lost a parent? what if he lost a kid??? i don’t want to be responsible for that. i don’t want to be the thing standing between him and his child’s life. what if his identity is revealed and we get the whole story and it turns out he was fighting for something important and good this whole time and we’re the bad guys???

 **Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** i’m the team leader, this team is my responsibility and all i want to do is the right thing but i don’t even know what that is anymore

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** Stop typing for a minute

 **Chat Noir:** Breathe

 **Ladybug:** chat i’m fine

 **Chat Noir:** Inhale

 **Ladybug:** it’s fine chat 

**Chat Noir:** Inhale

 **Ladybug:** ugh ok

 **Chat Noir:** Now exhale

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** Do it again

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** Feel better?

 **Ladybug:** a little

 **Ladybug:** not much

 **Chat Noir:** Do it again

 **Chat Noir:** I’m here for you lb

 **Chat Noir:** Whatever u need me for

 **Ladybug:** can i call you?

 **Chat Noir:** Always

**_[3:51 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[5:29 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**11:53 AM**

**Alya:** girl?

 **Marinette:** hmm

 **Alya:** we’ve got lunch break now

 **Alya:** everybody’s left the classroom?? why are you still there

 **Marinette:** crap

 **Marinette:** on my way

 **Alya:** you seem...

 **Marinette:** what?

 **Alya:** much more marinette than usual

 **Alya:** you fell asleep four times in the span of an hour and i had to shake you awake

 **Alya:** and when ms bustier called on you and asked you to name one of shakespeare’s plays you just mumbled “ten plus twelve is seventeen”

 **Marinette:** WHAT??

 **Marinette:** i said that????

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** you don’t remember?

 **Marinette:** no

 **Marinette:** literally not at all

 **Marinette:** come to think of it, what was today’s lesson about???

 **Alya:** you have got to be joking

 **Marinette:** no?

 **Alya:** you don’t remember ANYTHING that just happened

 **Marinette:** i remember ms mendeleiev said that arsenic is the 33rd element

 **Alya:** that was yesterday

 **Marinette:** right

 **Alya:** so you don’t remember tapping adrien and saying “hey chaton what’s the answer to number 9”

 **Marinette:** NO I DO NOT

 **Alya:** and you don’t remember him shrugging and rubbing his eyes and replying “i dunno bugginette i’m too tired to think”

 **Marinette:** NO I DON’T

 **Marinette:** I SAID THAT????

 **Marinette:** HE SAID THAT??????????????

 **Alya:** it was hilarious

 **Alya:** we weren’t even doing a worksheet at the time

 **Alya:** there was no number 9

 **Alya:** the two of you were just so sleep deprived 

**Alya:** both of you were out of it

 **Marinette:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **Marinette:** WHERE ARE YOU

 **Alya:** cafeteria

 **Alya:** hurry up you’re missing everything

 **Alya:** adrien just fell asleep in his lunch and nino took him to the bathroom to wash his face

 **Marinette:** I’M COMING

 **Marinette:** ON MY WAY NOW

 **Alya:** hurry up

 **Marinette:** YOU’D BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING I SAID

 **Alya:** i will

 **Alya:** promise

**Direct message - Alya, Adrien**

**12:14 PM**

**Alya:** hey

 **Alya:** are you okay?

 **Adrien:** Good

 **Adrien:** Why?

 **Alya:** you just seem out of it

 **Adrien:** I’m fine

 **Alya:** ms bustier asked you what ten plus twelve was and you said “hamlet”

 **Adrien:** What??

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Adrien:** I said that???

 **Alya:** yep

 **Alya:** you also called marinette “bugginette”??

 **Adrien:** WHAT????

 **Adrien:** WHEN??????

 **Alya:** after she called you chaton

 **Adrien:** SHE CALLED ME CHATON????????????

 **Alya:** when she asked you for the answer to number 9

 **Adrien:** WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT

 **Alya:** nothing

 **Alya:** she just nodded absentmindedly

 **Alya:** it was very random

 **Alya:** like the two of you had an inside joke that no one else was in on

 **Adrien:** I can’t believe this

 **Alya:** do you not remember anything????

 **Adrien:** I remember Ms Mendeleiev said that titanium is the 22nd element

 **Alya:** no that was yesterday

 **Adrien:** Oh right

 **Alya:** wanna tell me what’s going on???

 **Adrien:** It’s fine

 **Adrien:** I just really got no sleep last night

 **Adrien:** Like no sleep at all

 **Alya:** you should get some!!!

 **Adrien:** I know I know

 **Adrien:** I’ll try

 **Alya:** is nino with you??

 **Adrien:** Yeah he’s helping me wash spaghetti out of my hair

 **Alya:** he’ll be able to fill you in on what you missed

 **Alya:** and everything else that happened lol

 **Adrien:** Awesome

 **Adrien:** Yeah I don’t remember a single minute of that lesson lol

 **Adrien:** Thanks Alya!!

 **Alya:** no problem

 **Alya:** good luck washing your hair

 **Alya:** and be careful. don’t drive or walk anywhere or anything. you could get hurt

 **Adrien:** I won’t!!

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**4:29 PM**

**Marinette:** you should put something on over your shirt

 **Marinette:** it’s windy out

 **Adrien:** I got spaghetti sauce on my vest

 **Adrien:** Couldn’t wash it out

 **Adrien:** Believe me I tried

 **Marinette:** ah

 **Marinette:** was that why you came back to lunch looking like a wet cat

 **Adrien:** Ahaha yeah

 **Adrien:** Everybody kept saying I looked like Chat Noir

 **Marinette:** really

 **Marinette:** i didn’t see it at all

 **Adrien:** Really?

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Marinette:** you’re nothing like chat noir

 **Adrien:** Thanks?

 **Marinette:** don’t get me wrong i love him

 **Marinette:** but like. he is a dork and this is a fact

 **Adrien:** I guess

 **Adrien:** Well I’ll see you tomorrow Marinette

 **Adrien:** Gonna go home and take a nap lol

 **Marinette:** me too haha

 **Adrien:** Goodnight

 **Adrien:** have a good weekend!

 **Marinette:** you too

**Direct message - Marinette, Nino**

**4:36 PM**

**Nino:** bruh

 **Marinette:** I KNOW

 **Nino:** you're so lucky that barely anybody noticed

 **Nino:** you could have totally been outed as ladybug to the whole class if they'd been paying attention

 **Marinette:** i know

 **Marinette:** i wasn't thinking

 **Nino:** be more careful next time dude

 **Nino:** that was almsot painful to watch

 **Marinette:** almsot

 **Nino:** shut up i have clumsy fingers

 **Marinette:** you took adrien to the bathroom right?

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Marinette:** did he say anything about

 **Marinette:** you know

 **Marinette:** me calling him chaton?

 **Nino:** nope

 **Nino:** i think it's safe to say he wasn't paying attention

 **Marinette:** oh thank god

 **Nino:** close call

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Nino:** why did you call him chaton in the first place?

 **Marinette:** i was tired

 **Marinette:** blond hair

 **Marinette:** green eyes

 **Marinette:** it was all kind of the same

 **Nino:** hm

 **Nino:** maybe alya had a point after all

 **Nino:** maybe she was right the whole time

 **Marinette:** about what?

 **Nino:** nothing

 **Marinette:** ok

 **Nino:** but just to be sure: you confused the love of your life for your best friend??

 **Marinette:** well when you say it like that

 **Marinette:** i guess

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Nino:**...

 **Nino:** are you sure you don't like chat noir?

 **Marinette:** YES IM SURE

 **Nino:** okay if you say so

 **Marinette:** i do say so

 **Nino:** well

 **Nino:** you should get some sleep

 **Marinette:** i'll try

 **Nino:** night dude

 **Marinette:** night

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Chat Noir**

**4:55 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** oh man

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Rena Rouge:** you were so close to being outed as cn

 **Rena Rouge:** i was just waiting for someone to stand up and say it

 **Rena Rouge:** did you finally get all that spaghetti out of your vest?

 **Chat Noir:** Well not yet

 **Chat Noir:** I'm trying a new stain remover hopefully it works

 **Rena Rouge:** fingers crossed

 **Chat Noir:** WAIT A SECOND

 **Chat Noir:** HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD SPAGHETTI ON MY VEST

 **Chat Noir:** HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS AT ALL???

 **Rena Rouge:** uhhhhh

 **Chat Noir:** You're Alya Césaire aren't you

 **Rena Rouge:** who's alya césaire

 **Chat Noir:** :/

 **Rena Rouge:** fine i'm alya césaire

 **Rena Rouge:** happy????

 **Chat Noir:** Actually yes

 **Chat Noir:** Yes I am

 **Chat Noir:** I hypothesized this

 **Chat Noir:** I thought your voice sounded familiar

 **Chat Noir:** But it never clicked

 **Rena Rouge:** well, now it has

 **Rena Rouge:** great!!!!!!!!!!

 **Chat Noir:** Hey everything's gonna be ok

 **Rena Rouge:** easy for you to say

 **Chat Noir:** No??? It's not easy for me to say????????

 **Rena Rouge:** right

 **Rena Rouge:** forgot your identity's supposed to be secret too

 **Rena Rouge:** sorry

 **Chat Noir:** It's fine

 **Chat Noir:**...do you think anybody noticed?

 **Chat Noir:** Me calling Marinette bugginette?

 **Rena Rouge:** i don't think so

 **Rena Rouge:** i mean marinette herself was basically asleep i don't think she remembers it

 **Chat Noir:** Good

 **Rena Rouge:** why did you call her bugginette by the way????

 **Chat Noir:** Idk I was tired

 **Chat Noir:** The pigtails

 **Chat Noir:** The eyes

 **Chat Noir:** It all sort of blended together in my brain

 **Rena Rouge:** okay....

 **Rena Rouge:** so to be clear: you confused the love of your life for one of your best friends???

 **Chat Noir:** Well when you say it like that it sounds accusatory

 **Rena Rouge:** i'm not being accusatory i'm just stating facts here

 **Chat Noir:** I guess so

 **Rena Rouge:** go to bed

 **Rena Rouge:** i think the spaghetti's messing with your head

 **Chat Noir:** aye aye capn

 **Rena Rouge:** sweet dreams chat

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**6:32 PM**

**Honeybee:** How was your day?

 **Chat Noir:** Much better once I took a nap! Yours?

 **Honeybee:** Mine was all right

 **Chat Noir:** Why are you asking me this?

 **Honeybee:** Oh, I’m just bored

 **Honeybee:** Wanted to talk to you for a little while

 **Chat Noir:**...okay?

 **Honeybee:** How was school?

 **Chat Noir:** It was ok

 **Chat Noir:** I was really tired though

 **Honeybee:** Up late talking to ladybug?

 **Chat Noir:** Yep

 **Honeybee:** Yeah. You looked really tired when I saw you

 **Honeybee:** Did you finally get all that spaghetti out of your vest?

 **Chat Noir:** I hope so lol. I'm still soaking it

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Wait, what???

 **Honeybee:** LMAOOOO

 **Chat Noir:** What are you talking about?

 **Honeybee:** Don’t patronize me

 **Honeybee:** I know who you are, Adrien

 **Chat Noir:** Who’s Adrien?

 **Honeybee:** -_-

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Honeybee:** You know exactly what I’m talking about

 **Honeybee:** Don’t play dumb

 **Chat Noir:** I’m not???

 **Honeybee:** *sigh*

 **Honeybee:** Look, I already know. There’s no use trying to convince me I’m wrong. Can we please just skip all of this back and forth???

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Shit

 **Chat Noir:** I knew you’d get it one day

 **Chat Noir:** How long have you known??

 **Honeybee:** It’s been a theory ever since I learned chat noir was allergic to feathers

 **Honeybee:** And sometimes you’d prove me right

 **Honeybee:** Like whenever you randomly left the room in the middle of class or chat noir talked about having strict parents

 **Honeybee:** Plus today you called marinette bugginette

 **Chat Noir:** What made it click for you?

 **Honeybee:** Right before you fell asleep in your lunch I asked you if you were okay and you mumbled “i’m feline a bit tired”

 **Chat Noir:** I did???

 **Honeybee:** Yep

 **Chat Noir:** You can’t tell anyone

 **Honeybee:** Oh, I know

 **Honeybee:** But I’ve known you since we were kids, Adrien

 **Honeybee:** I’d recognize you anywhere

 **Chat Noir:** Do you know who any of the other superheroes are?

 **Honeybee:** Yep!!!

 **Chat Noir:** WHAT

 **Honeybee:** Well I'm pretty sure know LB at least

 **Honeybee:** Not sure about rena or cara

 **Chat Noir:** I--

 **Honeybee:** I'm not gonna tell you

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** Are you gonna tell her??

 **Honeybee:** haha are you kidding? no

 **Chat Noir:** Why not???

 **Honeybee:** She hates my guts

 **Honeybee:** Trust me

 **Chat Noir:** Then why would she choose you to be a hero again?

 **Honeybee:** you got me there

 **Honeybee:** well maybe i will someday

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Okay

 **Chat Noir:** At least we don’t have to keep secrets from each other anymore

 **Honeybee:** exactly

 **Honeybee:** Love you Adrikins <3

 **Honeybee:** And you can always talk to me

 **Chat Noir:** I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette and adrien both share custody of one (1) braincell. marinette has it most of the time, but in rare occasions like this one, neither of them have it and they both have to fend for themselves  
> by tomorrow, neither of them will remember what happened at school today  
> (f in the chat for adrien's spaghetti)
> 
> next week: uhhhh angst(ish)? and more team bonding


	34. angst, avatar, and even more akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Honeybee:** Hey chat can you come get me out of this closet please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios
> 
> also, because i know it's become a little confusing: nino knows that ladybug is marinette, and chloe knows both of them. alya knows that chat noir is adrien too, and he knows that she's rena rouge.
> 
> (this feels like the reveal is taking much longer than it actually is - at this point it's basically in their faces lmao. but if they're as oblivious as they are in canon i wanted to drag it out and fix a couple of other things that i mentioned earlier before heading into the end.)
> 
> (like the identity of roi singe for example)
> 
> (sorry if it feels like it's so long!! i promise, the end is near. just gotta hold on a lil bit longer...)
> 
> (this is also my first long form fic so it's a lot longer than i expected. i'm not super good at drafting things out please bear with me)

**the paris patrol**

**3:47 PM**

**Honey nut cheerios:** Akuma at the Bourgeois hotel

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Looks like the mayor

 **michelangelo:** on my way

 **maid marian:** @Honey nut cheerios are you there already?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Yeah but detransformed

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Let me slip away one second

 **maid marian:** wait first make sure chloe’s ok

 **maid marian:** she’s really impulsive you have to make sure she doesn’t do anything crazy

 **maid marian:** like try to fight her father on her own

 **Honey nut cheerios:** On it

 **michelangelo:** wait maybe you should let one of us do it

 **michelangelo:** i don’t think she’s over getting her miraculous confiscated yet

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s ok I’ve got it don’t worry

 **michelangelo:** well be careful

 **michelangelo:** she might be mean to you

 **michelangelo:** might even try to fight you

 **Honey nut cheerios:**...

 **maid marian:** it’s ok honey don’t worry about it

 **maid marian:** i’m here i see her

 **maid marian:** i’ll put her somewhere safe one second

 **Honey nut cheerios:** No don’t

 **maid marian:** just picked her up

 **maid marian:** putting her in a closet on the 6th floor

 **maid marian:** she’s safe

 **maid marian:** locked her in so there’s no way she can escape

 **Rapunzel:** On my way

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **michelangelo:** @Honey nut cheerios where are you??

**Group message - Ladybug, Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**4:05 PM**

**Honeybee:** Hey chat can you come get me out of this closet please

 **Chat Noir:** AHAHAHA

 **Chat Noir:** On my way now

 **Chat Noir:** But you gotta admit this is pretty funny

 **Honeybee:** Maybe to you

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** are you ok??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m fine

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I just want to save my father

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Hurry up

 **Chat Noir:** Almost there

**the paris patrol**

**4:12 PM**

**maid marian:** @batgirl @Rapunzel @Honey nut cheerios

 **batgirl:** i’m here

 **Rapunzel:** Coming down now

 **Rapunzel:** Ran into honey on the way so we’re both en route

 **Rapunzel:** Is he strong?

 **michelangelo:** oh yeah

 **michelangelo:** no more of that ‘power vested in me i declare’ stuff

 **michelangelo:** now he’s just a powerhouse

 **michelangelo:** with fists

 **michelangelo:** help

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Almost there

**the paris patrol**

**4:48 PM**

**batgirl:** sorry for disappearing so randomly

 **batgirl:** had to go get roi singe

 **Honey nut cheerios:** ok well please hurry up

 **Honey nut cheerios:** SHIT

 **batgirl:** what??

 **batgirl:** what happened honey???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** He just knocked rena out

 **Honey nut cheerios:** She’s looking pretty bad

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Got a nasty cut on her face

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Carapace is about to detransform but he won’t leave her side

 **Rapunzel:** Please hurry

 **Rapunzel:** We can’t do much without either of them

 **batgirl:** ok i’m going as fast as i can

 **batgirl:** try to draw him away from them

 **batgirl:** that way carapace can detransform and power up again without him seeing

 **Rapunzel:** Ok we drew him into the lobby

 **Rapunzel:** Hurry Ladybug

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim**

**4:53 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hey

 **Kim:** Hey

 **Kim:** Saw what’s happening on the news

 **Kim:** Are you in need of my services?

 **Ladybug:** Yep

 **Kim:** At the pool

 **Kim:** I’ll come outside one minute

 **Ladybug:** Ok I’m on my way

**the paris patrol**

**5:02 PM**

**batgirl:** got him

 **batgirl:** coming back now

 **Rapunzel:** I think the akuma's in his hat

 **Rapunzel:** Carapace still hasn’t returned

 **batgirl:** ok

 **batgirl:** when we get back i’m sending roi singe in with you

 **batgirl:** i’ll go and check on rena and cara

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Got it

 **Rapunzel:** Thanks

 **batgirl:** delivering backup now

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**5:09 PM**

**Ladybug:** where are you??

 **Carapace:** took alya to a room

 **Ladybug:** can you come back?

 **Carapace:** i’m staying with her

 **Carapace:** i have to

 **Ladybug:** there’s nothing we can do for her now

 **Ladybug:** i can cure her when this is all over

 **Ladybug:** after we defeat the mayor

 **Ladybug:** but we need you for that

 **Carapace:** i’m sorry

 **Carapace:** i can’t leave her

 **Ladybug:** please

 **Carapace:** i’m really sorry

 **Ladybug:** we need you, nino

 **Ladybug:** we can’t beat him without you

 **Ladybug:** we don’t stand a chance

 **Carapace:**...

 **Carapace:** fine.

 **Ladybug:** thank you

 **Ladybug:** we’re in the lobby

 **Ladybug:** let wayzz eat and then meet us there

 **Carapace:** ok

 **Carapace:** i’ll be right there

 **Carapace:** let’s kick his ass.

**the paris patrol**

**5:59 PM**

**Rapunzel:** @maid marian 

**batgirl:** @maid marian 

**Honey nut cheerios:** @maid marian 

**michelangelo:** she’s ok

 **michelangelo:** just tired

 **michelangelo:** ladybug’s cure fixed her up

 **michelangelo:** she’s asleep rn. i’m taking her home

 **batgirl:** ok

 **batgirl:** when you see this rena i hope you’re ok

 **Rapunzel:** That one was tough

 **Rapunzel:** I’m just glad everyone’s all right

 **batgirl:** taking care of roi singe now

 **batgirl:** hope everyone gets home safe

 **Rapunzel:** We will!

 **Honey nut cheerios:** roger

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim**

**6:06 PM**

**Ladybug:** Thank you!

 **Kim:** No problem

 **Kim:** What about that fox girl?

 **Kim:** Rena rouge?

 **Kim:** Is she ok?

 **Ladybug:** She’s all right

 **Ladybug:** Taking a nap

 **Kim:** Ok

 **Kim:** Just making sure

 **Kim:** Thanks for trusting me, ladybug!!

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**6:17 PM**

**Ladybug:** jeez alya you really scared me

 **Ladybug:** i know you scared nino but also me too

 **Ladybug:** i couldn’t bear it if anything happened to any of you

 **Ladybug:** and i just feel so damn helpless anytime you or chat or nino or anyone gets hurt. it breaks me

 **Ladybug:** you’re the best bff anyone could ever ask for

 **Ladybug:** thank you for dealing with me when i rant about adrien, thank you for always being there to cover for me at a moment’s notice, thank you for understanding when i show up late to stuff

 **Ladybug:** you’re one of the few people i trust entirely and i love you

**_[7 messages deleted]_ **

**Ladybug:** thanks for taking that hit

 **Ladybug:** hope you’re ok

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Honeybee**

**6:22 PM**

**Chat Noir:** You good??

 **Honeybee:** Yep! You?

 **Chat Noir:** Good

 **Chat Noir:** Is your father ok?

 **Honeybee:** He’s good!

**the paris patrol**

**7:42 PM**

**maid marian:** i’m back!!

 **Rapunzel:** Omg how are you

 **maid marian:** fine

 **maid marian:** i’m so lucky ladybug’s as talented as she is

 **maid marian:** otherwise i’d have been a goner

 **michelangelo:** you definitely stopped breathing once or twice

 **michelangelo:** i was worried

 **maid marian:** i know babe

 **maid marian:** but i’m ok

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Good

 **batgirl:** oh thank god

 **Rapunzel:** Ok, “give teh team a group hug” has beem officially added to the team bondinf list

 **michelangelo:** whoa there were three typos there

 **michelangelo:** wihch one do we make fun of

 **maid marian:** wihch

 **batgirl:** wihch

 **Rapunzel:** wihch

 **Honey nut cheerios:** wihch

 **michelangelo:** you guys are mean :(

 **batgirl:** i do need a hug about now though

 **michelangelo:** it’s our patrol tonight

 **michelangelo:** i can give you one if you’re up for it

 **batgirl:** bet

 **batgirl:** on my way

 **batgirl:** you need a hug too don’t you

 **michelangelo:**...

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **maid marian:** so do i

 **Honey nut cheerios:** And me

 **Rapunzel:** *hugs all of u in turn*

 **Rapunzel:** except for you honey

 **Honey nut cheerios:** >:O

 **Rapunzel:** Only people who have watched avatar the last airbender are eligible for hugs

 **michelangelo:** wait a minute

 **michelangelo:** @Honey nut cheerios 

**Honey nut cheerios:**??

 **michelangelo:** you’ve never seen atla????

 **Honey nut cheerios:** no???

 **batgirl:** that's rough buddy

 **maid marian:** omg we have to watch it as a team

 **Rapunzel:** You’re so far behind on life

 **michelangelo:** you need to see it honey

 **Rapunzel:** added to team bonding list

 **michelangelo:** why wait until papillon is gone?

 **michelangelo:** we can just show it to her now

 **batgirl:** no we can’t

 **maid marian:** sure we can

 **maid marian:** @Rapunzel remember when i cheered u up with an eiffel tower movie night?

 **maid marian:** complete with popcorn??

 **Rapunzel:** I remember

 **Rapunzel:** That was a good day

 **maid marian:** well we can do it again!!

 **maid marian:** next saturday night

 **maid marian:** is everyone free?

 **michelangelo:** works for me

 **Rapunzel:** I probably can

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Sure

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m down

 **maid marian:** awesome!!!

 **Rapunzel:** Can you bring the popcorn?

 **Rapunzel:** it was so good last time

 **maid marian:** on it

 **michelangelo:** ladybug?

 **michelangelo:** you’re not gonna tell us this is a bad idea?

 **batgirl:** no

 **maid marian:** really???

 **batgirl:** as long as we avoid cameras and stuff

 **batgirl:** should be fine

 **Rapunzel:**!!!!!!

 **michelangelo:** who are you and what have you done with the real ladybug

 **Rapunzel:** Dude just go with it

 **Rapunzel:** Before she changes her mind

 **maid marian:** awesome

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Saturday at 7 then?

 **batgirl:** sure

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Eiffel tower?

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** that’s at the center of paris

 **batgirl:** sure to attract suspicion

 **batgirl:** let’s meet at the tour montparnasse instead

 **michelangelo:** bet

 **michelangelo:** i’ll bring the laptop

**Direct message - Adrien, Alya**

**8:03 PM**

**Alya:** omg

 **Alya:** i found an interview with roi singe!!

 **Adrien:** Omg can you send it to me??

 **Alya:** [ _*video.mp4*_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Adrien:** Thanks so much!!

 **Adrien:** Wait

 **Adrien:** Waiiiiit

 **Adrien:** ALYA

 **Alya:** AHAHAHAHA

 **Alya:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT

 **Adrien:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO ME

 **Alya:** ok but seriously i found an interview let me send it one sec

 **Adrien:** I don’t trust anything you send me from now on

 **Alya:** _Link: Exclusive Interview with Part-Time Hero Roi Singe (via Ladyblog)_

**Alya:** i swear this one is real

 **Adrien:**...

 **Adrien:**...ok

 **Adrien:** I still don’t trust you

 **Alya:** it’s not the best quality but after the fight today somebody managed to get ahold of roi singe for a couple minutes and ask him a few basic questions

 **Alya:** i was able to post it on the ladyblog

 **Adrien:** Thanks!!!

 **Adrien:** Though I haven’t quite forgiven you

 **Alya:** what can i say???

 **Alya:** you’re gullible, agreste

 **Adrien:** :-(

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**8:48 PM**

**Chat Noir:** LE CHIEN KIM

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Chat Noir:** ROI SINGE IS LE CHIEN KIM

 **Chat Noir:** He’s in the same class as marinette and max and alix and all the others

 **Chat Noir:** He swims all the time

 **Chat Noir:** And he constantly flexes the fact that he can put his toe in his ear

 **Ladybug:** what does that have to do with anything?

 **Chat Noir:** _Link: Exclusive Interview with Part-Time Hero Roi Singe (via Ladyblog)_

**Chat Noir:** Listen to him

 **Chat Noir:** He talks about swimming at one point

 **Chat Noir:** And the reporter asks him what talents he has and he says he can put his toe in his ear

 **Chat Noir:** It’s definitely him

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Am I wrong

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug am I wrong

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** shit

 **Chat Noir:** AHAHAHA

 **Chat Noir:** 25 BUCKS PLEASE

 **Chat Noir:** COUGH UP

 **Ladybug:** SHIT

 **Ladybug:** i didn’t think you’d get that

 **Chat Noir:** maybe i’m more perceptive than you think

 **Chat Noir:** how’d you figure it out?

 **Ladybug:** it was partly in the way that he talked and partly his impeccable timing

 **Ladybug:** made me suspect

 **Ladybug:** but in the end it was the little things

 **Ladybug:** like how he’s a chaotic person by nature

 **Ladybug:** and his hair does the same sort of spike

 **Ladybug:** and he swings his arms when he walks

 **Ladybug:** just gave me a feeling

 **Chat Noir:** Hmm

 **Chat Noir:** You’re good at this

 **Ladybug:** so are you

 **Chat Noir:** Damn right I am

 **Chat Noir:** You owe me 25

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** fine

 **Ladybug:** chat graham noir

 **Chat Noir:** Yes

 **Ladybug:** i hate you

 **Chat Noir:** Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alya is a walking meme  
> also i know i've ranted about this before but!! THE POTENTIAL!!! OF ADRIEN AND ALYA BEING BEST FRIENDS!!!!! they could 100% take over the world  
> next time: Identities and Injuries  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	35. the return of climatika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat Noir:** It’s an emergency  
>  **Chat Noir:** Ladybug’s in critical condition and we need your help
> 
> (!!cw for mention of serious injury!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios
> 
> (double posting this weekend to make up for the lack of post last week. enjoy it while you can >:)  
> 

**Direct message - Honeybee, Rena Rouge**

**6:25 PM**

**Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Honeybee:** CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF????

 **Rena Rouge:** uh

 **Honeybee:** i always thought you were cool

 **Honeybee:** i can't believe this

 **Rena Rouge:** no wait honey i can explain

 **Honeybee:** I SERIOUSLY CANT BELIEVE THIS

 **Honeybee:** both of you are in a relationship!!!

 **Rena Rouge:** i know just let me explain

 **Honeybee:** that's so shitty, rena rouge

 **Honeybee:** i always looked up to you. i thought you were chill

 **Rena Rouge:** no wait listen

 **Rena Rouge:** i promise there's a good explanation

 **Honeybee:** WHAT??

 **Rena Rouge:**...

 **Honeybee:** i'm sending this directly to alya. and i'm sure she'll have no problem posting it all over the ladyblog and exposing you for the shitbag you are

 **Honeybee:** at the very least, she'll be VERY interested to see this picture

 **Honeybee:** i literally can't believe you

 **Rena Rouge:** no honey please wait

 **Rena Rouge:** calm down

 **Rena Rouge:** i can explain

 **Honeybee:** Save your breath.

 **Honeybee:** I'm not gonna listen.

**Direct message - Honeybee, Carapace**

**6:47 PM**

**Honeybee:** Hey.

 **Carapace:**...

 **Carapace:**...hey?

 **Honeybee:** I just had a question for you

 **Honeybee:** Are you still dating Rena Rouge?

 **Carapace:** Of course

 **Honeybee:** Well I just wanted to let you know that I saw her kissing someone else earlier today.

 **Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Honeybee:** I think his name is Nino

 **Honeybee:** he dj's

 **Honeybee:** I just wanted to let you know because if it were me, I'd want to know.

 **Carapace:**...

 **Carapace:**...

 **Carapace:** oh

 **Honeybee:** I'm sorry you had to find out like this.

 **Honeybee:** I'm here for you, if you need anybody.

 **Carapace:** that's really nice of you

 **Carapace:** i just

 **Carapace:** um

 **Carapace:** i need some space

 **Honeybee:** of course

 **Honeybee:** Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?

**Direct message - Honeybee, Alya**

**7:02 PM**

**Honeybee:** Hi

 **Alya:** Hey

 **Alya:** Is this Honeybee?

 **Honeybee:** Yes

 **Honeybee:** I've got something you'd be very interested in seeing

 **Alya:**...

 **Alya:** What?

 **Honeybee:** Your boyfriend kissing Rena Rouge.

 **Honeybee:** _*image.jpg*_

_**[Alya is typing...]** _

_**[Alya is typing...]** _

_**[Alya is typing...]** _

**Honeybee:** Hello?

 **Honeybee:** Are you still there?

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Alya:** it's just

 **Alya:** a bit shaking

 **Alya:** im gonna need a bit of time to process

 **Honeybee:** Of course.

 **Honeybee:** I'm sorry

 **Honeybee:** I'm here for you

**Direct message - Alya, Nino**

**7:23 PM**

**Alya:** ok

 **Alya:** i’ve got bad news

 **Alya:** like. really really bad news

 **Nino:** honey saw us

 **Nino:** i know

 **Nino:** to be fair my transformation had just run out and i thought yours was about to, too

 **Alya:** what do we do?????

 **Nino:** um

 **Nino:** i don't know

 **Nino:** tell ladybug???

 **Alya:** NO

 **Alya:** she can't know about this

 **Alya:** no one can

 **Nino:** should we try to convince her it was an illusion or something???

 **Alya:**...

 **Alya:** how???

 **Nino:** we'll figure something out

 **Nino:** improvise

 **Alya:** that's a terrible idea you know i suck at improvising

 **Nino:** what other choice do we have?

 **Nino:** if she finds out our identities we'll have to give up our powers

 **Nino:** and if she thinks we're both cheating, she'll spread it all over everywhere and the press will go nuts

 **Nino:** we're stuck

 **Alya:** all right

 **Alya:** i'll try to figure something out

_**[Rena Rouge created a chat]** _

_**[Rena Rouge added Honeybee to the chat]** _

_**[Rena Rouge added Carapace to the chat]** _

**Rena Rouge:** ok i really think we all need to talk it out

 **Honeybee:** leave me out of whatever lover's quarrel you're having

 **Honeybee:** i just gave both of you the facts

 **Honeybee:** this has nothing to do with me

 **Rena Rouge:** this has everything to do with you

 **Carapace:** how did you get that photo, honeybee?

 **Honeybee:** i took it

 **Carapace:** whole story, please.

 **Honeybee:** was walking back to school from the akuma battle

 **Honeybee:** happened to see rena in an alley talking to someone

 **Honeybee:** stepped a little closer to see what was happening

 **Honeybee:** she was leaning up against the wall chatting Nino up, and he was talking to her too, and then she kissed him. both of them looked pretty into it

 **Honeybee:** and before anyone asks i do still have the picture and i can still prove it

 **Honeybee:** if you don't give me an explanation i'm broadcasting this thing

 **Honeybee:** alya might not do it herself, poor girl is probably so heartbroken

 **Rena Rouge:** uh, yeah

 **Honeybee:** i've never been her biggest fan, but that sucks

 **Carapace:** um

 **Honeybee:** so that's my full story

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah that's not the whole story i swear i can explain

 **Honeybee:** i don't wanna hear your bullshit excuses rena

 **Honeybee:** i looked up to you

 **Honeybee:** and honestly it's just so out of character for you

 **Honeybee:** you always seemed so happy with carapace

 **Honeybee:** "i'll cover you" "no i'll cover you" could you see a more perfect couple

 **Rena Rouge:** i think that's a compliment???

 **Honeybee:** and even last week when that akuma knocked you out - i thought carapace was going to blow something up, he looked so pissed off

 **Carapace:** i was

 **Honeybee:** and nino

 **Honeybee:** omg don't even get me started on him

 **Honeybee:** he loves alya so much

 **Honeybee:** he sacrificed himself to stay with her during that kissing zombies akuma

 **Honeybee:** and whenever she's off filming something for the ladyblog he sticks around to make sure she doesn't get hurt

 **Honeybee:** he's so in love with her it's not even funny

 **Carapace:** yeah. he is

 **Honeybee:** so what you two are doing kissing other people is totally beyond me

 **Honeybee:** i don't know if you were just bored or horny or wanted someone to talk to or

 **Honeybee:** or

 **Honeybee:** or

 **Honeybee:**...

 **Honeybee:**...

_**[Honeybee is typing...]** _

**Honeybee:** or you weren't cheating at all

 **Rena Rouge:** uh oh

 **Honeybee:** you weren't cheating at all

 **Honeybee:** youRE ALYA CÉSAIRE

 **Rena Rouge:** no no no no no i was totally cheating

 **Rena Rouge:** i'm a big ol cheater

 **Carapace:** yeah!!!

 **Honeybee:** YOURE NINO LAHIFFE

 **Honeybee:** ITS THE TWO OF YOU

 **Honeybee:** ITS BEEN YOU TWO THE WHOLE TIME

 **Honeybee:** YOU WERE PROTECTING YOUR IDENTITIES

 **Rena Rouge:** no honeybee i'm just cheating i cheat i do that it's what i do i do it all the time

 **Honeybee:** don't insult me

 **Honeybee:** i already know

 **Carapace:** *sigh*

 **Carapace:** welp

 **Rena Rouge:** we're fucked!!! thanks a lot honeybee!!!!

 **Honeybee:** maybe you shouldn't have been making out in a public alley then

 **Honeybee:** you're lucky i was the only one who saw

 **Honeybee:** you're lucky i even told you before i spread it over the news

 **Rena Rouge:** shit

 **Rena Rouge:** you can't tell anyone

 **Rena Rouge:** not even ladybug

 **Rena Rouge:** you understand???

 **Rena Rouge:** NO ONE

 **Honeybee:** all right

 **Honeybee:** if it makes you feel any better i probably would have figured it out anyway

 **Honeybee:** you two are the opposite of subtle

 **Carapace:** thanks

 **Carapace:** i think

**Direct message - Alya, Nino**

**8:22 PM**

**Alya:** well shit

 **Nino:** lmao

 **Alya:** wanna come over

 **Nino:** yeah

**the paris patrol**

**9:27 PM**

**batgirl:** akuma at the louvre

 **batgirl:** it’s climatika again

 **Rapunzel:** On my way

 **Rapunzel:** Every time we fight her she gets stronger

 **batgirl:** ikr

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Coming

 **maid marian:** you sure you don’t wanna bring in ryuko?

 **maid marian:** just in case?

 **batgirl:**...

 **maid marian:** just a suggestion you don’t have to

 **batgirl:** no that’s a good idea

 **batgirl:** it’s just papillon knows who she is

 **batgirl:** i don’t think we should bring her in until we really need to

 **michelangelo:** ok i’m here

**the paris patrol**

**10:36 PM**

**maid marian:** @batgirl?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** lb are you all right

 **Rapunzel:** where are you

 **michelangelo:** ladybug what’s going on

 **Honey nut cheerios:** where did she go??

 **maid marian:** she disappeared

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:55 PM**

**Ladybug:** chat

 **Chat Noir:** Oh my god ladybug where are you

 **Ladybug:** i need you to listen to me

 **Ladybug:** please

 **Ladybug:** listen very carefully

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** you saw my lucky charm right?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah it was a bookstore gift card

 **Chat Noir:** I didn’t get what you were supposed to do with that??

 **Ladybug:** detransform and go to the nearest bookstore

 **Ladybug:** should be a couple blocks away from here

 **Ladybug:** go to the counter and say you want to buy a book

 **Chat Noir:**???

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug there’s a fight going on right now I can’t leave

 **Ladybug:** please

 **Ladybug:** just do it

 **Ladybug:** master fu should be there

 **Chat Noir:** Why??

 **Ladybug:** because the lucky charm is never wrong

 **Ladybug:** he’s there

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** but you gotta detransform first

 **Chat Noir:** Okay...

 **Ladybug:** he’ll say hello chat noir and everything

 **Ladybug:** he might be worried because you’ve never come to see him before

 **Ladybug:** tell him ladybug sent you

 **Ladybug:** tell him she’s very hurt and you need the dragon miraculous

 **Chat Noir:** How hurt are you??

 **Chat Noir:** Do I need to come find you

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Ladybug:** please just do this for me

 **Ladybug:** get the dragon miraculous from him and then transform and go find kagami tsurugi

 **Ladybug:** give her the miraculous and tell her that we need her help

 **Chat Noir:** I thought you said she could never get a miraculous again

 **Ladybug:** it’s an emergency. we need the dragon right now and i don’t have time to explain this to someone new

 **Chat Noir:** Is this what you do when you disappear from the battle

 **Ladybug:** usually

 **Ladybug:** but i can’t right now

 **Ladybug:** please do it for me chat i’m counting on you

 **Ladybug:** it’s the only way

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Chat Noir:** Are you sure????

 **Ladybug:** well we need the dragon

 **Ladybug:** and i can't do it

 **Chat Noir:** Why

 **Ladybug:** well for one, there's a big twisted mass of metal sticking out of my chest and i'm slowly bleeding out on the floor of the louvre

 **Chat Noir:** WHAT

 **Ladybug:** i wouldn't have asked you if i didn't have any other choice

 **Chat Noir:** Oh my god

 **Chat Noir:** Oh my god oh my god

 **Ladybug:** GO

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Chat Noir:** I detransformed I’m running over there now

 **Chat Noir:** Hang on 

**Chat Noir:** Breathe

 **Ladybug:** hurry

 **Chat Noir:** I’m going

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Kagami**

**11:07 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Kagami:** Who is this?

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t have time to explain

 **Chat Noir:** It’s an emergency

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug’s in critical condition and we need your help

 **Kagami:** Is this Chat Noir?

 **Chat Noir:** Yes

 **Chat Noir:** I have the dragon miraculous

 **Kagami:** Where should I meet you?

 **Chat Noir:** Outside of the bookstore around the corner from the louvre

 **Kagami:** Okay, I’m coming as fast as I can.

 **Kagami:** Is Ladybug okay?

 **Chat Noir:** I don’t know

 **Chat Noir:** Please hurry

 **Kagami:** Managed to acquire a car. Driving over now.

 **Chat Noir:** Wait do you have a license?

 **Kagami:** No

 **Chat Noir:** Isn’t that illegal

 **Kagami:** I thought you said this was an emergency?

 **Chat Noir:** It is

 **Kagami:** Then hurry up.

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:21 PM**

**Chat Noir:** I’ve got ryuko

 **Chat Noir:** Bringing her back to the fight

 **Ladybug:** good

 **Ladybug:** tikki won’t let me transform

 **Ladybug:** she says it’s too dangerous

 **Chat Noir:** Where are you?

 **Ladybug:** hiding out inside the louvre

 **Ladybug:** in the west wing

 **Ladybug:** portrait hall

 **Ladybug:** shit that’s a lot of blood

 **Ladybug:** i sure hope the magic ladybugs fix all this or else i might be charged with vandalism

 **Chat Noir:** Forget this

 **Chat Noir:** I’m coming

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Chat Noir:** We can’t do anything without your lucky charm

 **Chat Noir:** All the damage will still be there

 **Ladybug:** that’s true

 **Ladybug:** i’m transforming

 **Chat Noir:** I’m coming over to you

 **Ladybug:** wait

 **Chat Noir:** Left ryuko with the others, she’ll do what’s needed

 **Ladybug:** don’t worry about me go back to the fight

 **Ladybug:** i’ll join you in a minute

 **Chat Noir:** Too late

 **Chat Noir:** Coming to the west wing

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Kagami**

**12:29 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Thanks for your help

 **Kagami:** I’m honored to have been chosen again.

 **Kagami:** Tell Ladybug that I hope she is all right.

 **Chat Noir:** I will

 **Chat Noir:** Are you driving back home?

 **Kagami:** Of course. How else would I get back?

 **Chat Noir:** Let me take you home

 **Chat Noir:** You shouldn’t drive without a license

 **Kagami:** What about the car?

 **Chat Noir:** Forget the car

 **Chat Noir:** The cure should have returned it back to your house anyway

 **Chat Noir:** Have you ever seen Paris from the rooftops at night?

 **Kagami:** I can’t say that I have.

 **Chat Noir:** Perfect

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll show you

**the paris patrol**

**12:36 AM**

**michelangelo:** took aurore back to her house

 **Rapunzel:** Got the dragon miraculous back

 **Rapunzel:** @batgirl where do i take it

 **batgirl:** back where you found it

 **maid marian:** ladybug are you sure you’re ok?

 **batgirl:** i’m good

 **Rapunzel:** No you’re not

 **batgirl:** well now i am

 **batgirl:** still got a couple marks but they’re nothing compared to before

 **Honey nut cheerios:** What did happen before??

 **batgirl:** punctured a lung

 **michelangelo:** OH MY GOD

 **maid marian:** seriously???

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **maid marian:** how?????

 **batgirl:** remember when she threw me in that tornado earlier???

 **Honey nut cheerios:** yeah

 **batgirl:** she also threw a bunch of shrapnel in there too

 **batgirl:** big piece flew directly at me and hit me square in the chest

 **batgirl:** lodged in a good couple of inches

 **maid marian:** i can't believe i didn't see this

 **maid marian:** none of us saw it

 **batgirl:** you were busy fighting her 

**michelangelo:** what happened after that

 **batgirl:** somehow managed to call my lucky charm and i knew what to do as soon as i saw it but i couldn't do it on my own

 **batgirl:** so i threw it in chat's direction and just started running

 **batgirl:** managed to get pretty far before i detransformed

 **batgirl:** so i miiiiight have accidentally left a trail of blood on the floor lmao i hope the ladybugs fixed it

 **maid marian:** THAT SHOULD NOT BE YOUR BIGGEST CONCERN RIGH TNOW

 **batgirl:** rena i'm fine i promise!!!

 **Rapunzel:** No you're not

 **batgirl:** yes i am!!!

 **maid marian:** keep talking

 **maid marian:** what happened after that

 **batgirl:** thought i was close to dying tbh

 **batgirl:** texted chat, got him to get ryuko

 **batgirl:** it was a bit better in the suit, i could walk at least

 **batgirl:** and the cure fixed the wounds ok but i’ve still got a pretty big scar on my ribs

 **batgirl:** feel like i've been hit by a truck god my head hurts so bad

 **batgirl:** and the shirt i was wearing is covered in blood lol

 **batgirl:** which i guess is kind of sad bc i made it myself but like whatever

 **batgirl:** i'll be fine

 **michelangelo:** dude. i think we should take you to a hospital or something

 **michelangelo:** even if the miraculous cure fixed most of it

 **michelangelo:** there could still be some metal stuck in ur chest

 **michelangelo:** and if you feel bad that's not a good sign dude i think we need to get you to a hospital

 **batgirl:** carapace no i'm fine

 **maid marian:** he's got a point, ladybug

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I can call an ambulance

 **batgirl:** NO

 **batgirl:** i'm ok

 **batgirl:** just need to sleep it off

 **Rapunzel:** Ladybug

 **batgirl:** chat i’m fine

 **Rapunzel:** Message me

 **Rapunzel:** Privately

 **batgirl:** i said i’m fine

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:38 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Ok so you’re allowed to be upset when I get hurt but I’m not allowed to be worried when you LITERALLY ALMOST DIE????

 **Ladybug:** chat the cure fixed me i’m fine

 **Chat Noir:** YOU’RE NOT FINE

 **Ladybug:** i am now!!

 **Ladybug:** everything’s ok

 **Chat Noir:** EVERYTHING’S NOT OK

 **Ladybug:** i am!!

 **Ladybug:** the only thing that's not ok is this shirt lol

 **Chat Noir:** DON'T YOU DARE LOL ME

 **Chat Noir:** YOU HAVE A SCAR!!

 **Ladybug:** comes with the territory

 **Ladybug:** but everything’s fine i’m fine

 **Chat Noir:** IT PUNCTURED YOUR LUNG

 **Ladybug:** that’s just what tikki said she might not be right

 **Chat Noir:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!!

 **Ladybug:** me too

 **Chat Noir:** YOU KNOW WHAT

 **Chat Noir:** CARAPACE HAD A GOOD IDEA

 **Chat Noir:** IM CALLING AN AMBULANCE

 **Ladybug:** NO

 **Ladybug:** i'm fine

 **Ladybug:** plus i'm already detransformed

 **Ladybug:** how would you find me

 **Chat Noir:** YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME

 **Chat Noir:** I WOULD GO TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH FOR YOU MY LADY

 **Chat Noir:** ID KNOCK ON EVERY SINGLE DOOR IN PARIS I DONT CARE IF IT TAKES ALL NIGHT

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** that's actually really sweet omg

 **Chat Noir:** NOT THE POINT

 **Chat Noir:** I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED TO YOU

 **Chat Noir:** MY HANDS ARE LITERALLY SHAKING THINKING ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I HADNT BEEN FAST ENOUGH

 **Chat Noir:** IF I HADNT GOTTEN BACK IN TIME TO FIND YOU

 **Chat Noir:** IF YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I CAME BACK

 **Ladybug:** i'm not

 **Chat Noir:** BUT WHAT IF YOU WERE

 **Ladybug:** but i'm not

 **Chat Noir:** BUT WHAT IF YOU WERE??????

 **Ladybug:** but i'm not!!!!!

 **Chat Noir:** But Ladybug

 **Chat Noir:** What if you were??

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** I don't know

 **Chat Noir:** You really scared me

 **Ladybug:** i know

 **Ladybug:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** but now you know

 **Chat Noir:**???

 **Ladybug:** now you know

 **Ladybug:** now you have just a little taste of what it feels like

 **Chat Noir:**????

 **Ladybug:** i have watched you sacrifice yourself for me over and over and over

 **Ladybug:** that night terrors akuma

 **Ladybug:** dislocoeur

 **Ladybug:** chronogirl

 **Ladybug:** zombizou

 **Ladybug:** the second time we fought gamer

 **Chat Noir:** That’s different

 **Ladybug:** is it?

 **Chat Noir:** Yes it is!!

 **Chat Noir:** You can fix everything!!!

 **Chat Noir:** If I died it wouldn't matter

 **Chat Noir:** But if you died the world would be doomed

 **Ladybug:** please stop saying that

 **Chat Noir:** Have I died before?

 **Chat Noir:** During battle?

 **Ladybug:** chat

 **Chat Noir:** Answer the question, Bug

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Chat Noir:** And have you brought me back?

 **Ladybug:** yes

 **Ladybug:** but it wasn't without its fair share of trauma, you know

 **Ladybug:** do you have ANY IDEA what it's like to watch someone DIE FOR YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER

 **Ladybug:** WITH YOU UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING BUT WATCH

 **Ladybug:** AGAIN AND AGAIN

 **Chat Noir:** Yes.

 **Chat Noir:** Yes. I do.

 **Chat Noir:** I really do.

 **Chat Noir:** Call me.

 **Ladybug:** i’m really tired chat

 **Chat Noir:** Please

**_[12:47 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[2:52 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tbh this is one of my favorite chapters i've written so far - idk why im just so there for love shown through angst i love it)  
> ((me every week: ok but like,,, ladynoir))
> 
> i love kagami. like i really really love kagami. i can't believe i didn't write her in before  
> have some kagami because jeez. i love her  
> and she would 100% just hijack a car to go help someone like. that's something she would absolutely do. and she texts in full sentences with perfect punctuation it's basically canon  
> (also i know i mentioned this before but i watch the french dub which is why i call aurore climatika and not whatever she is in english--stormy weather?)  
> (that's also why ladybug is called bugginette. it's the french version of bugaboo)  
> also i know i mentioned the timing of this au before but here's a reminder: it's a canon divergent texting au where the miracusquad became permanent heroes right before miracle queen. also miracle queen never happened, but feast did, so master fu is just vibing around places  
> also!! sorry to make the notes so long lol but i have another headcanon that the cure fixes wounds from injuries for miraculous users, but the scars remain. so for miraculous users it's not a complete cure so much as a quick-healing process. (yes, this means adrien still has scars from way back in chapter 5 but he'd never tell anybody that)  
> if you're still reading this i salute you thank you for your patience  
> next time: much less angst, rooftop movie nights, more generally lighthearted fun  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	36. makeshift movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chat Noir:** now from the top  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**Direct message - Carapace, Ladybug**

**11:04 AM**

**Carapace:** so. just wondering

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Ladybug:** you're gonna get in trouble

 **Ladybug:** ms mendeleiev is gonna see you texting

 **Carapace:** i'm slick

 **Ladybug:** not as slick ass you think

 **Ladybug:** oh my gOD

 **Ladybug:** AS*

 **Ladybug:** AS AS AS

 **Carapace:** SCREENSHOTTED

 **Ladybug:** NOOOO

 **Ladybug:** promise me you won't blackmail me????

 **Carapace:** i won't make promises i can't keep

 **Ladybug:** >:((((((

 **Ladybug:** what's your question

 **Carapace:** which name did you like better

 **Carapace:** anonymouse or midnight mouse

 **Ladybug:** why does it even matter though

 **Ladybug:** there's a very good reason why marinette isn't getting the mouse again

 **Carapace:** i know i know i know

 **Carapace:** at least i know that now lol

 **Carapace:** makes SO much more sense i thought you just hated her or something

 **Ladybug:** well i kind of do

 **Carapace:** no don't say that

 **Carapace:** self hate isnt cool

 **Carapace:** acCEPT yourself LOVE yourself

 **Ladybug:** thank you m. outdated vine references

 **Carapace:** but you're avoiding the question

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** i kinda liked anonymouse tbh

 **Carapace:** BETRAYAL

 **Ladybug:** sorry :(

 **Ladybug:** but it's cute!!!

 **Ladybug:** plus it's much more like me

 **Carapace:** fair

**the paris patrol**

**11:37 PM**

**michelangelo:** you guys

 **michelangelo:** i've got bad news

 **maid marian:** what

 **michelangelo:** ...

 **michelangelo:** ladybug is team anonymouse

 **Rapunzel:** YES

 **maid marian:** YESSSS

 **batgirl:** i will neither confirm nor deny any allegations

 **michelangelo:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **batgirl:**...all right i'm team anonymouse

 **batgirl:** it's just cute

 **Rapunzel:** [ _*image.jpg*_ ](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/236/841/075.jpg)

**Honey nut cheerios:** nooooo ladybug you've picked the wrong side

 **maid marian:** wait honeybee how do you even know what that means??? you weren't here for that

 **michelangelo:** wait right you weren't a hero back then 

**Honey nut cheerios:**...

 **Honey nut cheerios:** hahahahaha would you look at that it's an akuma

 **maid marian:** pathetic excuse to change the subject

 **batgirl:** wait but there actually is an akuma

 **michelangelo:** fr??

 **Rapunzel:** yeah looks like it

 **Honey nut cheerios:** (((im saved!!!)))

 **maid marian:** (((i'll get back to you later)))

 **maid marian:** in the meantime, where

 **Rapunzel:** The School?

 **batgirl:** The School.

 **Rapunzel:** Anybody got eyes?

 **batgirl:** me

 **batgirl:** looks like a p.e. class

 **batgirl:** they’re playing dodgeball

 **Honey nut cheerios:** On my way

 **Rapunzel:** Oooh dodgeball akuma

 **Rapunzel:** This should be fun

 **batgirl:**???

 **Rapunzel:** I always rocked at this game

 **michelangelo:** me too

 **Honey nut cheerios:** See you guys soon

**the paris patrol**

**12:01 PM**

**batgirl:** wow that was quick

 **batgirl:** perfect shot with that cataclysm chat

 **Rapunzel:** Why thank you mlady

 **michelangelo:** honey i think you’re really acclimating well

 **michelangelo:** that was really cool what you did

 **Honey nut cheerios:** thanks!!

 **Honey nut cheerios:** You were really good too

 **michelangelo:** aww thank you

 **maid marian:** but you’d better watch out

 **Honey nut cheerios:** ?

 **maid marian:** you know that girl who you were talking to after the fight?

 **maid marian:** the redhead? with the glasses?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Yeah...

 **michelangelo:** you got a bit ~close~ at the end

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I guess

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I was just trying to make sure she was ok

 **michelangelo:** really?

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Yes!!!

 **maid marian:** *singular eyebrow raise*

 **Honey nut cheerios:**...

 **Honey nut cheerios:**...and I thought she was cute I guess

 **Honey nut cheerios:** In a nerdy chic kind of way

 **maid marian:** yeah the entire world could see you blushing lol

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Seriously???

 **maid marian:** yep

 **maid marian:** you’re just lucky chloe wasn’t there

 **maid marian:** no idea where she was

 **maid marian:** but if she saw you she would’ve gotten so pissed off

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Uh

 **Rapunzel:** AHAHAHA

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** that girl's name is sabrina and chloe likes her

 **michelangelo:** a lot

 **maid marian:** she’s already jealous of you having the bee miraculous

 **maid marian:** if she saw you flirting with her crush...

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I thought she liked that other boy??

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Adrien Agreste?

 **michelangelo:** nope

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Huh

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Well I’m not straight either

 **maid marian:** anyone can tell that from the way you look at sabrina lol

 **michelangelo:** but you may want to lay off a bit

 **michelangelo:** we don’t want chloe to get akumatized again

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Ok

 **maid marian:** just wanted to let you know

 **maid marian:** and by the way, honey?

 **Honey nut cheerios:**??

 **maid marian:** no one here is straight

 **maid marian:** just so you know

 **maid marian:** you’re not alone

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I know

**the paris patrol**

**8:25 PM**

**Rapunzel:** Guys

 **Rapunzel:** Have you heard the news???

 **batgirl:** what news????

 **Rapunzel:** YOU DIDNT HEAR

 **michelangelo:** hear what????

 **Rapunzel:** It’s hard to explain

 **batgirl:** try

 **Rapunzel:** Watch this it'll help

 **Rapunzel:** [ _*video.mp4*_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**michelangelo:** oh my god

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Did he just--

 **batgirl:** YOU’RE A DEAD MAN CHAT

 **maid marian:** i wanted to wait for your reactions before i clicked and damn i’m glad i did

 **michelangelo:** bro I can’t believe you’ve done this

 **Rapunzel:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **batgirl:** CHAT FILBERT NOIR

 **batgirl:** YOU SUCK

 **batgirl:** WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT

 **Rapunzel:** One of my friends did it to me

 **batgirl:** tell them they created a monster

 **Rapunzel:** >:3c

 **maid marian:** i’m out buying popcorn rn

 **maid marian:** so excited for tomorrow night

 **batgirl:** if you guys want i can swing by the dupain cheng bakery and pick up some pastries on the way too

 **batgirl:** it’s not too far off course for me

 **Rapunzel:** Omg can you????

 **batgirl:** totally

 **michelangelo:** yesss

 **Honey nut cheerios:** PLEASE

 **Rapunzel:** I can bring a soda if you guys want

 **maid marian:** oooh yes

 **batgirl:** let me guess

 **batgirl:** ginger ale

 **maid marian:**?

 **batgirl:** he’s always loved ginger ale and nobody knows why

 **Rapunzel:** *insert flirty line about reading my thoughts here*

 **batgirl:** *insert obligatory exaggerated eyeroll here*

 **Rapunzel:** *insert soda-themed pun here*

 **batgirl:** *insert banter-like response here*

 **maid marian:** but in all seriousness please do get ginger ale

 **maid marian:** the best soda by far

 **Rapunzel:** I KNOW RIGHT???

 **michelangelo:** guys this is gonna be awesome

**the paris patrol**

**9:47 PM**

**maid marian:** does anyone else find it kind of sad that paris has no lgbt heroes to look up to???

 **batgirl:** um hello

 **Rapunzel:** i'm right here

 **michelangelo:** babe you are pan

 **Honey nut cheerios:** literally nobody in this chat is straight wtf rena

 **maid marian:** yeah i know

 **maid marian:** but nobody knows that

 **michelangelo:** OH MY GOD YOU GUYS

 **michelangelo:** LET'S GO TO PRIDE

 **Honey nut cheerios:** that's not till june

 **michelangelo:** STILL

 **michelangelo:** THE FIVE OF US

 **michelangelo:** IN COSTUME

 **michelangelo:** WE CAN WEAR OUR FLAGS LIKE CAPES OMG

 **michelangelo:** just picture it

 **batgirl:** normally i would say hell yeah

 **batgirl:** but if we all five make a public appearance, papillon's probably gonna try to strike

 **batgirl:** and imagine if a homophobe got akumatized

 **maid marian:** *shudder*

 **batgirl:** so maybe after papillon is gone

 **batgirl:** the five of us in costume

 **batgirl:** with our flags

 **Rapunzel:** yes.

**Direct message - Adrien, Marinette**

**7:19 AM**

**Adrien:** Hey! Just wanted to ask if you were open

 **Marinette:** Always for you :)

 **Adrien:** Awesome

 **Adrien:** Headed over now

 **Adrien:** Hopefully you’ve got some chocolate croissants left over?

 **Marinette:** Of course!

 **Adrien:** Thanks so much :-)

 **Adrien:** Also, weird random question

 **Marinette:** Sure

 **Adrien:** _Link: Chat Noir’s Midnight Visit (via Ladyblog)_

**Adrien:** I didn’t know you knew Chat Noir!

 **Marinette:** Um!

 **Marinette:** That was a while ago hahaha

 **Adrien:** But you do know him?

 **Marinette:** Yeah a bit

 **Marinette:** Turns out he really likes our macarons for some reason?

 **Marinette:** Comes by my balcony every so often to have some

 **Adrien:** Was that why you called me chaton the other day?

 **Marinette:** Haha I don’t remember that

 **Marinette:** But it must have been

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** And that’s why you said he was a dork?

 **Marinette:** Hahaha yeah he is

 **Adrien:** Is he charming?

 **Marinette:** I guess??

 **Marinette:** He’s funny and fun to talk to but he’s so dorky it’s adorable

 **Adrien:** Huh

 **Adrien:** Are you sure you don’t like him?

 **Marinette:** Why does everybody think that???

 **Marinette:** No he’s just a friend

 **Adrien:** Mkay

 **Adrien:** I’m almost at the bakery!

 **Adrien:** See you in a minute

 **Marinette:** See you!

**the paris patrol**

**6:32 PM**

**batgirl:** akuma at the eiffel tower

 **michelangelo:** coming

 **Rapunzel:** Caught up with stuff

 **Rapunzel:** Can’t come

 **Rapunzel:** Can you guys manage without me?

 **maid marian:** probably

 **maid marian:** doesn’t look too dangerous

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Headed that way now

 **batgirl:** looks like mind control

 **batgirl:** again

 **maid marian:** ugh

**the paris patrol**

**7:21 PM**

**maid marian:** ok i may have lied earlier

 **maid marian:** chat can you get away to come help us

 **maid marian:** lb says she needs your cataclysm

 **Rapunzel:** It’s gonna be hard

 **Rapunzel:** One min

 **Rapunzel:**...

 **Rapunzel:** Ok on my way

**the paris patrol**

**8:19 PM**

**batgirl:** that was awesome

 **batgirl:** great job guys

 **michelangelo:** headed to tour montparnasse now

 **michelangelo:** i’ve got a computer

 **Rapunzel:** Grabbing ginger ale real quick

 **Rapunzel:** Might be a bit shaken up from running around rooftops lol

 **Rapunzel:** But it’s ok, I walked in the store and the cashier was so starstruck that he gave it to me for free

 **maid marian:** i’ve got the popcorn!!

 **batgirl:** grabbing the pastries rn

 **Rapunzel:** Say hi to marinette for me!

 **batgirl:** will do

 **michelangelo:** um guys

 **michelangelo:** we’ve got a problem

 **michelangelo:** it’s raining

 **michelangelo:** hard

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah uh

 **batgirl:** should we just do this another time?

 **maid marian:** cmon

 **maid marian:** don’t tell me you’re gonna cancel because of a little rain

 **michelangelo:** babe it’s a lot of rain

 **Rapunzel:** Let’s do it anyway

 **michelangelo:** mkay

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **Rapunzel:** Me too

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Coming

 **Honey nut cheerios:** God it’s really pouring

 **michelangelo:** yeah uh

 **michelangelo:** i’m not tryna break my computer

 **maid marian:** cast a shellter?

 **michelangelo:** can’t

 **michelangelo:** i’ll detransform

 **maid marian:** on my way

 **batgirl:** are you sure we shouldn’t just cancel

 **Rapunzel:** Honey and carapace and me are just huddled under carapace’s shield lol

 **Honey nut cheerios:** It’s not big enough

 **Honey nut cheerios:** I’m getting soaked

 **michelangelo:** chat’s starting to get pissed

 **michelangelo:** he’s wearing a ladybug hoodie and it’s getting wet

 **batgirl:** you’re wearing your hoodie??

 **Rapunzel:** Of course bugginette!!

 **batgirl:** i mean i’d really rather just cancel and do it another time

 **batgirl:** but if you insist

 **batgirl:** i’ve got a solution

 **batgirl:** on my way now

 **Honey nut cheerios:** Can you bring towels too?

 **batgirl:** coming

 **Rapunzel:** What have you got in mind?

 **batgirl:** do you know how to pitch a tent?

 **Rapunzel:** Nope

 **batgirl:** what a shame

 **batgirl:** i thought you said you knew how to do everything

 **Rapunzel:** :-(

 **maid marian:** i can pitch a tent!!

 **maid marian:** are you bringing one?

 **batgirl:** yep!

 **batgirl:** i found an old one in our basement that should be big enough for all of us

 **michelangelo:** awesome!!!

 **batgirl:** coming now!!

 **batgirl:** and don’t worry  @Honey nut cheerios i’ve got towels!!!

 **Rapunzel:** And pastries I hope?

 **batgirl:** of course :)

**the paris patrol**

**11:12 PM**

**maid marian:** well ladybug today was really fun

 **maid marian:** did you get your tent back?

 **batgirl:** yep!

 **batgirl:** @michelangelo you got your computer?

 **michelangelo:** i did

 **michelangelo:** thanks so much for that ladybug!!

 **michelangelo:** you really saved us :)

 **batgirl:** no problem

 **batgirl:** figure we all deserve a break now and then

 **batgirl:** it’s just too bad papillon had to interrupt

 **Rapunzel:** Well we’ve got to continue another time then

 **batgirl:** totally!!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**11:35 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** where did he get the hoodie?

 **Ladybug:**?

 **Rena Rouge:** chat’s hoodie

 **Rena Rouge:** he was wearing a ladybug one

 **Ladybug:** oh i made it for him

 **Rena Rouge:** you did???

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Rena Rouge:** that’s so cute omg

 **Rena Rouge:** i love it

 **Rena Rouge:** can i post the pictures??

 **Ladybug:** fine

 **Ladybug:** if you really want

 **Rena Rouge:** awesome!!!

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**11:51 PM**

**Chat Noir:** _Link: Gallery - Ladybug and Chat Noir, an Inseparable Duo (via Ladyblog)_

**Chat Noir:** She’s sneaky, that alya

 **Ladybug:** yep

 **Chat Noir:** Look at the comments

 **Ladybug:** ahaha people won’t just let go of the idea that we’re dating huh

 **Chat Noir:** Yep

 **Ladybug:** call?

 **Chat Noir:** Sure

**_[12:02 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[2:36 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**heroes vs. villains**

**2:55 AM**

**_[Chat Noir added baddie daddy to the chat]_ **

**_[Chat Noir added Mayura to the chat]_ **

**Chat Noir:** now from the top

 **Rena Rouge:** MAKE IT DROP

 **Carapace:** THATS SOME WAP

 **Honeybee:** Now get a bucket and a mop

 **Ladybug:** oh my god

 **Rena Rouge:** THATS SOME WAP

_**[baddie daddy left the chat]** _

_**[Chat Noir added baddie daddy to the chat]** _

**Chat Noir:** I'm talkin wap wap wap

 **Carapace:** THATS SOME WAP

 **Honeybee:** macaroni in a pot

 **Rena Rouge:** thats some wap

_**[baddie daddy left the chat]** _

_**[Carapace added baddie daddy to the chat]** _

**Carapace:** if we don't get to sleep then you don't either

 **Rena Rouge:** ^^^

 **Ladybug:** all of the hours of sleep i have lost because of this man's temper tantrums,

 **Ladybug:** this is for you

 **Honeybee:** i want you to park that big mac truck

 **Ladybug:** right in this little garage

 **Chat Noir:** make it cream make me scream

 **baddie daddy:** What is happening

 **Rena Rouge:** out in public make a scene

 **Ladybug:** i don't cook i don't clean

 **baddie daddy:** What are you doing?

 **Carapace:** but let me tell you how i got this ring

 **baddie daddy:** Mayura what is going on?

 **Mayura:** gobble me swallow me drip down inside of me

 **Rena Rouge:** LSKDJLSDJFLAJSDK

 **Honeybee:** QUICK JUMP OUT FOR YOU LET IT GET INSIDE OF ME

 **Ladybug:** i tell him where to put it never tell him where im bout to be

_**[baddie daddy left the chat]** _

**Carapace:** mayura you know wap??

 **Mayura:** I enjoy confusing him sometimes.

**_[Mayura left the chat]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat noir, the living meme, everybody  
> if you can't tell i just love teenagers doing teenagery things like tell me they wouldn't do that to him. i would if i were them  
> (this fic is rated t for a reason)  
> ((and since it's now canon that adrien has no qualms about saying ass on social media i figured i'd kick things up a notch lmao))  
> also i know things have been a bit quiet on the plot front  
> stay patient  
> love you guys  
> next week: lesbianism  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	37. lesbiab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **batgirl:** those who write their emoticons with noses don’t deserve rights  
>  **Rapunzel:** :-(((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Honey nut cheerios

**Group message - Honeybee, Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**2:16 PM**

**Honeybee:** help

 **Ladybug:** akuma??

 **Ladybug:** it didn’t show up on my alert

 **Ladybug:** and why are you texting this chat??

 **Honeybee:** brought sabrina over today and talked about some stuff and

 **Ladybug:** oh no 

**Ladybug:** did you tell her your identity

 **Honeybee:** NO

 **Honeybee:** I KISSED HER!!!!

 **Ladybug:** WHAT

 **Honeybee:** IKR

 **Chat Noir:** DAMN

 **Ladybug:** omg STORY

 **Ladybug:** SPILL

 **Honeybee:** we were just kind of talking about us

 **Honeybee:** and she had to go so i was walking her to the door

 **Honeybee:** told her i was trying to be a better person

 **Honeybee:** i told her nothing could make up for how i’d treated her in the past but i promised i would try my best to be there for her

 **Honeybee:** and she nodded and said she forgave me and then she gave me a big hug

 **Honeybee:** got into her car and she was about to drive off but something just kind of came over me?? and i ran after her

 **Honeybee:** knocked on her window and she rolled it down and she was like "yeah?"

 **Honeybee:** aND THEN I KISSED HER

 **Chat Noir:** What happened next???

 **Honeybee:** her face was all red it was super cute

 **Honeybee:** but i got kind of dizzy because i was still processing it and then she drove off

 **Ladybug:** eyyy congrats

 **Honeybee:** i’m still in shock

 **Chat Noir:** Well your class officially has 2 bamf wlw couples now

 **Honeybee:** nO we’re not a couple

 **Chat Noir:** Yet!

 **Honeybee:** i shouldn’t have texted you i was just freaking out

 **Ladybug:** well congrats anyways!!!

 **Honeybee:** aaaaa thank you

 **Chat Noir:** You’ve got a cute nerd gf!!!

 **Honeybee:** she's not my gf

 **Ladybug:** yet

 **Chat Noir:** How long have you know her again?

 **Honeybee:** A while

 **Ladybug:** that’s exciting

 **Ladybug:** how are you holding up?

 **Honeybee:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** you sure?

 **Ladybug:** make sure you’re breathing

 **Honeybee:** Lol

 **Honeybee:** I am breathing

 **Honeybee:** Just a little lightheaded

 **Honeybee:** I'm still standing outside lol I can't feel my toes

**the paris patrol**

**2:37 PM**

**batgirl:** HONEYBEE HAS A GIRLFRIEND

 **michelangelo:** OMG

 **maid marian:** CONGRATULATIONS OMGGGG

 **Honey nut cheerios:** SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND

 **batgirl:** yet!!!!

 **Honey nut cheerios:** ladybug why have you betrayed me

**_[Honey nut cheerios' name was changed to “Disater gay”]_ **

**_[Diaster gay changed their name to “Distinguished Lesbian”]_ ** ****

**Rapunzel:** AHAHAHA

 **Rapunzel:** Distinguished??

 **Rapunzel:** YOU????

 **Distinguished Lesbian:** Shut up chat

**_[Distinguished Lesbian's name was changed to “Lesbiam”]_ **

**michelangelo:** lesbiam

 **Rapunzel:** Lesbiam

 **batgirl:** leave me alone

 **batgirl:** im gay i cant type

 **maid marian:** i dont think thats a stereotype

 **batgirl:** sure it is

 **Rapunzel:** No it isnt?

 **batgirl:** :( shut up chat

**_[maid marian named the chat “shut up chat”]_ **

**Rapunzel:** Hey

 **batgirl:** shut up chat

 **Rapunzel:** :-(

_**[Lesbiam's name was changed to "ya like jazz"]** _

**ya like jazz:** why

 **michelangelo:** like the bee movie?

 **ya like jazz:** no

 **ya like jazz:** no

 **ya like jazz:** absolutely not

 **batgirl:** wait that's hilarious

 **ya like jazz:** nO

 **ya like jazz:** please don't confine me to this name ladybug

 **batgirl:** too late

 **ya like jazz:** no i refuse

 _**[ya like jazz changed their name to**_ _**"Token Lesbiab"]**_

 **michelangelo:** lesbiab

 **maid marian:** lesbiab

 **batgirl:** lesbiab

 **Rapunzel:** lesbiab

 **Token Lesbiab:** im gay i cant type :'(

**shut up chat**

**3:51 PM**

**_[Rapunzel named the chat “hero stuff”]_ **

**maid marian:** noo why'd you change it??

 **Rapunzel:** I don't feel like getting told to shut up every time i get a notif from this chat

 **maid marian:** fair

_**[maid marian named the chat "the gays"]** _

_**[batgirl named the chat "the good, the bad, and the rainbow"]** _

_**[michelangelo named the chat "the akuma fighters"]** _

_**[batgirl named the chat "the akuma PURIFIERS"]** _

_**[Rapunzel named the chat "Hero business"]** _

_**[michelangelo named the chat "i saved the city of paris and all i got was this lousy group chat"]** _

_**[maid marian named the chat "the butterfly killerz"]** _

**maid marian:** now we sound like a punk rock band

 **maid marian:** the butterfly killerz

 **maid marian:** tell me you wouldn't want that on a tshirt

**_[batgirl named the chat "the justice league"]_ **

**michelangelo:** oooh i call green lantern!!

 **maid marian:** dibs on wonder woman

 **Token Lesbiab:** No way rena i want wonder woman

 **maid marian:** well too bad i had dibs

 **maid marian:** guess you're out of luck

 **Token Lesbiab:** >:O

 **batgirl:** that is how dibs works, honeybee

 **Token Lesbiab:** Fine i guess i get batgirl

 **batgirl:** no way i'm already batgirl

 **Rapunzel:** I call the flash!!!

 **batgirl:** really?? you don't wanna be superman?

 **Rapunzel:** No

 **Rapunzel:** The flash is way cooler

 **maid marian:** i guess you're superman then honeybee

 **Token Lesbiab:** No I don't wanna be superman

 **michelangelo:** well there's nobody left

 **michelangelo:** unless you want to be aquaman?

 **Token Lesbiab:** Superman it is

 **michelangelo:** that's what i thought

_**[Nino created a chat]** _

_**[Nino added Alya, Adrien, and Marinette to the chat]** _

**Nino:** my place, one hour

 **Nino:** pull up

 **Marinette:** why??

 **Nino:** because?

 **Nino:** i wanna spend time with you guys

 **Nino:** we haven't really gotten a chance to hang out

 **Nino:** not since the museum

 **Nino:** just doing it out of the kindness of my heart :)

 **Adrien:** You need help with the chem homework don't you?

 **Nino:** desperately.

 **Adrien:** Be there in an hour

 **Nino:** you're the best!!

 **Alya:** on my way <3

 **Nino:** <3

 **Marinette:** snacks?

 **Nino:** uh

 **Nino:** pretzels and goldfish?

 **Marinette:** i'll bring us some muffins

 **Nino:** AAAAAA MARINETTE I LOVE YOU

 **Nino:** WHAT FLAVOR

 **Marinette:** for you?

 **Marinette:** chocolate chip

 **Nino:** ALKDJLFDLJS THANK YOUUUU

**Group message - Nino, Alya, Marinette, Adrien**

**6:22 PM**

_**[Alya named the chat "mana"]** _

**Marinette:**???

 **Alya:** yknow

 **Alya:** mana

 **Alya:** marinette alya nino adrien

 **Marinette:** ah

 **Nino:** thank you guys so much for explaining 

**Nino:** and extra hugs to marinette for the muffins

 **Alya:** yeah girl those were delicious

 **Adrien:** Totally!

 **Marinette:** oh anytime

 **Adrien:** That was super fun!! We should do it more often

 **Nino:** fr!

 **Alya:** adrien how'd you convince your dad to let you go on such short notice???

 **Adrien:**...

 **Adrien:** I didn't

 **Nino:** YOU SNUCK OUT??

 **Adrien:** Let's just say my father didn't need to know

 **Alya:** dang

 **Alya:** first Ladybug kicking ass and now this

 **Alya:** We'll make a rebel of you yet

 **Adrien:** ;)

 **Marinette:** wait

 **Marinette:** has adrien finally learned how to properly use an emoticon

 **Adrien:** oops forgot the nose one second

 **Adrien:** ;-)

 **Marinette:** noooooo

 **Marinette:** we were this close to world peace agreste

 **Adrien:** Mock me all you want miss muffin

 **Adrien:** But emoticons were meant to have noses

 **Nino:** dude. you have chosen the wrong side of history

 **Adrien:** >:-3

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**6:35 PM**

**Marinette:** MISS MUFFIN????

 **Alya:** alksdjfklsalsdlkqo

**the justice league**

**9:41 PM**

**batgirl:** ugh

 **michelangelo:** where

 **Rapunzel:** Louvre

 **maid marian:** headed there now

**the justice league**

**10:00 PM**

**Rapunzel:** Was it just me or was that ridiculously easy

 **Rapunzel:** It’s like papillon isn’t even trying anymore

 **maid marian:** honestly

 **maid marian:** yeah

 **maid marian:** idk why but that felt so weirdly simple

 **batgirl:** maybe it means we’re growing stronger as a team?

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **idk

 **michelangelo:** maybe he's just tired

 **Rapunzel:** Maybe

 **Rapunzel:** Idk why but I have a really bad feeling about this

 **maid marian:** aww chin up chat

 **maid marian:** prob just means we’re getting better

 **michelangelo:** honeybee you work really well with us i have to admit

 **michelangelo:** was not expecting you to click so well with our team

 **Token Lesbiab:** i wasn't either, to be honest

 **maid marian:** me neither

 **maid marian:** ask lb i hated u at first

 **batgirl:** true

 **Token Lesbiab:** ...thanks???

 **maid marian:** but you accommodated super well

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **thanks!!

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah we love having you here honey!!

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **thank you so much that means a lot

 **michelangelo:** ofc

 **batgirl:** what did i tell you?? i pick my people well

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**10:16 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey are you ok?

 **Chat Noir:** fine why do you ask

 **Ladybug:** kept talking about how you felt something was wrong

 **Ladybug:** wanna talk about it?

 **Chat Noir:** Nah

 **Chat Noir:** It’s just

 **Chat Noir:** Do you ever have that feeling in the pit of your stomach that something terrible is about to happen??

 **Chat Noir:** Like an instinctive sense of impending doom

 **Ladybug:** yeah it’s usually not a good sign

 **Ladybug:** for me it’s one of my main symptoms of panic

 **Ladybug:** do you wanna call and talk abt it?

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

**_[10:22 PM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[12:08 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always trust your gut feeling kids,,,  
> (hc that mari always brings the snacks to any friend function bc she DELIVERS and everybody knows it)
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	38. uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **michelangelo:** i’m sure he’s fine dw ladybug  
>  **batgirl:** yeah i know  
>  **batgirl:** just kind of got a bad feeling about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Token Lesbiab

**mana**

**3:22 PM**

**Nino:** yo adrien my dude we missed you today!!

 **Alya:** want us to send you the work you missed?

 **Alya:** we could video call if you're sick

 **Alya:** unless your dad won't let you lol

 **Marinette:** (but we could do it anyway)

 **Marinette:** (sneaky)

 **Nino:** i like the way you think dupain cheng

 **Alya:** just let us know if you want us to send you the work!!

**mana**

**10:44 PM**

**Alya:**...

 **Alya:** guess not then lol

 **Alya:** hope you feel better!

**Direct message - Nino, Marinette**

**11:00 AM**

**Marinette:** hey!

 **Nino:** hey

 **Nino:** what’s up?

 **Marinette:** just wondering if you’ve talked to adrien recently?

 **Marinette:** idk he usually tells somebody if he won’t be in school for a while

 **Nino:** i’m sorry i haven’t heard from him

 **Nino:** i bet he just got grounded again

 **Nino:** maybe his dad took away his phone

 **Marinette:** right

 **Marinette:** i’m sure everything’s fine

 **Marinette:** just making sure!

**Direct message - Luka, Marinette**

**2:03 PM**

**Luka:** hey, marinette!

 **Marinette:** hi luka!!

 **Marinette:** how are you?

 **Luka:** i’m great!

 **Luka:** i just have an extra ticket to a jagged stone concert today at 8?

 **Luka:** juleka and rose are going and we got two more tickets so

 **Luka:** do you want to go with me?

 **Marinette:** really?

 **Luka:** yeah

 **Luka:** i know how much you like him

 **Luka:** and i’m sorry it’s so last minute

 **Marinette:** no no no i’d love to go!!

 **Marinette:** might not be able to though

 **Marinette:** i’ll definitely keep you posted

 **Luka:** awesome!!

**Direct message - Marinette, Alya**

**2:41 PM**

**Marinette:** _*screenshot.jpg*_

 **Marinette:** you think i should go?

 **Alya:** YOU SHOULD GO

 **Alya:** YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY GP

 **Marinette:** gp

 **Alya:** YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

 **Alya:** THIS IS AWESOME!!!

 **Marinette:** ok

 **Marinette:** i’ll go!!

 **Alya:** YEAH

**the justice league**

**7:26 PM**

**maid marian:** uh oh

 **maid marian:** akuma at the eiffel tower

 **maid marian:** again

 **batgirl:** if its mr pigeon i’m going to scream

 **maid marian:** dw it’s not

 **maid marian:** it’s someone new

 **maid marian:** someone we don’t know

 **batgirl:** ok on my way

 **michelangelo:** me too

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **Me too

 **batgirl:** hopefully this finishes quick

 **batgirl:** there’s somewhere i have to be

**the justice league**

**8:00 PM**

****Token Lesbiab** : ** @batgirl where did you go

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : ** and  @Rapunzel where are you???

**Direct message - Luka, Marinette**

**8:03 PM**

**Marinette:** i’m really sorry to cancel on you

 **Marinette:** something came up super last minute

 **Marinette:** i can’t join you

 **Luka:** oh no

 **Luka:** is everything all right??

 **Marinette:** yeah yeah it’s fine don’t worry

 **Marinette:** just some family stuff i gotta take care of

 **Luka:** ok

 **Luka:** i really hope everything’s ok!

 **Luka:** maybe we can see it some other time

 **Marinette:** i’d love that!!

 **Marinette:** you still have an extra ticket for tonight right?

 **Luka:** yep

 **Marinette:** i know someone who can join you!!

 **Marinette:** you know kagami?

 **Luka:** the scary sword girl with the freckles?

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Luka:** yeah i know her

 **Marinette:** she’s never been to a concert before

 **Marinette:** i’m sure she’d be happy to join you

 **Marinette:** if you still have room of course. and it’s your choice

 **Marinette:** i know you don’t know her very well but she doesn’t have a lot of friends and this might help her make some!

 **Luka:** ok

 **Luka:** i can see if she’s free

 **Luka:** thanks marinette!!

 **Marinette:** no problem

 **Marinette:** sorry i couldn’t make it!

**the justice league**

**8:11 PM**

**batgirl:** sorry just had to take care of something

 **batgirl:** i’m coming back

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : ** @Rapunzel???

 **michelangelo:** i tried calling him he’s not picking up

 **maid marian:** probably just busy

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **batgirl:** i’m back

**the justice league**

**10:47 PM**

**michelangelo:** jeez that shouldn’t have taken as long as it did

 **maid marian:** yeah why tf am i so tired??

 **maid marian:** she wasn’t even that powerful

 **batgirl:** i think we’ve all just got a lot on our minds today

 **maid marian:** yeah i guess

 **batgirl:** still no chat...

 **batgirl:** @Rapunzel when you get this will you text me?

 **michelangelo:** i’m sure he’s fine dw ladybug

 **batgirl:** yeah i know

 **batgirl:** just kind of got a bad feeling about this

 **Token Lesbiab:** He’ll be ok

 **batgirl:** i know

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**11:02 PM**

**Alya:** HOW WAS IT

 **Marinette:**????

 **Alya:** THE CONCERT

 **Marinette:** oh

 **Marinette:** i didn’t go

 **Alya:** WHAT

 **Alya:** WHY???

 **Marinette:** something came up with my family

 **Marinette:** had an emergency

 **Alya:** omg is everything ok

 **Marinette:** yeah

 **Marinette:** but i had to cancel last minute

 **Alya:** we’ve gotta set you and luka up sometime

 **Alya:** at least you can form words around him

 **Marinette:** for your information the last time adrien came to the bakery we had a whole conversation and i only mixed my words up three times

 **Marinette:** i’m getting better

 **Alya:** hmm ok

 **Alya:** we’ll see

 **Alya:** speaking of

 **Alya:** i know you’re getting chummy with chat noir these days

 **Alya:** have you heard anything from him?

 **Marinette:** nope

 **Marinette:** i heard he wasn’t at the akuma fight today

 **Alya:** yeah just wondering

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**11:28 PM**

**Honeybee:** Where were you today?????

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**11:36 PM**

**Ladybug:** chat where were you??

 **Ladybug:** text me when you get this ok?

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**12:08 AM**

**Ladybug:** uhhh chat are you there

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**12:33 AM**

**Ladybug:** dude? i know you you're never asleep this early

 **Ladybug:** what's going on?

 **Ladybug:** are you mad at me or something??

 **Ladybug:** did i say something?

 **Ladybug:** we were talking like two nights ago and everything was fine, you didn't seem mad, just a little panicked...

 **Ladybug:** please text me back soon, okay?

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**1:48 AM**

**Ladybug:** i don’t know if you can hear me?

 **Ladybug:** everyone told me to chill out about it

 **Ladybug:** but now i’ve got that feeling that something’s wrong like deep in the pit of my stomach

 **Ladybug:** and normally you’d talk me down

 **Ladybug:** try to tell me to play wicked in the shower

 **Ladybug:** but you’re not here

 **Ladybug:** so i’m gonna play it anyway and sing along

 **Ladybug:** i told you i’m terrible at singing

 **Ladybug:** that’s an understatement

**_[9 messages deleted]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right. we're 38 chapters in. we've covered heroism. we've covered depression. we've covered killer puns (kinda) and we've covered memes.  
> now,,, the anxiety begins.  
> (rough.)  
> ((i wanna apologize in advance for the perpetual fear instilled by the next couple chapters alsdjfldksj))  
>   
> (((though i may skip next week bc it Is Actually Halloween)))  
>   
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	39. sleepy time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **michelangelo:** inhale  
>  **batgirl:** fine  
>  **michelangelo:** exhale  
>  **batgirl:** ok  
>  **michelangelo:** repeat
> 
> (tw: implied panic attacks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Token Lesbiab

**the justice league**

**2:51 AM**

****Token Lesbiab** : **SERIOUSLY???

 **batgirl:** ugh

 **michelangelo:** headed to the seine now

 **batgirl:** @Rapunzel @Rapunzel @Rapunzel

 **maid marian:** he’s probably asleep

 **maid marian:** everything’s fine

 **batgirl:** coming

**the justice league**

**4:03 AM**

**michelangelo:** sleepy time

 **batgirl:** WHERE IS CHAT NOIR

 **michelangelo:** i’m sure he’s fine

 **michelangelo:** you know him. loves a good catnap

 **batgirl:** he’d better be

 **batgirl:** please answer this when you see it chaton

 **batgirl:** i needed you today

 **maid marian:** he’s probably ok

 **batgirl:** i hope

**Direct message - Marinette, Chloe**

**10:36 AM**

**Marinette:** Chloe?

 **Chloe:** Dupain-Cheng???

 **Marinette:** yep

 **Chloe:** What do you want

 **Marinette:** and normally i wouldn’t even try to talk to you

 **Chloe:** What

 **Marinette:** but it’s really important

 **Chloe:** What is it already???

 **Marinette:** do you know where adrien is?

 **Marinette:** he usually tells you when he’s been punished by his father, right?

 **Chloe:** He does

 **Chloe:** But I don’t know

 **Chloe:** He hasn’t texted me

 **Chloe:** Maybe he’s sick

 **Marinette:** ok just asking

 **Marinette:** it’s been a few days

 **Chloe:** Mkay

 **Marinette:** do you think he’ll show up later?

 **Chloe:** Do I look like I’m the master of all things Adrien?

 **Marinette:** yes

 **Chloe:** Well I’m not

 **Chloe:** I don’t know

 **Marinette:** ok

 **Chloe:**...

 **Chloe:** but i hope so

 **Marinette:** me too

**the justice league**

**1:52 PM**

**maid marian:** akuma at a school

 **batgirl:** The School?

 **maid marian:** no just A School

 **michelangelo:** which one?

 **maid marian:** elementary school near the film studio

 **michelangelo:** on my way

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **Slipping out of class now

 **batgirl:** @Rapunzel?

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** rena you got eyes?

 **maid marian:** looks like an art student

 **maid marian:** tempera paint that kills

 **batgirl:** yeesh

 **batgirl:** on my way now

**the justice league**

**3:07 PM**

**batgirl:** everyone all right?

 ** **Token Lesbiab** : **Barely. I may never touch paint again

 **maid marian:** ugh

**Direct message - Marinette, Unknown Number**

**7:38 PM**

**Marinette:** Hello!

 **Marinette:** Is this the Agreste residence?

 **Unknown Number:** Yes. This is Nathalie Sancoeur. You’ve reached the desk of Gabriel Agreste.

 **Unknown Number:** May I ask who is contacting?

 **Marinette:** I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 **Marinette:** You may remember me--I’m a girl in Adrien’s class? I’m one of his friends. I’ve come by a few times to drop off homework and such.

 **Unknown Number:** I do.

 **Unknown Number:** What do you need?

 **Marinette:** I actually just had a question for you?

 **Unknown Number:** Continue.

 **Marinette:** As you are probably well aware, Adrien has not come into school for the past few days. Do you happen to know where he is and if we can expect him soon?

 **Marinette:** If he is sick, I can bring his homework for him

 **Unknown Number:** That won’t be necessary. Adrien is not available at this time. I’m not sure when you can expect him again.

 **Unknown Number:** I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the answer you were looking for. If you like, I can give you his cell phone number and you can contact him yourself.

 **Marinette:** No, that’s all right. Thank you for your trouble.

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Chat Noir**

**8:02 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** adrien?

 **Rena Rouge:** i'm worried about you

 **Rena Rouge:** will you please let somebody know where you are soon

 **Rena Rouge:** this is starting to get scary

**the justice league**

**8:35 PM**

**Token Lesbiab:** AYEEE GUESS WHAT

_**[Token Lesbiab changed their name to "Taken Lesbiab"]** _

**maid marian:** congrats!!

 **maid marian:** you asked the girl out??

 **Taken Lesbiab:** She asked me :)

 **michelangelo:** so you two are a couple now???

 **Taken Lesbiab:** yeah!!

 **michelangelo:** congratulations!!

 **Taken Lesbiab:** Thanks

 **Taken Lesbiab:** sorry I guess none of us are super high energy rn

 **Taken Lesbiab:** didnt wanna rub it in anyones face

 **maid marian:** no it's cool

 **maid marian:** i'm seriously happy for u honey

 **maid marian:** i'm still just kind of worried about chat

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **Taken Lesbiab:** yeah me too

 **Taken Lesbiab:** hopefully he turns up soon

**the justice league**

**10:55 PM**

**batgirl:** still no sign of him?

 **michelangelo:** no

 **batgirl:**...

 **michelangelo:** look ladybug i’m sure he’s fine

 **batgirl:** but what if he’s not

 **batgirl:** what if he got mugged??

 **batgirl:** what if he got mauled and is lying somewhere unable to transform

 **michelangelo:** ladybug?

 **batgirl:** what if he’s kidnapped???

 **batgirl:** what if somebody’s holding him hostage??

 **michelangelo:** ladybug

 **batgirl:** what if he’s DEAD???

 **michelangelo:** LADYBUG

 **batgirl:** WHAT

 **michelangelo:** what would chat say if he was here?

 **batgirl:** he’d make an annoying pun

 **batgirl:** and maybe laugh at me for being so panicked over nothing

 **batgirl:** he’d tell me to take a deep breath in and talk to him

 **michelangelo:** what else?

 **batgirl:** he’d tell me to play wicked in the shower

 **michelangelo:**???

 **batgirl:** inside joke

 **batgirl:** although not much of a joke

 **batgirl:** inside coping mechanism

 **michelangelo:** okay then

 **michelangelo:** breathe

 **batgirl:** i’m ok

 **michelangelo:** inhale

 **batgirl:** fine

 **michelangelo:** exhale

 **batgirl:** ok

 **michelangelo:** repeat

 **maid marian:** *annoying chatlike pun*

 **Taken Lesbiab:** *calming chatlike pep talk*

 **maid marian:** he’s ok

 **maid marian:** everything’s fine

 **batgirl:** it’s kind of funny he goes missing for a week and i flip my shit

 **maid marian:** you’re not used to being without him

 **maid marian:** he’s your best friend

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** can i message you?

 **maid marian:** of course

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**10:17 PM**

**Ladybug:** i know i shouldn’t go into what-ifs but like

 **Ladybug:** i can’t help it at this point

 **Ladybug:** rena, what if he found papillon?

 **Ladybug:** what if papillon found him???

 **Ladybug:** WHAT IF HE’S DEAD?????

 **Rena Rouge:** it’s gonna be ok

 **Rena Rouge:** it’s all gonna be ok

 **Rena Rouge:** breathe

 **Rena Rouge:** he’s fine. we would have heard something if he wasn’t

 **Rena Rouge:** if he got hurt, it would be on the news

 **Ladybug:** what if he got hurt in his civilian form??

 **Ladybug:** what if

 **Rena Rouge:** it’s ok

 **Rena Rouge:** it’s gonna be ok

 **Rena Rouge:** do you want to call me??

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** yeah can i call you

 **Rena Rouge:** of course

**_[10:32 PM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[11:53 PM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**11:56 PM**

**Carapace:** hey mari. everything good?

 **Carapace:** wanted to text you before but alya said she was talking to u

 **Ladybug:** everything's ok

 **Ladybug:** just got off a call with her

 **Ladybug:** i'm fine don't worry

 **Carapace:** ok

 **Carapace:** i'm always here if you need it, ok??

 **Carapace:** i've got your back no matter what

 **Ladybug:** i know

 **Ladybug:** thanks 

**Carapace:** now who's the man?

 **Ladybug:** i'm the man

 **Carapace:** damn straight

 **Ladybug:** :)

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**12:09 AM**

**Ladybug:** i wore the cat hoodie to school today, the one that you made

 **Ladybug:** because only you would know what it meant.

 **Ladybug:** i guess i was thinking that if i saw you, you would know who i was

 **Ladybug:** but it would be all right, because at least i’d know you were alive

 **Ladybug:** i figured that mattered much more to me than you knowing my identity

 **Ladybug:** but nobody even gave me a second look.

**_[6 messages deleted]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch! the kitty has disappeared...  
> wonder where he went?
> 
> so so sorry for the wait!! last couple weeks have been unexpectedly crazy, between halloween and the election and three ap classes i've been a bit swamped. apologies for keeping you all in limbo so long  
> hopefully the next update wont take as long lol.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	40. tumble dry low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Marinette:** you can always come by whenever you want, chat  
>  **Marinette:** you know that right?
> 
> (tw: implied and mentioned panic attacks of the severe variety)  
> (idk if these will actually help i just wanna put them here just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Taken Lesbiab

**Direct message - Nino, Adrien**

**4:04 PM**

**Nino:** hey bro!

 **Nino:** not sure how to say this

 **Nino:** but i haven’t seen you in a while and i was just wondering if you’re all right?

 **Nino:** i know you’ve got a lot of stuff going on but it’s really unlike you to just drop off the map like this

 **Nino:** just

 **Nino:** text me if you need anything ok?

 **Nino:** i’m here for you, dude!!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**4:32 PM**

**Ladybug:** scanning every news site in paris for some sign of you

 **Ladybug:** or news about any boy with green eyes and blond hair

 **Ladybug:** haven't heard anything yet

 **Ladybug:** so i know you're still alive

 **Ladybug:** you have to be alive

 **Ladybug:** i know you're still in paris

 **Ladybug:** i know you're here somewhere

 **Ladybug:** you have to be

 **Ladybug:** and i'm gonna find you

 **Ladybug:** i promise

**the justice league**

**5:47 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : **Akuma

 **michelangelo:** where?

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Near the quartier latin

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **On my way

 **maid marian:** oh i’m near there

 **maid marian:** headed over now

 **batgirl:** i’m coming

 **maid marian:** you okay lb?

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** but whatever

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**6:53 PM**

**Honeybee:** Adrikins?

 **Honeybee:** Text me, okay?

 **Honeybee:** I’m kind of worried about you.

 **Honeybee:** Did your dad take your phone again?

**Direct message - Rena Rouge, Ladybug**

**6:54 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** i know you’re upset about chat

 **Rena Rouge:** hell we all are

 **Rena Rouge:** but you’ve gotta concentrate, okay?

 **Rena Rouge:** you almost got hit today.

 **Ladybug:** i know

 **Ladybug:** i’m just worried for him

 **Rena Rouge:** i know

 **Rena Rouge:** me too

 **Rena Rouge:** but everything will be okay

 **Rena Rouge:** for now we have to focus on keeping paris safe, ok?

 **Ladybug:** i know

**Direct message - Honeybee, Rena Rouge**

**8:02 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** question

 **Rena Rouge:** you wouldn't happen to know chat noir's identity, would you??

 **Honeybee:** what makes you think that?

 **Rena Rouge:** stab in the dark

 **Rena Rouge:** but you just confirmed it

 **Honeybee:** shit

 **Honeybee:** shoulda gone with the outright denial

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah well i know who he is too

 **Rena Rouge:** figured it out ages ago

 **Honeybee:** ok then who is he

 **Rena Rouge:** adrien agreste

 **Honeybee:**...

 **Honeybee:** not bad, césaire

 **Rena Rouge:** i'm an expert

 **Rena Rouge:** but i go to school with him obviously

 **Rena Rouge:** and he's been missing on both fronts for like two weeks now

 **Rena Rouge:** have you had any luck contacting him?

 **Honeybee:** that's a no, i'm afraid

 **Honeybee:** but i'm trying

 **Rena Rouge:** me too.

 **Rena Rogue:** text me if you get anything ok?

 **Honeybee:** as long as you promise to do the same

 **Rena Rouge:** deal

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**7:18 AM**

**Marinette:** i don’t know if you’re getting these

 **Marinette:** maybe your phone’s broken or something

 **Marinette:** but i’ve got a plate of croissants reserved for you. the bakery’s open early for adrien agreste and adrien agreste only

 **Marinette:** if you ever want to come on down

 **Marinette:** god that sounds so weird

**_[5 messages deleted]_ **

**Marinette:** hey! haven’t seen you in a while, hope you’re ok!

**the justice league**

**9:17 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : ** _Link: Chat Noir’s Sudden Disappearance (via NowNews)_

****Taken Lesbiab** : **What. The. FUCK.

 **maid marian:** omg it got to the news???

 ** **Taken Lesbiab:** **Now papillon knows we’ve got a weak spot

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **He knows Chat is out there somewhere

 **batgirl:** wounded

 **batgirl:** in danger

 **batgirl:** DEAD

 **michelangelo:** guys i’m sure he’s okay

 **batgirl:** STOP SAYING THAT

 **batgirl:** STOP TELLING ME HE’S OKAY

 **batgirl:** YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING

 **michelangelo:** it’s ok ladybug breathe

 **batgirl:** HE COULD BE DEAD. HE COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR DAYS AND WE WOULDN’T KNOW

 **maid marian:** he’s not dead

 **batgirl:** YOU DON’T KNOW THAT

 **maid marian:** ok turn off caps lock

 **batgirl:** NO

 **maid marian:** turn it off

 **batgirl:** fine

 **michelangelo:** ladybug are you sitting down?

 **batgirl:** yes

 **michelangelo:** ok does the chair have armrests

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** yes??

 **michelangelo:** grab the armrests

 **michelangelo:** what material are they

 **batgirl:** metal?

 **michelangelo:** is it smooth?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** cold?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** what’s directly in front of you

 **batgirl:** my computer

 **michelangelo:** is it off?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** why are you asking me about this

 **michelangelo:** trying to ground you

 **michelangelo:** my little brother has panic attacks and this is how i calm him down

 **michelangelo:** break everything down

 **michelangelo:** close your eyes what do you hear

 **batgirl:** my fan

 **michelangelo:** your fan’s on?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** is it cold?

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** take a deep breath

 **michelangelo:** as deep as your lungs can go

 **batgirl:** ok

 **michelangelo:** now let it out

 **batgirl:** ok

 **michelangelo:** feel better?

 **batgirl:** a little

 **michelangelo:** ok

 **batgirl:** it doesn’t feel like paris without him

 **maid marian:** i know

 **maid marian:** but he’s out there

 **maid marian:** and we’ll find him. or he’ll find us.

 **maid marian:** everything will be ok i promise

 **michelangelo:** call?

 **maid marian:** yeah

_**[9:31 PM - michelangelo started a voice call]** _

_**[maid marian joined the voice call]** _

_**[ **Taken Lesbiab** joined the voice call]**_

_**[batgirl joined the voice call]** _

_**[10:19 PM - Voice call ended]** _

**Direct message - Ladybug, Carapace**

**10:22 PM**

**Ladybug:** hey

 **Ladybug:** thanks for talking me down from that

 **Carapace:** no big

 **Carapace:** you're my friend

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Carapace:** hey mari

 **Carapace:** take it easy, ok?

 **Carapace:** i know this has been affecting you a lot

 **Carapace:** you're not yourself at school or during akuma battles

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Carapace:** just. let me know if you ever need anything

 **Carapace:** i can cover for you if u ever need to slip out of class

 **Ladybug:** did you just use you and u in the same sentence

 **Carapace:** so did you

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** touché

 **Carapace:** love you, man

 **Ladybug:** love you too

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**10:36 PM**

**Ladybug:** this hoodie’s gonna get dirty from how much i’m wearing it

 **Ladybug:** but i can’t wash it

 **Ladybug:** never asked you if i should handwash it or if it can go in the machine

 **Ladybug:** or if it can tumble dry low or what to do if one of the ears falls off

 **Ladybug:** shit

 **Ladybug:** chat

 **Ladybug:** come back

 **Ladybug:** i can’t do this alone

**_[8 messages deleted]_ **

**Direct message - Marinette, Chat Noir**

**11:09 PM**

**Marinette:** haven’t seen you in a while

 **Marinette:** rumor has it something’s happened to you

 **Marinette:** if you want to drop by we’ve got a batch of fresh cookies waiting

 **Marinette:** balcony door’s open

 **Marinette:** you can always come by whenever you want, chat

 **Marinette:** you know that right?

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**3:52 AM**

**Chat Noir:** i wish i could spin you a perfectly worded paragraph that would tell you everything you need to know right now, but i can’t. i can’t. i can’t.

 **Chat Noir:** all you need to know is that i love you. i always have. i always will. i don’t know how to tell you this, or even if i should tell you, so i’m hiding behind my words at 4 am like a coward.

 **Chat Noir:** and you’re going to kill me. i know you are. paris can say goodbye to superhero no.2 because i’m a goner.

 **Chat Noir:** i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i just

 **Chat Noir:** i can’t.

**_[5 messages deleted]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst? in my chatfic? it's more likely than you think
> 
> (ok ok ok i heard the comments!! sorry if it feels like this is being dragged on and on--probably just especially feels like it because i was absent for so long lol. but i promise this is the last minorly anxious chapter, we're DONE with the filler after this.)
> 
> ((strap in, next week should be one of the most eventful updates of the whole fic. definitely one of the longest. hopefully i get it out in time lmao))
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	41. curiosity killed the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **maid marian:** well thank god you were wrong  
>  **michelangelo:** no. thank ryuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Taken Lesbiab

**Direct message - Adrien, Alya**

**8:30 AM**

**Alya:** ok now we’re all starting to seriously worry about you

 **Alya:** please text or call one of us back

 **Alya:** it’s been like two weeks and nobody can get ahold of your father or secretary

 **Alya:** apparently you haven’t gone to fencing classes either??

 **Alya:** i’m sorry to randomly act like a mom

 **Alya:** but i’m worried

 **Alya:** can you text me as soon as you see this?

 **Alya:** thanks.

**_[Ladybug created a chat]_ **

**_[Ladybug added Papillon to the chat]_ **

**9:03 AM**

**Ladybug:** I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only.

 **Ladybug:** What have you done with Chat Noir?

 **Papillon:** What?

 **Ladybug:** Don't play dumb.

 **Ladybug:** Everybody knows he's missing now.

 **Ladybug:** What did you do with him?

 **Papillon:** What makes you think I have anything to do with that?

 **Ladybug:** I'm losing my patience.

 **Ladybug:** Where is he?

 **Papillon:** I have no idea.

 **Papillon:** Though you might want to find him before things get ugly.

 **Ladybug:** Is that a threat?

 **Papillon:** Just a statement.

 **Papillon:** Fighting my akuma might be hard without your partner in crime.

 **Ladybug:** WHERE IS HE?

 **Ladybug:** TELL ME WHERE HE IS

 **Papillon:** I know as much, if not less, than you do.

 **Ladybug:** Somehow I sincerely doubt that.

 **Papillon:** Doubt me all you want, little coccinelle.

 **Papillon:** That doesn't change the facts.

**_[Ladybug deleted the chat]_ **

**_[Ladybug created a chat]_ **

**_[Ladybug added Mayura to the chat]_ **

**9:32 AM**

**Ladybug:** What have you and your sick evil husband done with Chat Noir?

 **Ladybug:** Are you holding him prisoner?

 **Ladybug:** Is this all some kind of twisted game because I want out. Now.

 **Mayura:** I don't know where he is.

 **Ladybug:** Can it. I know you two have something to do with him.

 **Ladybug:** At the very least, tell me where you're hiding him.

 **Mayura:** I do not know where Chat Noir is.

 **Mayura:** Though, to be honest...

 **Mayura:** I've always had my suspicions.

 **Ladybug:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Mayura:** I might know his identity.

 **Ladybug:** WHAT???

 **Mayura:** If my guess is correct, Chat Noir is safe. He is neither dead nor is he physically hurt. Papillon does not know his identity.

 **Mayura:** At least, not yet.

 **Ladybug:** I have no idea what you're saying right now but I don't trust it. Give me my partner back.

 **Mayura:** I promise you that I don't know for sure where Chat Noir is.

 **Ladybug:** I don't believe you.

 **Mayura:** You don't have a choice.

 **Ladybug:** Okay, point taken.

 **Ladybug:** You say he's not hurt?

 **Mayura:** If my guess about his identity is correct, he is safe.

 **Ladybug:** Does Papillon know your suspicions?

 **Mayura:** No.

 **Mayura:** I have no plans on telling him.

 **Ladybug:** Why on earth not?

 **Mayura:**...

 **Mayura:** There are some things in the world that are more important than him.

 **Ladybug:** And I suppose you can't tell me your suspicions either.

 **Mayura:** No.

 **Ladybug:** Great.

 **Mayura:** You're welcome.

 **Ladybug:** That was sarcasm.

 **Mayura:** I know.

_**[Ladybug deleted the chat]** _

**the justice league**

**11:52 AM**

**batgirl:** akuma at françoise dupont

 **michelangelo:** on my way

 **batgirl:** looks like he can fly

 **batgirl:** other powers unclear

 **maid marian:** i’m here

 **batgirl:** he’s turning people to stone

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Coming

 **michelangelo:** i’m here

 **batgirl:** don’t go out just yet we don’t want him to see you

**Direct message - Ladybug, Max**

**12:49 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hello

 **Max:** Hi?

 **Ladybug:** Is this Max Kanté?

 **Max:** Depends on who’s asking

 **Ladybug:** This is Ladybug.

 **Max:** Really?

 **Ladybug:** Yes. You’re at Françoise Dupont, correct?

 **Max:** Yes

 **Max:** We’re hiding in the locker room

 **Ladybug:** Who’s with you

 **Max:** Only a couple of people

 **Max:** We weren’t able to save many

 **Ladybug:** Ok. I need you to become Pegase again for me

 **Ladybug:** Can you meet me right outside the locker room in the adjacent classroom?

 **Max:** Ok

 **Max:** Are you sure you need my miraculous? According to the villain’s set of powers, you’d be 85.79% more successful with the combination of Rena Rouge and Chat Noir's powers.

 **Ladybug:** Chat Noir is not an option right now.

 **Max:** Right. I forgot about that.

 **Ladybug:** I’m waiting in the classroom next to the locker room. Please come as soon as you can.

 **Max:** Coming now

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**1:02 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hello?

 **Luka:** ladybug?

 **Luka:** you need my help?

 **Ladybug:** Yes

 **Ladybug:** We're at Françoise Dupont

 **Luka:** i'll be there asap

 **Luka:** on my way

 **Ladybug:** Please hurry

 **Luka:** I will

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim**

**1:19 PM**

**Ladybug:** Hey, are you there?

 **Kim:** Yeah

 **Kim:** You need Roi Singe?

 **Ladybug:** Yeah

 **Kim:** Where should I meet you?

 **Ladybug:** Are you in the locker room?

 **Kim:** Yep

 **Kim:** We all hid in lockers I'm in number 225

 **Ladybug:** I'll come find you one second

 **Kim:** Ok

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kagami**

**1:47 PM**

**Ladybug:** Is this Kagami Tsurugi?

 **Kagami:** Yes

 **Kagami:** Who is this?

 **Ladybug:** I’m Ladybug

 **Kagami:** Hello, Ladybug. Do you need anything?

 **Ladybug:** Yes. I need you as soon as possible.

 **Ladybug:** You may have seen the news--we’re fighting a difficult battle at Françoise Dupont high school.

 **Kagami:** Adrien’s school?

 **Ladybug:** Yes.

 **Kagami:** I thought you said I wouldn’t get a miraculous again.

 **Ladybug:** I really need the dragon’s power right now. We’re in another emergency. Chat Noir is nowhere to be found and most of my team is stone. The only people left are me, Pegase, and Carapace, and my lucky charm told me I needed the dragon.

 **Ladybug:** Please come to Françoise Dupont as quickly as possible. Without you, we can’t win and repair the damage.

 **Kagami:** Okay. I’m driving over now.

 **Ladybug:** Wait, do you even have a license?

 **Kagami:** Does it really matter? I thought you said we were in an emergency.

 **Ladybug:** That’s fair.

 **Ladybug:** I’m waiting for you at the entrance to the school.

**the justice league**

**4:02 PM**

**batgirl:** i don’t think i’ve been that close to losing a battle ever in my life.

 **michelangelo:** damn

 **michelangelo:** we were close weren’t we

 **batgirl:** i legitimately got scared

 **batgirl:** i actually thought we were going to lose

 **batgirl:** i thought he was gonna get my earrings and you guys were gonna stay stone forever

 **maid marian:** well thank god you were wrong

 **michelangelo:** no. thank ryuko.

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **She’s so amazing

 **batgirl:** she might be one of the most powerful people i’ve ever known. she saved all of our butts

 **batgirl:** without her we would have definitely lost

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Well lucky she was there huh?

 **batgirl:** no

 **batgirl:** if chat was here she wouldn’t have had to be

 **batgirl:** that’s not luck.

 **batgirl:** however ryuko is very skilled and i’m glad i chose her for the dragon

 **maid marian:** me too

 **michelangelo:** pegase helped a lot

 **batgirl:** that’s true. he was mainly the brains of all of this

 **batgirl:** did a ton of calculations in his head of the probabilities of various outcomes

 **batgirl:** helped immensely

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **You can say that again

 **batgirl:** is everyone ok otherwise?

 **michelangelo:** yep

 **maid marian:** yeah

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Yeah I am

 **batgirl:** good

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kim** ****

**4:08 PM**

**Ladybug:** Thank you

 **Kim:** No problem.

 **Kim:** That one was pretty hard, wasn't it?

 **Ladybug:** Yep

 **Kim:** Thank you for bringing everything back to normal.

 **Ladybug:** It's my job.

 **Kim:** You're amazing at it.

 **Ladybug:** Thank you.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Luka**

**4:11 PM**

**Ladybug:** Thank you for your help out there

 **Luka:** It was nothing

 **Luka:** I'm sorry I failed

 **Ladybug:** What?

 **Ladybug:** You didn't fail

 **Luka:** I got turned to stone

 **Luka:** I was supposed to be there to bring everyone back

 **Luka:** I was supposed to be your second chance

 **Luka:** I'm sorry

 **Ladybug:** Oh, no

 **Ladybug:** None of this was your fault

 **Ladybug:** We needed Chat Noir and he wasn't there.

 **Luka:** I guess.

 **Luka:** I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use.

 **Ladybug:** You were perfect. 

**Ladybug:** Thank you.

 **Ladybug:** Did you enjoy the concert with Kagami?

 **Luka:** how did you know about that?

 **Ladybug:** I have my ways.

 **Luka:** it was pretty fun actually. i got to know kagami better which was nice. though she kind of scared me

 **Ladybug:** Yeah, she... has that effect on people.

 **Ladybug:** She'll warm up to you though.

 **Luka:** thanks, ladybug

 **Ladybug:** Thank _you_.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Max**

**4:21 PM**

**Ladybug:** Thank you so much for your help.

 **Ladybug:** You saved us.

 **Max:** No problem. It was the least I could do.

 **Max:** And don’t worry, by the way.

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Max:** The probability that Chat Noir is hurt or dead is very low. Granted, it’s growing with time, but still. 

**Max:** It’s a much higher likelihood that he’s fine and just has something personal going on. I’m sure he’ll be back in no time.

 **Ladybug:** Ok. Thank you.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Kagami**

**4:38 PM**

**Ladybug:** I hope no one got mad at you for driving that car

 **Kagami:** Nobody found out. I know how to be sneaky when I want to be.

 **Ladybug:** A useful skill

 **Kagami:** Indeed.

 **Ladybug:** Hey, listen

 **Ladybug:** Thank you for helping us back there. You saved our team and many other lives today.

 **Kagami:** It was an honor.

 **Ladybug:** No, really, thank you. You were a total powerhouse.

 **Kagami:** I try.

 **Ladybug:** How was the concert?

 **Kagami:**?

 **Ladybug:** I heard you went to a Jagged Stone concert with the Couffaines the other day!

 **Kagami:** Oh

 **Kagami:** It was very loud but fun. I wish Marinette was there. I don’t know Luka that well. He’s nice, but I got the sense he didn’t like me.

 **Ladybug:** What gave you that?

 **Kagami:** Oh, I don’t know. Just a feeling, I suppose.

 **Ladybug:** Well I’m sure he liked you. Luka likes everyone.

 **Kagami:** I guess.

 **Kagami:** He is a very nice boy though.

 **Kagami:** I think I might have another friend now.

 **Ladybug:** That's awesome!!

 **Ladybug:** So it was good?

 **Kagami:** Yeah, I guess. I think I like concerts. They're chaotic in a very fun kind of way. I got the sense they were Luka's type of scene too.

 **Ladybug:** Who knows, maybe you'll end up seeing more.

 **Kagami:** Maybe.

 **Ladybug:** Well, thanks again for today!

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Kagami:** What is that?

 **Ladybug:** It’s a smiley face

 **Kagami:**???

 **Ladybug:** It’s sideways, see?

 **Kagami:** Oh, I see.

 **Kagami:** :)

 **Ladybug:** :)

 **Kagami:** Adrien told me they’re written like this :-)

 **Kagami:** Because the smiley face should have a nose.

 **Ladybug:** Did he?

 **Kagami:** Yes. Is he wrong?

 **Ladybug:** Not exactly. It’s just... a different way of doing things.

 **Ladybug:** In fact, my best friend does it like that too.

 **Kagami:** Huh.

 **Ladybug:** You just have to figure it out for yourself.

 **Kagami:** Okay.

 **Kagami:** It was nice seeing you today. Thank you for choosing me.

 **Ladybug:** No problem. You were the right choice.

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**5:52 PM**

**Marinette:** hey i know this is kind of last minute

 **Marinette:** but can i sleep over today?

 **Alya:** only if you agree to help me babysit

 **Marinette:** bet

 **Alya:** did your parents say yes?

 **Marinette:** yeah. did yours?

 **Alya:** mom’s got a late night tonight and dad’s out of town, so i’m sure it’ll be fine. they know you well enough anyway

 **Marinette:** ok

 **Marinette:** i’ll come over in an hour or so

 **Alya:** this about adrien?

 **Marinette:** not exactly

 **Marinette:** everything’s just been a little sucky recently

 **Marinette:** i just need a night of normal

 **Marinette:** need to talk to you and drink orange juice and watch a movie and fall asleep and not think about anything else

 **Alya:** you sure you’re ok?

 **Marinette:** fine. nothing i can talk about anyway.

 **Alya:** ok

 **Alya:** you can always talk to me about anything, you know that, right?

 **Marinette:** of course

**Direct message - Carapace, Chat Noir**

**10:36 PM**

**Carapace:** dude i’m really starting to worry about you

 **Carapace:** i keep telling ladybug everything’s fine

 **Carapace:** but you keep not showing up.

 **Carapace:** people are starting to think you’re dead.

 **Carapace:** today, after the big akuma fight at françoise dupont, a reporter shoved a camera in ladybug’s face and asked her where you were

 **Carapace:** she didn’t answer, just froze for a second and swung away

 **Carapace:** this has really shaken her up, chat

 **Carapace:** and we have to keep telling her that you’re ok

 **Carapace:** i really hope you are.

 **Carapace:** for everybody’s sake.

**the justice league**

**10:07 AM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : **#WhereIsChatNoir is trending on twitter

 **maid marian:** you’ve got to be joking

 **michelangelo:** welp now everybody knows

 **batgirl:** everybody already knew

 **batgirl:** now they’re just starting to panic

 ** **Taken Lesbiab:** **People are making jokes about it

 **batgirl:** of course they are

 **batgirl:** leave it alone

 **batgirl:** people will be people

 **michelangelo:** i’m sure everything is fine

 **batgirl:** please stop saying that

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**3:47 PM**

**Marinette:** Not sure how much help it’ll be, but I dropped off the homework that you missed today.

 **Marinette:** I hope you get better soon!

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**8:35 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** everyone thinks he’s been kidnapped or something

 **Rena Rouge:** they think you might know something about it lb

 **Ladybug:** well i don’t

 **Ladybug:** they need to leave me alone

 **Ladybug:** i’m searching for as much info as i can right now

 **Rena Rouge:** I know that

 **Rena Rouge:** But they don’t

 **Rena Rouge:** Do you want me to post something on the ladyblog saying quit harrassing ladybug or something?

 **Ladybug:** can you?

 **Ladybug:** that would be amazing

 **Rena Rouge:** done

 **Rena Rouge:** i hope we find him soon

 **Ladybug:** me too

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**10:22 PM**

**Alya:** hey. don't stay up too late

 **Alya:** you need your rest

 **Marinette:** thanks maman

 **Alya:** i'm serious

 **Alya:** you looked so tired last night

 **Marinette:** i'm fiiiiiiiine

 **Alya:** sure jan

 **Marinette:** :/

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**2:03 AM**

**Marinette:** AYLAA

 **Alya:** marinette

 **Alya:** it is two in the morning

 **Marinette:** ALYA

 **Alya:** what on earth do you want

 **Marinette:** ITS CHTA NOIT

 **Alya:**???

 **Marinette:** CHAT NOIR

 **Alya:** back it up what???

 **Alya:** what about chat noir

 **Marinette:** HEE JUSR LADNED ON MY BLCONU

 **Alya:** WHAT

 **Marinette:** AAA

 **Alya:** okay take a deep breath

 **Alya:** then tell me the story girl

 **Marinette:** SO I WAS ASLEEP BUT I HEARD A NOISE UP ON MY BALCONY SO I WENT UP TO CHECK

 **Marinette:** AND HE WAS JUST THERE STARING AT THE SKYLINE

 **Alya:** OH MY GOD

 **Marinette:** SO NATURALLY I SCREAMED BECAUSE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD

 **Marinette:** AND I STARTED ASKING HIM A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS LIKE WHERE HAS HE BEEN HES BEEN DRIVING THE WHOLE WORLD CRAZY

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Marinette:** AND HE TOOK ONE LOOK AT ME AND JUST COLLAPSED CRYING INTO MY ARMS

 **Marinette:** LIKE SOBBING AND SNIFFLING AND EVERYTHING HE WAS CRYING SO HARD HE COULDNT EVEN TALK

 **Alya:** what did you do????

 **Marinette:** I JUST KIND OF HUGGED HIM??? I DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON AND WE SAT THERE FOR LIKE AN HOUR UNTIL HE WAS ALL CIRED OUT

 **Alya:** cired

 **Marinette:** oh my god césaire is now really the time???

 **Alya:** fair point. sorry. carry on

 **Marinette:** SO I TOOK HIM DOWN INTO MY ROOM AND TOLD HIM TO WAIT AND GOT SOME CROISSANTS FROM THE STORE AND BROUGHT THEM BACK UP

 **Marinette:** HE ATE THEM AND THEN I ASKED HIM WHERE HES BEEN

 **Marinette:** BECAUSE,,,, WTF????

 **Marinette:** you got the whole world in a panic and for WHAT?????

 **Marinette:** can you even imagine being LADYBUG right now??

 **Marinette:** with her partner disappearing and all?? she must be going crazy

 **Alya:** continue with the story

 **Marinette:** RIGHT

 **Marinette:** HE MADE ME PROMISE I WOULDNT TELL ANYONE HED BEEN HERE

 **Marinette:** AND HE SAID IT WAS A LONG STORY AND HES SORRY FOR DROPPING IN ON ME LIKE THIS

 **Marinette:** BUT HE WOULDNT TELL ME??? HE KEPT SAYING IT WAS REALLY COMPLICATED AND HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH HIS CIVILIAN IDENTITY AND THAT LADYBUG WOULD KILL HIM IF HE TOLD ME

 **Marinette:** (i mean i'm pretty sure ladybug would just be glad he's okay)

 **Marinette:** but WHATEVER

 **Marinette:** HE SIMPLY WOULD NOT SAY ANYTHING

 **Marinette:** ONLY THAT IT WAS SUPER DANGEROUS FOR HIM TO EVEN COME HERE AND HE WAS SORRY FOR PUTTING ME IN DANGER

 **Marinette:** AND I WAS LIKE I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT JUST TELL ME WHATS BEEN HAPPENING

 **Marinette:** AND THEN IT WAS LIKE ONE THIRTY SO I SUGGESTED HAVING HIM SLEEP HERE AND TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THE MORNING

 **Marinette:** AND HE JUST FROZE AND CHOKED OUT A THANKS FOR THE CROISSANTS AND TRIED TO BOLT

 **Marinette:** SO I CAUGHT HIM BY THE WRIST AND TOLD HIM TO STAY

 **Marinette:** BUT HE SAID SOMETHING LIKE 'I HAVE TO GET BACK BEFORE THEY NOTICE IM GONE'

 **Marinette:** AND THEN HE LEFT

 **Alya:** that's all?

 **Marinette:** that's all

 **Alya:** all right. are you okay?

 **Marinette:** i'm fine

 **Alya:** you said he said he had to get back before "they" realized he was gone?

 **Marinette:** yeah im pretty sure that's what he said

 **Alya:** all right

 **Alya:** all right okay this is huge

 **Marinette:** YEAH NO SHIT

 **Alya:** call me

 **Alya:** actually, no

 **Alya:** you know what

 **Alya:** i'm coming over

 **Marinette:** now???

 **Alya:** be there in ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel compelled to apologize alkisjfld we went through a lot here
> 
> (but yeah, the title is misleading, he is NOT dead)
> 
> ((sorry for keeping you all in suspense last week. you know the drill. family stuff, thanksgiving, homework, terrible sense of time, blah blah blah etc etc. plus since this chapter was so huge i kept having second thoughts and got really scared that people would hate it lol. eventually i decided to just rip the bandaid off and stop keeping you waiting so if it feels a little weirdly paced that's probably why. honestly i'm not super happy with how it turned out but i really wanted to get it out for you guys.))
> 
> (((i'll end the notes here to give you all space to rant in the comments)))
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	42. and satisfaction brought him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Taken Lesbiab

**Direct message - Unknown Number, Nino**

**11:27 AM**

**Unknown Number:** Hey dude

 **Nino:** who is this??

 **Unknown Number:** It's Adrien

 **Nino:** ADRIEN??

 **Unknown Number:** I'm texting from G's phone

 **Unknown Number:** Please dont save this number

 **Nino:** omg hey!!!!

 **Nino:** youre ok!! i was worried sick

 **Nino:** how have you been?

 **Unknown Number:** Can I stay with your family for a while?

 **Nino:** of course!

 **Nino:** how long?

 **Unknown Number:** I don’t know.

 **Unknown Number:** I'm so sorry

 **Nino:** don't apologize!! i have your back every day of the week man

 **Unknown Number:** Thanks

 **Nino:** ok

 **Nino:** i asked my parents and it’s totally fine with them!! if you need a place to stay you can 100% stay with me

 **Nino:** you know you can always talk to me, right?

 **Unknown Number:** I know.

 **Unknown Number:** Thank you. You really don't know what this means to me.

 **Nino:** always, dude

**_[Nino created a chat]_ **

**_[Nino added Alya and Marinette to the chat]_ **

**_[Nino named the chat 'adrien protection squad']_ ** ****

**11:39 AM**

**Nino:** just got a message from adrien!!

 **Marinette:** WHAT

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Nino:** didn’t say much

 **Nino:** but at least we know he’s ok now!

 **Nino:** i think

 **Alya:** wait wait what do you mean ‘you think?’

 **Nino:** idk his wording was sort of weird

 **Nino:** made it sound like something might be going on

 **Nino:** and he was texting from his bodyguard's phone which made me think something was up

 **Nino:** he's never done that before

 **Nino:** he almost made it sound like he stole it

 **Marinette:** shit

**_[11:52 AM - Alya started a video call]_ **

**_[Marinette joined the video call]_ **

**Nino:** i mean i’m sure it’s not a big deal

 **Nino:** just wanted to let you guys know 

**Nino:** bc i know you were worried about him too

**_[Nino joined the video call]_ **

**_[12:43 PM - Video call ended]_ **

**Direct message - Marinette, Chat Noir**

**2:34 PM**

**Marinette:** are you ok?

 **Marinette:** you left so quickly. didn’t get a chance to ask you what all of this was about.

 **Marinette:** people think you might be dead, chat.

 **Marinette:** can you tell me what’s going on?

 **Marinette:** please text me back.

 **Marinette:** i’m worried about you.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**3:13 PM**

**Ladybug:** i can’t believe this

 **Ladybug:** you paid me a visit but didn’t even think to tell me??

 **Ladybug:** what the hell is going on with you chat???

 **Ladybug:** i had half a mind to wear that cat hoodie last night, just so you would know who i was

 **Ladybug:** at least then maybe you’d talk to me

 **Ladybug:** WHAT IS HAPPENING??????

**_[7 messages deleted]_ **

**the justice league**

**4:52 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : **akuma at the eiffel tower

 **maid marian:** coming

 **batgirl:** coming

 **michelangelo:** coming

**the justice league**

**5:47 PM**

**batgirl:** everybody ok?

 **maid marian:** yes

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** :** yep

 **batgirl:** ok

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **lb you good?

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **you seemed distracted

 **batgirl:** i can’t even right now

 **batgirl:** i just can’t

 **batgirl:** i don’t know what’s going on

 **michelangelo:** i’m here for you lb

 ** **Taken Lesbiab:** **call?

 **batgirl:** ok

**_[6:06 PM - **Taken Lesbiab** started a voice call]_ **

**_[maid marian joined the voice call]_ **

**_[michelangelo joined the voice call]_ **

**_[batgirl joined the voice call]_ **

**_[7:54 PM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**8:35 PM**

**Rena Rouge:** hey you sounded sort of upset earlier

 **Rena Rouge:** wanna call me?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

**_[8:37 PM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[10:55 PM - Voice call ended]_ **

**the justice league**

**1:42 AM**

**Rapunzel:** Meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower at noon tomorrow.

 **maid marian:** hold up

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **CHAT????

 **Rapunzel:** I’ve found Papillon.

 **michelangelo:** holy shit

 **maid marian:** OH MY GOD

 **maid marian:** IS THAT WHERE YOU’VE BEEN????

 **michelangelo:** holy SHIT

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Why did you just disappear????

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **You can’t just disappear like that

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **You gave everybody a heart attack

 **michelangelo:** HOLY SHIT 

**michelangelo:** DUDE

 **maid marian:** WHERE WERE YOU????

 **maid marian:** HOW DID YOU FIND HIM???????

 **michelangelo:** HO

 **michelangelo:** LY

 **michelangelo:** SHIT

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**1:51 AM**

**Honeybee:** I’ve been worried sick

 **Honeybee:** Where were you??

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll explain everything tomorrow

 **Chat Noir:** I promise

 **Honeybee:**...

 **Honeybee:** You’d better

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**2:01 AM**

**Ladybug:** Chat?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** mlady?

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug?

 **Ladybug:** where the hell have you been

 **Chat Noir:** it’s complicated

 **Ladybug:** WHERE

 **Ladybug:** the HELL

 **Ladybug:** have you BEEN???

 **Chat Noir:** just sorting out some home stuff

 **Ladybug:** i have been driving myself half insane

 **Ladybug:** i haven’t slept in over two weeks

 **Ladybug:** i have had so many panic attacks i can’t even count

 **Chat Noir:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** i thought you’d been kidnapped

 **Ladybug:** or seriously hurt

 **Ladybug:** lying on the road somewhere we’d never find you

 **Chat Noir:** i’m sorry ladybug

 **Ladybug:** i thought you were dead

 **Ladybug:** i thought you were fucking dead

 **Ladybug:** i thought you’d been dead for weeks and we didn’t know

 **Ladybug:** i thought i’d never hear your voice again

 **Ladybug:** I THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN

 **Chat Noir:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** I THOUGHT THE LAST CONVERSATION WE’D EVER HAVE TOGETHER WAS ME TELLING YOU TO CALM DOWN

 **Ladybug:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST FUCKING DEAD

 **Ladybug:** I HAVE BEEN GOING INSANE CHAT NOIR I--

 **Chat Noir:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** Call me.

 **Ladybug:** Now.

 **Chat Noir:** look lb i can explain

 **Ladybug:** NOW.

**_[2:19 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[5:53 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he's in big trouble o.o
> 
> (we found him!!! another mystery partway solved. only five or six chapters away yall, the end is near, stay tuned)  
> ((sorry this one's a bit short this week - hopefully it'll still be good considering the meal that was last chapter lmao))
> 
> (((to that one girl who totally called it like eight chapters ago: congratulations lol. i wanted to respond to your comments really bad but i stopped replying bc i was scared of spoiling something)))
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	43. beat up gabriel agreste club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Taken Lesbiab:** what are we gonna do now  
>  **batgirl:** wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Taken Lesbiab
> 
> (i don't know if yall even need this name reminder anymore tbh it's been like 20 chapters since they've changed but yet here i am)

**the justice league**

**12:00 PM**

**Rapunzel:** I’m at the tower.

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **on my way

 **maid marian:** coming now

 **michelangelo:** headed over with rena

 **maid marian:** you had better explain everything

 **Rapunzel:** I’ll do the best I can

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : ** @batgirl?

 **batgirl:** i have half a mind not to come

 **batgirl:** i am still furious chat

 **batgirl:** you don’t even know

 **Rapunzel:** I know

 **batgirl:** no you don’t

 **Rapunzel:** Please come

 **maid marian:** we’re just missing you lb

 **michelangelo:** yeah cmon

 **batgirl:** coming

**the justice league**

**3:41 PM**

**michelangelo:** so...

 **maid marian:** so.

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **what are we gonna do now

 **batgirl:** wait.

 **maid marian:** i guess

 **maid marian:** but now that we know who he is shouldn’t we go after him?

 **batgirl:** no.

 **batgirl:** now that we know who he is, that gives us an edge over him, and if we storm the place that'll only take the edge away.

 **batgirl:** we wait for him to come to us.

 **michelangelo:** are you sure??

 **maid marian:** what's with the sudden change of heart

 **maid marian:** we had to physically restrain you from yo yoing straight into gabriel agrestes office when you found out

 **maid marian:** i dont think ive ever seen you that angry

 **Taken Lesbiab:** It took all four of us to calm you down

 **Rapunzel:** only time i've ever seen her that angry was that one time papillon akumatized a little four year old girl

 **batgirl:** yeah i was pissed

 **batgirl:** still am

 **batgirl:** but at least now i can talk about it without my blood boiling if i dont think about it too hard

 **michelangelo:** whyd u switch sides so fast then

 **batgirl:** after we disbanded i went and talked to bunnix. she said there's no future where all five of us live if we go storming papillon's lair right now

 **batgirl:** we'll be fighting on his home turf, he'll potentially have mayura at his disposal, and he'll definitely have access to whatever he needs to make him scarlet moth. there is no situation in which we win here

 **michelangelo:** i think the wrath of ladybug alone gives us a pretty big fighting chance

 **michelangelo:** like you don't get angry often but when you do??? terrifying

 **batgirl:** i doubt too many people would cower in front of a sixteen year old girl lmao

 **michelangelo:** you'd send papillon himself running for the hills

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Alya**

**4:03 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Can you spread it around?

 **Chat Noir:** Post it on the ladyblog. Tell everybody you know. Please.

 **Alya:** okay. i will.

 **Alya:** adrien?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Alya:** are you okay?

 **Chat Noir:**...

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Alya:** i’m glad you’re back

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks

**the justice league**

**6:36 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : ** _Link: Papillon’s Identity Finally Revealed (via Ladyblog)_

****Taken Lesbiab** : **I guess everyone knows now

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **maid marian:** what's going on??

 **maid marian:** like what are they doing???

 **batgirl:** another news site said they were sending authorities over to agreste mansion to check out the details and see if this lead is real

 **batgirl:** with the amount of evidence they have it very well could be, but they have to do another level of digging

 **batgirl:** either way it looks like he's gonna be cornered soon

 **michelangelo:** so just to be clear

 **michelangelo:** you want us to wait?

 **batgirl:** yes

 **michelangelo:** so i shouldn’t march over to the agreste mansion rn and show that bitch my fists

 **batgirl:** do not

 **batgirl:** although i really want to too

 **batgirl:** we need to wait

 **batgirl:** he’ll have seen the article by now

 **batgirl:** and he’s going to make a move soon

 **batgirl:** we just gotta stay alert

 **michelangelo:** let’s make a beat up gabriel agreste club

 **michelangelo:** i’m the founder who wants to join

 **maid marian:** me

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Me

 **batgirl:** me

**_[michelangelo named the chat “anti gabriel agreste club”]_ **

**michelangelo:** welcome to the first meeting of our club

 **michelangelo:** we have only one order of business for today

 **michelangelo:** gabriel agreste is trash

 **maid marian:** 100%

 **batgirl:** yep

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Yes

 **Rapunzel:** It's kinda messed up that you're taking his family life into this though

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah he may have done some kind of bad things but it's not up to you to judge his family situation

 **michelangelo:** um

 **batgirl:** hold up

 **batgirl:** are you defending him???

 **Rapunzel:** No, but I mean

 **batgirl:** he's a literal terrorist. he is cold and neglectful towards his son and on rare occasions physically abusive.

 **batgirl:** did i mention LITERAL TERRORIST???

 **Rapunzel:** How do you know how he treats his son??

 **batgirl:** i know

 **Rapunzel:** I don't know, maybe Adrien shouldn't have run away or he should have done more to protect his father's identity or something

 **Rapunzel:** Maybe his father's just a grieving man and he should forgive him

 **Rapunzel:** And maybe Adrien Agreste isn't perfect and maybe he's a big fraud and maybe he has serious issues and maybe you should get him off his fucking high horse because it sounds like he's got a lot of shit to answer to

 **maid marian:** whoa

 **michelangelo:** UM

 **batgirl:** WHAT?????

 **maid marian:** ladybug

 **maid marian:** leave it alone

 **michelangelo:** NO.

 **batgirl:** Chat that is straight up cruel. You have no right to judge someone you don't know like this. Adrien Agreste just found out his father is an evil supervillain and you're here insulting him.

 **batgirl:** I don't care about whatever kind of history the two of you may have had, that's so incredibly mean and you have absolutely no right to say that.

 **michelangelo:** I'M WITH LADYBUG WHAT THE FUCK?????

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **okay let's all just calm down

 **michelangelo:** NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN.

 **Rapunzel:** I can't deal with this right now.

_**[Rapunzel left the chat]** _

**batgirl:** wtf happened to him???

 **maid marian:** give him time. he's coping

 **maid marian:** those two weeks?? he went through some really rough stuff

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**7:00 PM**

**Chat Noir:** i'm sorry

 **Ladybug:** you'd better be

 **Ladybug:** what the fuck was that

 **Chat Noir:** i wasn't talking about adrien

 **Chat Noir:** i was just really upset at kind of the world right now?? and really upset at myself.

 **Chat Noir:** i just--

 **Chat Noir:** i'm so sorry

 **Ladybug:** it's okay

 **Ladybug:** when you need an outlet and one doesn't come, it can be tempting to find one in whatever situation you can get

 **Ladybug:** trust me i know

 **Ladybug:** but you know where bottling up your feelings leads to?

 **Chat Noir:** getting akumatized?

 **Ladybug:** getting akumatized.

 **Ladybug:** and i'm never going to let that happen again.

 **Chat Noir:** wait what do you mean

 **Ladybug:** nothing. don't worry about it.

 **Chat Noir:** too late now i'm worried

 **Chat Noir:** your nightmares about me being akumatized...

 **Chat Noir:** have they been getting worse or something?

 **Ladybug:** marinette told me what happened at her balcony. 

**Chat Noir:** obvious attempt to change the subject

 **Chat Noir:** I will not be deterred

 **Chat Noir:** tell me about the nightmares, ladybug

 **Ladybug:** you dont need to worry about me

 **Ladybug:** you dont get to worry about me after all this time

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** i really missed you, you know

 **Ladybug:** it was killing me

 **Ladybug:** i'm sorry i got so mad at you

 **Ladybug:** i was just so so worried

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** and i got so pissed because i thought you were dead

 **Ladybug:** i got so angry for everything you put me through

 **Ladybug:** and we haven't really gotten a chance to talk since you came back

 **Ladybug:** i know something happened to you chat i'm not an idiot

 **Ladybug:** but i just care about you so much

 **Chat Noir:** Ladybug

 **Ladybug:** chat noir

 **Chat Noir:** I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for leaving you like that

 **Chat Noir:** and I can never apologize enough

 **Chat Noir:** I promise there's a definite reason

 **Chat Noir:** but I know that's not a good enough explanation and I'm sorry

 **Chat Noir:** I'm sorry

 **Chat Noir:** I can't even stand to think that I put you through so much

 **Chat Noir:** but I'm back and I'll die before I ever leave like that again

 **Chat Noir:** so i repeat. have your nightmares been getting worse???

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** okay that was way too heartwarming for me to lie now

 **Ladybug:** kinda

 **Ladybug:** but you really don't have to worry i promise

 **Ladybug:** I should be the one worried about YOU

 **Ladybug:** marinette told me what happened at her balcony

 **Ladybug:** with you like. crying and stuff???

 **Chat Noir:** ah. yeah. not my best moment ****

 **Ladybug:** call me. let's talk. i know you can't tell me everything but i'm here for you, okay??

 **Ladybug:** always was, always will be

 **Chat Noir:** every day I wonder what I did to deserve you

 **Ladybug:** love you too

 **Ladybug:** (but if you ever insult adrien agreste like that again...)

 **Chat Noir:** (i know, i know. no dissing your celebrity crush)

 **Ladybug:** (shut up)

_**[7:04 PM - Voice call started]** _

_**[9:22 PM - Voice call ended]** _

**Chat Noir:** (wait is he actually your celebrity crush??? i was kidding)

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**9:45 PM**

**Honeybee:** Are you okay?

 **Honeybee:** Do you need anything??

 **Honeybee:** I’m here if you need me, adrikins

 **Honeybee:** I’m so sorry

 **Honeybee:** I’m so so sorry

**Direct message - Alya, Adrien**

**9:56 PM**

**Alya:** Hey.

 **Alya:** I just wanted to let you know that I love you.

 **Alya:** I’m always here for you if you need me.

 **Alya:** I’m so sorry.

 **Alya:** (also it breaks my heart to see you so mad at yourself. please let me know if i can do anything. you are amazing and wonderful and you did nothing wrong. you are not at fault for any of it. i promise.)

**Direct message - Nino, Adrien**

**10:04 PM**

**Nino:** Holy shit dude

 **Nino:** I’m sorry

 **Nino:** Is that why you wanted to come and stay with us??

 **Nino:** You’re always welcome anytime, ok?

 **Nino:** I’ll always be here if you need it.

 **Nino:** I promise.

 **Nino:** I’m sorry, Adrien. I’m so sorry.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Adrien**

**10:17 PM**

**Ladybug:** what am i supposed to say to you???

 **Ladybug:** what are you possibly supposed to say to someone whose father you are destined to fight????

 **Ladybug:** there are no words for this. I don’t know how to do this.

**_[3 messages deleted]_ **

**Ladybug:** I don’t know if you’ve seen the news yet.

**_[1 message deleted]_ **

**Ladybug:** I’m so sorry your father turned out to be papillon and I have to fight him. You always seemed so nice.

**_[1 message deleted]_ **

**Ladybug:** i'm--

 **Ladybug:** shit.

 **Ladybug:** my heart's breaking for you, adrien.

_**[3 messages deleted]** _

**Ladybug:** I don't know how to say this, but you should check the news if you haven't already.

 **Ladybug:** I’m so sorry.

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**10:36 PM**

**Marinette:** Saw the news. Hope you’re all right.

 **Marinette:** I’m here if you want to talk about it.

 **Marinette:** Or if you don’t.

 **Marinette:** I can’t even imagine how hard this must be for you. Just know I’m always here to support you any way I can.

 **Marinette:** I’m so sorry.

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**10:44 PM**

_**[batgirl added Rapunzel to the chat]** _

**Rapunzel:** sorry

 **michelangelo:** you mean it?

 **Rapunzel:** yeah.

 **michelangelo:** good.

 **michelangelo:** but if you ever pull that again with anyone else...

 **Rapunzel:** right. got it. sorry.

 **maid marian:** it's cool

 **maid marian:** feeling better?

 **Rapunzel:** a bit

_**[10:46 PM - **Taken Lesbiab** started a voice call]** _

****Taken Lesbiab** : **cmon let's talk

 **michelangelo:** right. second meeting of the beat up gabriel agreste club begins now.

 **michelangelo:** first order of business - gabriel agreste is a pathetic excuse for a man.

_**[michelangelo joined the voice call]** _

**maid marian:** i agree

_**[maid marian joined the voice call]** _

**batgirl:** absolutely

_**[batgirl joined the voice call]** _

**Rapunzel:**...Yeah.

 **Rapunzel:** You're right.

_**[Rapunzel joined the voice call]** _

_**[12:33 AM - Voice call ended]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert good end note here]  
> (quick tldr: chat told the team that gabriel is hawkmoth, alya posted it on the ladyblog, it got on the news, everybody knows, adrien is at a Low and Quite Depressed)
> 
> next week: ummm i dont even know how to describe next week lmao have fun with that
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	44. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **maid marian:** so this is it, huh?  
>  **Taken Lesbiab:** this is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas to all who celebrate!! unfortunately all i can offer you is a kinda short chapter and a lil anxiety

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**1:44 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : **oh

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **shit

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **guys we’ve got a problem

 **batgirl:**???

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **check the news

 **michelangelo:** SHIT

 **maid marian:** what???

 **batgirl:** scarlet moth is back

 **batgirl:** he’s akumatized everyone he can reach

 **maid marian:** where is he?

 **michelangelo:** looks like the arc de triomphe

 **batgirl:** mayura’s there too

 **maid marian:** i knew it

 **maid marian:** the last few days have been too quiet

 **maid marian:** hasn’t been an akuma since chat came back

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **wait if mayura's here then who's his catalyst??

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **who let him become scarlet moth??

 **michelangelo:** my guess he found somebody new

 **michelangelo:** another ally

 **batgirl:** so...

 **batgirl:** are we going?

 **michelangelo:** on my way.

 **maid marian:** so this is it, huh?

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **this is it.

 **batgirl:** coming

 **maid marian:** @Rapunzel

 **michelangelo:** @Rapunzel

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : ** @Rapunzel?

 **batgirl:** chat

 **batgirl:** we can’t do this without you

 **Rapunzel:** On my way.

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**3:51 PM**

**batgirl:** left a whole case of dupain cheng macarons on the little ledge to the left if anyone’s kwami runs out

 **maid marian:** ok

 **michelangelo:** i’m refilling now

 **michelangelo:** god this is tiring

 **batgirl:** hurry back

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**6:16 PM**

****Taken Lesbiab** : **pollen took the last macaron

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **so don’t expect there to be anything when you look next

 **michelangelo:** shit i’ve got 5 minutes left

 **batgirl:** i’m sure you could just run into a store or something

 **maid marian:** ladybug where’d you go???

 **batgirl:** i was fighting mayura but she disappeared

 **batgirl:** wait i see her

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**6:22 PM**

**michelangelo:** @maid marian?

 **batgirl:** i think they got her

 **michelangelo:** SERIOUSLY???

 **batgirl:** come back

 **batgirl:** we need you

 **michelangelo:** shit

 **michelangelo:** what's going on up there??

 **batgirl:** they got honey too

 **batgirl:** hurry up

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**6:57 PM**

**Chat Noir:** Where are you?

 **Ladybug:** sewers

 **Ladybug:** where we were before

 **Chat Noir:** Coming

 **Chat Noir:** What do we do now?

 **Ladybug:** i

 **Ladybug:** i don't know

 **Chat Noir:** We'll figure out a plan I promise

 **Ladybug:** i hope so

 **Chat Noir:** We will

 **Chat Noir:** We always do

 **Ladybug:** we need to get our team back

 **Ladybug:** ugh this is all my fault

 **Ladybug:** if i'd paid a little closer attention

 **Ladybug:** if i'd made a better plan

 **Chat Noir:** No

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Chat Noir:** That won't help anybody

 **Chat Noir:** What's done is done

 **Chat Noir:** now we have to figure out what's gonna happen moving forward, okay?

 **Ladybug:** okay

 **Chat Noir:** You're one of the most powerful and capable people i've ever known, ladybug

 **Chat Noir:** You need to forgive yourself as easily as you forgive everybody else

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Ladybug:** are you almost here? i think i've got an idea but i need you

 **Chat Noir:** I'm almost there

 **Ladybug:** it would be so much easier if we had everyone else

 **Ladybug:** but we're the only ones left

 **Chat Noir:** That's how it's always been, you know.

 **Chat Noir:** Me and you against the rest of the world.

 **Ladybug:** you say that all the time

 **Ladybug:** it's so cheesy

 **Chat Noir:** It's true

 **Chat Noir:** We've always had each other's backs and I'm not stopping now

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** thank you.

 **Chat Noir:** I'm almost to you

 **Chat Noir:** Tell me your plan?

 **Ladybug:** of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably the most out of context chapter yet so just in case youre confused: it's like heroes day volume 2, scarlet moth returns, mayura is there, rena rouge and carapace and honeybee all eventually get corrupted, &c &c
> 
> (you know whats gonna happen in the end though. stay tuned)


	45. victory train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they won!!!  
> the next chapters are gonna get incredibly sappy consider yourself warned

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**12:18 AM**

**_[12:18 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[4:42 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**anti gabriel agreste club**

**10:22 AM**

**michelangelo:** _Link: The Epic Victory of Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Honeybee (via NowNews)_

****Taken Lesbiab** : **We really did it

 **maid marian:** holy shit

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **That wasn’t a dream

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **He’s really gone

 ** **Taken Lesbiab:** **For good

 **maid marian:** i’m too tired to read the article

 **maid marian:** can someone summarize?

 **batgirl:** it’s got videos, pictures, everything

 **batgirl:** gabriel agreste’s been taken into custody

 **batgirl:** they're still trying to figure out exactly what charges he's facing

 **batgirl:** bc between the literal terrorism and the neglect of his kid there's a lot to unpack

 **batgirl:** mayura is still at large but she's given up her miraculous so she can do no further damage

 **batgirl:** apparently she mailed the pin into the authorities along with an apology?

 **batgirl:** they're looking into potential suspects for her

 **maid marian:** what is he saying about mayura

 **maid marian:** has he been interrogated?

 **batgirl:** papillon is refusing to say anything

 **batgirl:** though he claims he doesn’t know who she is

 **batgirl:** the agreste mansion’s been seized and is being investigated thoroughly by the police

 **maid marian:** did we ever figure out why he was doing it?

 **batgirl:**?

 **maid marian:** gabriel agreste

 **maid marian:** did anybody ever find out why he was papillon? why he wanted the miraculous so bad??

 **batgirl:** the article says that he said he wanted to bring his wife out of her coma

 **batgirl:** which gave people reason to suspect that she didn't actually disappear like everyone thought she did, and that he's been keeping her alive somewhere

 **batgirl:** part of the reason they're searching the house now

 **michelangelo:** to find emilie agreste??

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** but what happens if they do find her??

 **michelangelo:** are they just gonna let her die????

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** i don't know

 **batgirl:** in gabriel's interrogation he insinuated that she was still alive, just comatose

 **batgirl:** so i think they might take her to a hospital and wait to see if she wakes up on her own??

 **maid marian:** but she might not

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** does anyone know how adrien is taking this??

_**[Rapunzel left the chat]** _

****Taken Lesbiab** : **Not very well I assume

 **batgirl:** whoa

_**[batgirl added Rapunzel to the chat]** _

**batgirl:** what was that about??

 **Rapunzel:** I just really don't want to talk about this right now

 **Rapunzel:** Can we please talk about something else??

 **batgirl:** ok

 **maid marian:** what did the article say about us, ladybug?

 **batgirl:** the end of the article basically said ‘now who tf are the heroes who’ve protected us for so long??’

 **batgirl:** everybody wants to know who we are now that the main threat of paris is gone

 **michelangelo:** yeah everybody’s going crazy

 **batgirl:** oh my god

 **batgirl:** we did it

 **batgirl:** we finally did it

 **batgirl:** i love you all so incredibly much

 **Rapunzel:** Me too

 **michelangelo:** me too

 **maid marian:** me too!!

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **...

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **me too

 **maid marian:** shit now i’m crying

 **batgirl:** i’ve loved every minute of being by your side

 **batgirl:** i’ve loved getting to know you, being known by you

 **batgirl:** i just. i love you.

 **maid marian:** i love you all

 **michelangelo:** i love you

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **i’m not saying it again

 **batgirl:** cmon you love us

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **do you hear something

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **cause i don’t

 **batgirl:** say it

 **maid marian:** say it

 **michelangelo:** say it

 **Rapunzel:** say it

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **...

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **I love you

 ** **Taken Lesbiab** : **Happy?

 **batgirl:** yes

_**[Taken Lesbiab's name was changed to "Lesbeean"]** _

**Lesbeean:** ew puns

 **Lesbeean:** chat was that you

 **Rapunzel:** maybe

 **Lesbeean:** fine i'll allow it

 **Lesbeean:** it's a special occasion

**_[batgirl named the chat “victory train”]_ **

**_[maid marian named the chat “winners”]_ **

**_[michelangelo named the chat “we are the champions”]_ **

**batgirl:** <3

 **michelangelo:** <3

 **maid marian:** <3

 ** **Lesbeean** : **<3

 **Rapunzel:** <3

**Direct message - Ladybug, Mayura**

**11:42 AM**

**Ladybug:** he's really gone, isn't he?

 **Ladybug:** and you are, too.

 **Ladybug:** you've really given up. for good this time.

 **Ladybug:** you made the right choice in the end. thank you.

 **Mayura:** Don't thank me.

 **Mayura:** I don't deserve it.

_**[Mayura deleted the chat]** _

**Direct message - Honeybee, Chat Noir**

**12:04 PM**

**Honeybee:** hey

 **Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Honeybee:** you holding up okay

 **Chat Noir:** Kinda

 **Honeybee:** where are you staying?

 **Honeybee:** bc if you don't have a place i could totally put you up at the hotel

 **Chat Noir:** It's fine

 **Chat Noir:** I'm staying with Nino for the moment

 **Chat Noir:** Might move in with Nathalie and/or G later once this has all settled down

 **Honeybee:** you wanna talk?

 **Chat Noir:** Not really

 **Honeybee:** ok

 **Honeybee:** i'm here for you

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks chlo

 **Honeybee:** always

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**1:11 PM**

**Marinette:** I heard the news.

 **Marinette:** Are you ok?

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Marinette:**...

 **Marinette:** Are you sure?

 **Adrien:** Yeah

 **Adrien:** Actually, no. I’m not.

 **Adrien:** But thank you for asking.

 **Marinette:** I’m outside your house with a plate of croissants

 **Marinette:** I don’t know whether they’ll help but they are croissants

 **Adrien:** Actually I’m not home right now

 **Adrien:** I’m staying with Nino

 **Adrien:** And I doubt you’d be able to get into my house anyway, they’re searching the place top to bottom

 **Marinette:** Right

 **Marinette:** I’ll be at Nino’s in half an hour or so, just gotta catch a train

 **Adrien:** it’s ok you don’t have to go through all that trouble

 **Marinette:** I know.

 **Adrien:** thank you, marinette

 **Marinette:** Anytime

 **Marinette:** Adrien?

 **Adrien:** yeah

 **Marinette:** I'm so sorry.

 **Adrien:** me too.

**Direct message - Alya, Nino**

**1:45 PM**

**Alya:** oh my god

 **Alya:** babe

 **Alya:** we won

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Alya:** can i come over?

 **Nino:** sure

 **Nino:** adrien’s staying with us and marinette’s on her way over

 **Alya:** awesome

 **Alya:** how's he doing?

 **Nino:**...

 **Nino:** honestly?

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Nino:** not good

 **Nino:** i think the shock factor finally wore off and now he's kind of shutting down internally

 **Nino:** he insists everything's fine though

 **Nino:** you know how he's normally a ray of sunshine? like he steps in a room and everything just gets a little brighter??

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Nino:** he doesn't do that anymore

 **Nino:** it feels like something's died inside him

 **Alya:** do you think he'd benefit from some friends right about now?

 **Nino:** yeah

 **Nino:** i'm really worried for him, alya

 **Alya:** coming over now

 **Alya:** i'm sure he'll be ok

 **Alya:** he's just dealing with it

 **Nino:** yeah

**mana**

**1:57 PM**

**Nino:** do we all wanna chill at my house for a while?

 **Alya:** yeah

 **Marinette:** yes please

 **Adrien:** yeah

_**[Alya named the chat "fantastic four"]** _

**Marinette:** i’m bringing food

 **Nino:** aww yiss

 **Nino:** ur croissants are the bomb

 **Marinette:** :)

 **Nino:** we can play some zelda

 **Marinette:** or mariokart

 **Alya:** or just dance

 **Adrien:** can we watch tangled?

 **Alya:** totally


	46. #byebyelittlebutterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **batgirl:** no  
>  **maid marian:** but ladybug!  
>  **michelangelo:** but ladybug!  
>  **Lesbeean:** but ladybug!  
>  **Rapunzel:** but ladybug!!!  
>  **batgirl:** fine
> 
> (surprise double chapter this week!!! happy new year)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug: batgirl  
> Chat Noir: Rapunzel  
> Rena Rouge: maid marian  
> Carapace: michelangelo  
> Honeybee: Lesbeean

**we are the champions**

**9:07 PM**

**maid marian:** i still can’t believe we did it

 **maid marian:** it’s making me lightheaded

 **michelangelo:** #byebyelittlebutterfly is trending on twitter

 **batgirl:** BAHAHAHA

 **michelangelo:** so is #whoisladybug

 **batgirl:** well you all know the answer to that question

 **michelangelo:** you’re a flower

 **batgirl:** i’m a flower!

 **maid marian:** yep

 **maid marian:** so...

 **michelangelo:** so.

 ** **Lesbeean** : **what are we gonna do now

 **maid marian:** reveal our identities?

 **Rapunzel:** i guess

 **maid marian:** in front of the whole country?

 **maid marian:** like should we get an interview and just sit down and all detransform on camera?

 **batgirl:** i think

 **batgirl:** i think i’d rather not have everyone know who i am

 **maid marian:** WHAT

 **Lesbeean:** lb are you crazy

 **michelangelo:** think of all the stuff we'd get though!! colleges would be THROWING themselves at us

 **michelangelo:** we'd probably get a bunch of awards or at least a bunch of money from the mayor

 **michelangelo:** we could basically do whatever we wanted for the rest of our lives!!!!

 **batgirl:** i think i wanna know who you all are first

 **batgirl:** and if we end up coming out as superheroes to paris, i don’t wanna do it right away, you know?

 **batgirl:** papillon isn't going to be the only threat that ever happens to this city. who knows, maybe a new miraculous will appear, or some other evil villain will start wreaking havoc

 **batgirl:** i trust you all enough that i want to reveal to you four

 **batgirl:** but if other threats pop up, we don't want everyone to know who we are

 **batgirl:** plus the paparazzi would be too much for me omg there would be news trucks outside my house every day i wouldn't even be able to get a word in anywhere without cameras in my face

 **michelangelo:** fair

 **michelangelo:** but lb. think of the benefits

 **batgirl:** i mean, i wanna do it someday

 **batgirl:** but not soon

 **batgirl:** plus, i kinda wanna start my dream on my own. i want to be successful because of something _i_ did. i don't want anyone thinking that they gave me handouts because i'm ladybug.

 **batgirl:** i wanna build my empire from scratch

 **maid marian:** empire???

 **maid marian:** are you planning to take over the world???

 **batgirl:** something like that

 **maid marian:** i'd expect nothing less

 **maid marian:** so we’re revealing to each other first

 **maid marian:** the five of us

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **batgirl:** i think i’d like that

 **maid marian:** so should we meet up somewhere in costume and all detransform?

 **maid marian:** omg this is crazy i’m getting so excited even thinking about it

 **batgirl:** i don’t think we should meet up in costume

 **batgirl:** somebody will definitely see us

 **batgirl:** can we just agree on a place and a time to meet?

 **michelangelo:** THE DUPAIN CHENG BAKERY

 **maid marian:** yes!!!

 **batgirl:** but

 **maid marian:** no buts

 **Rapunzel:** I think it’s a good idea

 **Rapunzel:** We could get some croissants out of it

 **michelangelo:** pleaseee

 **batgirl:** no

 **maid marian:** but ladybug!

 **michelangelo:** but ladybug!

 ** **Lesbeean** : **but ladybug!

 **Rapunzel:** but ladybug!!!

 **batgirl:** fine

 **Rapunzel:** yessss

 **batgirl:** yall better be dressed to impress though

 **maid marian:** yall

 **Rapunzel:** yall

 **Lesbeean:** yall

 **batgirl:** you're one to talk honeybee

 **maid marian:** can everybody wear your colors

 **batgirl:**???

 **maid marian:** your suit colors

 **maid marian:** so i know who you are when i see you

 **maid marian:** like i’ll wear orange

 **michelangelo:** shit i don’t think i own anything green

 **maid marian:** find something

 **batgirl:** ok

 **Rapunzel:** I have a dark gray shirt

 **Rapunzel:** Does that count?

 **batgirl:** sure

 ** **Lesbeean** : **you're just lucky that yellow is my color

 **maid marian:** when is this gonna happen?

 **batgirl:** two days?

 **batgirl:** will give everyone time to settle in

 **Rapunzel:** sure

 **michelangelo:** noon?

 **maid marian:** yeah

 **batgirl:** this is crazy

 **batgirl:** this is insane

 **Rapunzel:** I’m so excited

 **maid marian:** me too!!!

 **michelangelo:** yeah

**we are the champions**

**10:44 PM**

**michelangelo:** ok but this is actually crazy

 **michelangelo:** in two days i’ll be learning who you guys are

 **maid marian:** holy shit

 **maid marian:** i really love you guys

 **maid marian:** like a lot

 **maid marian:** thank you for choosing me ladybug

 **michelangelo:** me too

 ** **Lesbeean** : **me too

 **Rapunzel:** me too!!

 **batgirl:** i didn’t choose you chat

 **Rapunzel:** but thanks for putting up with me

 **batgirl:** it was a hassle i must admit

 **Rapunzel:** :-(

 **batgirl:** but worth it

 **Rapunzel:** :-)

 **maid marian:** i’m so ready to learn about you guys

 **maid marian:** the real you

 **maid marian:** because we probably don’t know each other in real life right? like the fact that carapace and i even know each other is super unlikely

 **maid marian:** paris is a big city

 **batgirl:**...

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **maid marian:** so when we meet up

 **maid marian:** i’m gonna need to learn everything about all of you

 **maid marian:** your names, of course

 **maid marian:** where you’re from

 **maid marian:** what you like to do

 ** **Lesbeean** : **Sounds a bit creepy if you ask me

 **maid marian:** i’m just excited

 **maid marian:** i’ve gotten to know you without knowing you and now i wanna know you

 **maid marian:** is that weird

 **Rapunzel:** No I feel the exact same

 **michelangelo:** me too

 ** **Lesbeean** : **well i think it’s weird

 **maid marian:** wow that’s nice

 ** **Lesbeean** : **What?

 **maid marian:** you’re really sweet aren’t you

 ** **Lesbeean** : **I’m perfectly sweet

 ** **Lesbeean** : **I’m just not sentimental

 ** **Lesbeean** : **Not a fan of sappy things

 **Rapunzel:** lies

 ** **Lesbeean** : **-_-

 ** **Lesbeean** : **fine

 ** **Lesbeean** : **but if i cry when i find out who ladybug is, don’t blame me

 **maid marian:** oh we’re all gonna cry when we find out who ladybug is

 **batgirl:**...i would hope not

 **maid marian:** out of love

 **maid marian:** because then i’d finally know ladybug’s real namr!!!

 **batgirl:** namr

 **Rapunzel:** namr

 **michelangelo:** namr

 ** **Lesbeean** : **namr

 **maid marian:** :(

 **maid marian:** you had better tell me what you like to do for fun

 **batgirl:** don’t worry. you’ll know.

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**11:07 PM**

**Chat Noir:** So...

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Chat Noir:** What’s gonna happen?

 **Ladybug:** what do you mean?

 **Chat Noir:** Like to us

 **Chat Noir:** Like, the two of us

 **Ladybug:**???

 **Chat Noir:** We promised to reveal to each other first

 **Ladybug:** right

 **Ladybug:** let’s do that

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** do you want to meet up a couple of hours before we plan to go to the bakery?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Like 10 am or something? That way we can talk for a bit before we head over

 **Ladybug:** Sure

 **Chat Noir:** Where?

 **Ladybug:** in front of the bakery?

 **Chat Noir:** right

 **Chat Noir:** sure

 **Chat Noir:** Let’s do it

 **Ladybug:** i’m so excited

 **Chat Noir:** me too

 **Ladybug:** i still haven’t forgiven you

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Ladybug:** you had better tell me everything

 **Ladybug:** i’m still so pissed at you

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** What does Master Fu think of this plan?

 **Ladybug:** i don't think he liked the idea too much, but he allowed it

 **Ladybug:** he made me promise that us five would be the only ones who knew

 **Ladybug:** and he said i was responsible if anything went wrong

 **Chat Noir:** Do you think something's gonna go wrong??

 **Chat Noir:** like you think people are gonna tell

 **Ladybug:** no

 **Ladybug:** i'd trust you all with my life

 **Ladybug:** anyway, even if something did go wrong we always have bunnix

 **Chat Noir:** i guess that's true

 **Ladybug:** fu said that would be the consequence if anything bad happened

 **Ladybug:** that bunnix would go back and stop it from happening and we'd never find out

 **Ladybug:** and that makes enough sense to me

 **Chat Noir:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** Well let's hope we'll be ok

 **Ladybug:** i think we'll be fine

 **Ladybug:** i trust you

 **Chat Noir:** i trust you too

 **Chat Noir:** bakery at 10?

 **Ladybug:** i'll be there, chaton

**we are the champions**

**11:48 PM**

**_[11:48 PM - maid marian started a voice call]_ **

**maid marian:** everyone join

**_[michelangelo joined the call]_ **

**_[ **Lesbeean** joined the call]_ **

**_[Rapunzel joined the call]_ **

**Rapunzel:** @batgirl Join!!!!

 **michelangelo:** join!!!!

 **maid marian:** join!!!!

 ** **Lesbeean** : **Join!!!!!

 **batgirl:** all right you guys im coming

**_[batgirl joined the call]_ **

**_[2:25 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thank you guys for all of the support on this  
> we're at the end ! next chapter should be the last chapter (plus a probable epilogue, stay tuned)


	47. and so it ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys endlessly for all the support!!!  
> this has been my first multi chapter fic i've ever written and damn has it been a journey  
> when i started i didn't expect to get past the third chapter but then i started writing more and more and i appreciated your love and support every step of the way  
> i saw every single comment and kudos and love all of you guys so so much for it <3

**Direct message - Ladybug, Rena Rouge**

**12:01 AM**

**Rena Rouge:** t minus 12 hours

 **Rena Rouge:** how are you feeling?

 **Ladybug:** i’m FREAKING OUT OMG

 **Rena Rouge:** don’t you know most of us, though?

 **Ladybug:** i don’t know who chat is

 **Rena Rouge:** right

 **Rena Rouge:** your masked love

 **Ladybug:** >:(

 **Rena Rouge:** kidding

 **Rena Rouge:** in all seriousness though this is pretty exciting

 **Rena Rouge:** i’ll know who you are soon

 **Rena Rouge:** in less than 12 hours, i, alya cesaire, will know the identity of ladybug

 **Ladybug:** you will

 **Ladybug:** you'd better not post it on the ladyblog

 **Rena Rouge:** you underestimate me

 **Rena Rouge:** i would never

 **Ladybug:** good

 **Rena Rouge:** i’m freaking out too you know

 **Ladybug:** cool

 **Ladybug:** we can freak out together

 **Rena Rouge:** what are you gonna wear?

 **Ladybug:** idk

 **Ladybug:** i don’t have many red things

 **Ladybug:** but this one looks like it might suffice

 **Ladybug:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Rena Rouge:** ooooh nice

 **Ladybug:** what about you?

 **Rena Rouge:** oh i’m going classic alya

 **Rena Rouge:** can’t go wrong with the orange flannel

 **Ladybug:** you should spice it up a bit

 **Ladybug:** wear a dress or something

 **Rena Rouge:** really?

 **Rena Rouge:** i don’t have a lot of other orange clothes

 **Rena Rouge:** oooh this one looks nice

 **Rena Rouge:** _*image.jpg*_

 **Ladybug:** perfect!!!

 **Rena Rouge:** awesome

 **Ladybug:** what’s nino wearing?

 **Rena Rouge:** he ordered a michelangelo hoodie online just for this specific occasion

 **Ladybug:** classic nino

 **Rena Rouge:** wait

 **Rena Rouge:** chat gave you a hoodie, right?

 **Rena Rouge:** a chat noir one that he made?

 **Ladybug:** yep!!

 **Rena Rouge:** wear it!!

 **Ladybug:** oh i definitely will

 **Ladybug:** he won’t know me otherwise

 **Ladybug:**...

 **Ladybug:** and um. something i should probably tell you?

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah??

**_[Ladybug is typing...]_ **

**_[Ladybug is typing...]_ **

**_[Ladybug is typing...]_ **

**Rena Rouge:** spit it out

 **Ladybug:** you. uh. may have been right

 **Rena Rouge:** you'd have to be more specific

 **Ladybug:** about uh

 **Ladybug:** chat???

 **Rena Rouge:** YOU LIKE HIM

 **Rena Rouge:** I KNEW IT

 **Ladybug:** uhhhhhhhhmaybejustalil 

**Rena Rouge:** I SO CALLED IT

 **Ladybug:** shhhhhh

 **Rena Rouge:** sorry

 **Rena Rouge:** _i so called it!!_

 **Ladybug:** but like

 **Ladybug:** can i get real w u for a min

 **Rena Rouge:** sure

 **Ladybug:** the reason why i was so against us being a couple for so long was because i was over the moon for this other guy in my civilian life

 **Ladybug:** and now i dont know what to do

 **Ladybug:** i don't know what him revealing to me will change

 **Ladybug:** if it'll change something at all

 **Ladybug:** i'm scared it'll change everything

 **Ladybug:** that's why i'm freaking out, rena

 **Ladybug:** because i just got him back and what if knowing him means i lose him again??

 **Rena Rouge:** well you can't jump to conclusions before you know him

 **Rena Rouge:** so i say keep an open heart

 **Rena Rouge:** if the two of you end up happening, great

 **Rena Rouge:** if not

 **Rena Rouge:** you're still friends

 **Ladybug:** i guess

 **Rena Rouge:** ok i’ve gotta go to bed

 **Rena Rouge:** been staying up late a lot recently

 **Rena Rouge:** should at least try to get some sleep

 **Ladybug:** good night!!

 **Rena Rouge:** you too!

 **Rena Rouge:** see you tomorrow

 **Rena Rouge:** and uh i have something i have to tell you

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Rena Rouge:** uh

 **Rena Rouge:** honeybee knows who nino and i are

 **Rena Rouge:** she guessed a while back

 **Ladybug:** how'd she find out?

 **Rena Rouge:** um

 **Rena Rouge:** i was kinda careless

 **Ladybug:** she saw you detransforming?

 **Rena Rouge:** no she saw me as rena rouge kissing nino

 **Ladybug:** omg lmaoooo that must have been a fun conversation

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah it was

 **Rena Rouge:** at first she thought both of us were cheating big time and went off on me

 **Rena Rouge:** but then she figured it out

 **Ladybug:** why didn’t you tell me?

 **Rena Rouge:** i didn’t want you to take my miraculous away

 **Ladybug:** i value you too much for that.

 **Ladybug:** you know that

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah

 **Rena Rouge:** i’m sorry

 **Ladybug:** it’s ok these things happen

 **Ladybug:** it’s not like it’ll matter between now and noon tomorrow anyway

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah

 **Rena Rouge:** and, ladybug?

 **Ladybug:** yeah?

 **Rena Rouge:** my time as rena rouge has been incredible. i’ll never forget it. thank you so much for trusting me with this. i love you.

 **Ladybug:** i love you too rena!! every time i see you fight with us, it just serves as proof that i made the right choice. i value you so much as a member of our tean.

 **Rena Rouge:** tean

 **Ladybug:** :(

 **Rena Rouge:** kidding. night, ladybug

 **Ladybug:** goodnight

**Direct message - Marinette, Adrien**

**12:22 AM**

**Marinette:** hey

 **Adrien:** Hey Marinette! What's up?

 **Marinette:** i know it's late

 **Marinette:** just wanted to make sure you were doing all right with everything going down right now.

 **Adrien:** It's super nice for you to check up on me

 **Adrien:** I'm fine.

 **Marinette:** are you sure?

 **Adrien:**...

 **Marinette:** you don't have to be fine all the time, you know.

 **Marinette:** your emotions aren't a burden to other people.

 **Marinette:** you can always talk to me, about anything

 **Adrien:** That's really sweet of you

 **Marinette:** it's true.

 **Marinette:** i will love you and be here for you no matter what

 **Marinette:** just wanted to make sure you knew that

_**[Adrien is typing...]** _

_**[Adrien is typing...]** _

_**[Adrien is typing...]** _

**Marinette:** hello?

 **Adrien:** Thank you

 **Adrien:** That's amazing of you

 **Adrien:** It's nice to know I can count you

 **Adrien:** *count ON you

 **Marinette:** you can always count me, adrien

 **Marinette:** :)

 **Adrien:** :-)

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Rena Rouge**

**12:41 AM**

**Chat Noir:** Um Rena??

 **Chat Noir:** I think we've got a p r o b l e m

 **Rena Rouge:**????

 **Chat Noir:** So you know how you kept saying that I had a crush on Marinette??

 **Rena Rouge:** oh my god

 **Chat Noir:** You may have been a little bit right????

 **Rena Rouge:** TELL me this isn't happening right now oh my god

 **Chat Noir:**???

 **Rena Rouge:** you

 **Rena Rouge:** adrien agreste

 **Rena Rouge:** after years of pursuing ladybug

 **Rena Rouge:** have now decided to have a crush on marinette dupain-cheng?

 **Chat Noir:** Well...

 **Chat Noir:** I still love Ladybug of course

 **Chat Noir:** I just. I don't know

 **Rena Rouge:** this is the most ironic thing i've ever seen--

 **Chat Noir:** What

 **Rena Rouge:** nothing

 **Rena Rouge:** tell me what you like about marinette

 **Chat Noir:** well

 **Chat Noir:** she's gorgeous for one

 **Chat Noir:** for another she's just. really kind

 **Chat Noir:** she's incredibly brave and crazy smart

 **Chat Noir:** and did i mention gorgeous because holy shit

 **Rena Rouge:** when did this start?

 **Chat Noir:** honestly?

 **Rena Rouge:** yeah

 **Chat Noir:** that day in the bakery

 **Chat Noir:** when she saved me from the akuma by hitting it with a rolling pin

 **Chat Noir:** but i didn't really realize it until now

 **Chat Noir:** and i'm scared

 **Rena Rouge:** why?

 **Chat Noir:** i'm revealing to ladybug tomorrow

 **Chat Noir:** and of course i still love her too, i mean she's ladybug

 **Chat Noir:** but i don't know what it will change

 **Chat Noir:** i don't know if i want it to change

 **Chat Noir:** i'm really scared rena

 **Rena Rouge:** hey

 **Rena Rouge:** everything's gonna be ok

 **Rena Rouge:** you are on no time constraint to figure out your feelings

 **Rena Rouge:** you can decide on your own time

 **Rena Rouge:** and at the end of the day, you'll like whoever you like

 **Chat Noir:** Thanks

 **Rena Rouge:** no problem

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**12:57 AM**

**Chat Noir:** I can’t sleep

 **Ladybug:** me neither

 **Chat Noir:** Tonight is the last night that I don’t know who you are

 **Chat Noir:** The next time I go back to sleep I’ll know who Ladybug is

 **Ladybug:** the next time i go back to sleep i’ll know who chat noir is!!

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll finally know your real name

 **Ladybug:** i’ll know the face behind that crazy banana suit

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll know the girl who's saved my life so many times I lost count

 **Ladybug:** i’ll know the boy who disappeared off the map for two weeks and nearly made me lose my mind

 **Chat Noir:** Touché

 **Ladybug:** one last call before we find out each other’s identities?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

**_[1:01 AM - Voice call started]_ **

**_[3:27 AM - Voice call ended]_ **

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**9:00 AM**

**Chat Noir:** one hour left

 **Ladybug:** it’s the final countdown

 **Chat Noir:** *off-key kazoo*

 **Ladybug:** did you have breakfast

 **Chat Noir:** No. Too nervous

 **Ladybug:** me too

 **Chat Noir:** See you there in an hour?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

**Direct message - Chat Noir, Ladybug**

**9:32 AM**

**Ladybug:** less than half an hour

 **Ladybug:** i’m so freaking excited

 **Chat Noir:** Me too

 **Chat Noir:** I can’t wait to meet you

 **Ladybug:** you’ve already met me

 **Ladybug:** silly kitty

 **Chat Noir:** _You_ you

 **Chat Noir:** I can’t wait to meet you in full

 **Ladybug:** i’m so incredibly nervous wtf

 **Ladybug:** i should not be this nervous

 **Ladybug:** i’ve known you for literal years

 **Chat Noir:** Still

 **Chat Noir:** It’s something to be nervous about

 **Ladybug:** you promised to show me your real favorite movie

 **Ladybug:** we have to make a time for that too

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** Eventually

 **Ladybug:** you never told me what it was, by the way

 **Chat Noir:** Not yet

 **Chat Noir:** In half an hour, maybe

 **Chat Noir:** All you need to know is that I will definitely cry watching it

 **Ladybug:** oh so it's THAT kind of movie

 **Chat Noir:** Well not really

 **Chat Noir:** It's not that sad inherently

 **Ladybug:** why will you cry then??

 **Chat Noir:** Because I always do

 **Chat Noir:** I've never watched it beginning to end without crying

 **Ladybug:** aww

 **Ladybug:** maybe i can change that

 **Chat Noir:** I sincerely doubt it

 **Ladybug:** why is it your favorite movie if it always makes you cry???

 **Chat Noir:** Because it's beautiful

 **Chat Noir:** And because of other reasons that will probably be evident to you in half an hour or so

 **Ladybug:** holy shit we’re so close

 **Chat Noir:** I know

 **Chat Noir:** Are you ever gonna tell me that nickname?

 **Ladybug:** what?

 **Chat Noir:** The embarrassing one that people call you

 **Chat Noir:** After that time when you had to pretend to wet your pants in chem class

 **Ladybug:** haha no

 **Ladybug:** you’re never knowing that

 **Ladybug:** it’s too humiliating

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll get it out of you eventually

 **Ladybug:** maybe

 **Chat Noir:** I was listening to Wicked last night

 **Ladybug:** in the shower?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** how was it?

 **Chat Noir:** an underrated therapy session

 **Chat Noir:** i should take my own advice more often

 **Ladybug:** yeah please do not do that

 **Chat Noir:** Are you saying i don’t give good advice?

 **Ladybug:** that’s exactly what I’m saying

 **Chat Noir:** :-(

 **Ladybug:** you need to teach me how to play zelda

 **Chat Noir:** definitely

 **Ladybug:** i mean i know how to play it but you need to TEACH ME teach me

 **Chat Noir:** I will

 **Chat Noir:** And i need to prepare to beat you in mariokart

 **Ladybug:** accept defeat

 **Chat Noir:** Never

 **Ladybug:** if you can’t accept that i beat you in mariokart you’re not prepared to hear about ultimate mechastrike

 **Chat Noir:** You play Ultimate Mechastrike???

 **Ladybug:** who do you take me for

 **Chat Noir:** Tough luck

 **Chat Noir:** I’ve only been beaten in that game twice in my entire life

 **Chat Noir:** Both by the same girl

 **Ladybug:** prepare to be beaten again

 **Chat Noir:** We’ll see about that

 **Chat Noir:** You still owe me 25 bucks by the way

 **Chat Noir:** From that time I guessed Roi Singe

 **Ladybug:** :(((((

 **Chat Noir:** Just left home

 **Chat Noir:** I’m headed there now

 **Ladybug:** same

 **Ladybug:** this is insane

 **Chat Noir:** Are you ready?

 **Ladybug:** are you kidding me??

 **Ladybug:** no freaking way

 **Ladybug:** are you?

 **Chat Noir:** Nope

 **Ladybug:** i don’t mean to sound like rena

 **Ladybug:** but we’d better use these two hours before we meet the rest of the team wisely

 **Chat Noir:**??

 **Ladybug:** i wanna learn about you

 **Ladybug:** your name, where you come from

 **Ladybug:** your friends, what you like to do

 **Ladybug:** who knows?? maybe we’ve even met before

 **Chat Noir:** maybe

 **Chat Noir:** This should go without saying but I want to learn about you too bugginette

 **Chat Noir:** I want to learn who you are

 **Chat Noir:** What you do with your time

 **Chat Noir:** You can finally tell me about The Other Boy

 **Ladybug:** i guess

 **Chat Noir:** Don’t want to talk about him?

 **Ladybug:** not really

 **Chat Noir:** Ok

 **Ladybug:** but we can talk about your friends and your hobbies and stuff!!

 **Chat Noir:** Sure

 **Ladybug:** it’s 10:00

 **Ladybug:** i'm outside the shop

 **Chat Noir:** I’m almost there

 **Ladybug:** i think i see you

 **Ladybug:** are you wearing your hoodie

 **Chat Noir:** Of course!!

 **Chat Noir:** Are you wearing yours?

 **Ladybug:** yeah

 **Ladybug:** one of the ears came off and i sewed it back on i hope that’s ok

 **Chat Noir:** It's ok

 **Ladybug:** ok i’m not close enough to see your face yet

 **Ladybug:** this is crazy

 **Chat Noir:** wait

 **Ladybug:** What?

 **Chat Noir:** one last thing before i see your face

 **Ladybug:** what

 **Chat Noir:** I love you

 **Chat Noir:** I love every version of you

 **Ladybug:** aww thank you!

 **Ladybug:** i love you too, chat noir.

 **Ladybug:** Is that the thing you wanted to say?

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah

 **Ladybug:** shit i’m so nervous

 **Chat Noir:** you ok?

 **Ladybug:** kinda

 **Chat Noir:** breathe

 **Chat Noir:** you can do this

 **Chat Noir:** i’m right here

 **Ladybug:** chat

 **Chat Noir:** we’re gonna count down from five

 **Chat Noir:** and when we’re done, we’re gonna see each other

 **Chat Noir:** ok?

 **Ladybug:** ok

 **Chat Noir:** five

 **Ladybug:** four

 **Chat Noir:** three

 **Ladybug:** two

 **Chat Noir:** one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> thank you guys so much, all of you  
> i could never have done this without all the support and love i got on every chapter!!  
> i really enjoyed this even if it was WAY more stressful than writing a oneshot. it was a new experience and super fun!! i'll probably mainly stick to oneshots, but if i have a good enough idea then maybe i'll turn it into a new fic. i always really like the format of chatfics, they're so fun  
> also go follow [noaoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaoats/pseuds/noaoats)!! their [chatfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545016) was my first inspiration to write this fic. the first 10 chapters or so are heavily inspired by them. if i knew how to dedicate a work to someone i'd do it to them :)  
> other chatfics that i found and highly recommend include:  
> [several superheroes are typing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327879/chapters/53334934) by lollingcat  
> [crack texts series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559047) by peterparkerpanic  
> [look at all these funky superheroes (aren't they just miraculous) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327163) by sorryjustanotherperson  
> [chat-astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863780) by drosera_sundews  
> [never gonna giVE YOU UP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125429) by medusawiththesnekhair
> 
> (comment if i missed one!! im always excited to read new fics even if theyre not chatfics)
> 
> ((also contrary to the chapter title, this is not the final chapter - there WILL be an epilogue, coming out prob around next week, so stay tuned))
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/)


	48. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**we are the champions**

**10:27 PM**

**maid marian:** let it be known that i called it

 **maid marian:** i absolutely mcfreaking called it

 **maid marian:** i knew it

 **maid marian:** nino tried to talk me out of it but noooo i knew

 **Rapunzel:**?

 **michelangelo:** she went through a whole phase when she thought she knew who you were

 **maid marian:** I DID KNOW

 **maid marian:** I KNEW ALL ALONG

 **maid marian:** IT WAS NO COINCIDENCE THAT BOTH CHAT AND ADRIEN ARE ALLERGIC TO FEATHERS

 **maid marian:** also both of you are total dorks trying valiantly to pretend like you’re not total dorks

 **Rapunzel:** Thank you

 **maid marian:** i figured it out ON MY OWN tyvm

 **Rapunzel:** you did

 **Rapunzel:** alya césaire, ace reporter

 **maid marian:** das me

 **michelangelo:** wait dude

 **michelangelo:** is that why you dropped off the map for so long??

 **michelangelo:** because--

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **batgirl:** what happened with that??

 **Rapunzel:** You want the full story?

 **maid marian:** kinda

 **maid marian:** if it's not too much of an inconvenience

 **Rapunzel:** Ok

 **Rapunzel:** The whole story?

 **Taken Lesbiab:** yes

 **Rapunzel:** like from the very beginning

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **Rapunzel:** fine

 **Rapunzel:** on october fifteenth 2001 at 04h 35--

 **batgirl:** adrien athanase agreste

 **Rapunzel:** Kidding kidding

 **Rapunzel:** It was three or four weeks ago or something

 **Rapunzel:** It was super late at night but I had a question and I knew he never slept so I peeked into his office but he wasnt there?

 **Rapunzel:** I searched the whole house and then I gave up

 **Rapunzel:** but on the way back I noticed something super weird about my mother's portrait like some of the shapes were in the wrong places so I touched them

 **Rapunzel:** and then the floor sort of opened up under me???

 **Rapunzel:** turns out my father's got a secret lair under the house

 **michelangelo:** THATS HOW YOU FOUND OUT????

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **Rapunzel:** He was in there at the time and he saw me

 **Rapunzel:** Sat me down and we talked it out

 **maid marian:** does he know you're chat?

 **Rapunzel:** I didn't tell him

 **Rapunzel:** So... I mean I hope not

 **michelangelo:** what happened after that

 **Rapunzel:** He tried to get me to understand that it was for my mother

 **Rapunzel:** but I got super mad and called him a terrorist and stormed out

 **Rapunzel:** so he tried to akumatize me

 **batgirl:** IM SO SORRY WHAT???????

 **micheangelo:** excuse me he tried to WHAT

 **Rapunzel:** I mean I think so? It was super late at night so I couldn't see very well but I'm pretty sure it was an akuma

 **maid marian:** OH MY GOD

 **Rapunzel:** I resisted though!! I have a ladybug collage on my walls for a reason

 **Rapunzel:** very hard to get angry when you're staring at the face of beauty

 **batgirl:** are you flirting with me

 **Rapunzel:** kinda???

 **Rapunzel:** sorry I can stop if you want--

 **batgirl:** dont stop just tell the story

 **Rapunzel:** yeah so it was really really hard to keep a clear head but I kept seeing ladybug and thinking about all that she taught me

 **Rapunzel:** about going at things rationally and resisting evil forces

 **Rapunzel:** anyway it was hard but I managed to resist it

 **maid marian:** WOW

 **Rapunzel:** I mean it also helped that I was expecting it

 **Rapunzel:** I knew he was gonna try the akuma at some point so I was ready for it

 **michelangelo:** what did he do after that??

 **Rapunzel:** when he realized he couldn't get to me, he grounded me

 **Rapunzel:** took away all of my methods of contact so that I wouldn't tell anybody

 **Rapunzel:** turned my room into a jail cell

 **Rapunzel:** I couldn't watch the news, and I was under constant surveillance

 **Rapunzel:** that's why I was gone for so long

 **maid marian:** because he imprisoned you???

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **Rapunzel:** I spent like two weeks trying to plan some way to escape

 **Rapunzel:** And the minute I figured it out I went straight to Marinette

 **batgirl:** OH

 **Rapunzel:** I wanted to tell you that day on the balcony

 **Rapunzel:** I totally meant to

 **Rapunzel:** but I accidentally ended up sort of breaking down

 **batgirl:** oh my god THAT'S what that was about???

 **Rapunzel:** and I had to get back before anybody realized I was gone

 **michelangelo:** did he hurt you??

 **Rapunzel:** no

 **michelangelo:** are you sure??

 **batgirl:** do you promise???

 **Rapunzel:** I promise

 **Rapunzel:** I didn't know you cared so much mlady

 **batgirl:** don't mlady me this is scary

 **michelangelo:** then you stole your bodyguard's phone and texted me

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **Rapunzel:** Wanted to know that I had a place to go

 **maid marian:** and you got all your stuff and managed to run away

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **maid marian:** so then you came to us?

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **batgirl:** ...that's why you were so mad on the chat earlier

 **batgirl:** you truly were mad at yourself

 **batgirl:** you didn't know whether or not you did the right thing

 **Rapunzel:** Look I'm sorry for not reaching out sooner

 **Rapunzel:** I probably could have if I really wanted to

 **Rapunzel:** but I was still sorting out my feelings about it

 **Rapunzel:** it was complicated

 **michelangelo:** i’m so sorry

 **maid marian:** i’m so sorry, adrien

 ** **Lesbeean** : **I’m so so sorry

 **batgirl:** we’re all here if you need us

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah thanks

 **Rapunzel:** Can we talk about something else now?

 **michelangelo:** sure

 **maid marian:** totally

 **batgirl:** yeah ofc

 **maid marian:** anyway i totally knew you were chat

 **maid marian:** though i must say ladybug did surprise me

 **batgirl:** i have no idea why

 **batgirl:** you knew it was a girl our age who was always late to everything

 **batgirl:** asian with pigtails and blue eyes

 **batgirl:** honestly i have no idea how you didn’t figure it out

 **michelangelo:** confession time

 **michelangelo:** i knew

 **maid marian:** WHAT

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** yeah

 **michelangelo:** i've been keeping it secret for so long

 **maid marian:** how'd you find out???

 **michelangelo:** saw her detransform in an alley once

 **maid marian:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME

 **michelangelo:** i didnt wanna put her at risk!!!

 **michelangelo:** i knew the more people that i told the more dangerous it would be

 **batgirl:** you made the right choice

 **Rapunzel:** Well I had no idea

 **Rapunzel:** I was so shocked

 **batgirl:** me too

 **batgirl:** i’m still reeling over this

 **batgirl:** chat noir is adrien agreste

 **Rapunzel:** Indeed he is

 **batgirl:** you never dated him

 **batgirl:** you were him

 **Rapunzel:** Yep

 **Rapunzel:** And Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug

 **Rapunzel:** Every time I’d come over to her balcony for some cookies it was you

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **Rapunzel:** And that’s why you were so against giving marinette a miraculous

 **batgirl:** we kinda just went through this

 **batgirl:** we were literally screaming at each other for two hours

 **maid marian:** you were?

 **batgirl:** yep

 **batgirl:** the second i saw him my soul left my body

 **batgirl:** i swear i nearly fainted

 **maid marian:** what did you do instead?

 **batgirl:** cried

 **michelangelo:** really?

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **maid marian:** ok wait what exactly happened i wanna know

 **Rapunzel:** Like the whole story??

 **maid marian:** yesss

 **Rapunzel:** We met outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery early

 **Rapunzel:** So we could reveal to each other

 **maid marian:** yeah

 **Rapunzel:** and we caught up outside the bakery doors

 **Rapunzel:** the second she saw me her face DRAINED

 **batgirl:** it did not!!

 **Rapunzel:** It did!! You looked like you saw a ghost

 **batgirl:** you did too

 **Rapunzel:** we both sort of stood there stunned for a minute

 **Rapunzel:** And then we both just broke down and ran at each other

 **batgirl:** hugged each other in the middle of the street

 **batgirl:** i flew into his arms so fast i almost knocked him over

 **Rapunzel:** I was sobbing

 **batgirl:** people walking by looking at us like we were maniacs

 **batgirl:** it was quite the scene

 **maid marian:** you were wearing your hoodies

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **Rapunzel:** We looked like discount lb and cn cosplayers with the antennae and the ears and everything

 **michelangelo:** that's adorable

 **Rapunzel:** She wouldn’t let go of me for a solid half hour

 **batgirl:** YOU wouldn’t let go of ME

 **michelangelo:** is that why you guys came in the bakery holding hands looking like you’d been crying?

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah

 **maid marian:** what happened next??

 **Rapunzel:** The first coherent words that she said were ‘you’re an idiot’

 **batgirl:** you are!!

 **Rapunzel:** I know

 **Rapunzel:** But I’m your idiot

 **batgirl:** :)

 **michelangelo:** wait aRE YOU TWO--

 **batgirl:** what

 **michelangelo:** DATING????

 **batgirl:** no ****

 **Rapunzel:** Not yet

 **maid marian:** yet???

 **michelangelo:** yET????

 **batgirl:** YET????????

 **Rapunzel:** ;-)

 **maid marian:** you know what

 **maid marian:** what the hell

 **maid marian:** she's had a crush on you for like three years adrien

 **Rapunzel:** WHAT

 **batgirl:** SHUT UP ALYA

 **Rapunzel:** OMG

 **Rapunzel:** WAIT WAIT

 **Rapunzel:** WAS I THE OTHER BOY???????

 **michelangelo:** dude. you're so dense

 **Lesbeean:** even i knew that lmao

 **Rapunzel:** I WAS THE OTHER BOY

 **maid marian:** you were the other boy!!!

 **Rapunzel:** MARINETTE

 **batgirl:** I PLEAD THE FIFTH

 **Rapunzel:** THIS IS FRANCE

 **batgirl:** SHIT

 **Rapunzel:** so to answer your question nino

 **Rapunzel:** not yet

 **Rapunzel:** but hopefully soon

 **batgirl:** SOON????

 **Rapunzel:** now?

 **batgirl:** NOW?????

 **batgirl:** NO

 **Rapunzel:** oh

 **batgirl:** I MEAN

 **batgirl:** YES????

 **Rapunzel:** yes???

 **batgirl:** I MEAN

 **batgirl:** WE'LL TALK

 **Rapunzel:** OK

 **maid marian:** if you two don't end up dating--

 **batgirl:** shut up alya

 **maid marian:** >:)

 **batgirl:** i’m kicking myself rn

 **batgirl:** i should’ve known the minute i heard you say ‘what a knightmare’

 **Rapunzel:** I literally called you an everyday ladybug for like TWO YEARS and never put it together

 **Rapunzel:** Well that’s not true I did once

 **Rapunzel:** But then I saw marinette as multimouse

 **Rapunzel:** How did you manage that by the way?

 **batgirl:** mirage

 **Rapunzel:** OHHHH

 **maid marian:** does this mean that adrienette and marichat and ladynoir and ladrien are the SAME TWO PEOPLE

 **maid marian:** and you two were just. dancing around each other for years

 **batgirl:** yeah

 **maid marian:** this reads like some weird kind of love triangle but with yourselves

 **maid marian:** like a love square or something

 **michelangelo:** my head hurts

 **Rapunzel:** Also

 **Rapunzel:** Alya and Nino?

 **maid marian:** you rang??

 **michelangelo:** yessir

 **Rapunzel:** I always shipped you two even as civilians

 **michelangelo:** thanks

 **Rapunzel:** Just made me smile

 **Rapunzel:** You were so cute

 **Rapunzel:** Renapace ftw

 ** **Lesbeean** : **Well, I knew the whole time.

 ** **Lesbeean** :** Dupain-cheng was obviously ladybug.

 **batgirl:** you knew???

 **Lesbeean:** yep

 **batgirl:** why didnt you tell me????

 **Lesbeean:** I didn't wanna make you mad

 **Lesbeean:** I thought you hated me

 **batgirl:** why would i choose you for a miraculous a second time if i hated you????

 **Lesbeean:** Fair point

 **maid marian:** also CHLOE IS HONEYBEE

 **maid marian:** that might have been the biggest shock for me

 **michelangelo:** me too

 **maid marian:** i really didn't like her at first lmao but it was literally just chloe

 **Lesbeean:** Yep

 **Lesbeean:** I really did think you guys were cheating on each other that one time

 **michelangelo:** ughhhh that was the most embarrassing thing

 **Rapunzel:** ????

 **Rapunzel:** I don't think I know this story

 **michelangelo:** lmao it's gonna take a bit of time to explain

 **michelangelo:** hop on a call?

 **michelangelo:** no wait let's do a video chat

**_[10:42 PM - michelangelo started a video call]_ **

**michelangelo:** we can finally talk without having to hide our faces anymore

 **maid marian:** hell yeah

**_[maid marian joined the video call]_ **

**_[ **Lesbeean** joined the video call]_ **

**_[Rapunzel joined the video call]_ **

**batgirl:** the last 24 hours have been like a crazy dream

 **batgirl:** i’m still lightheaded

 **batgirl:** i love you all so so so freaking much

**_[batgirl joined the video call]_ **

**_[12:31 AM - Video chat ended]_ **

**Direct message - Ladybug, Chat Noir**

**12:43 AM**

**Ladybug:** so hey

 **Ladybug:** adrien

 **Chat Noir:** Hey

 **Chat Noir:** Marinette

 **Ladybug:** i wanted to talk to you about something

 **Chat Noir:** Yeah?

 **Ladybug:** you know,,, the thing we were talking about earlier

 **Ladybug:** in the group chat

 **Ladybug:** like i was just thinking about us a lot

 **Ladybug:** just how long we've known each other

 **Ladybug:** and how we kissed during oblivio but we forgot and

 **Ladybug:** we've fallen in love in so many timelines but they've all been stolen from us

 **Ladybug:** and how much you mean to me and how much you've always meant

 **Ladybug:** and now that papillon's gone i had a question

 **Ladybug:** would you maybe

 **Ladybug:** hypothetically

 **Ladybug:** at some point

 **Ladybug:** i mean there's no pressure

 **Ladybug:** but would you want to

 **Chat Noir:** Yes.

 **Ladybug:** yes?

 **Chat Noir:** A hundred thousand times yes.

 **Ladybug:** >:(

 **Chat Noir:**??

 **Ladybug:** you cut me off!!!

 **Ladybug:** i had a whole epic confession planned it was gonna be great

 **Ladybug:** it was finally gonna be my turn to profess my feelings to you

 **Chat Noir:** Sorry

 **Chat Noir:** Should I let you finish?

 **Ladybug:** yes please

 **Chat Noir:** the floor is yours bugginette

 **Ladybug:** would you want to go

 **Ladybug:** on a date

 **Ladybug:** with me

 **Chat Noir:** Yes 

**Ladybug:** yes??

 **Chat Noir:** A hundred thousand million times yes mlady

 **Ladybug:** sweet!!

 **Ladybug:** so... eiffel?

 **Chat Noir:** On my way now

 **Ladybug:** counting the minutes

**Direct message - Alya, Marinette**

**10:03 AM**

**Alya:** _ Link: Paris' Ladybug and Chat Noir have confirmed that they are in a relationship (via ParisMagazine) _

**Alya:** you'd better have an explanation for this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that completes this fic!!  
> thank you for all the love on it. it's my very first multichapter fic!  
> i said most of what i wanted to say to cap this off in last week's end notes, but i just wanted to add: i hope you enjoyed this crazy journey lol. i started this right before quarantine hit and to think i've been working on it and keeping it going for almost a full year is so totally crazy.  
> i'm so so so grateful for all of the comments and kudos, you'll never know just how much they mean to me lol. i didn't think i'd ever be in a place where people would read and enjoy my work on such a scale and it's been amazing reading all of your feedback. the support on this fic was totally incredible and thank you thank you to all you wonderful readers!! 
> 
> (you can find me on [tumblr](https://carapeace.tumblr.com/))


End file.
